El legado de Naruto
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke y Sai despiertan por la mañana en una misma cama y completamente desnudos. Una borrachera que pasara factura para Naruto que a quedado embarazado. La aparicion de Gaara e Itachi no arreglará mucho las cosas. Despierta el lado gay de Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas, este es el primer fic que cuelgo en esta pagina, así que espero que os guste la historia que viene cargada de amor, celos, lemons y por supuesto mi humor característico.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capitulo 1: Los dos lados opuestos de la cama**

-Ahhh mmm sigue…

"Siento mi cabeza dar vueltas producto de la alta consumición de alcohol que he ingerido. Estoy recostado en algo acolchado….probablemente una cama, dios ¿Por qué estoy excitado? Mi cuerpo arde ebrio de placer, oleadas de calor suben hasta mi cabeza nublándome más la vista de lo que ya la tengo. Alguien esta encima de mí, cubriéndome de besos en el cuello, lamidas y gemidos… no logro distinguir quién es, pero sí un dulce olor a labanda que me embriaga. El misterioso individuo me toca por todas partes; mi pecho, mis hombros, mis cabellos dorados, roza con sus dedos el sello de mi estomago bajándolas frenéticamente hacia mi entrepierna, la que acaricia y abriga antes de comenzar a mecer. Oh dios, esto es el paraíso del placer. Mis ojos azules se cierran y sólo me concentro en sentir cómo mi cuerpo responde a esas caricias con contracciones de placer, y mi boca se abre para dejar salir deliciosos gemidos de goce. Alguien comienza a comerme vorazmente la boca impidiendo que salgan a flote mis suspiros, creo que es otra persona… Si, efectivamente es otra persona, su olor me es familiar pero tampoco consigo distinguir quién es. Tras morderme hambrientamente en la clavícula se aparta de mí, creo que se va a complacer a la persona que tengo en este momento lamiendo con gula mi miembro erecto… ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿En una puta orgía? creo que sí. Noto como se separa de mi pene y empieza a gemir, le están dando placer a él, pero de pronto la cama hace un movimiento brusco y todo se detiene. ¿Por qué demonios se detienen? Alguien se vuelve a colocar sobre mí y alza mis piernas que pasan a reposar sobre sus hombros…..no estoy seguro. Mis ojos se cierran, el rostro me arde al igual que mi cuerpo. Maldita sea… ¿Cuántas botellas de sake me he bebido?... creo que mas de las que mi cuerpo podían aguantar.

-¡AHHHH! -grito a la vez que mis ojos se abren de la impresión. Un dolor punzante acaba de cruzar mi espina dorsal y viene de mi entrada-. ¡AHHHH! -vuelvo a gritar entre adolorido y complacido. Una mezcla contradictoria pero existente-. ¡Ahhhh! -otra envestida, esta ya me ha gustado más. Mmm sí, se empieza a mover con rápidas estocadas de dentro hacia fuera, de forma cadenciosa. Intento reconocer su rostro pero a mi alrededor todo es borroso. Lo único que llego a distinguir con claridad son sus cabellos negros y una piel blanca, prácticamente pálida-. ¡Ahh, ahh, ahhh!! -sus embestidas son gloria bendita ¿Cómo demonios he llegado aquí?–. Sí, más, no pares… -no importa como he llegado, me quedaría aquí toda la vida. Escucho sus roncos gemidos cerca de mi oído, sensuales, roncos, masculinos. De nuevo ese embriagador aroma a labanda inunda mis sentidos, y nubla mi juicio. Noto como mi respiración comienza a acelerarse, más contracciones, mi compañero embiste con más fuerza y gime con más fuerza, se aferra a mis caderas y me penetra con potencia. Dios, me va a desmontar como siga así. De repente un calor intenso inunda mi cuerpo, placer, una gran sacudida me atraviesa de par en par tensándome por completo y el orgasmo me es arrancado gratamente. Después, una gran satisfacción a la par de un sueño tremendo. Cierro mis ojos cansado y termino en los brazos de Morfeo en menos de lo que termina de salir de mi interior. Me susurra algo al oído, no lo entiendo bien…. ¿es un sueño?..."

La luz se filtraba por una de las ventanas de aquel cuarto dando de pleno en la cara de un lindo rubio placidamente dormido, comenzando a despertarlo. Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules parpadeando varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a tanta luminosidad. Centró su vista en el techo de la habitación, ese no era su techo… ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Intento incorporarse pero un dolor lacerante en su entrada le hizo apretar los dientes con un reniego y tumbarse otra vez en la cama. Fue justamente en ese preciso instante cuando percibió que no estaba solo.

Naruto giro su rostro hacia el lado derecho de la cama, y sus ojos desorbitaron.

-No puede ser... –susurró por lo bajo. Tenia delante de él placidamente dormido a su ex compañero de equipo Uchiha Sasuke de rostro sereno y tranquilo, muy distinto del que habituaba a mostrar cuando estaba despierto. Y ahora que tenía el privilegio de poder contemplarlo durmiendo pudo apreciar cuan lindas eran las facciones de su rostro calmado. ¡Que demonios! Tenia la cara mas perfecta de todo el universo, pero… ¿Qué hacia Sasuke junto a él?

Absorto como estaba no recayó en ninguna otra presencia hasta que una mano ajena se posó repentinamente sobre su pecho. Giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda y sus ojos volvieron a desorbitarse. Sai su otro ex compañero de equipo se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la cama igualmente dormido. Y Naruto entró en shock.

Miró de nuevo hacia la derecha, Sasuke. Miró de nuevo hacia la izquierda, Sai. Volvió a repetir el proceso unas treinta veces más, pero su mente se negaba a asimilarlo.

-"Tengo a Sasuke en mi lado derecho" –pensó-, "pero también tengo a Sai en mi lado izquierdo. Yo… -se miró a sí mismo-, estoy en medio. De acuerdo, información introducida. Ahora recuerda Naruto, recuerda por dios… ¿Qué demonios hago con ellos dos en una cama?"

Miles de gotas comenzaron a formarse sobre su frente. El agobio era palpable.

-"Espera un momento" –recapacitó-. "Sasuke tiene el pecho descubierto, Sai también, y yo… -se miro el propio y palideció- ...también. Y nuestros cuerpos…" -levantó la sabana que tapaba sus cuerpos lentamente queriendo confirmar su teoría-, "lo sabia… Sai tampoco la tiene tan grande como insinúa constantemente el mentiroso, es un par de centímetros mayor que la mía. Pero ninguna de las dos es comparable a la de Sasuke. Joder, siempre pensé que su gran paquete era de pega, que se lo rellenaría con algo….

Pero espera un momento.

-Es… es… est… estamos… ¡DESNUDOS! -gritó Naruto dando un salto en la cama, agitándola fuertemente y tirando a los laterales del suelo a sus compañeros.

-¿Pero qué coño pasa? -preguntaba un adormilado Sasuke mientras se frotaba los ojos desde el suelo.

-Eso mismo digo yo… -replicó Sai desde el otro lado de la cama también en el suelo bostezando.

Los dos morenos al oír sus voces contrarias abrieron los ojos asustados mirándose el uno al otro de frente, intentando recordar por qué se encontraban allí ambos cada uno a un lado de la cama con el pecho descubierto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -cuestionó Sasuke con rudeza.

-No, la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? –replicó Sai con la misma confusión.

-Pues ya que estamos decirme que hago yo también aquí -habló por primera vez Naruto de pie sobre la cama y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Los dos morenos miraron sorprendidos la tercera voz de la habitación encontrándose a un Naruto desorientado y mostrando su cuerpo como lo trajeron al mundo; desnudo. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron de arriba abajo con mirada examinadora en la que claramente se podía leer "pedazo de cuerpo". En el instante en que se dieron cuenta de que lo miraban lascivamente desviaron sus caras al otro extremo sonrojados a la vez.

-Na… Naruto, será mejor que te tapes, dobe -informó Sasuke señalándole con una mano lo que el rubio parecía obviar.

-¡Kyyaa! No me había dado cuenta ttebayo -y rápidamente el rubio se cubrió con la sabana, tapando sus vergüenzas.

El silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos interminables entre los tres chicos que se miraban incrédulos. La incómoda situación cada vez iba a peor. Ninguno hablaba, parecía que ni siquiera respiraban, pero sobre su mente sólo había cabida para una pregunta. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido la noche anterior?

-¿Alguien recuerda algo? -preguntó finalmente Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno… -prosiguió Sai - re… recuerdo que estábamos en la boda de Hinata y Neji.

-¡Sí, eso es cierto! -corroboró Naruto recordando ese detalle-, de hecho esta es… -miró con cautela la estancia, reconociendo al instante el lugar-, la habitación de Hinata ttebayo.

-¿Has estado ya antes en la habitación de Hinata? –fue la pregunta que sonó a coro por ambos morenos con tono molesto.

-Claro que sí, -Naruto siempre más bien ciego a las cosas más obvias y las indirectas más claras continuó observando con ahínco la habitación de su amiga-, efectivamente es la de Hinata.

-¿Y cuándo has entrado tú en su habitación? -preguntó molesto Sai.

-Pues hace ya algún tiempo.

-¿Y para qué? -dudó aún mas molesto Sasuke.

-Bueno… por ese entonces yo… -al instante se detuvo-, pero vamos a ver, ¡Que os importa a vosotros si he estado aquí antes o no! Lo que importa es qué hacemos aquí los tres… en su cama… desnudos…

Desvío de miradas hacia un lado con mejillas sonrojadas por tres.

-Vale, a ver. También recuerdo un estúpido juego con un vaso de Sake –informó Sasuke.

-Sí yo también lo recuerdo Uchiha, creo que fue vuestro sensei Kakashi quien propuso que jugáramos a él, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿el juego del yen? Consistía en meter una moneda en uno de los tantos vasos de sake de la mesa, si lo conseguías todo ninja presente debía beberse el contenido de los vasos, o algo así, no recuerdo cómo se las apañó para que todos bebiéramos tanto… -afirmo Sai.

-Maldito Kakashi-sensei, por culpa de sus entupidos juegos estamos los tres así en este momento.

-Hasta consiguió emborracharme a mí… -murmuró incrédulo Sasuke-, después no recuerdo como llegue hasta aquí.

-Yo tampoco -contestaron Naruto y Sai simultáneamente.

-En ese caso será mejor que este suceso quede como un secreto entre los tres. Ninguno recuerda lo sucedido, así que es mejor no divulgarlo. Si alguno de nosotros se acuerda de algo… es mejor olvidarlo. ¿Está claro? -impuso Sasuke.

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien, pues vistámonos y salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien de la casa pueda sospechar de nosotros.

-Bien -se apresuro a responder el rubio mientras se incorporaba. Al instante regresó el dolor de su entrada-. Itaeee -se quejo volviéndose a sentar-. Neh chicos, ¿a vosotros os duele… ya sabéis… ¿el… el… el trasero?

Los dos morenos se miraron extrañados.

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dudó Sai.

-Por nada, por nada –intentó sonreír restándole importancia-. Sólo es curiosidad.

-Naruto… -suspiró Sasuke-. ¿Acaso te duele el… recto?

-¿El qué?

-El trasero, idiota.

-No, nooo -se apresuró a rebatir-, en serio, sólo era curiosidad.

Sasuke miró a Sai indicándole en silencio que el dobe estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Le dolía el trasero y los dos chicos comprendieron inmediatamente por qué habían amanecido desnudos. Habían tenido sexo con Naruto.

Pero… ¿quién de los dos?

¿O tal vez los dos?

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cara, masajeándose enardecidamente las sienes. Era demasiada información por la mañana. Aún así se atrevió a preguntar intentando salir de dudas.

-Naruto, recuerdas cual de los dos te… te… bueno…

-¿Te qué Sasuke?

El Uchiha inspiró hondamente armándose de valor.

-Te penetro.

-¡¿Qué insinúas bastardo?! A mí nadie me ha penetrado –inquirió molesto-. Yo no soy gay.

-Y yo tampoco. Pero si te duele el recto es porque uno de nosotros dos te ha penetrado.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que me duele Sai? os digo que sólo era curiosidad –replicó-, a mí no me duele nada –Naruto sabía que su mentira no era creíble, pero la idea de que él fuera el único penetrado en ese trío le hacia sentirse inferior. Prefería no reconocerlo.

-Lo que tú digas usuratonkachi. Venga vistámonos y salgamos de aquí lo ante posible.

Después de la charla medio aclarativa entre ellos, cada uno se vistió de espaldas al otro sin mirarse. Bueno, en realidad el único que no miraba era el rubio porque sus dos compañeros bien que lo repasaron de arriba abajo. Sasuke desvió sutilmente la vista hacia el culo de Naruto comprobando cómo en su entrada había restos de sangre seca. No cabía duda, alguno de los dos se lo había tirado. Frunció el entrecejo y en silencio hico especial hincapié en recordar si se trataba de él.

-"Tiene un muy buen culo" -divagó-. "No me importaría haber sido yo. ¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando? Tranquilízate Sasuke o acabaras con las hormonas por las nubes…" "Él es un hombre, y además también puedes haberte liado con Sai… ugh, espero que no".

Sai también desvió la mirada al culo prieto de Naruto afirmando también que alguno de los dos lo había hecho suyo.

-"Pues ahora que lo veo así, denudo… ohhh mierda no recuerdo absolutamente nada de que ocurrió. Pero ese culito…. espero haber sido yo. Será mejor mirar al Uchiha para calmar mis instintos" ….. –y se le bajo la erección-. Lo sabia, no tiene ni medio polvo.

Los tres jounins terminaron de vestirse y se miraron entre ellos ya de frente. Sabían que esto era un secreto que no debía ser desvelado y se miraron para afirmarlo. Ya a sus diecisiete años respectivamente se habían convertido en jounins y cada uno hacia su vida. Encontrándose esporádicamente en bodas, bautizos y comun… reuniones de ninjas. Eran chicos guapos y respetados, no podían permitirse el lujo de que un rumor como ese manchara sus nombres. A fin de cuentas, ninguno de ellos era gay… ¿verdad?

Por esa razón lo de aquella noche debía ser un secreto entre ellos, algo para olvidar. En cualquier caso, tras afirmar que nadie contaría aquello, ni aunque se acordase de toda la noche, cada uno salio por una dirección de la habitación dejando los recuerdos atrás… ¿o quizás no?

Continuará…

Y aquí acaba el primer capitulo, espero que les halla gustado. Ya tengo varios capítulos más y si me dicen que les gusta pues yo encantada sigo colgando continuaciones del fic . Ahora a desvelar quién desvirgo a nuestro lindo rubio... hagan sus apuestas ¿Sasuke o Sai?... o tal vez hayan sido los dos... hahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, siento el retraso pero la página se puso en mi contra y no me dejaba subir el capi, aunque si quieren todavía puedo dar marcha atrás y quitar el siguiente xDD que no, que no!. Se me olvidó comentar varias cositas en el primero que ahora voy a informar.

El fic contiene personajes de Spoiler que en anime todavía no han aparecido, como es el caso de Sai. Quien quiera imaginárselo físicamente se parece bastante a Sasuke y quien quiera verlo pues que busque alguna foto por la red xDD. Aclarado esto también decir que miles de millones de gracias a todas/os por el acogimiento del fic, y espero que os siga gustando porque aquí llega el siguiente. Empiezan a recordar cositas esto ya es un paso importante, aunque no se si precisamente lo que queréis que recuerden xDD. Dedico el capitulo a todas/os los que me dejaron review. Kissussss

Por cierto, he realizado un nuevo fichaje como comprobareis…. Sabaku no Gaara.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capitulo 2: Despierta el lado gay de Konoha**

Tres semanas después de aquella noche tan inexplicable, cada uno intentaba hacer su vida como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, aunque evidentemente algo en los tres había cambiado. Naruto era el centro de atención de los dos morenos. Lo miraban con ojos deseosos, lo trataban con un tono meloso e insinuante y hasta Sai se atrevió a rozar en una ocasión su piel con la del rubio. No se trataba de la simple idea de que alguno de los dos se hubiera acostado con él, sino las emociones que aquel día despertó en los tres.

Sai era el más abierto a la hora de expresar su interés por Naruto. También fue el primero de los tres en reconocer que le gustaban los hombres, sobre todo si eras rubio, con ojos azules, piel morena y te llamabas Uzumaki Naruto. Buscaba cualquier momento del día para verlo y acompañarlo a casa, hablar con él, o tan sólo observarlo entrenar. Se le insinuaba constantemente sonrojando a Naruto en cualquier ocasión, digamos que lo había tomado por su hobbie principal; sacar los colores al rubio, y de paso intentar conquistarlo para que salieran juntos.

Sasuke era la indecisión, por una parte estaba su orgullo Uchiha de soy un hombre y Naruto también, el sueño de algún día matar a su hermano y no tener tiempo que perder en pensar en asuntos del corazón, junto con la idea inculcada de renacer su clan. Pero cada vez que veía pasar a Naruto por delante todas esas ideas se esfumaban de la cabeza viniendo sólo una a su mente… a la mierda si no puedo tener descendencia junto a él, lo quiero debajo de mí y lo quiero ahora. Pero era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos con gestos o palabras. Su miraba hablaba por si sola cuando el rubi se encontraba cerca. Dicen que una mirada vale más que mil palabras… pero con Naruto, más bien ciego a las cosas más obvias, no le iba a funcionar, todo el mundo sabía que era un poco… ingenuo.

Naruto por su parte era la confusión personificada. Aturdido por las indirectas de Sai de querer algo con él, junto con las miradas extrañas que le dedicara Sasuke y añadiéndole que lo único que recordaba era que fue el mejor polvo de toda su vida, evidentemente lo confundían sexualmente. Él que durante toda su vida había estado pensado que le gustaban las mujeres, no acertaba a comprender cómo de repente un chico le había hecho tocar el cielo y bajar para darse cuenta de que le había gustado más que cualquier mujer por muy bella que fuera. Y eso que había visto muchas con Ero-senin.

Y aunque desde aquel día ninguno de los tres había sacado a relucir de nuevo el tema, todos se morían de ganas por saber más del asunto. Así que, un día decidieron quedar en el campo de entrenamiento para hablar e intentar esclarecer más los escasos datos que tenían por individual.

Y allí estaban los tres, Sai mirando a Naruto como si quisiera comérselo allí mismo, Sasuke mirando a Sai con el sharingan casi activo para luego desviar la mirada hacia Naruto con cierto sonrojo, y Naruto totalmente avergonzado con la cabeza agachada esperando que alguno de sus compañeros comenzara a hablar.

-Bueno, estamos aquí para saber si alguno se acuerda de algo más sobre aquella noche –inició Naruto rompiendo el hielo.

-Sí, yo lo recuerdo todo -apresuro a soltar Sai.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron perplejos, ¿su compañero se acordaba de todo y no lo había dicho?

-¿Te acuerdas de todo? -preguntó incrédulo Sasuke.

-Por supuesto, era cuestión de hacer un poco de memoria -resolvió a la vez que mostraba una amplia sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Y a que esperas para contárnoslo, baka!

-Pues veamos, los tres fuimos a la boda de Neji y Hinata, que se realizaba en el dojo Hyuga, habían montado un pequeño altar en el jardín, y estábamos todos los jounins más cercanos a la pareja como nosotros tres, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee…

-No nos cuentes todo los detalles baka, limítate a nuestra parte de la historia - el rubio se empezaba a alterar.

-Esta bien, bueno al finalizar la ceremonia los novios se fueron a su nueva casa y unos cuantos nos quedemos en el dojo para continuar la fiesta. De repente no se donde aparecieron un montón de botellas de sake, creo que eran de Tsunade o algo así creí entender y las colocaron allí. Al poco ya sólo quedábamos en pie yo, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka…

-Y Jiraiya -aportó Sasuke con un chasquido de lengua.

-Sí, Jiraiya-sama también se encontraba con nosotros -prosiguió Sai-. Bueno el caso es que Kakashi propuso ese dichoso juego y acabemos todos borrachos como una cuba. Recuerdo que Jiraiya convenció a Naruto para que hiciera el sexy no jutsu y bailara para él, cosa que hiciste.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cierto, te quitaste la chaqueta y los pantalones hasta quedar en ropa interior…-afirmo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado-, ya empiezo a recordar algo.

-Bueno, después de bailar como una chica para Jiraiya este intentó meterte mano y yo le frené cogiéndote en brazos porque te tambaleabas mucho. Deshiciste el henge y te llevé a una de las habitaciones de la casa para que descansaras, pero la cosa se lió y terminemos haciéndolo en su cama. Luego llegó Sasuke, tuvo envidia de la situación y se metió en la cama desnudo.

-¡Eso último no es cierto! así no ocurrieron las cosas –protestó con evidente enfado el Uchiha.

-¿A no? ¿Y cómo sucedieron según tú?

-Pues evidentemente fui yo el que apartó al henge de Naruto de las manos de Jiraiya y lo subí a una de las habitaciones para que durmiera. Y luego…

-¿Y luego qué?

-Pues que fui yo quien se acostó con él -impuso cruzando los brazos.

-¡JA! Eso no hay quien se lo crea, fui yo quien lo desvirgo –replicó Sai encarándolo.

-¡Queréis dejarlo ya!-intervino el rubio deteniendo la pelea-. ¡A mi nadie me desvirgo! No me perforasteis el culo ninguno de los dos. Re…recuerdo lo del henge y… que alguien me cogió en brazos y…

-Naruto vimos la sangre en tu entrada, no intentes mentirnos.

-Sí -afirmo Sai-. Está claro que uno de los dos te lo hicimos. O tal vez los dos.

Naruto inclinó el rostro abochornado.

-Haz memoria Naruto -prosiguió Sasuke con interés-. ¿Recuerdas quién de los dos fue? ¿Algún detalle?

Naruto cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo más de lo que ya habían pronunciado.

-"Recuerdo que grite debido a un dolor punzante en mi entrada. Pero al poco tiempo dejó de dolerme y pasó a ser una sensación tan placentera que no quería que acabara nunca. Por un momento abrí los ojos pero lo veía todo borroso, aunque pude distinguir la silueta de alguien de piel blanca y cabellos negros. Era incapaz de controlar los gemidos mientras escuchaba unos ronquidos sensuales cerca de mi oreja. Y también un olor peculiar, pero no recuerdo a que. Kami-sama que vergüenza, fue el mejor polvo de toda mi vida… bueno en realidad fue el primero y único, pero inigualable".

Un vistoso sonrojo adornó sus mejillas con el recuerdo.

-¿Y ahora por qué te sonrojas? ¿Recuerdas algo o no, usuratonkachi?

-¿Qué? –finalmente emergió de su hilo de pensamientos-. Ahh… pues no. Sólo recuerdo que era moreno y de piel blanca -nunca admitiría que fue la mejor experiencia que había sentido.

-No me digas, dobe –ironizó-. Por si no te has dado cuenta los dos somos morenos de piel blanca.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo nada más.

-No importa, es evidente que ninguno de los tres nos acordamos de lo ocurrido después del henge, así que seguimos en las mismas.

-¡Oye! ¿Y por qué no le preguntamos a los que estaban allí con nosotros antes de perder el conocimiento? -Naruto había encontrado una posible salida a las lagunas mentales de sus mentes.

-Si te refieres a Jiraiya, para variar ha desaparecido en uno de sus viajes de investigación como él dice. Iruka con la primera copa acabo vomitando en el servicio, y sólo queda Kakashi -informó el Uchiha-, que recuerda menos que nosotros. Creo que acabo dormido en la bañera con Iruka encima de él.

-Así que no sólo nosotros pasemos una noche movidita –sonrió Sai.

-Por lo menos ellos no tienen dudas de una tercera persona –abdujo Sasuke hosco

-Será mejor que dejemos el tema –ominó Naruto-, no vamos a aclarar nada si seguimos así.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso -contradijo Sai mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción-, porque ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de que… -se acercó al rubio con claras intenciones-, me gustas Naruto.

-¡Sai! –gritó abochornado.

-Y quiero que tengamos una cita, ¿que me contestas?

-Yo… no sé… es que…

-¿Que te hace pensar que te dejare a solas con él, Sai? -lo frenó Sasuke interponiéndose por en medio.

-Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer Uchiha. Vamos dilo claramente de una vez, ¿te gusta Naruto, verdad? –atajó-. Responde, quiero saber si a partir de ahora tengo un rival.

Sasuke se quedo mirando a Sai con odio. Le estaba obligando a confesarlo todo. Desvió la mirada a Naruto y al instante se sonrojó notoriamente desviando la mirada al suelo.

-"Esta más que claro que esa mirada a sido un sí"- pensó Sai-. Está bien Uchiha, podemos solucionar este tema por las buenas.

-¿A qué te refieres? -volvió a encararlo.

-Es sencillo, los dos tendremos una cita con Naruto y él será el que decida con cual de los dos se queda. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pero vamos a ver –intervino el rubio-, ¿es que nadie se preocupa de lo que yo piense?

-Acepto -sentenció el moreno.

-¡Ehh! Jodidos bastardos, sigo aquí y yo diré si quiero o no una cita.

Y evidentemente ignorando los comentarios del rubio los dos chicos continuaron con la conversación.

-Sortearemos a quien le toca primero.

-Perfecto -finalizaba Sasuke.

Sai sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y le preguntó.

-¿Cara o cruz?

-Cara.

-¡Sigo aquí maldita sea! no voy a salir con ninguno de los dos.

-Pues yo cruz. Uno…dos… tres…-Sai lanzó la moneda y a los segundos cayó al suelo revelando el ganador-. Lo siento mi bella Uchiha, ha salido cruz.

-¡Desgraciado has hecho trampas!

-¿Yo? Vamos y vamos, ¿acaso me estas llamando estafador?

-Esa moneda tiene las dos caras en cruz, imbecil.

-De acuerdo, me has pillado. Pero oye, acabo de recordar que Tsunade te condenó a misiones de reinserción social desde que volviste de las manos de Orochimaru ¿verdad?, y precisamente mañana tienes una misión con tu querida Sakura de supervisora –sonrió con fingida pena-. Vaya es una pena. Entonces seré yo quien salga primero con Naruto ya que mañana no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Pero alguien ha pensado en mí? ¿En si yo quiero o tengo algo que hacer mañana? -insistía el rubio aún siendo ignorado por completo.

-"Maldita teñida y maldita reinserción social"-si pudiera, Sasuke lo habría fulminado con los ojos-. Esta bien Sai, tú serás el primero, pero te recuerdo que si vuelves a hacer trampas lo pagaras muy caro -sharingan mode on nivel tres.

Sai simplemente sonrió y cabeceó.

-Naruto, mañana paso a recogerte a tu casa sobre las siete. Ponte guapo, aunque... -se acercó al oído del rubio y le susurró-, tú siempre estas guapo con lo que te pongas o lo que te quites…

La insinuación subió los colores al aludido.

Y despidiéndose con un guiño de ojo Sai desapareció de la escena fulminando con la mirada al Uchiha que también se alejaba del bosque con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección contraria, dejando a Naruto sólo en medio de la vegetación.

-¿Pero es que nadie va a considerar lo que yo quiero? –lloriqueó con grandes lagrimones en los ojos.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¡Temariiii!-gritó un colérico Gaara desde su habitación.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Vamos a ver si lo has entendido, sólo voy un par de días a Konoha porque soy el Kazekage y voy en función de asuntos de trabajo, no creo que sea necesario llevarme… cinco pantalones de entrenar, siete camisetas, cuatro chaquetas y diez piezas de ropa interior.

-Tiene razón Temari -respaldó Kankuro uniéndose a la conversación-. Sólo necesita una pieza interior y una caja de condones.

-¡Kankuro! -recriminó su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Algún día se tiene que estrenar, no?, y con quien mejor que con una tía buena de Konoha. Esas si que son unas guarrillas todas, ahí con las camisetas esas de rejilla y sin sujetador.

-Estas enfermo –recriminó su hermana-. Además, hay que estar preparado mental y físicamente para perder la virginidad, no como tú que la primera vez que lo hiciste estabas tan nervioso que no sabias por donde hinchar la muñeca.

-¡Ehh! No hables así de ella. Aunque sea una muñeca hinchable tiene sus sentimientos. Además, sólo la use un par de veces para practicar mi puntería.

-Claro Kankuro, ahora me ha quedado más claro por qué tiene tantos parches.

-¡Bahh! –movió la mano desdeñosamente-. Gaara no hagas caso a la loca de tu hermana, cuando quieras te la presto y practicas tu puntería con ella.

-Lo reafirmo eres un jodido enfermo –volvió a recriminarle su hermana.

-Por supuesto –Kankuro se acercó a Gaara pasándole un brazo por lo hombros-. Y mi hermano pequeño aprenderá de su hermano mayor, y haciendo honor a su apellido no dejará ninguna chica de Konoha sin estrenar…

La arena comenzó a moverse agitada por la habitación y el aura del Sunkaku se hacia presente en Gaara. Era conveniente para los jóvenes que dejaran de hablar de su hermano pequeño así como así.

-¡Fuera, los dos, ahora! –bramó colérico.

Los dos hermanos salieron de su habitación disparados hacia cualquier otro sitio de la casa y Gaara cogió una mochila para hacerse el mismo la maleta.

Un pantalón, un par de camisetas y ropa interior, suficiente. Se quedo mirando la caja de condones y decidió meterla también en la mochila. Sólo por si acaso.

Listo para marcharse hacia Konoha se despidió de sus hermanos en la puerta.

-Gaara, lleva cuidado por el camino, y si necesitas algo…

-Tranquila Temari, estaré bien.

-Claro que estará bien, es el Kazekage, joder no hay nadie más fuerte que él en toda la arena. Psss en serio Gaara, espero que entre reunión y reunión te hagas un hueco entre las bellas mujeres de Konoha, o como si quieren ser dos, o tres, o un harem.

-¡Kankuroooo!-gruñó entre dientes levantando un poco la arena.

-No le hagas caso –intervino la muchacha acercándose a su hermano menor y susurrándole al oído-. Te he metido en la mochita también un bote de lubricante. Sólo por si acaso… Naruto… en fin, ya me entiendes.

Gaara se puso totalmente rojo como un tomate. ¿Desde cuándo su hermana estaba enterada de sus tendencias sexuales? Joder, eso sería el instinto femenino o algo. De ahora en adelante tendría que llevar más cuidado y ocultar mejor su colección de revistas yaoi no vaya a ser que las viera.

-Por cierto… -prosiguió la joven confidencialmente-. Puedes estar tranquilo, guardaré bien tu colección yaoi.

Maldición, ya las ha visto. Y apresurando el paso para que no vieran su sofoco emprendió camino hacia la aldea de Konoha.

**Continuará…**

Hahaha y por hoy hasta aquí puedo escribir. Efectivamente comenzaron a recordar pero no lo que esperabais xDD y ahora al rubio se le acumulan los problemas: dos citas, dos hombres y una sóla decisión... Ainss Naruto te compadezco. Yo no sabría a quien elegir xDD. Mi nuevo fichaje Gaara-kun también ha hecho entrada en el fic. Un personaje que dará que hablar también y no por su afición a las revistas yaoi xDD

En el siguiente capitulo:

¿Conseguirá Naruto recordar quién era el moreno que lo desvirgo?

¿La cita con Sai acabara igual que en la boda de Hinata?

¿Sasuke permitirá que toquen un sólo pelo de esa linda cabellera rubia?

¿Llegara Gaara a tiempo para liar aun más la cosa?

¿Qué demonios hicieron Kakashi e Iruka en el baño?

Próximamente todo esto y más. Kisusssss


	3. Chapter 3

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí llega el tercer capítulo del fic. Creo que no me demoré mucho en subirlo, y espero que lo disfruten. Dar las gracias por seguir leyéndome y sobre todo por dejarme reviews que me hacen mucha ilusión. Kissus a todas

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capitulo 3: ¿A que huele Sasuke?; Cita con Sai**

-¿Lo has entendido, Sakura?, esta es la oportunidad de tu vida -informó Sai

-No del todo. Es un poco confuso.

-Te lo voy a volver a explicar por última vez a ver si lo entiendes –murmuró con paciencia-. Esta tarde tienes que acompañar a Sasuke para que realice las misiones de reinserción que Tsunade le ha mandado como castigo después de volver de Orochimaru, ¿cierto?

-Cierto -confirmo.

-Pues lo que quiero que hagas es bien sencillo de entender. Quiero que lo entretengas durante toda la tarde, y a las diez en punto lo lleves a la puerta de la casa de Naruto. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, eso lo comprendo, lo que no entiendo es para qué quieres llevar a Sasuke a la puerta de la casa de Naruto. Tú puedes hacer lo que te de la gana en tu cita con él, pero no creas que dejare que Sasuke tenga una cita con Naruto, ya me encargare yo esta tarde de que cambie de opinión y solo se fije en mí.

-Sí claro, lo que tu digas, pero por si tu plan falla –que de seguro que fallará porque Sasuke odia a todas y cada una de las chicas de su fanclub- para eso esta mi plan B, ¿lo comprendes?

-No del todo…

-¡Arggg! Maldita sea Sakura, sólo haz lo que te digo de una vez.

-¡Ehh!! A mí no me hables así no eres nadie para darme ordenes.

Sai empezaba a perder los nervios y se estaba planteando seriamente llevarse a su casa una fregona nueva con cabellos rosados.

-Sakura, ¿tú quieres que el Uchiha salga contigo? Quiero decir, ser novios y todo eso, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí –afirmó con vehemencia.

-Pues te aseguro que haciendo lo que te he dicho lo conseguirás –informó sonriente-. Sólo llévalo a las diez y yo me ocupare del resto del plan.

-De acuerdo.

-"Poco, ya queda muy poco para cumplir mis deseos. Sólo espera a ver como te quito de en medio y el kitsune será mío" - jejeje… jajjaa… Mhahahaha.

-Sai, ¿de qué te estas riendo? tu risa da miedo.

-¿Eh? de nada, de nada -nota mental: cambiar la risa-. Pronto será la hora, tengo que darme prisa.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sasuke salía de la ducha y se vestía apresurado. En media hora tenia que estar en el bosque con Sakura para realizar la misión, pero antes quería pasar por casa de Naruto para intentar decirle lo que no había sido capaz de hacer el día anterior en el bosque. Le costaba expresar sus sentimientos y más con público delante. Y seguro que Sai no perdería la ocasión en la cita para hacerse un hueco en el corazón del rubio.

Salió veloz de su casa en dirección a la de Naruto y al llegar se paró en la puerta cogiendo aire y memorizando el discurso que se había planteado por el camino. Tocó a la puerta con la mano rezando por no haber llegado tarde y que Naruto no se hubiera ido.

-"Esta bien, cálmate Sasuke… " -miró hacia una de las ventanas del pequeño apartamento-. "Vale, hay luz dentro así que todavía no se ha marchado." –suspiró, intentando calmar sus nervios-. "Primero le preguntaré cómo esta, o qué se cuenta, o… joder ya se me ha olvidado el discurso que tenía preparado. Y luego le diré… le diré… usuratonkachi, hace tiempo que tú me… me… no, no, mejor empiezo de nuevo. Naruto, tú y yo… quiero decir… tú me… me……arffff tarda mucho en abrir ¿no?"

Impaciente, levantó la mano para volver a golpear la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo esta se abrió desde dentro.

En el quicio de la puerta asomó un irresistible Naruto vestido para la cita. Pantalones piratas negros bien ceñidos a sus torneadas piernas, marcando su escultural figura, camisa blanca holgada con los tres primeros botones superiores desabrochados, mostrando el collar que Tsunade le regaló, su pelo mojado cayendo revoltoso por la frente, y gotitas resbalando de su pelo a su cuello perdiéndose en su camisa empapada. Era evidente que acababa de salir de la ducha. Sasuke lo miró de abajo arriba boquiabierto hasta centrar su vista en la cara sonriente de Naruto.

-Sasuke… -lo nombró con una de sus habituales sonrisas zorrunas.

El aludido a penas se podía mover de la impresión. Sus labios moldeaban palabras pero no salía sonido alguno, por lo menos coherente.

-Pasa –le instó abriendo la puerta del todo-. Estaba peinándome.

Sin esperar a escuchar réplica, el rubio se giró entrando al baño. Ahí es cuando Sasuke pudo comprobar lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones a Naruto y el buen culo que tenia por supuesto.

Más nervioso todavía entró rígido como una roca. Cerró la puerta de la entrada y giró sobre sus talones apoyando la espalda en la puerta. No le salían las palabras de la boca, verlo así de atractivo lo había puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba que era mucho. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, las manos le sudaban, su cuerpo temblaba alterado. Por un momento lo único que pensó fue en huir, salir de allí lo más rápido posible. No necesariamente debía confesarse aquella tarde.

-¡Sasuke! -le llamó desde el cuarto de baño-. ¿Querías algo?

Sasuke salió de su trance en ese momento.

-No, bueno… no era nada importante -mintió restándole importancia al asunto.

-Oh vaya -sonó desilusionado.

-Hoy tienes la cita con Sai, ¿no? –se hizo el despistado.

-Sí. ¿Acaso crees que me arreglo así todos los días? –sonrió conciliador.

-Pues podrías, te sienta muy bien esa ropa. Pero no para una cita con Sai - susurró bajito.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No… nada.

-¡Neh! ¿Me ayudarías con el pelo? –preguntó a la vez que salía del baño con un tubo de gomina en las manos. Caminó hasta posicionarse frente a su compañero-. No consigo que ni un solo pelo se quede en su sitio.

-Usuratonkachi -sonrió-. Déjame a mí.

Ese pequeño gesto había hecho que Sasuke se relajara un poco. Cogió un poco de gomina en sus manos y las deslizó por los cabellos dorados. Eran suaves y desprendían un embriagador aroma a vainilla. Moldeó unos cuantos cabellos en punta y otros a su aire, revoltosos como él mismo. Se apartó un poco para comprobar su obra de arte y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó coqueto el rubio-. ¿Cómo me veo?

-Perfecto -susurró alucinado-. Te ves muy bien -se atrevió a pronunciar sin apartar su negra mirada de su compañero, el que le sonrió agradecido.

No se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasaron mirándose a los ojos sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Sólo con el hecho de inundarse en la mirada del contrario. Hasta que Naruto de repente comenzó a olfatear el aire como un perro buscando algo.

-¿A que huele? –dudó mientras olfateaba el aire.

Sasuke olfateo también pero no consiguió distinguir nada concreto.

- Yo no huelo nada en especial –se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente-. Como no sea a ramen…

-No es ramen –se ofendió-. Y si que huele a algo que…creo ya conocer -informó aspirando el aire hasta dar con el centro del aroma; el cuello de Sasuke-. ¿Qué colonia usas?

-Made in Uchiha –contestó socarronamente.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu clan tiene hasta colonia propia?

-No idiota –Sasuke se vio riendo sin querer-. Ahora no llevo ninguna en concreto. Sólo es mi olor corporal.

-Pero yo he olido esta fragancia antes -continuó olfateando su cuello lentamente-. Me recuerda a algo…

Naruto comenzó a rastrear el cuello del Uchiha intentando descifrar de qué le sonaba ese olor tan peculiar sin darse cuenta de la situación tan comprometida que estaba creando. Subió desde su clavícula pasando por todo el cuello ahora erizado hasta llegar a su nuca. Con su mano cogió unos mechones de los cabellos oscuros aspirándolos con tranquilidad. Sasuke se había paralizado, tenía a Naruto olfateándolo, rozándolo con su nariz lentamente, aspirando su aroma y erizándole la piel con su cálida respiración con los cuerpos prácticamente pegados y una mano rozando sus cabellos. Un calor abrasante subió desde su estomago hasta teñirle las mejillas de un rojo intenso.

-Na-ru-to…-pronunció con dificultad.

-Ssshhh calla -le instó de forma melosa-. Recuerdo tu esencia en aquella noche.

Sasuke con el corazón a mil por hora se dejaba hacer por el rubio que ahora pasaba de su cabello a su cara, desplazándose por la mejilla, oliendo cada centímetro de su rostro hasta detener su respingada nariz sobre los finos labios de Sasuke, que por inercia, se abrieron un poco conteniendo la respiración. Naruto en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cara asustado mirando a los ojos brillantes de Sasuke y acortando más la distancia de sus labios casi uniéndose.

Un simple contacto visual bastó para conectar sus miradas, inundándose en el negro de la noche y el azul del mar. Ambos desprendían un brillo inusual, como el fuego ardiente de una vela recién prendida. Sus cuerpos se movían solos atraídos como dos imanes, agarrándose con sus manos las cinturas juntando más sus cuerpos. Sus respiraciones chocaban, sus bocas se buscaban mutuamente, hasta escasos centímetros del contacto inminente.

-TOC, TOC

Pero el abrupto repiqueteo de la puerta rompió ese momento tan mágico, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes que se separaron asustados como cinto metros respirando agitadamente.

-E… están llamando a la puerta -apresuro a decir Sasuke dándose la vuelta para que no viera su cara encendida como un farolillo de feria.

-Si… ya… ya voy -tardó en reaccionar, avanzando hasta la puerta. La abrió encontrándose con Sai que llegaba justo a tiempo para recogerlo en su cita.

-¡Woww! Naruto, estas arrebatador. Me gusta tu peinado por no nombrar otros atributos -insinuó lanzando una mirada lasciva a todo su cuerpo.

-Gra… gracias Sai.

El recién llegado se percató en ese instante de que Naruto no se encontraba sólo en su domicilio, y molesto abrió la puerta con fuerza para ver quién era el invitado.

-Oh pero si está aquí también el Uchiha, ¿A qué vienes, vengador? ¿Acaso quieres aguantarnos las velas en nuestra cita?

-Eso te gustaría a ti.

-Sabes, viniendo hacia aquí me he encontrado con Sakura y preguntaba por ti, Será mejor que te vayas, antes de tener a media plantilla anbu buscándote por toda la aldea -sonrió con superioridad.

-Que le den a la misión –gruñó hosco.

-Sí, claro. Me pregunto qué ocurrirá cuando Tsunade se entere de que no la estás realizado correctamente. Dime Uchiha, ¿cambiaras tu vida por una en la cárcel?

-Que te den a ti también –arguyó aún más irritado.

-No gracias, ya sabes que a mí me gusta más el lado seme de una relación. Espero que te lo pases tan bien con Sakura como nos lo vamos a pasar nosotros dos, ¿verdad Naruto? -Sai sonrió con malicia sabiendo que con Sakura eso era imposible, a la vez que se apartaba de la puerta y movía un brazo en señal de salida.

Sasuke le brindó una fulminante mirada de odio y giró hacia rubio más calmado.

-Nos vemos Naruto.

El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza y vio como Sasuke salía por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos fulminando de nuevo al otro moreno. Una vez fuera del campo de visión de ambos Sai se apresuró a colgarse del cuello de Naruto arrastrándolo fuera de la casa.

-Naruto… ¿te apetece que vayamos a mi casa? Podemos ver una peli, charlar, enseñarte el techo de mi habitación desde la cama… ¿no te parece una buena idea?

Sai iba a saco por el rubio. Tenía una oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Pero el rubio no se iba a dejar impresionar a la primera de cambio.

-No es una buena idea, Sai. Yo preferiría algo… menos intimo.

-¿Prefieres que vayamos al cine? –propuso-. Podemos meternos mano si quieres –y para hacer más fehacientes sus palabras le palpó insinuantemente el trasero.

-¡No! –gritó distanciándose con un salto-. E… es que no me gustan los lugares oscuros.

La cosa empezaba a ir mal. Naruto le daba evasiva a todas las cosas que podían hacer en la cita. Pero todavía le quedaba otra salida, algo a lo que Naruto no se podía negar.

-¿Y que te parece si vamos a cenar al Ichiraku? -pronunció meloso cerca del oído del trigueño.

-¿Ramen? ¡Me encanta el ramen! -asintió eufórico. Era hablar de comer ramen y perdía los papeles.

-Marchando entonces –sonrió satisfactoriamente. Sai conocía a la perfección lo que complacía a Naruto. Ese había sido el principal sitio donde pretendía llevarlo, pero antes había intentado persuadir al rubio para que tuviera sexo con él. Oye, si cuela… cuela.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo oo**

Sasuke llegó al lugar donde había quedado con Sakura y se la encontró allí de pie esperándole con los brazos cruzados. Caminó hacia ella bastante más serio de lo normal.

-¿Dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupada.

El moreno ni siquiera le contestó. Estaba de mal humor después de ver la escena en la casa de Naruto. Él tan irresistiblemente bueno y Sai tan tremendamente degenerado… una combinación explosiva que le carcomía de nervios por dentro. Con sólo imaginarse que Sai pudiera tocar uno de sus hermosos cabellos dorados le hervía la sangre de celos. Pero por el simple hecho de que Naruto llegara a ver a Sai mejor novio que a él.

-¿Sasuke-kun? Te he hecho una pregunta –repitió la joven agarrandose a su brazo-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-No es asunto tuyo -contestó de mala gana soltándose de su agarre-. Estoy aquí ¿no?, pues empecemos con la misión. Cuanto antes acabe, antes podré irme a casa.

La joven agachó la cabeza apenada por las formas en las que le la estaba tratado.

Había sonado un poco bruscas sus palabras y con quien menos tenia que pagarlo era con la joven, pero no soportaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida privada.

-Sasuke-kun…- susurró compungida-. Sé que con quien menos te apetece estar en estos momentos es conmigo, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes constantemente -una lágrima amenazaba con salir de los ojos verdosos de la joven.

-Tks…-suspiró abatido-. Lo siento Sakura. No quería hablarte así, pero hoy no he tenido un buen día y sin querer lo he pagado contigo. Perdóname.

-No pasa nada –sonrió más animada, le había sorprendido que Sasuke le diera una disculpa, no era de los que acostumbraban a pronunciar la palabra perdón-. ¡Neehh! ¿Y si empezamos?

-Está bien -sonrió de medio lado-. Yo me encargo de revisar este campo de entrenamiento, ocúpate tú del contrario. Nos vemos aquí en una hora. ¿De acuerdo?

-Okiiiiss

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¡Neh!, ¡neh!, ¿en serio puedo pedir todos los tazones que quiera? -preguntó con emoción el rubio sentado en una de las banquetas del restaurante frente a un jugoso plato de ramen que no tardo en comenzar a devorar.

-Por supuesto -respondió Sai sentado a su lado-. Dije que te invitaría a todo lo que quisieras a cambio de una cosa.

Naruto giró interrogante la cabeza hacia su compañero con los fideos en la boca. Engullo rápidamente para preguntar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, nada. No le des importancia, es una tontería.

-¿Pero de que se trata, ttebayo?

-Es una sorpresa.

Naruto lo miró con desconfianza.

-De verdad que es una tontería –Sai movió ambas manos intentando restarle importancia-. No te preocupes tanto. Por cierto, esos pantalones -pronunció acercándose a su oído-, te hacen un culo de escándalo.

Lo que hizo que Naruto se atragantase con el ramen y se pusiera automáticamente rojo como un pimiento.

-No te los había visto nunca -prosiguió

-Cof, cof… no. Me… me los compre aconsejado por Hinata, pero hasta ahora no los había estrenado nunca -confesó cohibido.

-Vaya, pues deberías ponértelos mas a menudo. En realidad ahora ya no quiero verte con otra ropa que no sea con de este tipo de ropa o… completamente desnudo -volvió a insinuar.

-¡Sai!

-Está bien, discúlpame. No recordaba lo tímido que eres para estas cosas, por lo menos si tenemos en cuenta que ya lo hemos hecho una vez.

-Te recuerdo que no ha quedado muy claro si fuiste tú.

-Pero eso podría remediarse -insinuó rozando con un dedo el cuello moreno de Naruto-. Si quisieras venir a mi casa después de cenar…

Naruto no sabia que responder. Tenia que reconocer que Sai era un chico bastante apuesto, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacer caso a sus insinuaciones. Bueno no era como un sexto sentido, más bien era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Sasuke. Su olor que tanto recordaba de algo y esos labios que casi rozaron los suyos.

-Además, tú sabes que me gustas mucho -insistió Sai rozando con su mano la rodilla del rubio que al instante pegó un pequeño salto en la silla-. Naruto, ya se que ambos somos hombres, pero en la aldea hay muchas parejas homosexuales como por ejemplo Kakashi e Iruka. No sería extraño si los dos saliéramos juntos como pareja.

-Sai es que yo…

-Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a responder -interrumpió-. Todavía esta el Uchiha bastardo por en medio, pero si me dieras una oportunidad de conocernos mejor yo…

-Sai -le cortó el rubio retirando la mano de su muslo-. Todo esto es muy repentino para mí. Hace cosa de un mes me gustaban las mujeres y ahora… ahora ya no sé ni lo que me gusta. Necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas ¿lo comprendes?

-Sí -afirmó resignado-, sólo quería que supieras que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites –con tierno afecto acarició las suaves hebras doradas de su cabello.

-Gracias -sonrió.

El moreno consultó su reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche. Si su plan no salía mal en estos momentos Sakura estaría intentando convencer a Sasuke para pasar por la puerta de Naruto. Aunque no le apetecía nada finalizar tan pronto con la velada se resignó a concluirla.

-Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Nunca se sabe la clase de pervertidos que te podrían acosar sexualmente.

-No, no hace falta Sai. Yo también soy un ninja. No me ocurrirá nada malo.

-Insisto –enfatizó.

-De… de acuerdo.

Tras pagar los dieciocho tazones de ramen, ambos jóvenes encaminaron rumbo hacia la casa de Naruto.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Sakura…

-¿Sí Sasuke-kun?

-Yo ya terminé mi zona.

-Sí, yo también la mía.

-Perfecto, escribe tú el reporte y se lo das a Tsunade-sama, me voy a casa.

-Eh… espera Sasuke-kun. Esto, me… ¿me podrías acompañar a mi casa? –preguntó esperanzadora con brillo en los ojos-. Es que últimamente están habiendo muchos asaltos de pervertidos a chicas y más a estas horas de la noche. Y… y… me da un poco de miedo.

-¿Miedo tú? Eres la discípula de Tsunade, si acaso los que tendrían miedo de acercarse a ti serian los pervertidos.

Una grusa gota se deslizó por la sien de la joven.

-Por favor –insistió.

Sasuke suspiró abatido. Definitivamente aquel no era su día.

-Esta bien, te acompañare -pero sólo porque tu casa queda cerca de la de Naruto y así puedo ver si a llegado ya de la cita con Sai.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron silenciosos por las calles. Ya se divisaba a lo lejos la casa de Naruto cuando Sasuke se percató de que el rubio se encontraba junto a Sai parados en frente de la puerta. Se paró a mitad del camino para ver bien lo que hacían.

-Ya hemos llegado -informó Sai conciliador.

-Sí, gracias por la cena Sai. Realmente me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

-El gusto es mío, ha sido todo un placer compartir velada contigo.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-"Presiento el chakra de Sasuke cerca. Seguro que nos esta espiando" –abdujo Sai. Comenzaba su plan

-Naruto -le llamó antes de que entrara por completo en casa-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes en el restaurante? Que podías comer todos los tazones de ramen que quisieras a cambio de algo.

-"Mierda, por un momento pensé que se le había olvidado" –pensó rápidamente el rubio-. Sí, por supuesto.

-Bueno pues lo que quiero a cambio es… un beso.

-¡Un qué! - incriminó.

-En la mejilla, en la mejilla -aclaró tocándose con un dedo la cara.

-En la mejilla –vaciló. A fin de cuentas Sai se había portado como todo un caballero durante la cita, y hasta le había pagado todos los tazones de ramen- …está bien.

-¿Sasuke? -le llamó Sakura repentinamente-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-…. "Esos de ahí delante son Naruto y Sai" "¿De qué estarán hablando?… tengo que enterarme" –los celos comenzaban a carcomer a Sasuke.

Ambos ninjas comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Cada vez estaban más cerca de Naruto y Sai, pero el rubio parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

Sai se puso en posición, doblando la cara para que Naruto tuviera alcance a su mejilla y este ingenuo de él, acercó el rostro despacio. Le iba a dar un casto beso cuando repentinamente Sai giro la cara al otro extremo cazando con sus labios los del rubio.

Toda esta escena no paso desapercibida para Sakura y mucho menos para Sasuke, que cercanos a la pareja, vieron perfectamente como se encontraban todavía unidos por un beso en los labios.

-¡Vaya!! ¡Así que tenemos nueva pareja en Konoha!... felicidades chicos -se apresuró a decir Sakura.

En ese momento Naruto salió del shock separando sus labios para mirar con horror a la voz que les hablaba. Su cara se desencajó cuando vio a Sasuke a su lado con cara de pocos amigos mirándolo despechado.

-¡Que vergüenza! Pillados infragantes justo en este momento –apresuró a excusarse Sai con una sonrisa prepotente-. Entre Naruto y yo ha comenzado a florecer algo hermoso, pero no queríamos que se supiera tan pronto.

Sasuke apretaba los puños con tanta rabia que la sangre casi ni le circulaba. Pero sacó su orgullo a flote y les contesto enojado.

-Felicidades, ahora ya ha quedado todo claro.

Sai ensanchó aún más si podía su sonrisa cínica mientras contemplaba como Sasuke se moría de celos internamente por pensar que ya eran pareja.

-No, no… Sasuke. Todo esto es un mal entendido -se apresuro rebatir Naruto con acalorado semblante. Pero la mirada de odio que recibió por parte del Uchiha frenó que dijera una sola palabra más.

-Vamos Sakura, dejemos a la pareja en la intimidad. Aquí sólo molestamos - finalizó Sasuke dándose la vuelta y retomando la dirección que seguían los dos-. Dobe…- susurró antes de dejar a Sai sonriendo triunfante y a Naruto con cara de abatimiento.

**Continuará…**

¿Quién quiere matarme? No, por favor, todas a la vez no. Mejor pongo un aparato de esos de ticket y vais cogiendo el turno xDD. Sai se adelanta a todas las jugadas robando un beso de Naruto delante de Sasuke, haha mejor me retiro que esto puede acabar en batalla campal entre los dos morenos y yo no quiero saber nada xDD

Después de esto… ¿Querrá Sasuke tener una cita con Naruto? ¿Lo dará todo por perdido? ¿Se meterá a monje en un monasterio? No por dios, eso si que no. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto si alguien sabe dónde venden los frascos del perfume made in Uchiha que me compre el de kilo y medio. Kissussss


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo con otro capítulo de este fic… Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews que son el sustento de mi motivación. Que seria de mi sin ustedes (Naruko se pone a llorar de felicidad) Miles de millones de besos para todas/os.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 4: Confusiones, celos y mentiras.**

Sasuke llegó colérico de rabia a su casa cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe, echándose rabioso as manos a la cabeza por la escena de amor que había presenciado entre Sai y Naruto. Cerró un puño con fuerza y lo estampó contra la pared abriendo una grieta.

-¡Kusooooo! –gritó en desahogo-. ¡Naruto eres un baka! -apoyó las manos en la fría pared, inclinando la cabeza un poco más calmado y una fina lágrima se escapó de sus ojos rodando por su tersa cara, la que secó rápidamente con la mano. No dejaría escapar más, no podía ser débil.

-Será mejor que me de una ducha -agotado mentalmente, encaminó sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño desvistiéndose por el camino. Abrió el grifo de ducha bañando con agua templada su pálido cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza en una de las baldosas suspirando resignado.

-"Ya lo ha decidido" –pensó con rencor-. "Demasiado rápido a mi parecer. Aún no acabo de creerme esa escenita en la puerta de su casa… Sai es lo suficientemente retorcido como para haberlo planeado todo" -las imágenes del beso entre Sai y Naruto cruzaron rápidamente por su mente-. "Le besó, ese desgraciado le besó en los labios. Bueno, yo también lo hice hace ya algún tiempo, aunque lo nuestro más bien fue por accidente" –se rozó con la punta de los dedos los labios recordando aquel "fatídico" día en la escuela ninja-. "Mi primer beso" -sonrió inconscientemente-. "Y posiblemente también el suyo. Demasiadas cosas vividas junto a él como para dejar que un cualquiera intente quitármelo. Ya es propiedad Uchiha, y mis cosas no se tocan" -cerró la llave del agua decidido-. "Será mejor que hable con Naruto y aclare las cosas. Y si es cierto… me olvidaré de él. Tienen que haber mas gays en la aldea, aunque todavía no haya visto ninguno fumable"

-Ding, dong.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se anudó una toalla a la cintura y salió del baño directo a la puerta. Pero de todas las personas con las que pensaba que podría encontrarse, esta fue la última y por ende la más odiada. Su mal humor no tardó en hacerse presente.

-¡Oooh! Uchiha, me la estás poniendo dura con solo mirarte -fanfarroneaba Sai desde el quicio de la puerta-. Como recibas a todos tus invitados de esa percha no ganaremos para transfusiones de sangre en la aldea.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Sai? ¿Acaso eres tan insensato que vienes a restregarme por la cara tu triunfal cita?

-Veo que me conoces bien -contestó Sai con su amplia sonrisa.

Sasuke hizo ademán de crear un peligroso Chidori en su mano derecha pero Sai le detuvo alzando sus manos en son de paz.

-Tranquilo, sólo he venido a contarte una cosa –indicó-. Naruto y yo somos pareja, bueno eso ya lo has podido comprobar. Nos queremos, él me lo ha confesado esta misma noche. Así que no voy a consentir que te inmiscuyas en nuestra relación. Él ya a elegido, y no a sido a ti. Hay que saber cuando perder.

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?

Dos miradas negras se cruzaron amenazadoramente.

-Naruto es mío -aseveró Sai con el rostro serio-. Tú deberías buscarte otro ninja por el que babear, Sakura sería una buena opción para ti. Ya sabes que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Además, con ella conseguirás renacer tu clan.

Sasuke arrugó en entrecejo con rabia y de un golpe cerró la puerta en las narices de Sai, que desde el otro lado de la puerta sonreía con satisfacción. Su plan había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Nunca llegó a pensar que Sasuke fuera tan fácil de manipular emocionalmente. En cualquier caso ya se lo había quitado de en medio. Ahora tenía vía libre para convencer a Naruto de que él era su hombre perfecto para mantener una relación. Además, todavía le quedaba una cosa por hacer para que el rubio terminara de odiar a Sasuke y cayera rendido a sus brazos.

**oO oO oO ****Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Pero dónde demonios estoy? -Gaara miraba incrédulo su entorno todo cubierto de nieve-. Hace días que debería haber llegado a Konoha. Y sin embargo me encuentro aquí, rodeado de un montón de… ¡NIEVE! -gritó histérico pegando patadas al hielo como si tuviera la culpa de su despiste.

-Y todo por culpa de Temari… ¡arrrrgg!, le dije que metiera dentro de mi mochila el mapa, el dichoso mapa, el condenado mapa que haría que yo no estuviera ahora mismo perdido en mitad del país de la ¿nieve?... si eso es obvio por el blanco del paisaje.

Seguía caminando costoso entre la nieve que le cubría hasta las rodillas intentando ubicarse para salir de allí.

-No -siseó entre dientes muerto de frió-. La culpa es de Kankuro… seee…- hablaba como poseído-. Toda la culpa es suya por infundirme pensamientos impuros que han hecho que me desubique y que me haya tenido que parar tantas veces para desahogar mi… entrepierna.

-O quizás la culpa es de Naruto -ya por culpar a alguien…-. Por… por… por estar tan condenadamente bueno y distraer mi mente con fantasías. Los dos desnudos, en una cama con sabanas de seda, acariciándonos, ahhh… besándonos apasionadamente… mmm…-de nuevo su erección amenazaba con resurgir de entre el frío palpitando fogosamente. Gaara se miró el bulto notorio en su entrepierna y suspiró.

-Joder, tengo que admitirlo de una vez, la culpa es toda mía. Yo me hice la maleta, yo soy el que tiene pensamientos impuros con Naruto constantemente haciendo que me tenga que desfogar a menudo y mi orientación sin el mapa es nula -un viento helado cruzo su cara-. Y para colmo se me están congelando las pelotas –el pobre temblaba de frío-. Será mejor que encuentre una cueva donde descansar un poco… y saciar mis bajos.

**oO oO oO ****Oo Oo Oo**

A la mañana siguiente, un lindo rubio se movía hiperactivo por toda la casa buscando alguna ropa decente que ponerse a la vez que se preparaba el desayuno, se peinaba y se colocaba las sandalias, todo a la vez, provocando que el desayuno se quemara, sus cabellos quedaran enredados, y las sandalias mal colocadas le hicieran caerse de bruces al suelo varias veces. Al parecer tenía prisa en salir de casa. Una vez vestido, peinado y con una tostada en la boca abrió la puerta de su casa cerrándola de un portazo y corriendo por las calles dirección… vete a saber.

Pero por el camino su supuesto novio lo interceptó antes de que consiguiera dar un paso más.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Sai a lo lejos saludándolo con la mano.

El chico giró la cabeza y una desagradable sensación le revolvió el estómago. Desde el acontecimiento de la noche anterior no habían vuelto a hablar. Nada más irse Sasuke con Sakura, él se metió dentro de casa sin decirle ni un adiós a Sai.

-Naruto -pronunció con voz melosa una vez a su lado-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien… gracias –musitó con tirria.

-Yo no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche recordando lo que paso ayer –rumió mientras se colgaba de su moreno cuello susurrándole dulcemente al oído-. Podríamos repetirlo más a menudo y de paso ejercitar la lengua -insinuó para seguidamente pasarle la lengua lujuriosamente por la oreja.

A Naruto le dio un escalofrío.

-No, gracias –se negó áspero, apartando con las manos a Sai-. Además, tengo prisa. Si me disculpas.

Naruto le dio la espalda pero Sai lo agarró del brazo reteniéndolo.

-¿Y dónde vas con tanta prisa si se puede saber? -volvió a preguntar ronroneante.

-A casa de Sasuke -golpe bajo para Sai que cambio repentinamente su rostro a un gesto serio-. Creo que malinterpreto lo que ocurrió ayer y quiero aclararlo.

-¿A sí? -el moreno ardía de celos-, pues entonces yo también habré malinterpretado lo que acabo de ver esta mañana.

Naruto lo miró interrogante.

-Lo acabo de ver hace escasamente media hora de la mano de Sakura. Y me han dicho que están saliendo juntos. La verdad, parecían verdaderamente felices -estaba mintiendo, pero no consentiría que Naruto se cercara a Sasuke y se produjera una posible reconciliación-. Olvídate ya del Uchiha, está claro que no te quiere puesto que no ha tardado nada en sustituirte por otra persona.

-Eso no es verdad, no me lo creo -vaciló aturdido.

-¿A no?, pues dime… ¿Por qué los encontramos ayer a los dos juntos, en la puerta de tu casa?

-Sería… una coincidencia -el rubio no sabía que pensar.

-Las coincidencias no existen -intentaba engatusarlo-. Ayer salieron los dos tortolitos a dar un paseo de enamorados, me lo ha dicho el propio Sasuke -se colocó detrás de Naruto y lo rodeó con sus brazos por el pecho, besándole suavemente el cuello-. Olvídate de él, no te quiere. Yo sin embargo… daría mi vida por ti.

Naruto se giró encarando a Sai por las palabras tan serias que le acabaña de confesar.

-Que me dices, ¿quieres ser mi… koi?

Naruto estaba hecho un lío, él sabia que estaba enamorado de Sasuke pero supuestamente estaba saliendo con Sakura y eran felices. Sai le decía que le amaba, le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novio, pero…

-Sai, necesito tiempo. Ahora mismo yo no puedo…

-¿Más tiempo? -gritó con rabia-. ¿Por qué? te estoy diciendo que Sasuke no te quiere, se ha ido con otra. Y yo daría mi vida por ti… -sus planes no salían como él esperaba y se empezaba a impacientar.

Naruto estaba a punto de decirle que sí y abandonar su inicial propuesta de aclarar las cosas con Sasuke, pero algo le hizo no precipitarse en su respuesta.

-Sólo dame un día, sólo uno. Mañana te digo la respuesta ¿vale?- intentó convencerlo.

-Ahhh -bufo molesto-. Está bien, pero mañana sin falta quiero mi respuesta -le acuso con su dedo señalándolo.

Naruto simplemente asintió.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿has desayunado ya? Si quieres podemos volver a ir al ichiraku...

-No gracias, ya desayuné. Ahora voy a dar una vuelta.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No Sai, quiero… meditar yo solo.

-Como quieras. Nos vemos más tarde entonces -y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, Sai continuó su camino.

Naruto también reanudó su paso en sentido contrario aunque sin un rumbo fijo. Toda la conversación que acababa de tener con Sai lo había vuelto a confundir. No sabía si realmente le decía toda la verdad, su instinto le decía que no. O tal vez fueran las ganas de que no fuera verdad, de que Sasuke no estuviera saliendo con Sakura. Decidió que no se quedaría con la duda y más convencido redireccionó sus pasos hacia la mansión Uchiha.

**oO oO oO ****Oo Oo Oo**

Sakura se encontraba en su tocador arreglándose como todas las mañanas, cuando su teléfono fijo polifónico comenzó a sonar…

"Quien es ese hombreeee… que me mira y me desnudaaa"

-¿Sí, dígame?

-Sakura, soy Sai. Necesito que hagas una cosa urgente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Como intuirás, Naruto y Sasuke no se hablan porque este último piensa que Naruto ya es mi novio. Y eso te da total libertad a ti para que embauques a Sasuke y consigas que salga contigo. Necesito que vayas urgente a casa de ese bastardo y emplees toda tu sensualidad femenina para conquistarlo.

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa? A estas horas seguirá durmiendo.

-Porque me temo que dentro de poco Naruto aparecerá por ahí y puede fastidiar todo lo que llevamos tejido hasta el momento y se líen… ¡Así que apresúrate!!!

-¡Sannaro! Sasuke es míooooo

Colgó el teléfono de sopetón saliendo por la ventana tal cual iba vestida. Tenia que llegar antes que Naruto costara lo que costara.

**oO oO oO ****Oo Oo Oo**

Toc, toc

Sonaba en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, pero Sasuke no hacia caso. Simplemente no tenia ganas de levantarse de la cama. Fuera quien fuera ya se cansaría de llamar.

Toc, toc, toc

Volvió a sonar insistentemente, pero ningún movimiento se hacia presente en la casa.

-Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

-Maldita sea -se revolvió entre las sabanas, levantándose de mala gana. Internamente ya estaba preparando alguna técnica de fuego para quien fuera que golpeaba tan insistente su puerta. Y si era de nuevo Sai, aún con más empeño. Y no iba mal desencaminado al abrir.

-Sasuke-kuun –pronunció animada Sakura-. Ohh vaya -le dijo al comprobar que el chico estaba en pijama-. ¿Te he despertado?

-¿Tú que crees? –ironizó-. Lo que me extraña es que no hayas derribado la puerta con tu insistencia.

-Ah. Gomen, gomen.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres Sakura? -preguntó fastidiado cruzando los brazos.

-He venido a visitarte… ¿Acaso no puedo?

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Era evidente que no se lo creía.

-Bueno en realidad he venido a hablar contigo –rectificó la muchacha.

-¿Sobre qué? -hizo una pausa examinando con extrañeza su aspecto-. ¿Eso que llevas en el pelo son rulos?

La joven en ese momento se percató que con las prisas había salido de casa con los rulos puestos en el pelo.

-Sí, bueno, es la última moda en Konoha -se excusó quitándose los rulos a toda prisa-. Quiero decir, ¿puedo pasar?

-Puedes decírmelo desde aquí –atajó.

-Sí, seguramente podría decírtelo desde aquí pero… ¿serias tan amable de darme antes un vaso de agua? Es que tengo una sed horrible –con una mano se abanicó el rostro.

Sasuke suspiró pacientemente, y le dejó paso. Fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua para Sakura mientras ella entraba dentro cerrando la puerta y maravillándose con la casa de Sasuke, que no tardo mucho en salir con el agua.

-¡Vay! Sasuke-kun, tienes una casa preciosa. Nunca la había visto por dentro.

-"Porque no estoy tan loco como para invitarte a venir" –resonó en su fuero interno-. Aquí tienes el agua.

-Gracias -la muchacha dio un par de sorbos mientras se paseaba por el comedor inspeccionando la estancia. Cosa que molesto a Sasuke.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió el moreno con el ceño fruncido-, me lo vas a decir ahora o después de examinar toda la casa.

-¿Puedo revisarla?

-No –le cortó tajante-, habla de una vez.

-Bu… bueno, veras Sasuke-kun. Te acuerdas ayer, cuando terminemos la misión y me acompañaste a casa… -meditó cómo planteárselo-, y vimos a Sai y a Naruto besándose… realmente hacen una pareja estupenda, ¿verdad?

Estaba crispando los nervios del moreno. No tenía otra cosa que hacer que recordarle el dichoso beso y que se habían convertido en pareja. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre la kunoichi y colgar su cabeza adornando la pared.

-¿Has venido para eso?

-No, realmente vengo a… bueno, tú sabes que me gustas, siempre te he querido y ahora que Sai esta con Naruto he pensado que tú y yo tal vez podríamos…

-¿Salir juntos? –adivinó.

-Sí, bueno, si tú quieres claro.

El moreno permaneció en silencio por unos momentos reconsiderando la posibilidad. Si salía con Sakura tal vez le diera un poco de celos a Naruto y conseguiría que dejara a Sai, pero por otra parte debía estar todo el tiempo con ella, besarla y esas cosas. Eso ya no le hacia tanta gracia.

-Me lo pensaré -finalmente respondió.

-¿En serio? -Sakura interior saltaba de alegría-. ¿Saldrás conmigo?

-No he dicho que sí. He dicho que me lo pensaré.

-¡Pero ya es un gran paso!

Sasuke comenzaba a recapacitar que tal vez no había obrado bien dándole posibilidades a la chica. Se palpó las sienes como con dolor de cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta.

-Será mejor que te vayas, me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Si quieres te puedo hacer unas medicinas.

-No será necesario. Sólo necesito descansar.

-Está bien -sonrió feliz-, nos vemos más tarde entonces.

-Hn.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta de que había alguien parado frente de ella, y en ese momento Sakura se abalanzó dándole un beso en la mejilla que no pasó inadvertido para el recién llegado. Sasuke giró el rostro, molesto por el contacto y fue entonces cuando su mirada coincidió con la de otra persona. Sakura también se percato segundos después.

-Ahh, hola Naruto -le saludó animadamente la chica.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan -contestó el aludido en un hilo de voz. No se esperaba que la joven fuera a salir de casa de Sasuke y mucho menos del plan cariñoso en el que se los había encontrado.

-Bueno yo me voy ya. Nos vemos esta tarde Sasuke-kun -le recordó la joven sonriente mientras se marchaba.

-Sí, hasta luego -asintió el moreno haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por que su sonrisa no se viera demasiado forzada. Seguidamente miró a Naruto cambiando su cara a una más seria-. ¿Querías algo, dobe?

A Naruto no le salían las palabras de la boca. "Entonces Sai está en lo cierto" – pensó con cierta congoja-. "Están saliendo juntos"

-¿No dices nada? –insistió Sasuke-. ¿A caso te comió la lengua Sai?

Ese comentario dolió a Naruto que inmediatamente le contesto.

-A decir verdad no. Venia a hablar contigo pero ya se me quitaron las ganas -dando media vuelta para irse por donde había venido.

-Mejor, no tengo otra cosa que hacer que escuchar las tonterías de un baka como tú -la frase llevaba mucho rencor. Crispando más aun al rubio que se giró a encarar al moreno.

-¿A sí? Pues ahora vas a escuchar a este baka. Sólo venia a decirte que malinterpretaste lo que ocurrió ayer entre Sai y yo.

-¿Malinterpretar? –ironizó-, para nada, todo me quedo muy claro.

-Lo ves, lo has malinterpretado. Entre Sai y yo no hay nada. Él fue quien me beso.

-Ohh, sí. Ciertamente te vi muy en desacuerdo con ese beso.

-¡Baka me pillo de sorpresa!

-Mientes más que el muñeco del cuento… lastima que no te crezca la nariz.

-Así que es eso, ahora me doy cuenta -recayó el rubio mientras se acercaba a él-. Tú estas celoso. Estás celoso de que ayer Sai me besara.

-¿Celoso yo, por quien me tomas?, en lo que a mí respecta puedes restregarte con quien te de la gana. No es asunto mío.

-Si tan poco te importo ya no tengo nada más que decirte, bueno sí, que espero que todo te vaya bien con Sakura-chan -Naruto dio media vuelta para irse pero una fuerte oleada de calor y algo subiendo por su garganta le hizo perder el aguante físico y caer de rodillas mareado y provocándole nauseas-. ¡Broagggg!

-Usuratonkachi, ¿te encuentras bien? -Sasuke asustado se acercó al rubio cogiéndolo por lo hombros.

Naruto aún aturdido, respiró profundamente varias veces intentando recuperarse. Una vez centrado segundos más tarde se levantó por su propio pie comenzando a andar.

-No es nada, baka…

**Continuará…**

Naru-chaaaaaaaan no te mueras así… sin más… sin decirnos quien te desvirgo xDD pobrecillo, seguro que se puso enfermo por culpa de los celos que lo corroen xDD. Pero tranquilas, sobrevivirá. De eso ya me encargo yo mhahaha!!. Pero que liante es Sai, lo que hace el amor… ¿Terminara saliéndose con sus planes? Y el pobre Gaara perdido en mitad del país de la nieve y con constantes problemas en sus zonas bajas ¿Alguien se ofrece a saciar al pelirrojo? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo… tres hombres y un rubio. Kissussss.


	5. Chapter 5

De nuevo vuelvo a la carga con otro capítulo de este fic. Besos a todos los que me animáis a seguir escribiendo y todos mis capis os los dedico porque sois el sustento para mi imaginación y mis ganas de escribir. Gracias.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 5: Tres hombres y un rubio.**

-¿Y si esta enfermo? ¿Y si le ocurre algo? Es tan desastre que seguro que se habrá intoxicado con alguna de las sobras de su nevera, y seguramente ahora tenga la barriga descompuesta –murmuró para sí mismo Sasuke recostado como estaba sobre el sofá con los brazos en la nuca a modo de respaldo-. No tenía buena cara cuando se fue de aquí ¿Habrá llegado bien a su casa? ¡Argg! - gruñó enfadado consigo mismo a la vez que se tapaba la cara con un cojín-. Deja de pensar en él, no es tu problema si ha enfermado. Que se ocupe su novio de su estado -se autoimpuso intentando eliminar al rubio de su mente, pero la imagen de su compañero desplomándose sobre sus rodillas y su rostro descompuesto no abandonaban su mente-. ¡Kuso!-gritaba fastidiado tirando el cojín contra la pared furioso.

-De acuerdo, sólo me acercare hasta su ventana para comprobar que el baka se encuentra en perfecto estado. Me acerco, lo miro y me voy -y levantándose veloz del sillón, se vistió y salió de casa saltando por los tejados hacia la de Naruto.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar a su diminuto apartamento. Dio un rápido vistazo a la fachada del edificio, divisando una de las ventanas de su apartamento abiertas. Trepó por los balcones acumulando chakra en los pies y asomó ligeramente la cabeza por la ventana, comprobando minuciosamente el interior de la vivienda que justo daba al comedor. A primera vista no divisó a nadie. Entonces se concentró en percibir el chakra del rubio pero tampoco lo sentía. Tal vez no estuviera en casa, o tal vez estaría con Sai. Suspiró decepcionado y comenzó a bajar por el edificio hacia el suelo, pero la tercera opción se hizo presente en su cabecita pensante. Tal vez no podía percibir su chakra porque se hubiera desmayado, o peor aún porque… estuviera muerto.

Un ataque de pánico le recorrió al pensar en la última opción y subió de nuevo hasta la ventana esta vez filtrándose por ella y revisando el pequeño apartamento. Nada en el comedor, nada en la cocina, ni siquiera en la entrada, tan solo le quedaba su dormitorio. Entró apresurado comprobando cada rincón del pequeño cuarto pero no halló al rubio hiperactivo. Bajó la cabeza suspirando aliviado, cerró los ojos y media sonrisa de alivio se formó en su rostro.

-"Soy un paranoico, ya me lo decía Itachi"-resonó en su fuero interno-. "Mira que pensar que se había desmayado, o peor, que había muerto y nadie lo sabía. Tengo que dejar de leer las historias de terror que me recomendó Orochimaru".

Abrió los ojos ladeando el rostro y percatándose al instante de algo en lo que antes no se había fijado. El dormitorio de Naruto tenía una puerta contigua a una de las paredes. Seguramente seria un baño, pero esa puerta estaba cerrada. Un presentimiento de malestar le cruzó por el pecho y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Se abalanzó hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe y encontrándose con una escena que ya antes se había imaginado. Naruto estaba tendido en el suelo del baño con una pequeña brecha en la frente manchando sus cabellos dorados de sangre.

-¡Naruto!-gritó asustado.

Corrió hasta el joven tendido y le tomó el pulso. Era débil pero aun seguía vivo. Cogió una toalla colocándosela en la cabeza para hacer leve presión en la herida y que dejara de sangrar. Como pudo lo cargo en brazos cuando el afectado comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntaba Naruto un poco desorientado palpándose con una mano la toalla que tenia colocada el la herida y quitándosela para ver la sangre.

-Eso quisiera saber yo, idiota. Te he encontrado tirado en medio del cuarto de baño con una brecha en la frente –lo alzó en brazos y a paso rápido lo dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa-. Te llevaré con Tsunade para que te revise.

-No, en serio, no hace falta. Estoy perfectamente –se revolvió alterado.

-He dicho que vienes a ver a Tsunade -apretó el agarre.

-Y yo te digo que estoy perfectamente Sasuke-teme –replicó-, sólo he sufrido un pequeño desmayo y me golpeé sin darme cuenta con el lavabo.

-¿Cómo demonios vas a estar bien? -negó seco-. Tienes una maldita brecha en la frente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo… bájame.

Sasuke cansado de las contestaciones lo bajó de las piernas para que se colocara de pie, pero al soltarlo completamente Naruto se volvió a tambalear amenazando con volver a caerse. Veloz lo atrapó de la cintura para que no se cayera apoyando la espalda en su cuerpo.

-Ves como no estás bien -le susurró mansamente al oído-. No seas terco y vamos a ver a un médico.

-No -murmuró bajito apoyando la nuca en uno de los hombros de Sasuke-. Seguro que si voy a ver a Oba-chan me tendrá todo el día haciéndome pruebas con miles de cables, jutsus y pastillas, removerá al kyubi y me tendrá dos días más alterado de lo que normalmente ya soy. En serio Sasuke, estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar.

-Como quieras -contestó resignado.

Volvió a cargar con el rubio en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio dejándolo sobre la cama recostado. Entró en el baño y tras unos cuantos minutos salió con un botiquín en la mano. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y con delicadeza le apartó algunos mechones teñidos de rojo que tapaban la herida comprobando la profundidad. No era grave. Abrió el botiquín y roció un algodón con desinfectante. La llevó a la zona afectada pero Naruto frenó la mano antes de llegar.

-No hace falta que me cures, yo se hacerlo… siempre me he curado yo solo -contestó el rubio con voz apagada.

Sasuke lo miraba serio, comprendiendo la soledad a la que se refería. Él también se tuvo que curar sus heridas cuando perdió a sus padres, las internas y las externas, al igual que Naruto. Orochimaru le explicó en su día la existencia de Kyubi en el interior de Naruto y desde entonces comprendió el odio que despertaba entre los aldeanos y por qué siempre estuvo solo. Y aunque no dijera ninguna palabra de replica sus ojos negros hablaban por él en una mirada de comprensión que Naruto captó apartando la mano que impedía que lo curasen. Sasuke siguió con su tarea limpiando con el algodón los restos de sangre seca. Sacó un pequeño bote de ungüento del botiquín abriéndolo y cogiendo un poco de pomada con los dedos.

-Sasuke -pronunció bajito-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Eres mi amigo, ¿no?

-Sí, lo soy.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos hasta que Sasuke cambió de tema evitando discutir con el rubio.

-Esta mañana cuando viniste a mi casa ya estabas enfermo con mareos y nauseas… ¿No habrás desayunado ramen otra vez?

-No, precisamente esta mañana desayuné unas tostadas. Pero creo que me sentaron mal. Claro, mi cuerpo esta acostumbrado a desayunar ramen y si cambio de dieta se me revuelve.

Sasuke evitó sonreír descaradamente. Ese idiota siempre le sacaba una risa.

Extendió un poco de la pomada sobre la herida para cortar la hemorragia y comprobó alucinado como la lesión comenzaba a cerrarse del todo gracias a los poderes curativos de Kyubi. Colocó de nuevo los medicamentos en el botiquín y se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda.

-Será mejor que descanses, intenta dormir un poco. Pronto será la hora de comer, voy mientras a prepararte algo.

Naruto abrió la boca para replicar por tal acción pero no pudo pronunciar nada porque Sasuke salía rápido del dormitorio dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-"¿Pero que le pasa ahora a este?" –pensó Naruto confundido-. "Primero voy a su casa y me dice que no quiere saber nada de mi, y ahora no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra"…-con fatiga se quitó pesadamente la camiseta y los pantalones quedando en ropa interior-. "Creo que el que se golpeo la cabeza fue él en vez de yo. Arrgg -refunfuñó mientras se metía bajo las mantas y se acomodaba en la cama para dormir-. "No tenia por qué ayudarme, no necesito su ayuda, se cuidarme bien yo solo. Debería preocuparse más de Sakura-chan en vez de estar en mi cocina preparando… alguna de sus comidas vegetales" –instintivamente arrugó la nariz en una mueca de disgusto al pensar en otra comida que no fuera ramen-. "Pero me alegro de que este aquí…" -sonrió inconscientemente-. "Me alegro de que se preocupe por mí y me cuide" -su sonrisa se iba ampliando cada vez más-. "Me gustaría que estuviese siempre a mi lado" -miró hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido la silueta de Sasuke minutos antes y su cara volvió a ensombrecerse-. "Pero Sakura-chan…"

Cerró los ojos desanimado, intentando dormir y no pensar en que Sasuke ya había encontrado a alguien que le hacia feliz y esa era su amiga. Él no era nadie para inmiscuirse en su relación. En cuando apareciera de nuevo le diría que se marchara. No quería tener problemas con Sakura y menos por la atención de Sasuke.

**oO oO ****oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Por fin he llegado a Konoha…-un fatigado Kazekage entraba en esos instantes por las grandes puertas de la aldea de la hoja–. Debería primero visitar a la Hokage e informarle de mi llegada, encontrar un hostal donde hospedarme durante mi estancia aquí y sobre todo ducharme que apesto como una manada de leones… pero antes quiero verle, quiero ver a Naruto.

Disipando sus prioridades en la aldea encaminó rumbo hacia el piso del joven kitsune.

**oO oO ****oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sai se encontraba sentado bajo un frondoso árbol en un claro del bosque con una libreta sobre sus rodillas y lápiz en mano. Dibujaba un lindo retrato de Naruto con una esplendida sonrisa, esa misma que le brindo sólo a él cuando le dijo que le invitaría a comer todo el ramen que quisiera. Le encantaba verlo feliz, su desbordante alegría y su sonrisa zorruna. Lo quería todo para él. No iba a compartirlo con nadie y menos dejaría que se lo arrebataran. Por eso había jugado sucio, por eso le había mentido tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto para enredar la situación a su favor. Naruto seria de él costara lo que costara.

-Y ahora que quieres Sakura…-arguyó levantando la cabeza para mirarla de pie junto a él en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué dibujas? -preguntó curiosa moviendo la cabeza intentando ver la libreta.

-No te interesa –con un golpe seco cerró el cuaderno-. ¿Querías algo?

-Pues sí, esta mañana visité a Sasuke-kun antes de que Naruto pudiera llegar y lo convencí para que saliera conmigo. Y bueno, realmente no me dijo que sí, pero tampoco me dijo que no. Dijo que se lo pensaría y eso viniendo de él ya es mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Y por eso estas contenta?

-Por supuesto -sonreía complacida-. No conoces el carácter de Sasuke-kun.

-Eso no es nada Sakura -argumentaba el joven levantándose amenazadoramente-, hasta que no consigas que el Uchiha te diga un sí definitivo estarás en las mismas. No has conseguido nada de nada. Por mucho que te diga "me lo pensaré" siempre tendrás el cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que te diga un no de un sí. Y yo lo que quiero es que te dé el cien por cien de posibilidades de que sea un sí la respuesta. Así que, has fracasado tu misión.

-No, eso no es cierto -intentó auto convencerse la joven-. Sasuke terminara accediendo a mi proposición. Además, Naruto nos pillo justo cuando yo besaba en la mejilla y ahora piensa que estamos saliendo. Eres tú el que tiene que avanzar con Naruto para que no se meta en mi relación con Sasuke. Eres tú el que ha fracasado tu misión.

Sai suspiró con paciencia.

-No vamos a ganar nada discutiendo –reflexionó-. Tenemos que unirnos para separarlos definitivamente. Ve a buscar a Sasuke y haz lo que sea para pasar más tiempo con él. Conviértete en lapa, en su sombra, o lo que sea, pero no lo dejes ni solo ni un sólo segundo.

-De acuerdo.

-Yo por mi parte haré lo mismo con Naruto. Y para empezar le voy a llevar ramen para comer, eso nunca falla.

**oO oO ****oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sasuke entraba en el dormitorio del rubio con una bandeja en las manos portando un plato de sopa humeante, fármacos y un vaso de agua. Dejó la bandeja posada en la mesita de noche y se detuvo a contemplar a Naruto plenamente dormido con el pecho descubierto sin camiseta. Se sonrojó con la imagen tan sutil. Se veía tan inocente así tranquilo... y medio desnudo. Observó con deleite el subir y bajar del pecho moreno, a un ritmo sereno, y un capricho cruzó su mente; quería tocarlo, quería volver a sentir esa suave piel al tacto de sus dedos. Antes de poder razonar la idea que se le acababa de cruzar por la mente su mano ya viajaba por el espacio hasta rozar el flequillo suave de Naruto. Con las puntas de sus dedos lo acariciaba a la vez que lo separaba un poco de la frente para poder visualizar mejor la cara morena. Lo escrutaba tiernamente con la mirada hasta posarse sobre las marcas zorrunas de su cara. Los dedos divagaron sin control rozando levemente aquella parte en la que se posaban los profundos ojos negros, y rozó los labios sonrosados. Una textura suave, blandita e irresistiblemente apetecible. Detuvo todo movimiento al comprobar como su cara se movía sola hacia delante buscando el contacto. Si seguía por ese camino terminaría por besarle y lo que menos quería era crear la escena de la bella durmiente y despertarlo para terminar muriéndose de la vergüenza por la osadía del acto. Así que suavemente movió los hombros del rubio llamándolo dócilmente antes de que perdiera toda cordura.

-Oe, Naruto… despierta dobe

Naruto se revolvió entre las sabanas pero no llegó a despertarse. Y para su mala suerte comenzó a hablar en sueños.

-Mmmmm… ahhhh, sigue, más… más –gimió flojito.

Sasuke se ruborizó hasta las puntas de las orejas.

-"¿Pero que clase de sueños tiene este?" -pensó.

-Siiii, ahhhhh… la tienes tan grande y tan golosa… -seguía el rubio en sus sueños.

-¿Tan… tan golosa? -tartamudeó incrédulo.

-Ohhhh… sí, más fuerte… mmm. Más, más, hasta el fondo –los gemidos subían de volumen.

El moreno ya no era moreno ahora toda su cara hasta la raíz del pelo era roja farolillo de feria, mientras con una mano taponaba su nariz a punto de explotar de hemorragia nasal. De repente un flasback cruzó por su cabeza contemplando una imagen de la noche en la que despertaron los tres en una cama. Esos gemidos se oían por toda la habitación. Alguien le besaba en el cuello vorazmente mientras una mano recorría su espalda hasta…

-¡Ahhhhh! -gimió más fuerte Naruto-. No pares mmmm… Ssss… Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desorbitados a la vez que su boca se desencajaba. ¿Estaba soñando con él? Se giró rápidamente dándole la espalda. Sus piernas flojeaban, el corazón completamente desbocado, su cuerpo caliente había despertado una zona en sus parte bajas que intentaba disimular estirando de su camiseta con una mano mientras con la otra se recolocaba la mandíbula y se tapaba la nariz para dejar de sangrar.

Hasta que una risa flojita comenzó a escucharse desde la cama.

Sasuke giró lentamente el rostro mutado en sorpresa al oír la risa infantil de Naruto, encontrándose con su cara zorruna sonriéndole divertido. Su rostro se ruborizó más aún si cabía. Se había sonrojado al escuchar los gemidos sensuales y más todavía por haber caído en toda la broma sin darse cuenta de que el rubio hacia ya rato que estaba despierto. Así que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, su voz notoriamente enfadada no se hizo esperar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

Sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Naruto.

-Desde que me tocaste el primer cabello del flequillo… -rió con sorna.

-¡Usuratonkachi! -gritó a la vez que se giraba alterado y le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Itaeeeee -se quejó Naruto sobándose el chichón que le salía de la cabeza con dos lagrimones en sus ojos-. No me habrás otra brecha baka. Solo era una broma.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y no sales vivo de aquí.

-No tienes humor, bastardo…-susurró para él mismo abriendo los ojos y fijándose en el pantalón de su compañero-, pero sí un gran problema entre las piernas…

Sasuke avergonzado se giró rápidamente tapándose con la camiseta.

–"Maldita sea, tengo las hormonas fuera de control. Cálmate Sasuke, respira inspira, respira…" No digas tonterías dobe, la tengo en reposo -argumento con la voz temblorosa.

-¿En reposo? A quien quieres engañar, la tienes montada en tienda de campaña al completo, si la habré visto ya antes.

-¿Y cuándo me la has visto si se puede saber?

-La noche de… aquella noche.

-Me sorprende que recuerdes ese detalle en concreto –sonrió con sorna-. Por lo que veo te impresionó.

El rostro de Naruto enrojeció.

-Sólo fue porque… porque levante accidentalmente la sabana –tartamudeó, intentando veloz cambiar de tema-. ¡Oh! Me has hecho la comida, que amable –cogió la bandeja e inspeccionó el alimento-. ¿Qué?, pero si esto no es ramen ttebayo.

-Es sopa de miso, y te lo vas a comer -mirada de "harás lo que yo te diga"-. No estas bien del estomago y es lo mejor que puedes ingerir en estos momentos. Te sentara bien, dobe.

Naruto se quedó mirando la comida con media sonrisa agradecida.

-Sasuke, agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí y me hayas hecho la comida -hizo una pausa-, pero ya ves que me encuentro bien. Será mejor que te vayas, Sakura-chan estará preocupada por ti.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por Sakura? -replicó arrugando el entrecejo molesto por el nombre de la chica.

-Es mi compañera. No quisiera que se enfadara cuando se enterara de que estas aquí… cuidándome.

-No tiene porque enfadarse, no somos nada.

-Es tu novia.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que sea mi novia?

-Pero… esta mañana estaba en tu casa y te beso en la mejilla… y Sai me dijo que estabais saliendo.

-Pues Sai te mintió. De hecho a tu novio le gusta mucho liar las cosas -arremetió cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-No es mi novio.

-¿No lo es? ¿Y el beso de anoche? -reprochó.

-Me dijo que me pagaría todos los tazones de ramen que quisiera si le daba un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando se lo iba a dar giró la cara y me besó.

-"Desgraciado, y luego viniste a mi casa para que me lo creyera. Esta me la pagaras con creces" -de repente miró a la ventana notando un chakra cerca-, pero hablando del rey de roma.

-Narutoo, te he traído ramen para comer -dijo Sai animado dando un salto hasta posicionarse en la ventana de su cuarto. Fue cuando se percató de la compañía que tenía el rubio en la habitación-. Vaya, que sorpresa, si tenemos también en casa a la bella Uchiha. ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?

-Pues ya ves, estaba aburrido en casa y me dije… ¡Voy a visitar a tu "novio" Naruto para ver como esta!

-Sí, bueno, no tenías porque preocuparte por él, ya me tiene a mí para lo que quiera -argumentó aparentemente tranquilo dejando el bol de ramen que traía encima de la mesa.

-Sai -cortó serio la conversación Naruto-. ¿Le has dicho a Sasuke que tú y yo somos novios?

Sai empalideció ante la pregunta. Era evidente que Naruto y Sasuke ya habían hablado del tema y por la sonrisa superior que mostraba el Uchiha la cosa había terminado en reconciliación. Todo su plan se desmoronaba por segundos. Y lo que es peor, si le contaba la verdad Naruto seguramente este dejaría de hablarle.

-¿Yo?, pero que dices. Jamás se me ocurriría decir algo que no fuera cierto -mintió intentando mostrar la mayor serenidad posible-. Será una patraña del Uchiha-bastardo para confundirte.

-¡Maldito cabrón!-gritó a punto de liarse a puñetazos con cara de pocos amigos-. Anoche viniste a mi casa para decirme que tú y Naruto estabais saliendo y que no me acercara a él. Es más, hasta lo del beso fue una estrategia montada por ti para hacerme creer que era cierto.

-Ahhh Sasuke -suspiró sereno-. Creo que te estas haciendo viejo y ya empiezas a padecer demencia senil. Yo jamás he estado en tu casa.

Sasuke se abalanzó contra Sai dispuesto a comenzar una pelea de puños, a lo que este también se puso en posición de ataque en medio del dormitorio ante un Naruto atónito desde la cama presenciándolo todo sin reaccionar. De repente una cortina de arena invadió el cuarto por completo creando dos lazos de arena alrededor de Sasuke y Sai reteniéndolos antes de que comenzara la pelea.

-Creo que llego en un mal momento -decía una voz masculina desde el quicio de la puerta-. ¿Me equivoco?

Los tres jóvenes desviaron la mirada a la puerta encontrándose con la persona que acababa de detener el combate.

-¡Gaara!-saludó ilusionado Naruto-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Cortésmente Gaara inclinando la cabeza.

-Perdona la intrusión, pero noté dos fuertes chakras a punto de montar en cólera y pensé que tal vez te encontrabas en problemas.

-Sí -afirmó Sasuke cabreado-, y como no sueltes la arena tú también te verás involucrado en la pelea.

-Tranquilo Uchiha -replicó a la vez que deshacía los lazos de arena alrededor de los cuerpos-. Por mí como si os matáis. Dos menos de los que deshacerme en un futuro. Sólo vengo a ver a Naruto.

-Pues ponte en la cola -refutó Sai cruzando los brazos.

Un silencio profundo se hizo presente en la habitación. Las miradas asesinas de Sasuke, Sai y Gaara se cruzaban en la habitación. Matándose mentalmente de las maneras más dolorosas. Naruto por su parte sudaba a mares contemplando la escena desde su cama y palpando la tensión en ella. Era necesaria una intervención urgente para relajar la tirantez.

-Y… -dudó Naruto-. Y dime Gaara, ¿Qué te trae por Konoha? Pensaba que el Kazekage no salía de su villa a no ser que fuera por algo importante.

-Sí, así es -afirmó definitivamente desviando la mirada de los otros dos jóvenes-. He venido por asuntos de trabajo. La villa de la hoja y la de la arena harán un pacto de alianza. Por eso estoy aquí, para reunirme con tu Hokage y tratar los temas de la unión. Aunque todavía no sabe que he llegado.

-¿Y a que esperas para ir a saludar a nuestra bella Tsunade? -pronunciaba Sai queriendo quitárselo de en medio-. Es de mala educación no informar a nuestra jefa de tu llegada.

-Si quieres puedes ir tú a informarle por mí -argumentaba Gaara desmantelando la propuesta de Sai.

-No soy tu criada -contesto Sai con tu típica sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Ni yo la tuya -respondía Gaara comenzando a cabrearse.

El silencio volvió a la habitación. De nuevo esa tensión en el ambiente.

-Y… ¿Dónde te alojaras durante tu estancia Gaara? -preguntó Naruto intentando romper de nuevo el silencio.

Los dos morenos pasaban atentos la mirada desde Naruto a un lado a Gaara en el lado opuesto, esperando su respuesta.

-Pues todavía no he buscado ningún sitio para pasar la noche.

-Puedes quedarte aquí -ofreció amablemente-. Vamos si no te importa compartir piso conmigo.

-¡No! -contestaron ambos morenos a la vez mirando a Naruto, para después mirarse entre ellos sorprendidos por la coincidencia de la respuesta–. No puede quedarse aquí -se apresuró a decir Sasuke.

-¿No puedo? -preguntaba divertido Gaara.

-¿Por qué no puede? -preguntaba inocente Naruto.

-Porque… -Sasuke miró a Sai como pidiéndole ayuda para sacar una excusa a flote.

-Porque este es un piso muy pequeño para un Kazekage -se apresuró a añadir Sai-. Sería mejor que te instalaras en una casa más amplia, como la del Uchiha por ejemplo -ofreció señalando con un dedo a Sasuke.

Este frunció el entrecejo molesto.

-Aunque ya sabes que mi casa es muy oscura y siniestra –apresuró Sasuke a informar-. Tal vez en la de Sai te sentirías más cómodo. Además, esta mucho más cerca del edificio de la Hokage que la mía. Por si Tsunade te necesita en cualquier momento. Aparte de que un Kazekage tan importante como tú tiene que tener la mejor escolta, y sin duda Sai es tu hombre -argumentaba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Oh, cuanta amabilidad, me encanta venir a vuestra villa, se nota que sois todos muy buena gente -ironizó Gaara-, pero me conformo con la oferta de Naruto. Prefiero quedarme con él -sentenció mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

-Claro que sí dattebayo -en ese instante Naruto salía de la cama eufórico con la idea de que alguien fuera su huésped, mostrando su cuerpo únicamente tapado por sus boxers negros.

Los tres jóvenes lo repasaban de arriba a abajo con lujuria echándose las manos a la nariz taponando la hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con salir. Sasuke y Sai desviaron la mirada a Gaara maldiciéndolo internamente como a un muñeco de vudú.

Naruto saltaba de alegría por la habitación, preparando el futón para que su recién huésped pudiera dormir en su casa. Sasuke y Sai acorralaron a Gaara para intimidarlo sin que Naruto se diera cuenta.

-Si se te ocurre tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza juro que serás el primero en experimentar el Mangekyou Sharingan -amenazaba Sasuke mostrando un brillo rojizo en su mirada.

-Es más, me encargaré personalmente de pintarte una preciosa tumba en la que ponga… Aquí yacen los restos de aquel que osó tocar las pertenencias de Sai -sacaba las uñas el otro moreno.

Pero las intimidaciones de los chicos al parecer no surtieron efecto en Gaara que ampliaba aún mucho más su insolente sonrisa y habló en voz alta dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Naruto, vengo cansado del viaje y quisiera descansar lo más pronto posible, pero con tanto alboroto en casa no creo que lograra dormir bien -miraba con superioridad a los dos chicos-. Creo que Sasuke y Sai ya deberían irse ¿no crees?

-Sí, sí, por supuesto, tú tienes que descansar que para eso eres mi invitado -Naruto rápido cogió de un brazo a cada joven conduciéndolos a la puerta de su casa-. ¡Ne! Lo siento chicos pero tenéis que marcharos. Otro día ya hablamos más tranquilamente.

Abrió la puerta de casa y les dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda para que salieran.

-¡Espera Naruto! -se apresuró a decir Sai-. Si tienes algún problema por la noche, si intenta tocarte o te ocurre algo solo con gritar "Sai, guapetón ayúdame" yo en menos de un segundo me planto aquí y le pego cuatro puñetazos al maníaco este de los castillos de arena.

-No creo que haga falta Sai, pero te lo agradezco -y antes de cerrar la puerta miró a Sasuke que le devolvía la mirada atento y le brindó una calida sonrisa como dándole a entender que todo estaba solucionado entre los dos.

La puerta finalmente quedó cerrada, pero ninguno de los dos morenos se movía de la puerta. Sai cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho y Sasuke se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Después de varios minutos de silencio Sai fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Crees que estará bien con Gaara?

-Es evidente que no.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Entonces ¿está decidido? -preguntaba Sai.

-Sí -afirmaba Sasuke-, tú harás guardia por la parte derecha del edificio y yo por la parte izquierda.

-De acuerdo.

Y dando un salto los dos jóvenes se pusieron a patrullar todo el día el edificio de Naruto. No fuera a ser que Gaara intentara algo con su inocente rubio.

**Continuará…**

Por fin hice entrar a Gaara a escena. No me diréis que no es una entrada triunfal… el chico llega y el chico se lo queda xD y los otros dos mientras patrullando el edificio como si fueran de seguridad o algo xD. Pobrecillos, un día me dirán que dejan de participar en el fic por los daños psicológicos que les estoy creando.

Y en el próximo capi: ¿Gaara intentará algo por la noche con Naruto? ¿Pegaran ojo los dos morenos en toda la noche? ¿Naruto continuará enfermo? Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y en el próximo más. Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno como ya dije voy a ir subiendo los capítulos pronto que ya tengo muchos escritos por delante. Como siempre dedicado a las personas que me dejan review y me animan a seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 6: La llegada de Gaara trae una gran sorpresa a Konoha.**

-Buenos días, son las diez de la mañana en Konoha, una hora menos en la Arena -sonaba la radio a modo de despertador en la mesita de Naruto.

-Mnnnññ -todavía en la cama, Naruto se revolvía entre las sabanas estirando la mano lo suficiente para apagar el despertador y seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.

-No seas perezoso -le regañaba Gaara entrando en la habitación-, será mejor que te levantes o llegaremos tarde a ver a Tsunade. Recuerda que anoche me prometiste que me acompañarías.

Naruto al oír una voz extraña en su casa, levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirar todavía somnoliento a Gaara. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó como había llegado el pelirrojo a su casa y las circunstancias que se habían producido en la noche pasada.

-Pero todavía es temprano ttebayo. Sólo cinco minutos más -arguyó volviendo a reposar sus lindos cabellos dorados sobre la almohada.

***Flashback***

Diez de la noche en Konoha. La luz de un apartamento todavía se encontraba encendida. Y dos personas hablaban más alto de lo normal en un dormitorio.

-Gaara como tengo que decírtelo -incriminaba Naruto-. Eres mi invitado y dormirás en la cama -decía mientras colocaba el futón en el suelo al lado del lecho.

-Me niego -rehusaba Gaara-. No pienso dejarte dormir en un futón. Yo debería ser el que durmiera en el suelo ya que soy el extraño en esta casa -argumentaba el otro joven estirando del lado opuesto del futón.

-¡Arrrgg! –comenzaba a crisparle los nervios-, llevamos con esta discusión más de una hora. Dormirás en la cama y punto -sentenció señalando con un brazo que se fuera a dormir a la cama.

-Está bien pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú dormirás conmigo.

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser, mi cama es muy pequeña para los dos.

-No importa, nos acercaremos más -hablaba tranquilo, pero por dentro los nervios en el estomago le bailaban la macarena. Intentaba encontrar una excusa para poder dormir a su lado.

-Y… y además vamos a pasar mucho calor en una misma cama los dos.

-Podemos dormir en ropa interior -esta insinuación le salió sin pensar y al recapacitarla se sonrojo bastante ante el descaro.

Naruto tardó varios segundos pensando la propuesta y otros tantos en darle forma a la respuesta.

-Está bien.

-Perfecto -finalizó Gaara a la vez que se formaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su pálida cara-. ¡Auch!-se quejó de repente sobándose la cabeza con una mano-. Algo me ha golpeado el cogote -giraba para mirar a través de la ventana que quedaba justo a sus espaldas.

-¿Hum?, tal vez fuera un mosquito -contestó Naruto-. Anda, cierra la ventana.

-Sí -miró sospechoso por la ventana hasta cerrarla-. No vayan a ser los dos mosquitos que me imagino…

Desde el edificio de enfrente se oyeron dos voces flojitas.

-Te dije que le tiraras la piedra más grande hasta desnucarlo, imbecil - incriminaba Sasuke.

-¡Cállate! Por lo menos yo he acertado, no como tú que has tirado la señal de trafico tan fuerte que se desvió impactando contra la antena de la terraza y por eso a las diez de la noche ya se están acostando aburridos sin poder ver los canales. Has dejado a toda la comunidad sin señal de televisión baaaka.

-Hn –no habían palabras para justificar sul pequeño accidente.

Pero mejor volvamos a la escena dentro del cuarto.

-Naruto, ¿me acompañarías mañana a ver a Tsunade?, no conozco bien la aldea y de seguro que terminaré perdiéndome -pronunció Gaara a la vez que se quitaba la ropa para meterse en la cama.

-¡Ohh, claro que sí, dattebayo! Mañana nos levantamos temprano y te acompaño donde haga falta -contestó amablemente metiéndose en la cama únicamente con los boxers negros.

-"Soy un genio" -pensaba el pelirrojo-. "No se como demonios me las he apañado para terminar durmiendo en casa de Naruto, en su cama, junto a él y mañana estará a mi lado todo el día… ¡Mhahaha! Ni siquiera ese par de idiotas a podido contra mi estrategia" -Gaara se metía en esos momentos en la cama junto al rubio-. "Y ahora a restregarme, a rozarme mucho, mucho, pero que mucho con Naruto… ahh, tiene una piel tan suave."

-Buenas noches Gaara -finalizaba Naruto apagando la luz del cuarto.

-Buenas noches.

Unos minutos más tarde.

-¿Gaara?

-¿Hum?

-Eso que tocas no es la almohada… sino mi culo -una gran gota se deslizó por su cabeza.

-Ahhh, lo siento -se disculpó apartando la mano del trasero-. "Mierda, todavía está despierto. Lo intentare un poco mas tarde. Realmente tiene un culo de escándalo, ¡Joder! Ya me volví a empalmar".

***Fin del Flashback***

-Será mejor que te levantes o el desayuno se te enfriara -insistía Gaara de pié frente a la cama.

-¿Qué hiciste de desayuno?… huele raro.

-Ramen -contestó animado-. Sé que te gusta mucho, así que te he preparado uno instantáneo que tenias en la despensa.

Naruto volvió a levantar la cabeza de la almohada para olfatear en el ambiente el olor del desayuno, ramen recién hecho. Un malestar cruzo su cuerpo. Las tripas se le removieron volviendo a tener la sensación de nauseas. Se tapó la boca con una mano intentando no vomitar en la cama y salió disparado hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Pero ¿y ahora qué le ocurre? -Gaara se asustó al ver al rubio en una situación tan descompuesta. Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta del baño cerrada-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Broagghhh! –eso era un angustioso no. Instantes después escuchó la cadena del water-. Cof, cof… sí, estoy bien Gaara. Pero, ¿te importaría tirar el ramen? Ese olor me produce nauseas.

-¿Desde cuando el ramen te produce nauseas? Pensaba que te gustaba tanto que hasta le tenias puesto un altar al dueño del Ichiraku -se preguntaba a si mismo Gaara mientras se acercaba a la cocina para tirar el ramen-. Con lo que me ha costado prepararlo, pues por lo menos yo si que tomaré mi ración -sacó un bol y se sirvió un plato de ramen que no tardo en comer -Mmm, me ha salido bastante comestible para ser la primera vez que cocino. Desde luego mucho mejor que las mezclas raras de Kankuro...

A los pocos minutos Naruto salió del baño con una cara horrible, palpándose la barriga.

-Últimamente mi cuerpo esta raro. Me mareo demasiado y hay olores que me crean nauseas. Y jamás pensé en mi vida que el ramen seria uno de esos olores -con movimientos tranquilos raramente en él, se vistió para acompañar a Gaara ante la Hokage.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

En el edificio de enfrente los dos morenos se abrazaban posesivamente estirados sobre un frío suelo, calentándose con el calor corporal del otro. Habían pasado toda la noche haciendo guardia desde la terraza observando por la ventana el cuarto de Naruto, pero tras mantenerse cinco horas despierto el sueño les venció. Allí tirados en el suelo se encontraban profundamente dormidos, soñando que era a Naruto a quien abrazaban, a quien palpaban por encima de la ropa, al que rozaba sus pálidas caras. Sasuke agarraba con sus manos posesivamente a Sai de la cintura acercándolo todo lo posible a su cuerpo y enredando sus piernas en las del joven. Sai por su parte, lo cogía fuertemente del trasero como si su vida dependiera de ello y hacia movimientos con la pelvis rozando su entrepierna con el muslo de Sasuke.

–¡Narutoo! -gemían ambos entre sueños.

Sus caras se acercaban, sus morritos sobresalían preparados en posición para el contacto de sus bocas y sus ojos bien cerrados se comenzaron a abrir despertando del sueño a escasos centímetros del contacto. Y…. ¡plash! los ojos de ambos abiertos de par en par, sin poder moverse, noqueados por la escena que ante ellos se abría. La sangre se les heló tanto en aquellos momentos que no les circulaba por las venas. Hasta que segundos más tarde la información llegó al cerebro.

-¡Maldito capullo! ¿Qué crees que haces? -gritaba Sasuke apartándose asustado.

-¡Uchiha-bastardo me querías comer la boca! –refutó el otro afectado.

-¿Yo? Pero de que vas, si eras tú quien me sobaba el culo descarado.

-Capullo, tú eras quien me hacía una llave de karate en la cintura para no soltarme. Ya se que estoy bueno, pero por muy necesitado que este no te voy a hacer un favorcito sabes.

-¡Será mejor que te calles, idiota! Y vete a mirar si Naruto sigue en casa.

Sai se levantó malhumorado del suelo acomodándose la ropa. Camino hasta la barandilla visualizando el dormitorio a través de la ventana.

-No se ve movimiento. Creo que no hay nadie.

-¿Cómo que no hay nadie? –Sasuke corrió al lado de Sai-. Joder, se nos han escapado. Rápido hay que encontrarlos.

Y haciendo gala de su oficio ninja se pusieron a buscar por toda la aldea a Naruto y Gaara.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Tsunade-obaaaaachaaan -irrumpía Naruto entrando en la sala sin llamar a la puerta.

-Tan maleducado como siempre… ¿algún día aprenderás a llamar a la puerta?

Naruto formaba en su cara su habitual sonrisa zorruna.

-¡Ne! ¿A que no sabes a quién te he traído?

-"¿A Nacho vidal? … ojala"-se preguntó interiormente-. Sorpréndeme.

Naruto se hizo a un lado pronunciando un ¡Tachaaan! y desvelando a quien intentaba tapar a sus espaldas.

-El Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, Gaara-sama -finalizó Naruto.

-¡Ohh!! Vaya, esperaba tu visita hace una semana, y como tardaste tanto en venir pensé que te habría surgido algún otro plan Gaara. Encantada de tenerte en nuestra villa. Pero dime, ¿Cuándo has llegado? -le preguntaba la Hokage.

-Llegué ayer por la tarde, pero por una serie de circunstancias no pude comunicártelo hasta hoy.

-¿Y dónde has dormido?

-En casa de Naruto.

-Ohh, ya veo donde están esa serie de circunstancias -sonreía picarona.

El comentario bastante irónico de la Hokage hizo ruborizar a Gaara que desviaba la mirada de Naruto.

-¡Ne! ¡ne! Oba-chan, ¿tienes alguna misión para mí?

-Pues a decir verdad Naruto, hoy es tu día de suerte. Tengo una misión urgente que atender y bien podrías encargarte tú de ella. Luego te explicare de qué va. Primero quiero hablar a solas con el Kazekage.

-No, no. Yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que no me digas en que consiste la misión.

-No te la puedo dar hasta que no encuentre a personal para acompañarte en tu equipo.

-¡Ya soy un jounin! -gritó malhumorado-. ¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que llevar escolta?, sabes perfectamente que estoy capacitado para hacer cualquier misión yo solo -argumentaba clavando un manotazo violento sobre el escritorio.

-"Que pesadilla de crío" Esta bien, coge este pergamino, en ella vienen anotadas las instrucciones a seguir en la misión. Luego te explico como has de hacerla.

-Yaiiiii Misión, misión, misión -saltaba eufórico hasta que del subidon emocional se mareó teniendo que agarrarse al hombro de Gaara para no caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Naruto? -preguntaba alarmada Tsunade.

-Sí, perfectamente -mentía el rubio incorporándose-. "Atención, Tsunade conecta su radar interior médico ninja. Tengo que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible".

-A decir verdad no creo que se encuentre tan bien como dice -pronunció Gaara-. Se pasó toda la mañana con nauseas al oler el ramen. Creo que tiene un problema de estomago.

-¡Cállate! -incriminaba bajito el rubio-. No le hagas ni caso Oba-chan -risa nerviosa-. Me encuentro perfectamente.

Tsunade apoyó los codos en su mesa entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su boca pensativa. Escrutándolo con la mirada como queriendo descubrir que ocultaba Naruto. Finalmente pronuncio un nombre.

-¡Shizune!

Tras unos segundos la ayudante de la Hokage se presento en el despacho.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar Tsunade-sana?

-Así es, quiero que te lleves a Naruto a la sala de pruebas. Hazle un reconocimiento completo.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó histérico Naruto-. No, nada de eso, yo me voy de aquí pero ya, que sois todos unos matasanos -hizo ademán de querer salir aunque fuera por la ventana pero Shizune lo inmovilizó a tiempo con un jutsu paralizando su cuerpo-. Noooo, suéltame –lloriqueaba-, me encuentro perfectamente. En serio, no me gustan los cables, no me gustan las pastillas y sobre todo… ¡no me gusta que me metáis el termómetro por el culoooo!

Pero los gritos no le sirvieron de nada. Shizune cargó con Naruto y lo sacó de la habitación directo a la sala de reconocimiento medico.

-Bien -prosiguió Tsunade dando dos palmadas con sus manos-, ahora que ese ruidoso chico no nos puede molestar comenzaremos a tratar los temas de nuestras villas. Por favor, toma asiento Gaara -le ofreció amablemente indicándole con una mano la silla frente a su escritorio.

El joven asintió, pero antes de poder dar un paso hacia delante su barriga emitió un sonoro rugido.

-Broagghh.

-¿Hum? ¿Tú tampoco te encuentras bien Gaara? –preguntó dudosa.

-Creo que no…-se llevó las manos al estomago adolorido-. Habrá sido el ramen instantáneo que tome de la despensa de Naruto.

-¿Ramen de Naruto?, muchacho ¿acaso quieres morir de una intoxicación? Todo el mundo sabe que el ramen que compra Naruto es el más barato y de peor calidad de toda Konoha. Además, compra tanto que muchos de los botes se le caducan. De seguro que cogiste uno que ya se había pasado de fecha.

-¡Broagggh! –volvió a resonar-. Tsunade necesito ir al baño urgente –informó descompuesto.

-Sí, enseguida. ¡Shizune! -volvió a gritar la Hokage.

-¿Me volvió a llamar Tsunade-sama?.

-Sí, por favor indica al Kazekage dónde se encuentran los baños del edificio y de paso hazle también otro reconocimiento médico. Creo que tiene indigestión.

-En seguida. Por favor si es tan amable de acompañarme Gaara-sama - Shizune conducía a Gaara que salía del despacho lentamente.

-¡Ahhh! -suspiró Tsunade-. ¿Será un virus contagioso?

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Una presencia ocultada dentro de las sombras de un callejón abría los ojos mostrando sus pupilas rojas como la sangre mirando fijamente a la persona que acababa de llegar.

-¿Le has encontrado? -preguntó fríamente con voz masculina.

-Sí -afirmó el otro hombre de voz quebrada-. En estos momentos se encuentra en el edificio de la Hokage. Sería un suicidio intentar cogerlo ahora.

-Lo se. No te preocupes -habló mientras acicalaba uno de los mechones de su larga cabellera negra-. Tarde o temprano lo cogeremos. Mientras tanto, seguiremos al acecho -hizo una pausa-. Por cierto, te apesta el aliento a atún - le incriminaba serio dándole la espalda-. Luego no quieres que te llamen el atún calvo de Akatsuki.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Ya puedes colocarte la ropa Naruto-kun. Hemos terminado el análisis. En un par de horas te daremos los resultados.

Naruto se vestía con dos grandes lágrimas en sus ojos y un dolor enorme en el trasero.

-A dios pongo por testigo… ¡que nunca más volveré a dejar que me metáis el termómetro por el culo! Arggg pero que coño os pensáis ¿que soy un animal o que?

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero sabes que es lo hacemos por el Kyubi -respondía la ninja médico saliendo del cuarto.

-Y una mierda. Lo hacéis porque queréis verme desnudo. Después de muchos reconocimientos y de tantas pruebas he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo os interesa mi cuerpo.

Naruto terminó de vestirse y salió por la ventana de ese mismo dormitorio. No fuera a ser, que al salir por la puerta lo volvieran a coger para hacerle otra tanda de pruebas.

Ya caminando por las calles una vez mas tranquilo del peligro sacó de su pantalón el pergamino con la misión que le acababa de dar la Hokage.

-Misión, misión, misión…-anunciaba entusiasmado desenrollando el pergamino y comenzando a leer-. "Detalles de la misión: Es necesario desplazar varios ninjas esta tarde sin falta hacia un pequeño pueblo vecino llamada Villa-viciosa. Que nombre mas raro para un pueblo -expresó el rubio extrañado-. El objetivo de la misión consiste en recoger un pergamino secreto que les será entregado por un enviado del contratista. El individuo responde al nombre de… Rocco. Parece una misión de espionaje o algo por el estilo. Rango de la misión: A. ¡Kyyaaa! -gritó exaltado-. Es una misión de rango A, y es toda para mí -Naruto sonrió con fanfarronería mientras enroscaba de nuevo el pergamino y se lo metía en el bolsillo-. Por fin tengo la oportunidad de demostrar a toda la aldea de lo que soy capaz. Por fin haré una misión de rango A yo sólo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Cansados, sucios, con unos cuantos rasguños, en posición de ataque y respirando dificultosamente por la situación en la que se encontraban, Sasuke y Sai se peleaban en medio del espeso bosque de Konoha a puñetazo limpio.

Sus movimientos cada vez eran más lentos ya que llevaban peleando prácticamente toda la mañana. En un principio sus propósitos eran los de buscar al rubio por toda la aldea y ver si Gaara no se había propasado con él la noche anterior, en definitiva, ver si seguía de una pieza y sobre todo… sin una sola huella dactilar ajena. Pero tras una hora de búsqueda sin resultados favorables habían acabado echándole la culpa al contrario, peleándose verbalmente para acabar peleándose físicamente.

Total de daños; Sasuke al extremo derecho del bosque, en posición de ataque con las rodillas más flexionadas de lo normal debido al cansancio, sus ropas un poco rasgadas por las mangas y la zona baja de la camisa azul oscura, sin apartar la mirada encolerizada hacia su oponente respiraba agitado.

Sai en el extremo opuesto del bosque a menos de cincuenta metros. También en posición de ataque, solo que con una rodilla apoyada en la hierba a modo de soporte. Pequeños rasguños sobre un lateral de su barriga y la zona opuesta en la mejilla, sin apartar su mirada indiferente de su oponente respiraba igualmente agitado debido al cansancio.

-Hasta aquí has llegado Sai -pronunciaba seguro de si mismo Sasuke a la vez que hacia su último esfuerzo con las manos formando sellos para un jutsu-. Te voy a encajar el Chidori por donde no te da el sol.

-Ja, atrévete si puedes Uchiha-bastardo -contestaba el aludido también formando sellos con sus dedos para terminar señalándolo con su pincel-. Vas a conocer el jutsu de los pollos, te meto mi pincel por el culo y te hago sudar de lo lindo.

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡MIL AÑOS DE DOLOR!

En un último esfuerzo los dos jóvenes gritaron su jutsu para correr hacia su oponente y asistirle el último aliento. Cuando justo a punto del encuentro de sus poderes…

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis? -hablaba una voz muy conocida para ambos en el extremo central del bosque.

Causa que provocó que perdieran la concentración, las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban se esfumaran, el jutsu se deshiciera y al girar la cabeza para ver quien les hablaba a la vez que seguían corriendo hacia el contrario, se dieran los dos un golpe con la cabeza del otro al chocar de frente. Conclusión, los dos morenos tumbados en el suelo palpándose la frente adolorida mientras Naruto de pie, la persona que había hablado momentos antes, se descojonaba antes la visión del accidente.

-Jajajaja. Vaya golpe más tonto os habéis dado. Pero no se si me hace más gracia el golpe o las pintas que tenéis cada uno -seguía riendo entretenido.

-Usuratonkachi, no te rías, si estamos en esta situación es por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Que dices baaka, yo no he hecho nada.

-Eso es precisamente lo que queremos saber -reaccionaba Sai incorporándose del suelo-. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste anoche?

-¿Anoche? -preguntaba inocente-, pues dormir es evidente.

-No, no -negaba Sasuke levantándose también-, se refiere a si Gaara hizo algo contigo fuera de lo normal.

-¿Qué es para ti fuera de lo normal?

-Dobe, me refiero a si te tocó –gruñó sonrojado.

-Pues ahora que lo dices…-se quedo pensativo Naruto-, creo que Gaara tiene la manía de dormir agarrado a algo que sea blando porque me agarro varias veces del trasero, a parte de que se mueve mucho… no paraba de rozarme.

-¡Lo sabia! -gritaba Sai a la vez que dos llamas de fuego se encendían en sus ojos-. El paranoico de la arenisca también tiene pensamientos impuros con mi Naruto. ¡Arrrggg!! Cuando lo coja le voy a dar para el pelo… y no para la peluquería.

(La expresión dar para el pelo es similar a: canear, soldar, linchar, desnucar, descalabrar, liquidar, vamos que en definitiva es pegarle)

-Pues va a ser difícil. Acabo de dejarlo con Tsunade en una reunión de kages - el ruido de las tripas de Naruto interrumpió silenciando la conversación entre los tres jóvenes.

-Oe dobe, ¿Todavía sigues con problemas de estomago? -preguntaba curioso Sasuke.

-En realidad no. Venía de hacerme una revisión médica y ahora mismo lo que tengo es más bien hambre –se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

-¡Yo te invito! -se apresuró a rebatir Sai-. Comemos lo que tu quieras, pero te aviso que el plato del día es una salchicha gorda y larga de buena calidad, con un par de huevos caliente rellenos de blanquecinos renacuajos. Yo por mi parte me lo como todo, bueno, de todo menos el conejo… que a mi el conejo me da una alergia enorme...

-Gra… gracias Sai, pero me conformaría con un cuenco de ramen -contestaba Naruto.

-Pues ramen, lo que sea, yo con tal de estar a tu lado -decía mientras apresaba a Naruto del cuello como una lapa.

-Un momento cara de hiena –cortó Sasuke-, Naruto vendrá a comer conmigo esta vez -apartó las manos de Sai del cuello moreno del kirtune-. ¿Recuerdas que todavía no tuve mi cita con él? Pues la vamos a tener ahora mismo.

-"Ya empezamos" -pensó Naruto con un deje de resignación-. ¡Neh! Chicos, se que no vais a escuchar mis propuestas, pero… ¿Alguno de los dos ha pensado en si tengo algo que hacer yo ahora?

-"Mierda" -pensaba-. Esta bien Uchiha, por esta vez tú saldrás con Naruto. Pero te estaré vigilando de cerca que lo sepas.

-Si te atreves a entrometerte en nuestra cita juro que uniré a mi lista de venganzas de nivel más retorcidas y dolorosas –amenazó-. Vamos Naruto -y sin consultar con el rubio lo cogió del brazo arrastrándolo hacia el restaurante Ichiraku.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Toc, toc -sonaba la puerta de madera del despacho de la Hokage con dos suaves golpes incitando a entrar.

-Adelante -pronunciaba Tsunade sentada detrás de su mesa de despacho.

-Tsunade-sama ya tenemos los resultados de los análisis que practicamos esta mañana a Naruto-kun y Gaara-sama -informó Shizune entrando en la estancia y avanzando con los papeles de los resultados en las manos-. Aquí tiene - entregaba los documentos.

-Ahh, bien gracias –Tsunade abrió el primer documento para leer la ficha-. Lo sabía, tiene una indigestión por comer tantos alimentos en mal estado. Este chico nunca cambiara -cerró el documento y lo deslizó hacia un lado-. Vamos a ver el otro resultado -abrió la carpeta y procedió a leer la ficha del siguiente joven. Algo leyó que su cara cambiaba por momentos a un semblante con mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad-. No puede ser -susurraba impresionada-. ¡Shizune!, localiza inmediatamente a Gaara. Que se presente en mi despacho lo antes posible.

-¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama?, parece asustada por el resultado.

-Y así es… se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando se lo comunique.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Sasuke-baka deja de arrastrarme del brazo como si fuera un saco de patatas - incriminaba Naruto soltándose del amarre del moreno-. Además, ya hace dos calles que nos saltamos el Ichiraku. ¿No ibas a invitarme a ramen?

-Sí -asintió-, comeremos ramen, pero en mi casa -le dijo girándose para mirarlo.

-¿En tu casa? -preguntó un tanto nervioso.

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso? -antes de que pudiera darle una contestación dijo la frase que haría que no pudiera rechazar ir a su casa-. No me digas que ahora te da miedo entrar a mi casa.

Naruto molesto contestó firme poniendo unos graciosos morritos.

-No digas tonterías baaka. A mi no me da miedo nada.

Sasuke instintivamente formó una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Después de tantos años juntos en misiones había aprendido como manipular al rubio para que terminara accediendo a lo que él quisiera, era bastante sencillo. Pero desde luego, la cosa no terminaría en una simple comida en casa. La función acababa de comenzar. Título: seducir a Naruto.

Tras pasar un par de calles más por fin llegaron a la zona Uchiha. Diversas casas y comercios antiguamente de sus familiares abrían paso en fila hasta la gran mansión. Sus alrededores tan silenciosos como siempre. Todo cerrado y en la penumbra tal cual quedo el barrio Uchiha tras su abandono. Naruto miraba con atención cada casa del clan ahora casi extinguido. Tristes, viejas, sombrías, sin vida. Algo se le encogió en el pecho. Un sentimiento de soledad y dolor, seguramente el que tuvo que soportar Sasuke durante años hasta crearse la mascara de indiferencia al sufrimiento, sin duda la misma mascara que se tuvo que crear Naruto durante años soportando el odio de los aldeanos.

Sasuke caminaba un par de pasos por delante de Naruto así que no podía mirar su rostro. De repente miles de preguntas se agolpaban en la mente del rubio, pero entre ellas destacaba una… ¿Cómo debía de sentirse Sasuke cada vez que pasaba por el barrio hasta su casa? Tenía ser duro traspasar todos los días esa hilera de casas vacías que te hacían recordar la matanza de tu clan.

-Lo bordeo -habló de repente Sasuke como respondiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo bordeo -volvió a repetir serio-. Es la respuesta a lo que piensas. Cojo cualquier otro camino antes que avanzar por aquí.

Entonces lo comprendió. No era exactamente la respuesta a su pregunta, pero si le decía lo que sentía cada vez que pasaba por esa zona. No le gustaba caminar por ella porque le hacia recordar su pasado, aún marcando una profunda huella en su corazón.

Por fin llegaron hasta el final de aquella apagada calle. De frente a ellos se encontraba la mansión Uchiha. Sasuke sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y procedió a abrir la puerta.

-Vamos pasa -pronunció entrando en el domicilio seguido de un cohibido Naruto.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Shizune me ha comunicado que viniera de urgencia. Creía que la reunión de las aldeas no era hasta pasado medio día ¿A ocurrido algo? -pronunciaba Gaara una vez dentro del despacho de la Hokage.

-A decir verdad sí -Tsunade dejaba en esos momentos el informe que sostenía entre sus manos encima de la mesa y apoyó los antebrazos en ella entrelazando sus dedos. Su semblante serio denotaba que el asunto era grave.

Tras varios segundos en silencio intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para comunicarle el resultado, la Hokage habló.

-Veras Gaara, los análisis que te practiquemos esta mañana ya han sido confirmados.

-¿Y bien? -preguntaba indiferente-. ¿Qué tengo? ¿Indigestión, empacho, gases?

-No -negó nerviosa- Esto es algo mucho más complicado, Gaara. Estas embarazado.

**Continuara…**

Misterio resuelto, el embarazado es Gaara, ¡mhahaha!! Ahora os preguntareis ¿de quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?... vais a tener que esperar al capítulo siguiente para saberlo.

Por otro lado Sasuke ha ganado una batalla contra Sai y se dirige a su casa junto a Naruto… ¿Conseguirá algo con el rubio? ¿Quedará todo en una comida? ¿A que clase de comida me refiero? Cof, esa pregunta se me escapó…

¿Quién son esos dos individuos misteriosos entre sombras? Dicen algo referente a Akatsuki y a un atún calvo… Nos vemos en el próximo. Kissuss


	7. Chapter 7

Ya estoy de vuelta y cargada de energía así que prepararos para otro nuevo capítulo. Dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejan review que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo con ganas de contar cada vez más. Besos a todas.

Y por si no actualizo pronto la siguiente parte quiero desearos a todas/os una **FELIZ NAVIDAD y espero que todos vuestros sueños se hagan realidad. Besos**

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 7: Cita con Sasuke. ¿Gaara embarazado?**

Por fin llegaron hasta el final de aquella apagada calle. Frente a ellos se encontraba la mansión Uchiha. Sasuke sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y procedió a abrir la puerta.

-Vamos pasa –le indicó entrando en el domicilio seguido de un cohibido Naruto.

Una vez dentro Naruto, como otras pocas veces que había entrado en la vivienda, se volvió a quedar maravillado con su interior. Un olor a limpio inundaba en el ambiente. La estancia se encontraba impecable. Ningún pergamino por el suelo, ni ropas, ni zapatos desordenados, ni siquiera restos de comida. Todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en su casa. Total, nadie iba a visitarlo, así que no se molestaba en limpiar con demasiado esmero su vivienda. Aunque eso mismo le podría pasar a Sasuke. Sin embargo, su casa era el orden personificado. Era tremendo el contraste de su casa con la del moreno.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día de pie junto a la puerta? -habló Sasuke sacándolo de su distracción-. Siéntate, voy a preparar la comida –anunció antes de desaparecer en el interior.

Naruto ya en solitario se atrevió a fisgonear un poco por el salón de Sasuke. No es que tuviese demasiadas cosas que llamaran su atención, pero siempre le picaba la curiosidad cuando entraba en su casa. En un extremo de la habitación podía ver una mesa de madera con detalles tallados en sus extremos en un tono oscuro acompañada con cuatro sillas a su alrededor del mismo color. En la mitad de la habitación se encontraba el sillón blanco cruzado. Avanzó tranquilamente por la estancia hasta posar su mano sobre el cabezal. Un suave tacto a sus dedos. Sin duda un sillón de los caros. De repente le entraron unas ganas enormes de saltar encima, comer sobre él y llenarlo de migas. Seguro que a Sasuke no le haría gracia. A un lado del sillón, empotrada en una de las paredes se encontraba una preciosa chimenea. Limpia sin restos de hollín. Parecía que no la habían utilizado nunca. Naruto desde luego no, ni siquiera tenía una mísera estufa en su apartamento. En los fríos inviernos lo único que lo cobijaba eran sus viejas mantas. Justo en frente del sofá se encontraban una estantería que sostenía un enorme televisor. Pero justo en una de las repisas dos fotos le llamaron la atención. En un marco se encontraba la foto de su antiguo equipo siete. Que tiempos aquellos. Sonreía automáticamente recordando años pasados. En la otra una foto de ellos dos solos bastante reciente. Naruto rodeaba con su brazo el cuello de Sasuke acercándolo más hacia él y con la otra mano sacaba dos dedos en forma de victoria sonriendo en un expectante gesto de alegría. Sasuke levemente sonrojado desviaba la mirada del rubio en una mueca conformista con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. En ese momento recordó que la imagen se la había sacado Kakashi poco después de que Naruto consiguiera traer de vuelta a Sasuke de las manos de Orochimanu. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos la fotografía por encima del cristal hasta el borde cogiéndola entre sus manos para contemplarla más de cerca mientras en su cara se volvía a dibujar esa misma sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Al final conseguí quitársela a Kakashi -susurró de repente Sasuke a las espaldas de Naruto.

La voz repentina hizo sobresaltar al rubio del susto y que casi se le resbalara la fotografía en sus manos.

-Sasuke no me des esos sustos baka -decía girando de frente hacia él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en silencio despertando un remolino de sensaciones en su interior. Estuvieron varios segundos callados, conectados visualmente, como si el tiempo no pasara en ese momento. Unidos en una burbuja de la que no querían salir. Las mejillas de ambos comenzaron a teñirse levemente de un tono rosado. El cuerpo de Naruto se inclinó inconscientemente un poco hacia delante, acercándose al de Sasuke. Pero algo hizo que salieran de su ensimismamiento para mirar a sus estómagos. Naruto al avanzar con la fotografía todavía entre sus manos la había chocado contra el vientre de Sasuke.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Naruto automáticamente.

Sasuke le quitó suavemente la fotografía de las manos colocándola en la estantería al tiempo que la miraba.

-Menos mal que sólo se te ve de cintura para arriba -señalaba con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? -preguntaba confuso.

-Porque así no se te ve que estas de puntillas intentando llegar a mi cuello -reía con su habitual sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto con los años había crecido hasta tener un tamaño consecuente con su edad, y no se podía decir que fuera un chico bajo, pero aún así Sasuke le sacaba media cabeza por encima.

-No soy tan bajo -pronunciaba molesto poniendo morritos-. Llego perfectamente a la altura de tu cuello sin ponerme de puntillas –impulsivo, revivió la postura que tenia en la foto pasándole el brazo derecho por el cuello, acercando más sus rostros sin apartar la mirada del moreno-. ¡Lo ves!

De nuevo ese silencio oportuno, de nuevo esas miradas cómplices pero esta vez con el contacto de sus cuerpos. La mano de Sasuke se posó tímidamente en la cintura del rubio y lo acercaba más hacia si mismo girándole el cuerpo en el proceso para colocarlo de frente. Unidos por la mano de Naruto en el cuello y la mano de Sasuke en la cintura.

Sus rostros volvían a inclinarse hacia delante, acercándose despacio. Sasuke dobló un poco su cara decidido y el contacto de sus labios se produjo. Suave, dulce, un calido beso que se deshizo pocos segundos después igual de dócil que se había producido.

Sasuke se separó unos centímetros para ver la reacción que había tenido en Naruto. No quería que por esa acción le juzgara igual que a Sai. En ningún momento quería forzar esa situación y menos sin el consentimiento del rubio. Pero la escena que presenciaba antes sus ojos le hizo soltar una pequeña risa divertida. Contemplaba a Naruto frente a él con los ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrojadas y alargando los morritos buscando más contacto en sus labios. Pero al escuchar la leve risa de Sasuke, el rubio abrió los ojos deshaciendo la mueca y ruborizándose más todavía avergonzado por su actitud.

-Parece que te ha gustado…-afirmaba Sasuke sonriente.

Naruto frunció los labios molesto intentando rebatir esas palabras.

-No ha sido para tanto.

La actitud infantil de Naruto solo divertía más aún al Uchiha que alargaba su sonrisa complacido.

-¿A no? Pues yo diría que te quedaste con ganas de más.

-No es verdad -desviaba la mirada nervioso no consiguiendo convencer a Sasuke con su negativa.

-Vaya, que lastima -suspiró haciéndose el interesante-. Lo siento si te a molestado, ya no lo volveré a hacer más -aunque el tono que había empleado era serio por dentro se descojonaba de la risa. Pretendía que Naruto confesase que le había encantado y quería más. Comenzaba el plan de seducción. Pero como toda buena estrategia lo primero a practicar era la sensualidad-. La comida ya debe de estar preparada, siéntate -le ofrecía indicándole la mesa para después irse por el pasillo dirección a la cocina.

Naruto en ese momento se maldecía por dentro.

-"Mierda, Naruto-baka, baka, BAKA. Yo y mi orgullo de pacotilla, no podía decirle simplemente sí, me ha gustado y quiero más, ¿Por qué me comporto así en estas situaciones?" -comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa-. "Es curioso que reaccione de esta manera sólo con Sasuke. Cuando Sai me besó sentí todo lo contrario, no quería que lo hiciese, pero con Sasuke… ¿Me estaré enamorando del baka?" -Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca rozando sus labios recordando el calido beso que había recibido y espontáneamente sonrió-. "Arrrggg, mis piernas no paran de temblar y creo que el corazón me va a explotar de lo rápido que me late. Cálmate Naruto, que no te vea en este estado cuando entre de nuevo" -se sentó en una de las sillas y cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente varias veces-. "Y para colmo ahora no puedo besarlo porque reafirmaría que me a gustado tanto el beso que me quede con ganas de postre. No pasa nada, yo tengo suficiente autocontrol para que no se vuelva a producir esa situación… Vamos Naruto piensa en frío, piensa en otra cosa que no sean esos labios finos, sonrosados, blanditos, con un sabor un poco amargo y adictivo, tremendamente deseables llamándome a gritos que me los coma. Esto no funciona, tengo que cambiar de táctica…"

Sasuke entraba en ese momento al salón con dos humeantes cuencos de miso. Los depositó sobre la mesa y se sentó justo en frente del rubio.

-Lo siento, pero mi casa no hay reservas de ramen como en la tuya.

-No pasa nada -reía nervioso, aunque suspiró aliviado interiormente, por fin una cosa en la que distraerse a parte del Uchiha, y por suerte no era ramen ya que el olor últimamente le producía nauseas. Clavó la mirada en el plato delate suya concentrándose para no mirar los labios de Sasuke y comenzó a comer rápido por los nervios. Pero fue un intenso en falso, ya que levanto la mirada nada más oír las primeras palabras Sasuke.

-Y dime Naruto…-comenzó a hablar mientras cogía tranquilamente un poco de comida entre los palillos-. ¿Qué tal te fue la revisión médica?- pronunció tranquilo sabiendo que Naruto había vuelto a clavar su mirada ojiazul en sus labios. Se llevó los palillos a la boca masticándolo sosegado para tragar y pasar la lengua por el labio inferior sensualmente humedeciéndolo.

-"Tiene una lengua…" Deliciosa -pronunció ensimismado sin apartar la mirada de los labios.

-¿Una revisión deliciosa?, eso es nuevo en Konoha.

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que la respuesta que había dado era la de sus pensamientos al mirar la boca, pero no la correcta.

-No, no, lo que quería decir es desastrosa, sí, eso -reía nervioso.

-Ahh, comprendo -y tanto que comprendía. Su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Naruto solo se fijaba en sus movimientos-. ¿Y te dieron los resultados de los análisis? -preguntó para después rozar con un dedo su boca desplazándolo de un lado a otro lentamente.

-"El roce de sus labios es tan…" Sensual -volvió pronunciar ensimismándose con el roce.

-Eso también es nuevo… unos resultados sensuales.

-No, no, quiero decir… sen….sensacional, sí, que me encuentro sensacional, fenomenal -se rascaba la nuca frenéticamente con una mano mostrando una sonrisa forzada. Siempre que se ponía nervioso mostraba ese gesto.

Sasuke sonreía divertido conocía bien todos los movimientos de Naruto y sus causas. Pasó delicadamente una mano por sus negros cabellos bajándola por la nuca, el cuello y pecho hasta perderla debajo de la mesa intencionadamente.

-No has comido mucho, ¿No tienes hambre?

-"Si mi plato fueras tu ya te habría" devorado -volvió a pronunciar para al segundo arrepentirse-. Quiero decir desbordado….sí, es que tengo el estomago lleno.

Misión completada, todo un éxito. Ya había despertado las hormonas del rubio ahora solo le quedaba que atacaran.

-Si quieres podemos sentarnos en el sillón y tomar té -Sasuke se levantó de la silla cogió los platos llevándoselos a la cocina.

-"Dios, no se que demonios me pasa, su presencia me pone muy nervioso y ya ni se lo que digo, no puedo dejar de mirar sus movimientos que me resultan tremendamente sensuales" -comenzó a hacerse aire con las manos en la cara enrojecida-. "Estoy sudando como un pollo asado" -se llevó una mano al corazón notando como le bombeaba fuertemente-. "Dios, y me va a pegar una taquicardia, no me ponía a trescientas pulsaciones desde que vi aquella oferta de ramen tres por uno. Pero es que es tan guapo… la inmensidad de sus ojos negros me aturde, el tono de voz masculino que emplea al hablar enciende un calor abrasante en mi cuerpo, su piel blanca es como si me hechizara, sus labios, quiero tocarlo, quiero besarlo… ¡Kya!, menudo calentón llevo encima" - Naruto se palpaba sus zonas bajas corroborando el empalme que sufría en ese momento-. "¿Y ahora que hago?"

Antes de que pudiera pensar un plan alternativo para su problema Sasuke aparecía con una linda tetera y dos tazas.

-¿Vienes? -preguntaba refiriéndose al sofá.

-"Kami-sama ayúdame que sigo con la tienda de campaña plantada y tan firme que ni un huracán me la baja si no es con un fuerte meneo" - Naruto palidecía por momentos y su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz buscando una solución.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Gaara ¿me has escuchado?, te digo que las pruebas que te hemos realizado te dan positivo en embarazo -Tsunade miraba fijamente el rostro pálido del joven. La sorpresa desde luego lo había dejado desconcertado. Su cara inmutada ahora era todo un poema. Sobrecogido por el impacto de información se había quedado sin habla-. ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

-No puede ser… -negaba impresionado con la boca abierta desencajada, ojos fuera de orbita y mas pálido de lo que ya era el joven de por si.

Tsunade suspiró reflexionando el caso de Gaara.

-A decir verdad sí que es posible -dijo sacando a Gaara de sus pensamientos para mirarla con cara de "me estas tomando el pelo".

-No, no, eso es imposible. Tal vez con aquella cabra montesa… pero no, no. En todo caso se hubiera quedado preñada ella no yo…-Gaara ya no sabia lo que decía.

-¿De que hablas Gaara? -preguntó extrañada Tsunade-. Da igual, prefiero no saberlo. Lo que te quería decir es que no seria el primer caso en el que un hombre se queda embarazado. Es difícil, pero no imposible.

-¿Lo esta diciendo en serio? -preguntó sobrecogido, palpándose la barriga como si ya notara los síntomas-. ¿Estoy embarazado?

-Veras…-dejó de hablar durante unos segundos intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para definir como expresarse- los hombres sólo os podéis quedar embarazados cuando mantenéis relaciones con otros hombres, evidentemente con una mujer seria imposible porque nosotras no tenemos… - movió la mano señalando la entrepierna de Gaara-. Eso -Tsunade se ruborizó al señalar. Esos temas le eran realmente vergonzosos de explicar.

Gaara seguía manteniendo su cara de confusión total. Parecía más perdido que Naruto el día de la madre.

-A ver como te lo explico -susurraba para ella misma-, dos hombres os encontráis, ¿vale? Y en el interior de uno se encuentra un guisante… no, no, mejor te lo explico con otra definición más sencilla -dejó de hablar para pensar otra explicación-. Vale, tú piensa que eres una abeja… y otra abeja de tu mismo sexo esparce el polen en ti -Gaara la miraba como diciendo "¿Pero qué me estas contando?"

La definición de reproducción masculina de Tsunade no estaba surtiendo efecto. Vamos, que lo estaba explicando como el culo y todo por no nombrar a las cosas por su nombre. Comenzaba a ruborizarse y sudaba de la vergüenza.

-Mejor te hago unos dibujos en una postura a ver si lo entiendes…-Tsunade cogió un folio y dibujó malamente un garabato de dos chicos en una postura indecorosa y se lo enseñó a Gaara-. Vale, y ahora tú pensaras ¿Quién de los dos tiene el guisante?, pues evidentemente el de abajo -señalaba con el lápiz al dibujo-. El de arriba es la abeja que tiene que esparcir el polen en ti.

La cara de Gaara ya no era la de confusión, era de horror total. ¿Cómo que él tenía un guisante y alguien que parecía una abeja lo había rociado con polen? Menudo follon.

-Y luego cuando pasan nueve meses llega la cigüeña y trae un bebe. Lo que sacamos de conclusión es que la cigüeña mete un guisante en una colmena y luego llega una abeja macho que esparce el polen en el bebe…no, no, espera que me estoy liando -Tsunade ya no sabia ni de que hablaba.

-Yo no quiero molestar -comenzaba a hablar Gaara saliendo de su bloqueo mental-, pero entonces… ¿para que me sirve a mi la polla?

Silencio sepulcral dentro de la sala, sólo se podía escuchar desde fuera al famoso cuervo de la serie graznando… Aho, aho, aho.

-Esta bien Gaara -suspiró Tsunade resignada clavando su mirada seria en la del kazekage y comenzó a explicarlo de nuevo-. Te puedes quedar preñado en el momento en el que un tío te penetra el culo y se corre dentro de ti. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Eso ya lo sabia, pero… somos hombres por el amor de dios -decía impresionado-. Por constitución no tenemos el mismo aparato reproductor que las mujeres, así que carecemos de ovarios.

-Bueno… ahí es donde entra la clave de que un hombre se pueda quedar embarazado. Veras, si poco antes de mantener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre realizas una técnica de transformación al sexo contrario y no la deshaces bien, te puede quedar restos del jutsu como por ejemplo, en el caso masculino, un ovulo de mujer en el interior y ser fecundado por el colon al recibir penetración y eyaculación de otro hombre. De hecho es un porcentaje mínimo, pero las mujeres también podemos quedarnos embarazadas por ese orificio.

-Pero en mi caso ese porcentaje es imposible por que yo… yo… –Gaara se ruborizó por completo antes de terminar la frase y agachaba la cara avergonzado.

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo…soy… virgen -susurró muy flojo.

-¡Que eres virgen! -gritaba la Hokage-. Muchacho ¿pero cuántos años tienes?, Ya va siendo hora de que mojes tu churro. Que luego te pasa lo que te pasa con los animales, con todos te apetece… a saber cuantos han terminado como la cabra…

-Pues la cabra no se resistía…

Tsunade cogía de nuevo los papeles encima de su mesa y revisaba el contenido.

-Pero los análisis dicen que estas embarazado… aquí lo pone bien claro, bijuu embarazado -se llevó una mano a la boca pensativa-. A ver, bájate los pantalones que te voy a hacer la prueba del pañuelo a ver si eres virgen.

Gaara la fulminaba con la mirada a la vez que le decía.

-Atrévete a bajarme los pantalones y conocerás a Sunkaku en persona.

-Espera un momento -una idea cruzaba por la mente de la mujer-. Sunkaku tiene una cola -afirmaba volviendo a revisar los análisis-. Y aquí pone que el embarazado es el de nueve… ahh -reprimió un gemido de sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca- …Naruto.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Vienes? -insistía Sasuke sentado en el sillón.

Aunque la mente de Naruto trabajase a la velocidad de la luz buscando una solución, no se le ocurría ninguna que no terminara saliendo de la casa lo más rápido posible. Pero realmente no quería irse de ninguna de las maneras. Aún sentado, cogió con las dos manos su camiseta estirándosela hacia abajo intentando tapar su abultada entrepierna pero no daba total resultado, ya que sólo le hacia verse en una posición inusual en él y por lo tanto tremendamente sospechosa. Se levantó despacio bastante ruborizado y desvió la mirada al sofá, donde por fin encontró una solución para su problema. Con movimientos rápidos llego al asiento, sentándose a una distancia prudencial del moreno y colocándose entre las piernas uno de los cojines que tenían a modo de espaldo. No era una gran solución, pero por lo menos le daría tiempo para que la cosa se calmase y volviera a su forma en reposo.

-"Malditas hormonas que me tienen todo el día revolucionado, ni que estuviera en celo…".

Sasuke mientras servía el té en las tazas para posterior ofrecerle un vaso.

-Ten cuidado, todavía está caliente -advirtió al rubio, pero nada más terminar la frase oyó un "Auchhh quema, quema" por parte de Naruto que sacaba la lengua en mueca de dolor-. Te lo dije, usuratonkachi.

-Cállate, teme -replicó con morritos de enfado dejando la taza en la mesa frente al sillón.

A lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar reír.

-¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber? -preguntaba molesto arrugando el entrecejo.

-De aquella vez cuando acampemos en la aldea del arce de misión y te caíste de culo en la hoguera. Pasaste toda la noche recostado boca abajo con un paño húmedo sobre las quemaduras de tus nalgas -sonreía prepotentemente-. Por cierto… bonito culo.

Naruto enrojeció abochornado recordando el suceso años atrás y por el último comentario de Sasuke.

-Fue un accidente como muchos otros… -contestó ofendido tirándole el cojín que tenia entre las piernas a la cara de Sasuke. Por suerte su entrepierna ya había descendido a su estado vegetativo-. …accidentes como la hoguera, el beso que nos dimos en clase, la noche de la borrachera…

-No creo que los dos últimos fueran accidentes -aclaró en tono serio clavando su oscura mirada en la de Naruto-. ¿Te arrepientes?

-¿Qué? -preguntaba desconcentrado inundándose en sus orbes negras.

Sasuke con movimientos felinos se iba acercando poco a poco a Naruto arrinconado en un extremo del sofá hasta casi rozar sus cuerpos. Intimidándolo con la mirada clavada en él. Posó una mano en la parte superior del asiento apoyándose mientras con la otra levantaba la barbilla de Naruto y notó como se estremecía ante el contacto, sus pupilas azules se dilataban sorprendido.

-¿Te arrepientes? -volvió a preguntar a un palmo de sus labios.

La respiración chocando en su cara, sus cuerpos tan cerca, sujetado por la barbilla obligándole a no perder el contacto visual con Sasuke, era una situación en la que Naruto se sentía provocado.

-"Su belleza me conduce al pecado, Kami-sama ¿Cómo no voy a pecar si la tentación es mas fuerte que mi voluntad?" -pensaba atontado sin poder apartar la mirada del joven moreno. Notaba como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle seguramente ruborizado. Su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho. Intentaba expresar alguna palabra coherente, pero de su boca no salía ni un solo vocablo.

-Responde -susurraba sensualmente Sasuke acercándose cada vez más a su cara-. Dime si te arrepientes de haberme entregado tu primer beso…

-No -contestó finalmente flojito clavando su mirada azul en las oscuras orbes de Sasuke-. No -repitió bajando la mirada a sus labios finos moviendo su cuerpo hacia delante como si la boca de Sasuke fuera un imán que lo llamaba-. No me arrepiento -finalizó a centímetros de los labios, para segundos después abalanzarse contra él y besarlo reviviendo aquel primer beso en la escuela ninja cuando eran genins.

No se conformó con un sólo beso, sino que a ese primero le siguieron una tanda de besos dulces que tardaron un suspiro en volverse más salvajes, deseosos de expresar el calor interno que se producían mutuamente. Sus bocas hambrientas se devoraban con impaciencia abriéndose para dejar entrar a sus lenguas revoltosas que deseaban encontrarse. Naruto aferrado con una mano fuertemente de la camiseta del moreno lo acercaba más hacia su pecho mientras con la otra enterraba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro agarrándolo de la nuca haciendo más presión en los labios, profundizando el beso. Sasuke extasiado por la fogosidad con la que lo besaba se recostó sobre él y ansioso comenzó a recorrer con las manos el cuerpo del rubio por encima de la ropa intentando encontrar un hueco por el que colarse hasta su piel morena.

El deseo se comenzaba a apoderar de ambos jóvenes. Sasuke ya no se conformaba con apoderarse de sus labios, cortó el contacto de sus bocas para bajar fogosamente a devorar el cuello moreno. Un sensual gemido de Naruto salió a la luz cuando le succionó en un punto erógeno de su cuello. Por fin encontró un hueco por el que colar sus manos y comenzaba a palpar el pecho del rubio memorizando cada centímetro, su piel era tan suave y ahora tan caliente. Naruto había abandonado hace tiempo sus pensamientos, sumergido en las sensaciones de placer que sentía bajo las manos de su compañero. Aferrado a la amplia espalda del Uchiha comenzaba a gemir descontroladamente extasiado por los besos, succiones, mordidas y caricias que le practicaba.

-¡Sa… Sasuke! -gimió sensualmente cerca del oído-. Ahhh…mmm -con los ojos entrecerrados no podía evitar suspirar el nombre del moreno. Sus manos recorrían extasiado la amplia espalda bajando hasta el prieto trasero que o tardó en apretar fogosamente. Esos movimientos y sonidos tan eróticos encendían aún más si cabía al moreno que desde arriba comenzaba a perder la cordura.

-Naruto -respondía con voz ronca extasiado. Levantó la camiseta del rubio con impaciencia hasta dejar a vista parte de su perfecto cuerpo moreno. Del cuello que antes degustaba pasó a probar el cuerpo ahora a la vista. Pasó lascivamente la lengua por todo su vientre para subir y cazar con sus labios unos de los pezones duros del rubio. Succionándolo como si de ellos brotara el mejor de los manjares. Y de hecho para Sasuke en esos momentos su sabor era exquisito, como todo el rubio en sí. Su entrepierna hacia rato que se había despertado y reclamaba por atención. Comenzó a rozarse con el muslo de Naruto de arriba abajo en movimientos eróticos. Pero eso no le satisfacía totalmente.

Naruto ya no cabía en si de la pasión. Tenia la garganta ya reseca de las respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos desbordantes que salían de ella, su espalda se arqueaba con cada sacudida de placer en su cuerpo. Era tanta la excitación que podría venirse encima en cualquier momento. Sus instintos zorrunos despertaron haciéndole exagerar sus marcas de zorro, alargar un poco sus colmillos, despertar un brillo rojizo en su mirada perdiendo la cordura. En un movimiento rápido tumbó salvajemente a Sasuke en el sofá con él sobre sus caderas, agarrándolo de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza morena. El chakra del kyubi comenzaba a formarse alrededor de los chicos.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? -Sasuke ahogo un gemido de sorpresa al ver la reacción salvaje que sufría por parte del rubio-. ¿Naruto?

-¡CÁLLATE! -le exigía una profunda voz demoníaca que no era la de Naruto. Kyubi se había apoderado del cuerpo exteriorizando sus pensamientos-. Me has puesto caliente y ahora quiero saciar mis ganas de follar contigo -siseó entre dientes mostrando sus afilados colmillos, mirando como cual depredador a su presa-. Por fin tu cuerpo será mío, Uchiha. Me encargaré personalmente de haceros pagar a ti y al otro desgraciado por hacer de mi contenedor un hotel.

**Continuará…**

Y hasta aquí puedo escribir esta semana mhahaha!!! Siento dejaros con el Kyubi mode on pero era necesario. Quien sabe, al igual en el próximo capítulo a Sasuke le hacen una vasectomía gratuita y acaba con su descendencia xDD. Pero lo importante es que Gaara como suponíais todas no esta embarazado sino que es Naruto el que lo está… ahora la cuestión es… ¿De cual de los dos? Kukuku

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en las reviews. Besitossss


	8. Chapter 8

En el anterior os dejé con la duda de saber que le ocurriría a Sasuke y aquí traigo la respuesta. Espero que les guste.

Como siempre, nunca me cansaré de dar miles de millones de gracias a todas las personas que me dejan review y me animan a continuar escribiendo Muchas gracias y un bigg kisss para todos.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 8: Dos serios problemas, Kyubi y Akatsuki.**

-¡CÁLLATE! -le exigía una profunda voz demoníaca que no era la de Naruto. Kyubi se había apoderado del cuerpo exteriorizando sus pensamientos.- Me has puesto caliente y ahora quiero saciar mis ganas de follar contigo -siseó entre dientes mostrando sus afilados colmillos, mirando como cual depredador a su presa-. Por fin tu cuerpo será mío, Uchiha. Me encargaré personalmente de haceros pagar a ti y al otro desgraciado… por hacer de mi contenedor un hotel.

-¡Kyubi! -exclamaba sorprendido Sasuke.

-Bingo -pronunciaba alargando su sádica sonrisa-. Ha sido fácil tomar el cuerpo de mi contenedor en cuanto ha bajado la guardia y sobre todo con las hormonas a tope como lo has dejado. Por ese pequeño favor no te haré demasiado daño cuando te posea. Pero aún así pagaras por todo.

Bruscamente se abalanzó sobre los labios de Sasuke en un beso rudo, doloroso, haciendo presión sobre su boca con fuerza. No contento con ello, al separarse, le mordió en el labio inferior causándole una herida para posteriormente lamer con deleite el pequeño brote de sangre que había provocado.

-Tu sangre es deliciosa, se nota que eres de un clan prestigioso.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? -logró preguntar con voz temblorosa-. ¿Por qué dices que tengo que pagar por ello?, no te he hecho nada, al contrario, jamás seria capaz de hacerle nada malo a Naruto.

-¿Te parece poco aliarte con el cara de hiena como tú lo llamas y emborrachar a mi contenedor para usarlo como uke? Yo estaba allí con Naruto, ¿donde sino? y lo vi todo impotente, sin poder hacer nada debido al jutsu al que mi jinkurichi se encontraba sometido -entrecerraba sus ojos felinos sobre su presa.

Sasuke desorbitaba sus orbes expectantes por las palabras de Kyubi. Él sabía quien de los dos chicos lo había hecho suyo y por esa razón quería hacérselo pagar. Sasuke seguía sin acordarse de ni un solo detalle de aquella noche y ahora gracias al Kyubi tal vez podría salir de todas sus dudas. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que no lo ayudara. Pero por la forma de hablarle, tal vez hubiera sido él quien terminó acostándose con Naruto.

-¿Quién? -preguntó aunque no se atrevía a continuar la frase, tal vez enfureciera más a Kyubi de lo que ya estaba.

El demonio sonrió con malicia.

-¿Quieres saber quien de los dos se lo tiró? -todavía sobre las caderas de Sasuke comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con la del moreno. Friccionando en círculos, como un baile sensual y excitante-. Ahh, estas completamente duro, como aquella noche -Kyubi volvió a capturar feroz los labios de Sasuke, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del joven, moviéndola violentamente y separándose con hilo de baba entre los dos-. Debo reconocer que me gustó cuando uno de vosotros lo penetró… fuerte y duro como a mi me gusta -decía sin parar de moverse de arriba hacia abajo simulando la penetración de sus entrepiernas-. Se movía así, con estocadas fuertes, llegando hasta el fondo, mmm dándole en un punto realmente placentero… para él… y para mí. Por un momento hasta me gustó que lo utilizarais como uke. Pero pasadas unas semanas me invadió… ¿Sabes lo humillante que es convivir con alguien más, en un espacio tan pequeño como en el que me encuentro? Joder, esto parece un huevo kinder con doble regalo… -gruñía enfadado apretando más el agarre de las muñecas.

-¿Alguien más? ¿De qué estas hablando? -sus palabras le aturdía.

El demonio alargó su desvergonzada sonrisa mostrando unos afilados colmillos. Una idea astuta acababa de aparecer en su mente.

-Si con ello consigo frustrarte con más preguntas sobre tu cabeza… nunca te lo diré.

Nada más terminar la frase se abalanzó ferozmente hacia el cuello mordiéndole con voracidad, dejándole una vistosa marca.

-¡Aaaahhh! -Sasuke dio un grito de dolor. Le había clavado los colmillos y comenzaba a succionar de su sangre como si de un vampiro se tratase-. ¡Detente! -le suplicaba al oído intentando soltarse del amarre que sufrían sus muñecas pero era imposible, Kyubi era demasiado fuerte, contemplaba impotente como estaba a su merced-. Usuratonkachi…

Como si de una palabra mágica se tratara, tras oír su habitual mote, dejó de morderlo de inmediato y el agarre de las muñecas se esfumó. Naruto levantó la cara aturdido mirando a su compañero bajo él, sus ojos de nuevo volvieron a lucir el tono azul cielo.

–Sasuke… yo… lo siento… le dije que te dejara, pero no me hacía caso… - pronunciaba conmovido. La posesión del Kyubi sobre su cuerpo no era algo habitual en su vida diaria, sin embargo, dicha impotencia a la que se encontró sometido lo había dejado aterrado. Por un momento perdió el control de su cuerpo y veía como, sin poderlo remediar, él mismo atacaba a su mejor amigo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus retinas-. ¡Kuso! -apartó la cara hacia un lado enfadado consigo mismo y se apresuró a levantarse de las caderas dispuesto a salir de la vivienda lo antes posible.

Ya casi llegaba a la puerta cuando Sasuke lo cogió por detrás en un abrazo rodeando con sus manos el pecho de Naruto.

-¡Espera!

-¡Suéltame! -le gritaba muy nervioso intentando liberarse del agarre-. ¡Soy un monstruo! -pronunció dolido. De pronto las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse en cada sollozo, la resistencia que ofrecía cada vez era menor-. Soy un demonio - Se llevó las dos manos a la cara intentando tapar su angustia. Era de las pocas veces en las que lloraba delante de alguien, para él era una muestra de debilidad.

Aferrado en su abrazo, Sasuke comenzó a darle suaves besos sobre el cuello para calmarlo. Lentamente lo giró encarándolo y lo volvió a abrazar calidamente ya de frente. Acariciando tiernamente los dorados cabellos y la espalda con la otra mano.

-Tranquilo -le susurraba al oído apaciguándolo-. Ya se ha ido.

Poco a poco Naruto se fue relajando cada vez más, tranquilizándose después de vivir la posesión del Kyubi en su cuerpo. Una vez desahogado se separó un poco limpiando cabizbajo sus las lagrimas con las mangas de la camiseta.

-Lo siento -logró pronunciar entre sollozos sin mirar a Sasuke-. No se lo que me ha pasado…

-Sshhh -chistó-. No pasa nada, no eras tú.

-Pero te he hecho daño -levantaba la cabeza mirando las heridas del cuello y labio volviendo a bajarla con un nudo en la garganta, de nuevo con ganas de llorar.

-Te digo que no ha sido nada. Deja de culparte, no eras tú. Además, hace falta una herida un poco mas profunda para hacerme daño, esto solo es un rasguño Naruto seguía con la cabeza baja sin querer mirarlo-. Pero… ¿por qué el Kyubi dijo que alguien lo había invadido? No entendí que quería decir con eso. ¿Él esta sellado en tu interior no?

-Sí -pronunciaba flojo palpándose el vientre-. Pero yo tampoco entiendo a que se refería. Es una persona independiente dentro de mí. Quiero decir, él esta conectado a mis sentimientos y emociones pero yo no a las suyas. No entiendo lo que dijo, no entiendo por qué te atacó de esa manera, no entiendo por qué te hizo daño…-su voz cada vez se iba debilitando más sobrecogido por todo lo sucedido.

-"Si algo le ha invadido, es que ese algo se encuentra en el vientre de Naruto…" - pensaba intentando atar cabos-. "Tal vez sería… pero no, no, eso es imposible"-. Está bien, no pasa nada -pronunció finalmente. Durante toda la conversación Naruto evitaba el contacto con su negra mirada-. Mírame -le decía cogiéndolo de la barbilla levantando su cara. Aunque su rostro aún tenía surcos del paso de lágrimas por su piel, los ojos rojos y llorosos, para Sasuke seguía siendo el chico más hermoso de la tierra. Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio tan solo conectados con sus miradas hasta que Sasuke lo rompió.

-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo, eres una persona muy importante para mi, porque tú me… -el moreno entonces comenzó a salvar la distancia que los separaba hasta escasos centímetros de los labios del rubio-. Me gustas - dijo antes de sellar un cálido beso.

Unidos por sus labios, Naruto abría los ojos sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sasuke se le había declarado, le había dicho que le gustaba. Aún después de que eran hombres, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, después de hacerle daño, Sasuke… lo quería. A sus lindos ojos le volvieron a visitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por su cara morena. Sasuke al sentir la humedad rompió el contacto del beso mirándolo sin entender.

-¿Y ahora por qué lloras? Te estoy diciendo que me gustas dobe, no hay quien te entienda -pronunciaba un poco molesto mirándolo a sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Sasuke-baka -Naruto no lloraba por dolor o arrepentimiento, sino de felicidad-.Tú también me…. gustas.

A los dos se les dibujó una sonrisa tonta en sus rostros, mirándose enamorados, los brazos se atrajeron entre si, cerrándose a sus espaldas en un tierno abrazo reconfortante, reposando las caras en los hombros contrarios. Por fin se habían confesado y sentían lo mismo. Era un gran paso para los chicos, ya nada se interpondría entre ellos.

Sasuke giró la cara para susurrarle meloso al oído.

-Quédate a dormir -besó el cuello suavemente-. Quédate esta noche conmigo.

-Presiento que me quieres enseñar el techo de tu cuarto desde la cama Uchiha -decía divertido Naruto bajando las manos de la espalda en dirección al prieto trasero del moreno.

Sasuke enrojeció un poco por el comentario. No era precisamente su principal prioridad, pero si el rubio se dejaba…

-Sólo si tú quieres. Aunque el techo de mi habitación es bastante interesante, también podemos hacer otras cosas.

-Como por ejemplo… ¿enseñarme a marcar las diez y diez con las piernas bien abiertas?

-Dobe -rió divertido por el comentario-. No es necesario que tengamos sexo…

-Pues tu entrepierna no dice lo mismo -argumentó rozando con su entrepierna los bajos del moreno para corroborarlo.

-Bu…bueno, pero es porque… esa zona tiene vida propia –enrojeció-. No la puedo controlar a mi antojo.

-Como todos -Naruto deshizo un poco el abrazo para poder mirarlo de frente-. Pero lo siento, no puedo quedarme.

-¿Por qué? -preguntaba fastidiado.

-Porque todavía tengo una misión que completar. Me la dio Tsunade esta mañana y de hecho, ya llego tarde -rompió el contacto del abrazo separándose-. Si quieres quedamos para mañana.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar en la misión -ofrecía el moreno.

-Te lo agradezco, pero quiero ir solo -Sasuke lo miraba con desconfianza-. No es que no quiera estar contigo, pero es una cuestión de principios, ya soy un jounin y nunca he faltado a una misión ¿me comprendes?

-Orgullo Uzumaki… quien lo diría- Luego me tachan a mí con ese defecto. Esta bien -resopló resignado-. Pero mañana bien temprano te voy a buscar estés despierto o no… "Kami-sama que este durmiendo, que este durmiendo y en boxers" -suplicaba internamente.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana entonces -Naruto dudó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se acercó de nuevo al moreno dándole un beso fugaz en los labios en forma de despedida y salió de la vivienda con una amplia sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Esa misma sonrisa tonta se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke. Un sentimiento de felicidad lo inundaba por completo, por una vez en su vida quería saltar de alegría allí mismo. Giró dando la vuelta, encontrándose en una de las paredes con un espejo que reflejaba la cara de tonto enamorado que se le había quedado.

-Ejemmm -tosió recomponiendo su habitual expresión seria en el rostro y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de su casa hacia el cuarto de baño a curarse las heridas y saciar ciertos bajos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que esa sonrisa de satisfacción volviera a formarse en su semblante a medida que avanzaba.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Qué? -preguntaba Gaara incrédulo-. Naruto… ¿está embarazado?

-Me temo que sí –confirmó Tsunade entre papeles-. Aquí lo pone bien claro, el bijuu de nueve colas está en cinta.

Un sentimiento de decepción invadía al joven de la arena. Naruto estaba embarazado de alguien que no era él. Eso le quitaba cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento al rubio, cualquier posibilidad de conquistarlo. Y su cara expresaba en ese momento mucha desilusión.

-¿De quién?

-No lo se –contestaba-. Ni siquiera sabía que a Naruto le interesaran los hombres… aunque si he visto a un par de ellos interesados en el rubio.

-Sasuke y Sai -apresuró a contestar el pelirrojo.

-Sí –afirmó-. Aunque no te podría decir con seguridad que alguno de ellos sea el padre del bebe. Creo que eso sólo lo sabe Naruto.

-Comprendo -intentó decir en tono neutral.

-Creo que la noticia te ha afectado más que si fueras tú el embarazado -afirmaba Tsunade observando la expresión de Gaara-. Lo siento Gaara, parece que alguien se te adelantó. Pero oye, aún no esta todo perdido. Tal vez Naruto no quiera saber nada del padre o viceversa. Que yo sepa no tiene ninguna pareja… así que quien mejor que tú para reconfortar ese corazón dolido.

Gaara sonrió de medio lado. Tsunade intentaba animarlo, aunque su teoría fuera bastante inusual. Inusual sonrió y se levantó en dirección a la puerta. Por hoy ya no tenía más ganas de hablar.

-Pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor…-Gaara la miró interrogante-. Necesito que busques a Naruto y lo traigas aquí para hablar conmigo. Alguien le tiene que dar la noticia.

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió con la cabeza dando su conformidad. Salió del edificio de la Hokage caminando a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada ausente, pensando en la información que se acababan de revelar. Naruto estaba embarazado de alguien, sin duda era por haber mantenido relaciones con otro hombre, por lo tanto, había tenido un acercamiento queriendo o no con un chico, pero ¿Quién? Tsunade comentaba que hasta ahora no sabía que el rubio fuera gay, ni siquiera tenia pareja estable. Sin embargo, las pruebas estaban ahí y demostraban que por lo menos en una ocasión fue homosexual. Naruto era un joven bastante apuesto, y él sabía que al llegar aquí las cosas no serían sencillas a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, que los correspondiera y acceder al rubio en el plano amoroso, ya que Naruto de seguro tendría muchas o muchos pretendientes. Pero aún así no había perdido la esperanza de conseguirlo, por ese lazo de amistad que les unió varios años atrás. Hacía escasos minutos que la situación había pegado un giro radical. Todas sus expectativas se desmoronaban a la par que su corazón se comenzaba a resquebrajar. Naruto no era virgen, ya había mantenido relaciones con alguien y para colmo estaba embarazado de esa persona.

Caminando por la calle alcanzó un columpio cerca de la academia ninja. Aunque le había prometido a la Hokage que buscaría al rubio para que acudiera al despacho, no pudo evitar sentarse en aquel columpio un poco abatido y reflexionar sobre su situación actual en la aldea.

-"Seguro que esta embarazado de Sasuke o de Sai" -pensaba desalentado-."Aunque la noche que llegué no parecía que estuviera saliendo formalmente con ninguno de los dos. Tal vez sea de otra persona. O tal vez ni siquiera él lo sepa" -resopló desanimado, demasiadas preguntas agolpadas en su mente-. "Aunque, si no supiera quien es el padre… quizás, sí tendría alguna posibilidad de acercarme a él, de todas formas el bebe no tiene culpa de nada, y yo lo querría como si de hijo mío se tratara. Pero eso seria prácticamente imposible, ¿Cómo no va a saber con quien mantuvo relaciones? Mi tiempo en esta aldea a terminado"

Tan distraído estaba que no se percató de un joven que se iba acercando a paso apresurado hacia él con el entrecejo arrugado y cara de pocos amigos.

-¡TÚ! -gritó antes de acercarse totalmente a Gaara-. ¡Psicópata de la arenilla!

Gaara reaccionó justo a tiempo del puñetazo que se le venia encima. Giró la cara hacia un lado evitando que impactara en su rostro y miró a Sai confuso desde su posición ladeada.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Mi problema eres tú, mi problema es todo aquel que intenta acercarse a mi Naruto, mi problema es que anoche lo manoseaste hasta en el carnet de identidad mientras dormía. ¡ARGGG!! ¡Y ahora pagaras por ello!

-Si quieres pelea la tendrás, seguro que no hay nadie en la aldea con más ganas que yo de desahogarse -comenzó a hablar tranquilo-. Pero pelearte para nada… es tontería.

El tono de Gaara denotaba un deje de agotamiento, nada normal en el pelirrojo, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser tan prepotente como el mismísimo Uchiha. La expresión no pasó desapercibida para Sai que recompuso su postura frente a él con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y pregunto desconfiado.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Gaara no contestaba a la pregunta, se mantenía serio contemplando el horizonte con la mirada ida. Tras varios segundos de espera en silencio, Sai se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Bien poco le importaba que le pasara al pelirrojo y si encima no le contestaba pues no iba a esperar eternamente a que se dignara a responder.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -finalmente preguntó Gaara.

-Ya me la estas haciendo -contestaba seco Sai volviendo a girar para encararlo-. A ver, suéltalo de una vez. Esta claro que algo pasa.

-¿Tú te has acostado con alguien? -un leve sonrojo iba apareciendo en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

La pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa que no se la esperaba para nada.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -pregunto extrañado.

-Solo responde.

-Sí, claro que me he acostado con gente, no soy de piedra -respondió de lo más normal.

-¿Con hombres? -volvió a preguntar intentando no denotar demasiada curiosidad.

Sai cada vez estaba más extrañado por las preguntas. ¿A dónde quería llegar el pelirrojo?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio? A ti que más te da si con hombres o mujeres.

-Más o menos. Es sólo que… necesito saberlo.

La cara de Sai era de sorpresa total. ¿Por qué de repente necesitaba saber si se había acostado con hombres? No muy convencido respondió.

-Sí, con hombres la mayoría de veces. ¿A que viene tanta pregunta Gaara? -preguntó interesado.

-Sólo una más y ya termino -intentó desviar la pregunta-. ¿Con qué hombres?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No sabia que pretendía el pelirrojo con este interrogatorio pero no estaba dispuesto a continuar.

-Eso a ti no te importa -le contestó malhumorado girando para irse del escenario.

-Espera -Gaara se levantó del columpio cogiéndole de una de las muñecas-. Te pagaré si es necesario.

La última frase sonó bastante mal en los oídos de Sai que de un manotazo se liberó del agarre de su muñeca.

–¡Pero de que vas! No soy un puto chapero, no pienso follar contigo ni por dinero ni por compasión. Todavía no me he planteado el sexo con animales.

-¿Quién dice que quiera sexo contigo? Te estoy diciendo que me contestes a la pregunta y si es necesario te pago en dinero por la información.

-Ahhh, bueno -Sai se llevó una mano al mentón recordando hombres-, está… el chico del restaurante de la esquina, el que frega los platos, el camarero, también con el dueño, los gemelos de la villa de la porra, aquel rehén que cogimos la semana pasada, el vagabundo de los cartones, el jounin que se encarga de vigilar la entrada de konoha, allí pin pan encima de la torre, tres o cuatro miembros de anbu, el de correos, haciendo gala de su nombre…

Gaara comenzaba a mirarlo con cara de asco.

-Eres un gigoló -incriminó.

-Joder, es una broma, yo solo me he acostado con Naruto -afirmaba.

-¿Con… Naruto? -sus sospechas acababan de ser confirmadas. Sai era el padre del bebe.

-Sí. ¿Tienes envidia? -sonreía prepotente mientras se acercaba a susurrarle en el oído-. Yo lo desvirgué…

Un nudo se comenzaba a formar en la garganta de Gaara. Dolor, una punzante molestia le aprisionaba el pecho junto a unas ganas enormes de destrozarlo todo. Apretó los puños con fuerza intentando liberar su rabia contenida.

El moreno a los pocos segundos recapacitó en que si volvía a mentir sobre el rubio y este se enteraba, no saldría tan bien parado como en su última mentira.

-Relativamente -continuó Sai.

-¿Relativamente? -preguntaba el pelirrojo atónito-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues eso -conformista el moreno se retiró hacia su posición inicial-. Relativamente porque nos despertamos juntos en una misma cama desnudos… y el Uchiha-bastardo también -las últimas palabras llevaban mucho aborrecimiento.

-¿Tú, Naruto y… Sasuke?

-Sí.

-¿Pero quién de los dos lo desvirgó? -insistía en saber la respuesta.

-No se sabe. Fue en la boda de Neji y Hinata, los tres bebimos como una cuba y terminamos en la cama. Y como ninguno recuerda nada pues… no se sabe. Aunque, tengo la premonición de que fui yo. Un culito así no podría haberlo dejado sin tapar.

Gaara empezaba a asimilar con velocidad. Naruto se acostó con ellos por una borrachera, no habían sentimientos de por medio, y para postre no sabia quién de los dos podría ser el padre. La situación comenzaba a favorecer al pelirrojo. Vale que no tuviera muchas posibilidades de tener algo con el rubio en estos momentos, pero si muchas más posibilidades de las que se veía antes de saber toda esta importante información. Tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Oe, ¿sabes que comienzas a parecerte al programa ese de la tele con tanta pregunta? Espero que por lo menos me pagues por toda esta información.

-Pues va a ser que no. Después de darme la información no pretenderás que te de dinero -afirmaba con media sonrisa Gaara.

-Te recuerdo que todavía no te he dicho donde se encuentra Naruto -sonreía con fanfarronería.

-Pues va a ser que sí -cambió de idea-. En cheque, en efectivo, en carne… un jamón, dos, tres…

-En efectivo -alargaba su sonrisa de superioridad mientras sacaba la mano para recibir el dinero-. Bueno, Naruto en estos momentos se encuentra en… una cita con Sasuke -susurró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?, y qué haces aquí parado que no los estas vigilando. Acabas de perder la pista de Naruto y a saber la de vejaciones a las que estará sometido.

-No es verdad -negaba molesto-. Seguro que están en el Ichiraku comiendo.

-No lo están -negaba también-. Acabo de pasar por allí y no los he visto. Seguro que se lo llevó a su mansión de picadero -Gaara comenzó a correr como un loco por las calles en dirección a la casa de Sasuke seguido de un Sai rabioso.

-Maldito Uchiha-bastardo, ni se le ocurra tocar a mi Naruto. Ese es capaz de jugar con él a los doctores… que digo a los doctores… es capaz de jugar con el al urólogo. Y luego le practicará la raboterapia.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sasuke salía de la ducha con una toalla anudada a sus caderas después del esfuerzo realizado al desatascar su tubería interna, o sea después de desfogar sus bajos. Caminaba por el oscuro pasillo cuando de repente vio caer ante sus narices la puerta de la entrada de un golpe, dejando entrar a Sai encolerizado con dos grandes llamas de fuego en los ojos y a Gaara con el pelo encrespado como a los gatos, también notablemente enfurecido.

-¡Argggg! -refunfuñaba Sai señalando al moreno con su pincel-. Uchiha-bastardo que le has hecho a mi Naruto, ¿dónde esta?

-Lo huelo -decía Gaara olisqueando el ambiente como cual perro su hueso-. Por aquí a pasado Naruto ¡Responde Uchiha! ¿Dónde lo tienes encerrado?

Sasuke por un momento se quedó en estado de shock. Habían tirado la puerta de su casa, habían entrado en su vivienda por las malas y aún le exigían que respondiera a sus preguntas.

-Vosotros dos… fuera… ahora -respondía comenzando a perder los nervios. Si las miradas mataran…

Pero antes de poder realizar un solo movimiento vio pasar veloz por su lado a Sai entrando en el pasillo dirección a los cuartos interiores de la casa buscando a Naruto. En el otro extremo se encontraba Gaara inspeccionando la entrada y el salón en busca de pruebas de la visita del rubio.

-¿Estáis sordos o que? -furioso comenzaba a acumular tanto chakra en su chidori que podría explosionar su casa en cualquier momento-. He dicho… ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

-Un momento -le cortó Gaara-. En el sillón hay un pergamino que lleva su olor. Es de Naruto -lo cogía para inspeccionarlo desenroscando el papel-. Es la misión que le a dado esta mañana Tsunade.

Sai salía veloz desde el pasillo colocándose al lado de Gaara.

-No esta en la casa. Y las camas están intactas así que no se lo ha tirado.

Gaara abría rápido el pergamino ante la mirada irritante de Sasuke y la inspeccionadora de Sai. Leyó apresurado el texto y finalmente lo comprendió.

-Se acaba de ir a una misión en villa viciosa -Gaara levantó la mirada hacia Sai y abrió la boca conteniendo por unos segundos la frase que iba a decir-… Imbecil el último -finalizó para seguidamente tirar el pergamino por el suelo y salir corriendo por la puerta dirección a la villa donde se encontraba Naruto.

-¡Arrrgg!! Estas jugando sucio… espérame Gaara -Sai también giraba para seguir al pelirrojo, pero fue interceptado antes por Sasuke que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Que coño pasa aquí? -preguntaba enfadado-. ¿Por qué buscáis a Naruto?

-Yo que se -intentaba desmarcarse de Sasuke sin conseguirlo-. El psicópata de desierto ha comenzado a rastrear el camino de Naruto y yo le voy siguiendo por si lo encuentra que no lo viole. Si me disculpas…

-Espera, voy con vosotros.

-Lo dudo Uchiha -sonrió con gracia-, a menos que quieras que toda Konoha te vea en pelotas por las calles. Nos vemos pringado -Sai salió disparado de la vivienda siguiendo el rastro de Gaara.

-Maldición -de decía a si mismo comprobando que simplemente vestía con la toalla anudada a la cintura. A una velocidad sobrehumana se vistió y encajó la puerta de la entrada que habían tirado al suelo, siguiendo el rastro de sus dos compañeros.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber donde encontrar al tal Rocco? -se preguntaba en voz alta Naruto-. Y para colmo no se donde he perdido el pergamino que lo explicaba. Tal vez se me cayera en la casa de Sasuke.

Continuaba avanzando por la villa mirando por el mercadillo ambulante en el que se encontraba, buscando a la supuesta persona que debía entregarle el pergamino. El tiempo había transcurrido hasta casi oscurecer el día.

-Tengo que apresurarme si quiero llegar de día a Konoha.

Naruto se acercó a uno de los puestos para preguntar al dependiente.

-Disculpe señor, pero ¿conoce a un tal Rocco?

-Sí, el de las películas. Veinticinco centímetros de instrumento, quien los tuviera.

-¿Qué? -preguntaba el rubio confuso-. Da igual, déjelo, no es la persona que yo busco.

Repentinamente entró en una calle con poca luminosidad y percibiendo una presencia que le miraba insistente y movía su cabeza haciéndole una señal de que se acercara. Su rostro permanecía entre las sombras por lo que no podía distinguir bien de quién se trataba. El individuo comenzó a caminar adentrándose en la oscura calle y Naruto empezó a seguirlo. Tal vez fuera la persona con la que debía contactar y quisiera hacer el intercambio en un lugar más privado.

Llegaron hasta el final del callejón oscuro y silencioso. Inesperadamente alguien a sus espaldas lo empotró cara a la pared apresándolo con su cuerpo.

-¿Eres Rocco? -preguntaba el rubio medio asustado.

-No -respondió una voz varonil a su oído-. Aunque doy la talla para sustituirlo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Gaara fue el primero en llegar a la villa, desde su posición altiva en una de las colinas miraba agitado en todas las direcciones buscando al rubio entre la multitud de gente que se agolpaba en el mercadillo ambulante.

-¿Lo has encontrado? -Sai llegaba exhausto en esos momentos y se colocaba al lado de Gaara.

-No, ¿recuerdas quién era la persona con la que se tenía que poner Naruto en contacto? -preguntaba el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar entre la multitud.

-Un tal Rocco -sonó como tercera voz. Sasuke acababa de llegar y se posicionaba al lado de los otros dos jóvenes.

-Bien, escucharme, por una vez los tres nos vamos a unir en equipo. Nos dividiremos por toda la aldea para buscarlo. El primero que dé con su paradero que despliegue una fuerte cantidad de chakra para saber su posición.

-De acuerdo -afirmó Sai-. Trabajar en equipo te permite echarle la culpa al otro.

Un gruñido afirmativo por parte de Sasuke apoyó el comentario.

-De acuerdo, vamos allá -los tres shinobis pegaron un salto adentrándose entre la multitud.

Sasuke rastreaba a gran velocidad por todas las calles sin encontrar al rubio. Comenzaba a perder los nervios, ¿Dónde se había metido ese usuratonkachi? Parado frente a un callejón oscuro aparentemente sin salida algo le llamó la atención. Notó su corazón desbocarse en ese instante, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, sin duda era un presentimiento de malestar, algo le había ocurrido a Naruto. Comenzó a caminar despacio por el callejón no queriendo llegar al final para corroborar su augurio, pero una vez finalizada la calle lo encontró, tirada en el suelo, una única prenda de Naruto, su chaqueta anaranjada.

-Na…ru…to -tartamudeó recogiendo la prenda del suelo. Levantó la mirada hacia los rincones de ese escalofriante callejón, pero estaba completamente vacío. Su atención se volvió a fijar en la chaqueta, revisándola hasta comprobar restos de sangre sobre su solapa. Algo había ocurrido para que la chaqueta se encontrara tirada en el suelo con restos de sangre en un lateral. Desplegó un poco de chakra para que sus compañeros supieran su localización y a los pocos segundos se presentaron.

-¿Lo has encontrado? -preguntaba Gaara entusiasmado.

Sasuke solo se limitó a enseñar la prenda de ropa del rubio corroborando que estuvo allí.

-Tiene restos de sangre, algo le a ocurrido, ¿tenéis alguna pista? -Gaara negaba con la cabeza mientras Sai daba un paso al frente.

-Preguntando en un puesto de souvenirs, el dependiente me ha confirmado que ha visto a Naruto caminar por las calles para minutos después salir inconsciente, cargado sobre los hombros de un chico de gabardina negra con detalles en nubes rojas -expresaba Sai.

El sharingan amenazó con brotar en las orbes oscuras de Sasuke paralizado por la información.

-Akatsuki…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado -afirmaba Kisame mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad-. Aunque he de decir que el crío tiene fuerza, por casi me tumba con aquel puñetazo -recordaba palpándose una mejilla.

-Por supuesto. Una vez que entró en mi genjutsu del callejón era fácil de manipular, aunque se me resistió por un momento. Nadie puede escapar de mi Tsukiyomi -afirmaba Itachi con voz serena. Apretó más el agarre que sostenía sobre el inconsciente Naruto para evitar que se cayera a la velocidad que iban saltando de árbol en árbol. Todavía quedaban un par de días hasta llegar a la cueva donde se ocultaban los nueve Akatsukis. La sorpresa que se iba a llevar su líder al ver que habían capturado al bijuu de nueve colas.

-Pero me surge una duda -decía el shinobi de tez azulada-. ¿Por qué te llamó Rocco?

Itachi formó una leve sonrisa con sus finos labios.

-Evidentemente porque sintió mi potente miembro y ya puestos a comparar seria como la del actor.

-Sí claro, y la mi la de Nacho Vidal.

-No, la tuya todavía es un pezqueñin, debes dejarla crecer…

**Continuará…**

¡Kyaaa! ¡Itachi ha secuestrado a Naruto y se lo va a llevar a Akatsuki! Alguien tiene que detenerlo. O esos tres alocados fanáticos del kitsune llegan a tiempo a su rescate o hay que darle otro rehén al moreno. Que yo me ofrezco voluntaria, pero entonces no iba a poder terminar el fic xD.

Bueno al final, Sasuke se libró de ser castrado y no acabó nada mal parado, ya que, sus sentimientos han sido correspondidos. Pero lamentablemente, no le sirve de nada con el rubio en manos de su nii-san. ¿Lograran rescatarlo? ¿Itachi se llevará a Naruto y a base de raboterapia le creará un segundo kit ninja con recambio en su cuerpecito? ¿Kyubi permitirá una segunda invasión? ¿Cuánto le mide a Kisame? Todas estas preguntas y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado. Besos y cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola disculpen la demora en actualizar el fic pero me fui de viaje y no tenia pc para actualizar. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, creo que esta vez si me quedo serio xDD o por lo menos lo he intentado. Yo lo llamo el capítulo de transición de una etapa a otra, espero que les guste.

Ahh se me olvidaba, si alguien es tan amable de regalarme un poco de motivación la casilla de review esta en blanco para que escriban lo que quieran transmitirme xDD Kissus

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 9: Plan de emergencia, Naruto es secuestrado.**

-Lo han secuestrado -la voz de Gaara intentaba en vano no temblar conmovido-. Se lo ha llevado Akatsuki.

Los tres jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, con las caras desconsoladas, asimilando la situación. Naruto, la persona más importante para ellos, el portador del Kyubi, había sido cazado por la banda criminal de rango S, Akatsuki. Llevaban toda una vida persiguiéndolo sin conseguir al demonio de nueve colas y ahora ya lo tenían en sus manos. Esta era la peor de las situaciones. No se apiadarían de matarlo si era necesario con tal de conseguir al tan ansiado demonio. Naruto estaba en peligro, era urgente encontrarlo fuera como fuera. Su vida cada vez era menor con cada segundo que pasaba sin su aparición.

-No deben andar lejos -se apresuró a decir Sasuke preocupado. Sentía que se asfixiaba, la ansiedad se apoderó de su pecho haciéndole respirar agitado por no saber el paradero del rubio. Dando varios saltos se encaramó a los edificios para divisar mejor la villa desde un punto alto.

-Deberíamos volver a Konoha para informar a Tsunade -reflexionó Gaara. Pero sus sentimientos hacia el rubio fueron más fuertes que su razón y segundos después se encontraba acompañando a Sasuke en su búsqueda.

Sai sobrecogido, agachó la cabeza notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse ante los pequeños sollozos cada vez más intensos.

-¡ARGGG! -gritó mirando al cielo con cara de poseído-. Juro que mataré a todo aquel que ose tocar un solo centímetro de su piel morena y… LE DEPILARÉ LOS COJONES A MORDISCOS… -no tardó en unirse al grupo de rastreo.

Los tres jounins estaban tremendamente afectados por la desaparición de Naruto, sus caras lo decían todo. Angustia, rabia, desesperación, ansiedad que recorría sus corazones agitándolos sin control, el miedo de no volver a verlo, el terror de no encontrarlo con vida. Naruto era una persona muy importante para los tres.

Sai formó un jutsu rastreador dibujando en su lienzo dos sabuesos de gran dimensión. Mientras tuvieran la chaqueta del Uzumaki en su poder podrían detectar su olor en el ambiente. Pasaron más de tres horas buscándolo sin descanso, por donde le indicaban los sabuesos. Salieron de la villa y tomaron camino bosque hacia dentro. El rastro se centraba fuera del país del fuego. Pero para mala suerte de los tres, el cielo se cerró en unos nubarrones negros dando comienzo a una leve precipitación de lluvia. El agua mojaba el terreno eliminando toda esencia del rubio en el ambiente. Definitivamente se había esfumado, Naruto no aparecía por ningún sitio. Dicen que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, pero comenzaba a resquebrajarse en sus corazones. Sabiendo que Akatsuki tenía a Naruto en sus manos debías esperar lo peor del caso, no lo dejarían con vida, y para él no le seria fácil escapar de allí.

Abatidos detuvieron su búsqueda para analizar la situación. Ya era de noche y con tan poca visibilidad la búsqueda cada vez se hacia más imposible.

-Los perros sabuesos ya no pueden detectar su esencia por culpa de la lluvia -argumentaba Sai deshaciendo el jutsu-. A partir de aquí es caminar sin sentido. No sabemos donde se encuentra la cueva de Akatsuki.

Caras dolidas, rabia, impotencia, ganas de llorar, ganas de romperlo todo, una mezcla de sensaciones de angustia y desesperación les invadía.

Sai miró con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa! -gritaba señalándolo-. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que lo hayan secuestrado!

-De que vas imbecil, yo no tengo nada que ver -contestaba cabreado.

-Claro que la tienes, tu hermano esta en Akatsuki, dile que lo traiga de nuevo.

-¿Pero tu eres idiota o que?, como si me hablara con mi hermano, cuando llevo años soñando con matarlo.

Sai enfurecido se abalanzó contra Sasuke quien recibió gustoso a su atacante golpeándose con duros puñetazos impactando en sus caras y estomago. Se enzarzaron en una pelea no por odio, sino soltando toda la rabia e impotencia que almacenaban por no encontrar a Naruto.

-Basta ya -cortó Gaara rodeándolos con arena para separarlos-. "Y lo peor es que no saben que Naruto está embarazado de alguno de ellos dos. ¿Tal vez si se lo contara…?" -Gaara hizo un amago de contar toda la verdad pero se arrepintió-. No vamos a solucionar nada peleándonos. Hay que volver a Konoha e informar a Tsunade de la desaparición de Naruto. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí.

-De eso nada -hablaba Sasuke limpiándose con la manga de la camiseta un hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios-. Voy a buscar a Naruto y no regresaré hasta encontrarlo.

-Yo también -corroboraba Sai sin apartar la mirada del Uchiha.

-Esta bien -resopló el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta-. Vosotros ir a buscarlo sin sentido por donde os de la gana. No tenéis ni una sola pista de que camino han tomado o de donde se encuentra la cueva de Akatsuki. Vagareis durante meses por distintas villas sin encontrar su rastro. Perderéis un tiempo tan preciado como la vida de Naruto. Pero recordar que con cada minuto que perdéis buscándolo a ciegas, él también lo pierde conducido a la muerte a la que le arrastra Akatsuki. Yo por mi parte me iré a ver a vuestra Hokage, tiene a un sequito de anbus a su servicio que viajan constantemente por todas las villas, a si que, seguramente ella tenga más información que vosotros sobre el paradero de tu hermano y por lo tanto sabré donde encontrar Naruto -finalizó comenzando a caminar a paso rápido dirección a Konoha.

Una cosa si era cierta, Gaara tenía toda la razón. Buscar a Naruto sin tener la mínima pista de su paradero era de locos. No podían perder el tiempo en semejante situación. Y entre las opciones que se les ofrecía, la de volver a Konoha a por información era la más adecuada. Sai apretó los puños enfadado, bajo la mirada triste y una cristalina lágrima cruzó su rostro perdiéndose en la cara humedecida por la lluvia. En silencio siguió los pasos de Gaara rumbo a Konoha.

Sasuke se mantenía quieto con el semblante serio frente a la espesura de los árboles, clavando su desconsolada mirada hacia el lugar por donde perdía el rumbo de Naruto. Una parte de él no quería irse de aquel sitio, no quería abandonar su búsqueda por miedo a no volver a encontrarlo nunca más. ¿Por qué el destino le jugaba tan malas pasadas? Ahora que todo se había solucionado entre los dos, ahora que por fin se había declarado y Naruto le correspondía, ahora cuando se suponía que comenzarían una vida juntos… todo se volvía a desmoronar. Su cuerpo seguía sin moverse, pero sabía que hasta ahí habían llegado sus pasos. Cerró los ojos abatido y antes de girar para seguir los pasos de sus compañeros pronunció en tono esperanzador.

-Te encontraré.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Itachi -lo llamó Kisame sin mucho esmero-, el chico se está despertando. Sería conveniente que le cortáramos los pies o las manos para que no intentase huir.

El moreno se acercó hasta posicionarse de cuclillas al lado de Naruto. Lo tenían sentado apoyando su espalda en un árbol. Amarrado de pies y manos con una cuerda, Naruto comenzaba a abrir los ojos un poco aturdido. Era de noche y la visibilidad era escasa, aun así, lo primero que divisó su vista fueron unos cabellos negros bien parecidos a los de su compañero. Contento lo nombró.

-Sasu… -pero de pronto dejó de hablar. Se parecían, sí, pero no era él. Centró mejor la vista y se sorprendió al divisar de quien se trataba-. …Itachi.

Se tomó su tiempo en confirmar la respuesta mientras lo escrutaba de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-Así me llamo -centró su Sharingan en los ojos azules del rubio-. Y por fin te he cazado zorrito -lo cogió suavemente de la barbilla levantándole el rostro. Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso, atado de pies y manos no podía defenderse de su agresor, así que, optó por utilizar lo único que le quedaba. Abrió la boca e intentó morder a Itachi frente a él, pero el moreno veloz se apartó no consiguiendo su ataque.

-Jajaja, cuidado Itachi, tu pequeña bestia muerde -se burlaba Kisame.

Itachi encogió su rostro en una mueca de disgusto extendiendo una mano para pegarle un bofetón en la cara por su actitud.

-Aquí el que manda soy yo zorro -pronunció en todo autoritario-. Vuelve a intentar algo contra mí, y te aseguro que no me pensaré el dejarte con vida dos veces.

Itachi se levantó pasando por al lado de Kisame que se reía a carcajada limpia por la escena.

–Y tú deja de reírte si no quieres acabar a la parrilla, trucha -inquirió con mala gana a su compañero.

Los dos Akatsukis se recostaron cada uno en un árbol, a una distancia prudencial de rubio, pero no dejando de observarlo.

-¿Qué queréis de mi? -preguntó Naruto fijando su vista en la mirada rojiza.

Itachi apoyando su espalda en uno de los troncos, cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho cerrando los ojos para descansar.

-Te creía más listo Naruto-kun. Llevamos toda una vida persiguiéndote y aún no sabes que queremos violarte.

A Naruto se le agrandaron los ojos de la impresión mientras cerraba las piernas en un acto reflejo.

- Ehh, a mi no me interesa su cuerpo -incriminó Kisame-. Pensaba que buscábamos el Kyubi, para follar los prefiero más maduros -terminaba para dedicar una ojeada lasciva al cuerpo de Itachi.

El moreno le dedicó en ese momento una mirada de asco inhumana.

-Imbecil, sin duda estaba de coña, por supuesto que buscamos el Kyubi no violarlo baka.

-Ahh vale -suspiró Kisame.

-Y deja ya de soñar con mi cuerpo, arggg cada vez que lo pienso me entran arcadas, que asco -Itachi arrugaba su rostro en repulsión-. No vuelvas a decirlo nunca más si no quieres que te haga el Tsukiyomi…

-Pues bien que no te quejas cuando tienes ganas de hincársela a alguien…

Naruto presenciaba atónito la disputa entre los dos chicos. ¿Qué clase de ninjas de rango S eran este par? Por un lado estaba Kisame, el hombre azul que se quedó como experimento de los pitufos, aunque su cara más bien, como decía Itachi, se pareciera más a una trucha. A parte sus tendencias homosexuales que padecía por el moreno. Desde luego su mote le venía más bien imposible, trucha-man. Luego estaba el hermano de Sasuke, al principio había que reconocer que lo había acojonado con esa mirada, pero ahora presenciando esa escena delante de él, más bien le veía cierto parecido con Sasuke. Arrogante, estúpido y en ocasiones agresivo pero sólo por fachada.

Entre tanta disputa por parte de los dos Akatsukis, Naruto intentó escabullirse al estilo lombriz por el camino. Hasta que algo le paralizó el cuerpo.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más demonio -volvió a hablarle con tono amenazante-. No he estado más de tres años persiguiéndote para ahora dejarte escapar -clavó sus rojas orbes en la de Naruto mostrándole una sádica sonrisa-. De aquí no te mueves.

En menos de un segundo el Sharingan de Itachi comenzó a girar causándole una técnica que lo dejó conmocionado mentalmente. Naruto cayó exhausto en la verde hierba, sus ojos ahora alterados comenzaron a ser inundados por muchas lágrimas a la vez que de su boca entreabierta comenzaba a salir espuma. ¿Tan impactantes eran las imágenes que le había mostrado Itachi?

No podía bajar la guardia. Aunque aparentaran ser dos ninjas cualquiera, eran dos integrantes del grupo más temido en todas las villas y ahora comprendía donde se encontraba su crueldad. Todos ninjas exiliados de rango S, capaces de matar a cualquiera a sangre fría, sin remordimientos, tan solo por diversión. Realmente eran aterradores.

Itachi no apartaba sus ojos del rubio tendido en el suelo, cosa que molestó a su compañero.

-Oye Itachi, olvídate del mocoso -le hablaba acercándose cada vez más-. Si quieres puedo dejarte jugar de nuevo con mi Samehada y ponerla en modo vibrador…

-Como no te calles de una vez te voy a rasurar con la cuchilla hasta darte tu forma original de piraña y mandarte bajo del mar… engendro, que lo único que te faltaría es tener pelos en la lengua.

-Bastardo desagradecido, no tengo pelos en la lengua porque tú no quieres que te coma la…

-¡Se acabó! -cortó el moreno-. ¡Magnekyou Sharingan! -cabreado empleó la misma técnica con Kisame dejándolo inconsciente.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Tres de los mejores ninjas entraban impacientes por la enorme puerta de la aldea de la hoja. Aún siendo de noche, la poca visibilidad no les impedía traspasar veloces toda la villa a la máxima velocidad que le daban sus piernas, que ya era mucha. En menos de diez minutos se plantaron frente al edificio en el cual se encontraba la Godaime. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe atrajo la atención de Tsunade que levantaba la vista extrañada por la intrusión de los tres muchachos.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntaba mirándolos como recobraban el aire en sus pulmones-. Ni que vinierais corriendo desde otra villa.

-Has dado en el clavo -argumentaba Sai desde el lado izquierdo del grupo apoyando una mano en el escritorio recobrando el aliento. Tsunade arrugó el entrecejo no entendiendo el por qué de su carrera.

-Han secuestrado a Naruto -Gaara, en el centro de los chicos, quería ir punto principal del problema y abordarlo cuanto antes-. Se lo ha llevado Akatsuki.

-¿Qué? -Tsunade no acababa de encajar las palabras del kazekage-. ¿Cómo que se lo ha llevado Akatsuki? -preguntaba mirando a Sasuke, en el lado derecho, para corroborar la información.

Sasuke asentía con la cabeza afirmando la información.

-Naruto fue a la misión que le encomendaste esta mañana y por lo visto Akatsuki seguía sus pasos de cerca. Cuando lleguemos sólo encontramos su chaqueta.

-Pregunté a los aldeanos y me confirmaron que lo habían visto en manos de individuos de capas negras con nubes rojas. Eran Akatsuki -corroboró Sai

-Seguimos su rastro con una técnica de Sai pero no logramos encontrarlo -mencionaba Gaara agachando la cabeza dolido, ocultando un gesto de dolor.

Tsunade todavía seguía en estado de shock ante la importante información que le revelaban en ese momento. Su mirada todavía confusa pasaba por las caras de los tres ninjas. Sin duda no era ninguna broma, sus rostros confirmaban el dolor que sufrían por la pérdida del ninja más revoltoso de toda Konoha. Tardó varios segundos en asimilarlo.

-Le dije que no fuera solo, pero insistió como siempre en que no quería escolta -susurraba flojo-. La culpa es mía… -Tsunade se veía afectada por el secuestro, y con la conciencia culpable de haber consentido que Naruto fuera a esa misión que lo llevaría a las manos del enemigo. Pero era la Hokage, debía buscar una solución para encontrarlo lo antes posible, por lo menos antes de que akatsuki comenzara con la extracción del bijuu y le causara la muerte a Naruto. De sus ojos brotó una lágrima triste y sincera que no tardó en secar y levantar la cabeza decidida a encontrarlo a costa de lo que fuera-. ¡Shizune! -gritó.

La joven morena a los pocos segundos irrumpió en el despacho.

-¿Sí Tsunade-sama?

-Quiero que envíes águilas mensajeras y localices al sequito de anbus más cercanos a las proximidades de Konoha. Es urgente, que se presenten en mi despacho inmediatamente. También quiero que envíes otro grupo de aves mensajeras en dirección a otros países con el siguiente mensaje cifrado: El kitsune dorado ha sido secuestrado por los nueve fantásticos, enviar de vuelta a la villa la localización de la bad-cueva. Ellos lo comprenderán.

-Ohh -la joven reprimió un gesto de sorpresa al oír el mensaje-. Naruto-kun…

-¡Apresúrate! -gritó enojada.

-En seguida -finalizó Shizune saliendo del despacho.

La estancia volvió a inundarse de silencio y tensión. La vieja Hokage sacaba de un cajón del escritorio una botella de licor junto a un vaso. Vertió el líquido en la copa y se lo llevó a la boca tragándolo con ansia frente a tres ninjas extasiados por comenzar la búsqueda.

-Creo que lo que menos necesita ahora la villa es que la persona con mayor autoridad se embriague en sake -hablaba Sasuke con tono acusador arrugando las facciones de su cara-. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando recibir órdenes…

La situación era tensa y sabia que lo que menos ayudaría sería una jefa alcohólica que no sabía abordar un tema tan serio como el que se le presentaba, pero era lo único que la aliviaba de sus sentimientos del culpa, emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia de su persona, aunque desafortunadamente para ella, no había suficiente alcohol en toda la villa para dejarla en estado de coma.

Aunque una vez le concedieron el premio a miss esponja.

La mujer levantó la vista de su vaso para encarar con la misma mirada irritada.

-Cállate mocoso, no te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer -entrelazó sus manos a la altura de su boca, apoyando los codos en la mesa, de forma pensativa-. No podemos hacer nada hasta que no llegue información sobre la dirección de la cueva de akatsuki. En un par de horas pondré un sequito de ninjas capacitados para su búsqueda inmediata.

-Yo iré -no era una suplica sino una afirmación rotunda por parte de Sai.

-Yo también -le seguía Sasuke.

-Y yo -finalizaba Gaara.

-Perfecto. En estos momentos no tengo mucho personal en la villa. Ino se encuentra en una misión con su grupo de genins al igual que Kiba, Lee y Hinata. No puedo enviar a todos los jounins fuera de la aldea, por eso necesito que se queden aquí Sakura y Tenten. Por otro lado tengo a los jounins más capacitados como Neji y Shikamaru, les enviaré junto con otro grupo de anbus en la búsqueda de Naruto en cuanto los localice. Y vosotros tres seréis el tercer grupo de búsqueda.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntaba fastidiado Sai-. No pienso hacer equipo con ninguno de estos dos bakas.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? -preguntó irónica Tsunade cortando cualquier reprimenda por parte del moreno. Estaba claro que su respuesta era un no.

-Todavía no comprendo como lo han cogido -decía Gaara pensativo-. Naruto es un ninja fuerte, no se dejaría coger así como así.

Tsunade desvió la mirada a Sasuke que se la devolvía con semblante serio. El moreno apretó los puños hasta el punto de hacerse sangre y finalmente contestó siseando entre dientes con un tono encolerizado.

-Itachi.

Sus compañeros lo miraron no comprendiendo completamente la respuesta. Tsunade se encargó de extender el argumento.

-Sí, seguramente haya sido Itachi el causante de su secuestro. Si quieres raptar a alguien debes conocer todas sus virtudes y defectos. El punto débil de Naruto podría decirse que es el genjutsu. Uchiha Itachi es un experto en ese campo, junto a su Mangekyo Sharingan, era el mejor oponente para atrapar a Naruto. Es muy probable que haya sido él.

Un brillo rojizo se filtraba en las pupilas oscuras de Sasuke, despertando instintivamente el Sharingan nada más oír el nombre de su hermano.

-Itachi -dijo en tono ronco-. Te mataré desgraciado.

-Ya están de vuelta -irrumpió de repente Shizune en la estancia-. El grupo anbu más cercano acaba de entrar en Konoha.

-Bien -Tsunade se levantó de su silla colocando sus manos en las caderas-. Muchachos, ir a buscar provisiones para la misión, e intentar descansar esta noche. A partir de mañana os esperan días muy duros en la misión. A las cinco de la madrugada os espero en las puertas de Konoha. Es una orden -mencionó mirando a los tres presentes-. Podéis marcharos.

-Tkss -refunfuñaba Sasuke. Todavía debía esperar toda la noche para salir en búsqueda de Naruto. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Tsunade no constaba aún con la localización de la cueva.

Los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a salir de la estancia cuando la Hokage nombró a uno de los tres.

-Gaara -el afectado giró deteniendo su paso-. Quédate un segundo.

Una vez que todos habían salido del despacho dejándolos solos comenzó a hablar la mujer.

-Gaara, quisiera que durante la misión no le comunicaras nada de lo que hablamos esta mañana a Sasuke o a Sai.

-¿Te refieres al embarazo de Naruto? -preguntaba interesado.

La hokage asintió con la cabeza.

-Veras, la situación ya es lo suficientemente tensa como para que se enteren de detalles que les harían distraerse de su misión. Por ello te pido que no les cuentes el estado en el que se encuentra Naruto si no es totalmente necesario. ¿Me comprendes?

Gaara meditó durante unos segundos. Sabía que uno de los dos jóvenes era el padre de ese bebe que crecía en el vientre de Naruto. Si se lo contaba a los chicos, probablemente como decía Tsunade, se distrajeran de la misión pensando en quien de los dos era el padre, que terminaran peleándose, y lo que menos les convenía en ese momento era disolver el grupo de búsqueda, sino mantenerse unidos. Aunque por otro lado, se sentía miserable por no dar una información tan valiosa como la que tan solo él y Tsunade poseía. Rescatarlo era lo único que debía importar en esos momentos. Siempre tendría tiempo de contar ese pequeño detalle.

-Esta bien. No les contaré nada de lo sucedido.

-De acuerdo. Puedes marcharte.

Y finalmente Gaara también procedió a buscar reservas para la misión y descansar en la noche. Aunque dudo que su conciencia lo dejara.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Pasaron tres días desde su captura. Uzumaki Naruto se veía en condiciones físicas horrorosas. Prácticamente sin alimento, sin agua, sin descanso y sometido a los golpes que recibía por parte de sus secuestradores, Naruto aparentaba estar completamente agotado. A eso se le debía de añadir las incontables de nauseas que tenía y los mareos que le dejaban muy aturdido. Atado con una cuerda alrededor de su pecho y con las manos a la espalda caminaba un poco encorvado debido al cansancio, su cara no mostraba ese brillo que acostumbraba a lucir, más bien se le había demacrado. Labios y pómulos amoratados de los golpes así como unas pequeñas ojeras producidas por la falta de sueño intentando escapar en cada mínima posibilidad. Estaba triste. Durante esos tres días había intentado luchar, pelear y huir sin conseguir nada en absoluto, bueno en realidad sí, unos grandes moratones por la cara y muslos, sin duda Kisame era un tipo muy agresivo, y cansancio mental por los genjutsus a los que lo sometía Itachi. Aún así no perdía la esperanza de intentarlo de nuevo, de conseguir escapar de ahí y volver a su añorada Konoha, de volver junto a sus amigos.

Itachi caminaba a su lado, mirándolo de reojo sin perder ni un detalle de sus movimientos mientras arrastraba la cuerda con la que lo amarraba. Era extraño que durante las horas que llevaban caminando el joven rubio no hubiera abierto la boca para rechistar, insultar o simplemente hablar de cualquier cosa. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a ese timbre de voz chillón e irritante. Ahora le era extraño relacionar el silencio con el joven. Quería saber en que estaba pensando. Quizás en que sería de él cuando lo llevaran ante el jefe, quizás asimilar su muerte tras serle extraído el bijuu, o quizás pensaba en esa gente a la que nunca volvería a ver jamás. Itachi tenía un don para leer los pensamientos de los demás y sonsacar información. Sin mirarlo rompió el silencio incomodo con una pregunta que jamás se hubiera pensado Naruto que le preguntaría.

-¿Qué tal está Sasuke?

Naruto levantaba la cabeza mirándolo sorprendido. ¿Podría ser que este criminal después de traumarle la vida y de tanto tiempo transcurrido se preocupara por su hermano? Más bien creyó que solo era curiosidad y sonsacar información. Debía contestar si no quería llevarse otra tanda de imágenes mentales, pero decidió contestar lo mínimo posible.

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Es fuerte? -preguntaba interesado.

-No tanto como yo -argumentaba Uzumaki prepotentemente.

Itachi entonces lo miró con cara de incrédulo ante sus palabras.

-Entonces no es más que un insignificante mosquito.

-¿Insinuas que soy débil? -cuestionaba con enojo-. Mírame bien, porque algún día llegaré a ser el Hokage de mi aldea.

-Al paso que vas ahora mismo no. Antes llegaras a ser comida para los gusanos -mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado. Comenzaba a gustarle hacer enfadar al rubio. Debía reconocer que ponía unos morritos muy graciosos.

-No pienso morir aquí -murmuraba para si mismo-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Tengo mucha gente importante en mi villa.

-¿Tienes a alguien esperándote Naruto-kun? -la pregunta hizo que las mejillas del rubio comenzaran a teñirse color carmín-. ¿Alguna chica?

-No -respondió cortante levemente enojado.

-Comprendo -Itachi que no perdía detalle de los gestos del rubio comenzaba a intuir por donde iban los tiros-. ¿Y cómo es Sasuke? Hace años que no lo veo, supongo que habrá crecido.

-Si tanto interés tienes ve a visitarlo algún día. Seguro que se sorprende. Aunque dudo que te vaya a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

Itachi no respondió al comentario. Siguió caminando en silencio, mirando hacia delante. Traspasados unos minutos el joven trigueño comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Es un poco más alto que yo -susurró por lo bajo-. Tiene tu mismo tono de piel, así pálida. Sus cabellos son más cortos que los tuyos y de color negro azulado. Os parecéis mucho físicamente… aunque me gustan más sus sonrisas que las tuyas -ese último comentario lo dijo en voz alta sin pensar.

-¿Te gusta mi ototo? -miraba divertido la cara que se le había quedado a Naruto después de esta última pregunta. Completamente sonrojado desviando la mirada al lado contrario de él. No hacía falta que respondiera.

-Hemos llegado -sentenció Kisame unos metros por delante de ellos antes de entrar en el área.

El Uchiha mostró su rostro serio mirando a Naruto. Una vez que entraran en territorio de Akatsuki no habría vuelta atrás para el rubio. Hasta aquí llegaban sus pasos como una persona viva.

Caminaron un par de pasos más hasta traspasar por completo el bosque por el que caminaban. Ahora ante ellos se abría una ciudad desértica de lo más extraña a la vista. Casi era de noche y las sombras la hacían ver tenebrosa, pero la luz de la luna filtrándose mostraba algunas vistas de edificios altísimos, tuberías por todas partes, cuerdas colgadas de fachada en fachada. La vista de la ciudad llamaba mucho la atención por su extravagancia, aunque lo más significativo era su soledad. Una ciudad fantasma completamente abandonada.

Los dos renegados detuvieron sus pasos al alcanzar una gigantesca estatua parecida a la de un monje sacando la lengua con una pipa de fumar en una mano. Era una estatua bastante peculiar. Fijaron su vista por encima de la estatua. Entre sombras se podía percibir alguien sentado en ella.

-Vaya, veo que en el fondo no sois tan inútiles como me figuraba -comenzaba a hablar una voz de ultratumba desde lo alto de la estatua-. Me habéis traído ni más ni menos que al jinkurichi de nueve colas.

Los dos ninjas no replicaban ante la contestación del hombre. Permanecían callados con cara seria sin hacer ningún movimiento. El hombre pegó un salto para caer cerca de los shinobis. Itachi cambió su mirada por una amenazante observando al chico que se aproximaba. Aún entre sombras la silueta que aparentaba dejaba ver el pelo corto de punta, una estatura un poco más alta que la de Itachi, la antiestética capa negra y dos profundos ojos con una especie de espiral en sus pupilas, una mirada inquietante.

-Líder, este es Naruto-kun, de la villa oculta de la hoja -indicaba Kisame haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Naruto no pudo reprimir una cara de sorpresa total. ¿Había oído bien? Kisame se había referido a este chico como… líder. ¿Acaso tenia frente a él al jefe de Akatsuki en persona? Inconscientemente retrocedió varios pasos atrás aturdido por la miraba penetrante que le enviaba el líder.

El jefe se iba acercando poco a poco hasta posicionarse muy cerca de Naruto. Le cogió de la barbilla levantando el rostro para poder observarlo mejor.

-Eres muy atractivo. Una lastima que para ti todo termine aquí… matarlo.

**Continuará**

Y… capítulo finalizado. Creo que ha sido la parte que más me ha costado escribir de todos los que llevo subidos, será porque es el más serio que he escrito en mi vida xDD. Como dije en el encabezado es un capitulo de transición de historia, comienzo a encaminarla por otro camino y espero que les guste porque sino me suicido.

Como siempre mi tanda de preguntas… ¿Llegarán los tres mosqueteros a salvar a Naruto? ¿O será exterminado por el líder? ¿Itachi se mantendrá al margen de la vida del rubio? ¿Un atún calvo se puede enamorar de un humano? ¿La especie es compatible? xD pobre kisame que siempre me meto con él y no tiene culpa.


	10. Chapter 10

En este capítulo doy una breve introducción de los componentes del grupo Akatsuki. No son personajes inventados por mi, las personas que sigan el manga actual de Naruto ya los conoceréis, y las que no, pues se los presento enseguida. Aunque, eso sí, sus caracteres están completamente desvirtuados en este fic xDD.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me siguen leyendo. En serio, soy súper feliz con cada review que me dejáis. Y gracias a los ánimos y mensajes positivos puedo seguir escribiendo aunque la musa se me vaya de fiesta xD. Mil besos a todas.

**Aviso:** Este capitulo contiene spoilers del manga de Naruto. Todos los personajes de Akatsuki ya han sido creados por Kishimoto-sensei. Yo solo me limito a pedírselos prestados para moldear sus caracteres y habilidades a mi antojo xDD

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 10: Comienza la extracción del Bijuu**

Como la mismísima Hokage había señalado, ese mismo día a las cinco de la mañana los tres shibonis partieron en busca de Naruto, por fin con información recién recibida de anbus sobre el paradero de la cueva de Akatsuki. Caminaron durante tres días sin apenas descanso. Eran tantas las ansias de llegar al lugar que poco les importaba el cansancio, el hambre o el sueño. Pero aún no queriendo, el agotamiento les hacía mella en sus cuerpos que pedían a gritos una parada en el camino para reponer fuerzas alimenticias, físicas y mentales.

Sasuke, a la cabeza del grupo, no titubeaba en su avance. Con paso cansado pero firme saltaba de árbol en árbol. Finalmente se detuvo de sopetón en un árbol asustando a los dos jóvenes que le seguían por detrás.

-Uchiha… ¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntaba Gaara desconcertado.

-¿Enemigos? -Sai ya se colocándose en posición de defensa y mirando histérico hacia todos los lados.

-Voy a mear -pronunció Sasuke dando un salgo hacia el suelo. Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos con un gran goterón sobre sus frentes. Sasuke era así de impredecible. Lo mismo te mataba caminando durante todo el día que de repente se paraba y decía que quería comer, descansar o hacer aguas menores en este caso.

-Dime como meas y te diré quien eres -pronunciaba Sai recostándose sobre uno de los troncos para descansar.

-¿Qué has dicho? -le preguntaba Gaara.

-Dime como meas y te diré quien eres, yo creo que Sasuke es el fanfarrón -repitió.

-Ya te he oído pero no entiendo a que viene ese comentario -se sentaba junto a Sai para descansar un poco.

-Veras -Sai se posicionaba delante de Gaara para darle la charla-. Se dice que según la postura o los gestos que hagas durante el proceso de orina eres un tipo de persona u otra. Por ejemplo, el distraído se desabrocharía la bragueta y comienza a mear sin darse cuenta de que se está meando en los bajos del pantalón -Sai argumentaba su comentario con gestos de posición de pies y manos cerca de la entrepierna simulando el acto.

-Ya tienes que estar muy distraído para mearte encima -Gaara reía divertido.

-También está el nervioso, una persona con movimientos rápidos que no se encuentra la bragueta, desgarra el cinturón, se arranca los botones o en el peor de los casos se baja la cremallera con tanta fuerza que termina pillándose los huevos en el proceso.

-¡Uuhh! Que dolor -el pelirrojo ponía una mueca de sufrimiento al imaginárselo.

-Ya te digo. Luego tenemos al traidor que es el que mientras mea deja escapar un pedo silencioso, lo olfatea y mira acusadoramente al vecino con cara de sospecha.

-Jaja ese serias tú Sai.

-Pues entonces tú serías el débil que dura varios minutos buscándosela entre la bragueta y al final decide bajarse por completo los pantalones para poder sacarla… eso en el caso de que se la encuentre -finalizaba con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Nunca me la has visto para decir de que tamaño la tengo. Te sorprendería ver un tamaño tan descomunal -fanfarroneaba.

-No, mejor voy a rectificar, estas en el mismo grupo que el Uchiha, en el de los fanfarrones que se desabrochan cinco botones para sacársela cuando dos hubieran sido suficientes.

-¿De que habláis? -Sasuke llegaba en ese momento al grupo-. Aunque conociendo a Sai seguro que habla de pollas para variar. Estas obsesionado.

-Me conoces bien Uchiha -contestaba Sai-, pero sólo me obsesiona una y no esta presente.

Los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, recordando la perdida de Naruto y el hecho de que ellos tres se encontraran allí en esa situación, en ese momento.

-Oye ¿y como crees que mearía Naruto? -preguntaba divertido Gaara.

Sai formó una calida sonrisa imaginándoselo.

-Sin duda Naruto entraría en el grupo de infantiles, ya sabéis, se coge la polla y dirige el chorro hacia arriba, hacia abajo, intentando llegar más alto o salpicando a algún insecto.

Los tres rieron ante el comentario figurándose al rubio en dicha situación. Era bastante acorde con su personalidad. Pero todo lo bueno se acababa. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo con una conversación innecesaria.

-Debemos continuar -les decía Sasuke volviendo a la marcha-. Todavía nos queda mucho camino.

Los otros dos jóvenes asintieron conformes y reanudaron el paso saltando entre los árboles. La cueva todavía se encontraba a un par de días de camino. Debían apresurarse si querían llegar a tiempo de salvar a Naruto.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-…matarlo -sentenciaba el líder de Akatsuki.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible hasta que la extracción del bijuu haya finalizado. No le metas miedo al chico antes de tiempo -argumentaba Itachi mirándolo con un deje de disgusto.

El jefe rió maliciosamente divertido viendo como Naruto desfallece del susto ante su sentencia de muerte.

-De todas formas es mejor que lo vayas asimilando ya. Tarde o temprano morirás -se detuvo a echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo examinando cada centímetro de su cuerpo-. De verdad que es una verdadera lastima, quizás antes de morir me sirvas como un nuevo contenedor… -se acercó hasta su oído pasándole lascivamente la lengua por el lóbulo-... de mis orgasmos -susurró.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del Uzumaki erizándole la piel. No de deseo, todo lo contrario, por una vez sitió el miedo de que alguien a quien no quería lo tomara sin su consentimiento. Eso sí seria una violación en toda regla. Notaba una gran cantidad de chakra fluir sobre la persona que tenia frente a él. Nunca había visto a alguien tan fuerte, juraría que era como diez veces superior a la suya propia. Le aterrorizaba. Cada vez veía menos posibilidades de conseguir escapar de allí con vida.

-Kisame -llamó al Akatsuki que se posicionó frente al líder-. Dile a Konan que localice inmediatamente a Hidan y Kakuzu a través de la mente. En cuanto lleguen procederemos a la extracción del Kyubi.

-Entendido -Kisame se alejó buscando a la única mujer en el grupo de renegados para indicarle las órdenes a seguir.

-En cuanto a ti -se refería a Naruto-. Itachi gustosamente te acompañará a tus nuevos aposentos hasta el día del juicio final -desvió la vista hacia el moreno hablándole en tono seco-. Enciérralo.

Itachi lo condujo al interior de la cueva pasando por muchos pasillos que parecían indicar encontrarse en un laberinto. Llegaron hasta una de las celdas de la oscura cueva. Abrió la gruesa puerta de madera y de un empujón metió al rubio en el interior. Una cama no muy amplia y una letrina eran lo único que adornaba ese oscuro cuarto, a parte del olor a humedad y el tintineante sonido de las gotas de agua al caer. El mundo se derrumbaba frente a Naruto, eso era el infierno.

Itachi le desató las cuerdas que lo amarraban con un kunai y procedió a salir de la habitación.

-¡Espera! -le retuvo Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta. Giró para mirarlo esforzándose por no mostrar demasiado interés en lo que tuviera que decirle-. ¿Me puedes dar un poco de agua? Llevo varias horas sin probarla y tengo la garganta seca-. Itachi no le contestó de ninguna manera a la vista. Tras oír la suplica cerró la puerta con un jutsu barrera y se marchó dejándolo en la penumbra.

Naruto se sentó sobre la cama cansado y cerró los ojos llevándose las dos manos a la cara.

-Sasuke, Sai, Gaara… -sollozaba flojito casi en un susurro-, sacarme de aquí.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Deidara-senpai, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -comentaba Tobi, el último ingreso de Akatsuki, tras su misteriosa mascara.

-¿Hum? Y ahora que quieres Tobi.

-¡Etoo! Como soy el último en entrar en el grupo, tengo muchas dudas… ¿Tú sabes por qué el líder es él y no otro?

Deidara miraba a Kisame a su lado y sonrieron a la vez perversamente. Una idea se les había pasado por la mente. Pasarían el tiempo tomándole el pelo al nuevo chico de Akatsuki.

-No lo sé, pero se rumorea que es cuestión de miembros.

-¿De miembros? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntaba confundido ladeando la cabeza.

Deidara giró la cabeza a ambos lados haciéndose el interesante sobre la información que iba a revelar. Se acercó un poco al joven y susurró con voz floja.

-Sasori antes de morir me dijo una vez que el líder de la asociación debía ser el miembro más potente de todo Akatsuki.

-Sí, se le ve un hombre fuerte, su chakra es inmenso -argumentaba Tobi sacando deducciones.

-Baka, sí que es fuerte, pero no me refería a eso, sino a… su miembro viril -acentuó Deidara.

Tras su mascara no se podía comprobar la cara de Tobi, pero sin duda los movimientos de su cuerpo denotaban sorpresa.

-Me estas diciendo que… ¿escoger al líder depende del tamaño de tu miembro viril? Me parece una idea muy prehistórica la forma de decidir ese cargo, a la par que machista, entre nosotros se encuentra una mujer.

Kisame reprimió la risa que se agolpaba en su garganta. Les encantaba tomar el pelo al chico. Era demasiado inocente.

-Tksss -refunfuñaba Deidara moviendo su alta cola rubia hacia un lado haciéndose el interesante-. Te estoy diciendo que es sólo un rumor. Nunca se la he visto, solo a Kisame y la tiene tan pequeña como un mejillón.

-Ehh bastardo a mi no me metas en medio de tus historias -se molestó por el comentario-. Si quieres te la encajo a ver si tan pequeña te resulta.

-Lo siento Kisame -le devolvía la ofensa el joven rubio-. No me he traído la lupa para poder vértela.

Los dos ninjas saltaron uno en frente del otro cabreados en posición de ataque. Kisame empuñaba su espada Samehada y Deidara comenzaba a sacar arcilla dándole forma de explosivo con las manos. Lo que en principio había resultado ser una broma había acabado en una pelea sin sentido.

-Dais lastima los dos, pelear por un comentario así… no meceréis estar aquí -los tres ninjas presentes giraron las miradas hasta topar con una especie de planta carnívora andante. Zetsu, otro miembro del grupo, hacia entrada en la cueva. Lo curioso de este personaje era su imagen. Un humano con mitad de la cara normal y la otra mitad en tono oscuro por las sombras y todo ello metido dentro de una gigantesca planta carnívora. A eso debías añadirle la doble personalidad que adoptaban sus partes de la cara. Todo un espécimen para la naturaleza.

-¡Sí! -afirmaba de nuevo Zetsu pero con otra voz. La parte oscura de la cara respondía a la parte de la cara normal. Era una especie de monologo entre él mismo, solo que con dos personalidades distintas. Vamos, un psicópata en toda regla-. Tienes razón Zetsu, son unos mierdas. Mira que pelearse por el tamaño de una verga… cuando saben que la nuestra es la más grande de todo akatsuki.

La parte normal le respondía-. Tienes toda la razón hermano.

La parte oscura contestaba-. Claro que la tengo hermano.

La parte normal-. Tenemos la polla más larga de todo Akatsuki.

La parte oscura-. Claro que la tenemos, y eso que normalmente está en reposo.

La parte normal-. Oh si hermano, porque si la regamos con agua es el rabo más largo del mundo.

La parte oscura-. Amen, hermano.

Deidara y Kisame no le hacían caso. Comenzaron a pelearse en mitad de la cueva. Tobi miraba perplejo la conversación que mantenían las dos mitades de Zetsu y la pelea que se había desatado entre sus compañeros.

Deidara, aparentemente tenía aspecto de una chica. Largos cabellos rubios atados en una cola alta dejando caer un mechón de flequillo hacia un lado tapándole parte de la cara. Tobi siempre había pensado que era una chica hasta que se enteró de la verdad. Y finalmente cuando comprobó que era un chico le dio por pensar si era travesti. Luego estaba Kisame, un hombre alto, musculoso, fuerte… pero de color azul. Parecía una mezcla de distintos animales juntos. Un tiburón, una pescadilla, una piraña, un atún calvo… un experimento fallido de los pitufos… una cosa extraña. Para completar el trío tenía a Zetsu, la gigantesca planta carnívora con problemas de doble personalidad.

A Tobi le caía una gran gota por la frente ante la escena. ¿Es que no había un solo Akatsuki normal?

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí? -las palabras de Hidan centraron toda la atención de la sala. El hombre metrosexual de Akatsuki. Alto, fuerte, guapo, siempre mostrando su esculpido pecho bajo esa antiestética capa negra con una guadaña entre sus manos. Lo más extraño sobre este hombre era que le encantaba el sadomasoquismo. La fustigación era su pasión. Y a eso debías añadirle que podía cortarse perfectamente un brazo y volver a injertárselo tal cual lo había cortado mediante unos hilos.

-Hidan-senpai, se están peleando por que dicen que para ser líder tienes que tener el miembro viril mayor del grupo, por eso el jefe es el jefe -respondía Tobi un poco asustado desde su posición.

-¿De qué coño estas hablando, Tobi? -preguntaba extrañado. Desvío la mirada a su compañero de equipo que acababa de llegar junto a él preguntándole interesado-. Ehh Kakuzu ¿tú sabias algo de eso?

-No -negó seco bajo su gabardina. Otro de los nueve miembros de la organización, Kakuzu. Un hombre reservado donde los hubiera, siempre cubierto lo máximo posible por la capa negra. Poco se sabía de él, tan sólo que era capaz de estirar sus partes corporales mediante hilos extraños que le salían de la piel. De carácter discreto pero muy agresivo cuando se enfadaba. Su único interés era el dinero.

-Joder esto es muy fuerte -Hidan estaba indignado con la información-. En ese caso yo debería ser el jefe de Akatsuki. Tengo una buena verga y además me la puedo cortar y metérmela por el culo cuando quiera. Utilizarla de consolador debería valer dos puntos más.

-Pues la mía es de oro macizo, es la más dura y la que más vale de todas -hablaba indiferente Kakuzu.

-Nada de eso, el jefe seré yo -rebatía el lado normal de Zetsu-. No hermano, lo seré yo -replicaba su lado oscuro.

-Para chulo mi pirulo -Kisame desenfundaba la espada Samehada.

Los cinco Akatsukis presentes comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos con un deje de odio. El chakra comenzaba a fluir por sus cuerpos. La batalla campal estaba asegurada.

Tobi, el sexto Akatsuki presente, intentaba salir del círculo vengativo que presenciaba sin conseguirlo, pero en cuestión de segundos, todos se abalanzaron sobre todos comenzando una nueva pelea por el dominio del grupo.

Los puñetazos, patadas y mordidas eran lo más visible a parte de alguna que otra técnica como explosivos de Deidara, la espada de Kisame o la guadaña de Hidan. Las capas que los cubrían no tardaron el volar para dar más movilidad a los cuerpos.

Tobi se vio envuelto en la pelea sin desearlo. Agachado con las piernas recogidas en sus brazos intentaba por algún medio salir del centro de la batalla. Como pudo se puso en pie y fue cuando notó que unas fuertes manos lo agarraban de la cinturilla del pantalón y tiraban junto con su ropa interior hacia sus tobillos. La pelea se detuvo al instante. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el miembro viril del joven recién llegado.

-Tobi -murmuraba incrédulo Deidara-, tienes la verga más larga de todo Akatsuki.

-Joder hermano -pronunciaba receloso una parte de Zetsu-. Ni yo con el agua consigo que mi tallo se alargue tanto -la otra parte también respondía-. Y que lo digas hermano.

-¿Qué eres mitad caballo o que? -preguntaba susceptible Kisame.

-Entonces tú -pronosticaba Hidan-, tú deberías ser el líder de Akatsuki…

Tobi mirara donde mirara todas las caras de sus compañeros mantenían dos grandes llamas en sus ojos. Cólera, ira, furia, sus chakras marcaban un enorme violencia contenida. Estaba a punto de explotar. Uno de ellos ya comenzaba a crujirse los nudillos para masacrarlo.

-No, no, un momento -el joven sudaba los calores de la muerte del miedo-. Tobi no tiene la culpa, Tobi es un chico bueno…

-¡A por él! -gritó Kisame.

Todos se abalanzaron, pero antes de poder linchar al joven los Akatsukis detuvieron sus movimientos recomponiendo la postura de seriedad que acostumbraban a lucir. Tobi se dio la vuelta para ver que fenómeno misterioso había detenido su matanza y allí estaba frente a él, el líder de Akatsuki mirándolos con seriedad. Tobi apresurado se subió los pantalones avergonzado.

-Te dije que me avisaras en cuanto llegaran los dos que faltaban para completar el grupo -su tono de voz era imponente. Giró la cara para encarar con una mirada espeluznante a la única mujer perteneciente al grupo.

-Lo siento -Konan hizo una leve reverencia hacia Pain-, estaba entretenida contemplando como se mataban entre ellos.

El líder volvió a dar una ojeada severamente al grupo.

-Una más como esta y no volveréis a ver la luz de un nuevo día. ¡Moveos!

Ninguno rechistó, se limitaron a obedecer órdenes. Sabían que la unión de los nueve Akatsukis se debía a que comenzaría la extracción del bijuu de nueve colas. En silencio cada uno se colocó en su posición frente a la gran estatua donde almacenaban los espíritus.

-¿Dónde esta Itachi? -preguntaba molesto el líder mirando entre el grupo.

-Creo que se encuentra con el rehén -contestaba la joven.

-Que lo traiga inmediatamente.

-En seguida.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Despertó con pesadez, parpadeando varias veces para poder centrar la vista en el oscuro cuarto en el que se encontraba. Tras tres días de camino su cuerpo necesitaba a gritos un poco de descanso aunque la situación en la que se encontraba no fuera la más adecuada. En el momento en que pudo centrar sus sentidos, Naruto alertó de que no se encontraba sólo en la estancia. Por instinto encogió su cuerpo sobre la cama, acurrucándolo contra la pared medio asustado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la persona apoyada en una de las paredes era Uchiha Itachi.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un breve espacio de tiempo. Itachi, recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, lo observaba escrutándolo con su mirada rojiza sin mover ni un solo músculo, serio, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Naruto involuntariamente lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Era de las pocas veces en las que se podía ver la figura de Itachi sin su habitual capa oscura. Debía reconocer que atributos no le faltaban, el moreno tenia un cuerpo envidiable. Salió de su ensimismamiento al cruzar la mirada con la del ninja. Ante la situación tensa Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso. La mirada de Itachi era muy intensa y lo aturdía. ¿Qué pretendía el moreno?

-Te he traído el agua -finalmente pronunciaba Itachi intentando aparentar lo más neutral posible. Le hacia un gesto con la cara señalándole un vaso de agua a los pies de la cama.

Naruto tardó en reaccionar unos segundos. Confuso miró a su alrededor hasta identificar el objeto. Inconscientemente formó una leve sonrisa de gratitud.

-Gracias -pronunció. No tardó mucho en coger el vaso llevándoselo a la boca. Antes de dar ningún sorbo se detuvo extrañado. ¿Y si el agua estaba envenenada? Miró a Itachi con sospecha a la vez que se separaba un poco el vaso intacto.

-¿De qué me sirve matarte antes de conseguir al Kyubi? -Itachi perspicaz se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba el rubio y se adelantó a la pregunta-. No esta envenenada -el tono de voz era suave, su mirada aunque intimidadota, no le demostraba odio ni maldad, cosa que tranquilizó a Naruto y le dio pequeños sorbos al agua.

Itachi contemplaba cada movimiento del rubio al beber agua. Suspiró un poco más fuerte de lo normal dando a entender un disgusto.

-¿Qué relación mantienes con mi hermano? ¿Eres su novio? -preguntó intentando no mostrar interés en las dudas.

Naruto por poco se atraganta con el agua todavía en su boca. Se le hizo un nudo que ni subía ni bajaba. Finalmente tragó con dificultad y tosió varias veces con la cara en tono morado.

-¿Qué? -preguntó incrédulo mirándolo con expectación. ¿Acaso Itachi era capaz de leer la mente?

-No voy a repetírtelo dos veces. Ya me has oído… responde.

Naruto en ese momento se sintió descubierto. No pudo evitar ruborizarse y ponerse más nervioso aún de lo que estaba.

-Na…nada… -consiguió decir a duras penas-. Sólo somos amigos.

Los movimientos nerviosos de su cara le delataban. Ojos que se movían alterados hacia varios lados, sonrisa forzada, movimientos de mano frenéticos, rubor en las mejillas… realmente no mentía, pero si ocultaba información descaradamente, y eso Itachi lo sabia.

–Te he oído hablar en sueños… lo has llamado… Sasu-koi…-molesto avanzó un par de pasos para acercarse a su presa. Al llegar al borde de la cama apoyó una de las rodillas en el colchón y una mano en la pared cerca de la cara de Naruto-. Por segunda vez… ¿Qué relación mantienes con mi hermano? -el tono de voz había variado notoriamente. Ahora su voz era mucho más ronca con un deje irritación. Acercó la cara al rubio profundizando su mirada carmesí.

Su cuerpo se paralizó. Naruto estaba aturdido por las palabras, ¿Había hablado en sueños? ¿Había soñado con Sasuke?... no recordaba nada. Los ojos abiertos de par en par miraban absortos al moreno frente a él. Realmente no mentiría si contestara que no mantenía ninguna relación con su hermano, que él supiera por ahora solo habían llegado al escalón de corresponderse mutuamente.

-Ninguna -susurró abochornado por la cercanía del moreno. Itachi arrugó el entrecejo formando una mueca de enfado que no pasaba desapercibida por Naruto, apresuró a ampliar su información-. Quiero decir… nos atraemos y eso… pero no somos nada por ahora -concluyó ruborizado.

-Así que mi pequeño Sasuke es gay…- relajó sus facciones-… lo suponía -el tono volvía a ser tranquilo. Naruto relajó un poco los músculos-. Con que te ha elegido a ti…-analizaba meticulosamente el cuerpo de Naruto-… un perfecto uke.

El rubio se molestó por ese comentario. Iba a replicar cuando la mano repentina de Itachi frente a su boca en el aire le cortó la contestación. El moreno desvió la cara hacia un lado de la estancia como concentrado y comenzó a hablar solo.

-¿Ya han llegado? –preguntó al vacío-. ¿Cuándo comenzará? -volvió a preguntar mirando serio el suelo-. De acuerdo -finalizó cerrando los ojos. Recompuso su porte frente a Naruto y le susurró aún con los ojos cerrados-. Lo siento Naruto-kun, comenzabas a caerme bien, cuñado -Itachi abrió los en un repentino movimiento mostrando su Sharingan girar, efecto que causó en Naruto desmayándolo como hipnotizado sobre la cama.

Había recibido un mensaje por telequinesia de Konan referente a la situación de Naruto. Ya habían llegado todos los componentes del grupo y colocados en sus puestos esperaban que Itachi les llevara al joven Uzumaki para la extracción del Bijuu.

Itachi se sentó sobre la cama, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y entrelazo las manos reflexionando sus actos. Debía llevar a Naruto ante el consejo y eso iba a hacer. Pero no lo podía negar, desde que se había enterado que el joven rubio era, en cierto modo, algo de su hermano, una pizca de los sentimientos que antaño le procesó a su ototo habían surgido inesperadamente confundiendo sus pensamientos, sentimientos y acciones.

-"No, no creas que te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras con él… Sasuke sigue siendo mío, es de mi propiedad." -pensaba aturdido-. "Tuve que irme, tuve que alejarme de él por la fuerza. Ellos no me dejaban, no tuve más remedio que matarlos" -comenzaba a perder el norte-. "Sí, la culpa era de ellos, no me dejaban expresar mis sentimientos, yo lo quería, y cuando se dieron cuenta me lo prohibieron"…Nadie le prohíbe nada a Uchiha Itachi -comenzó a hablar sólo en tono autoritario-. Tuve que matarlos, tuve que matarlos a todos…

Se levantó de la cama nervioso llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si le doliera. "Yo era el centro de atención de todos, tenia que ser perfecto ante la familia, y a ti te ignoraban, te marginaban por ser el menor, por no desarrollar tus habilidades a temprana edad como me obligaron a mí, pero me revelé, se enteraron de todo, pasé a ser la deshonra de la familia, la oveja negra. Me daba igual todo, me daba igual que me dedicasen aquellos insultos, aquellos puñetazos, yo era feliz si tú eras feliz…" -Itachi comenzaba a caminar frenético por la pequeña estancia sumergido en sus pensamientos-. "No consentí que mi mejor amigo se riera de ti, tuve que matarlo. No consentí que te quisieran separar de mí, tuve que matarlos a todos" …porque tú eres mío -Itachi centraba su mirada inquisidora sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto-. Sasuke es mío, y no me lo vas a quitar…

Poseído por sus pensamientos esquizofrénicos levantó en un movimiento brusco con su mano el cuerpo inerte de Naruto comenzando a caminar por los oscuros pasillos de la cueva. Acabaría con sus problemas llevándoselo al líder para que terminara con su existencia. Se desharía de una molestia entre su hermano y él, era lo mejor… o eso creía.

Entró en la sala donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros esperando para la extracción. Cruzó una mirada tensa con su líder que se disolvió con el movimiento de Itachi hacia el centro de la cueva. Colocó al joven rubio sobre la estatua que le quitaría al demonio de su interior y procedió a posicionarse en su lugar.

-Bien -dijo el líder-, comenzamos con la extracción.

-Deberíamos primero proteger la cueva de intrusos ¿no? -recomendaba Tobi.

-Ya lo hice -contestó Pain con fastidio-. Creé una barrera alrededor de la cueva para anular la intrusión de enemigos. Marqué la puerta de la cueva con un sello y esparcí otros cuatro sellos por los alrededores a cierta distancia. Es una barrera imposible de deshacer si no se rompen los cinco sellos a la vez. En el caso de que la barrera fuera disuelta, un clon vuestro resurgirá para atacar a los intrusos y deshacerse de ellos -centró la mirada en el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto sobre la estatua-. Comencemos…

El líder encabezó a formar sellos con sus manos creando la técnica de invocación del demonio rey del infierno. Consistía en invocar a dicho demonio capaz de extraer los Bijuu de sus contenedores. Todos los Akatsukis debían emanar chakra constantemente hacia la invocación para equilibrar el control sobre el bijuu que pretendían extraer. La gran estatua comenzó el ritual sacando de su boca a nueve dragones místicos que penetraron el cuerpo de Naruto absorbiendo su chakra. Era un proceso largo y pesado, aproximadamente duraría tres días y tres noches. A medida que la extracción avanzaba, los ojos de la estatua se iban abriendo poco a poco dejando ver el estado actual de las capturas de los anteriores jinkurichis, revelando cuantos había extraído hasta el momento. Y por lo que se podía apreciar… Naruto era el último que faltaba para completar los nueve bijuu.

La invocación traspasaba una y otra vez por el cuerpo de Naruto, pero tras horas de intento algo extraño ocurría en la extracción, la estatua no respondía a la aspiración del chakra, no conseguía abrir ni un sólo centímetro sus ojos revelando que la extracción era factible. Algo no funcionaba correctamente y todos los intuían.

El líder comenzó a impacientarse mirando hacia todos los componentes repasando que todo estaba correcto, y así era, el ritual estaba bien formado, pero aun así no funcionaba. Frustrado miró indignante a Itachi pidiéndole explicaciones.

-¡¿Por qué no funciona?! -gritó irritado.

Itachi permaneció cayado con cara de no entender. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué demonios no funcionaba la extracción.

-¿Seguro que este es el chico que tiene al Kyubi?

-Sí, no hay ninguna duda -contestaba Itachi.

-Entonces dame una expiación lógica para que la extracción no se haya consumado todavía -la voz del líder comenzaba a perder los nervios. Su mirada encolerizada repasaba a cada uno de los miembros del grupo.

-No lo sé.

-¡Como que no lo sabes! -gritó violento acercándose hasta cogerlo por el cuello-. Te deje encargado ocuparte de secuestrar al nueve colas… y ahora ¿me lo traes vació?... ¿Y no se lo habrá extraído alguien antes que nosotros? -inquiría con la mirada rabiosa.

-Eso es imposible -argumentaba sereno-. En el momento en que alguien se lo extraiga… morirá.

-Pues mátalo… mátalo para saber si tiene al Kyubi en su interior.

-Eso… también es imposible. Si Naruto-kun muere… el Kyubi será liberado y perderemos su control.

En un movimiento rápido empotró a Itachi sobre la pared de la cueva aumentando su agarre sobre su cuello.

-¡SÁCALO! -le gritaba en la cara mostrándole la rabia contenida-. Sólo me falta el nueve colas para conseguir mi objetivo y lo tengo delante de mí tirado en la estatua. ¡SACALE AL DEMONIO! Aunque sea con un aspirador por el culo -siseaba entre dientes enfadado-. ¿Me has entendido?

Las miradas de los dos Akatsukis se encontraron devolviéndose el mismo odio. Itachi cogió con fuerza el brazo del líder en su cuello y con ímpetu lo retiró de mala gana.

–No me vuelvas a tocar -pronunció en tono serio dedicándole una mirada made in Uchiha si me tocas te reviento.

A paso lento Itachi se acercó al cuerpo del joven kitsune. Levantó la camiseta negra comprobando el estado del sello, algo extraño se dibujaba, no su habitual dibujo. Pasó suavemente las puntas de sus dedos por el sello inspeccionándolo al milímetro, fue cuando comprobó como Naruto sufría pequeños espasmos. Comenzaba a despertarse. Sin mediar palabra con sus compañeros cogió el cuerpo del rubio y a cuestas se lo volvió a llevar a la celda en la que se encontraba.

Al llegar lo dejó caer sobre el suelo con brusquedad notando como el joven secuestrado mostraba señales de no estar inconsciente, sino actuando.

-¡Levántate! Sé que estas fingiendo -dijo con voz amenazadora.

Naruto se removió temblando con ligereza, lo había descubierto. Abrió los ojos levantando la mirada hacia Itachi con temor y una sonrisa fingida a más no poder sobresalió por su rostro.

-Te lo puedo explicar -se excusaba moviendo las manos frenético-. Verás, me desperté muy cansado en medio de la piedra esa. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y notaba como cada vez perdía mas fuerza y al principio pensaba que era un sueño, pero luego sentí un chakra muy fuerte a mí alrededor. Al instante escuche a alguien gritar y gritar como un descosido expulsando mucho chakra como colérico. Sinceramente creo que tendría mejor carácter si desayunara más fibra…y luego me tocaste…

-¡CÁLLATE! -le cortó Itachi comenzando a perder los nervios-. No me importa nada en absoluto cuando te has despertado sino, ¿Qué le pasa a tu sello?

**Continuará…**

A partir del próximo capítulo comenzaré a desvelar todas las incógnitas que he ido dejando por el camino y para empezar el título del fic que mucho tiene que ver con el sello de su vientre y la cuestión de que no se le pueda extraer el Kyubi. Nos vemos en las reviews y gracias por seguir leyendo. Kissus


	11. Chapter 11

Naruko vuelve a la carga con otro de sus extraños capítulos, básicamente, es para no perder la costumbre xDD. Me a costado horrores escribir todo lo que se agolpa en mi mente y aun así no me a quedado como me hubiera gustado. Espero que sean buenas conmigo en las criticas T.T

Dar mil gracias como siempre a todas/os los que me dejan comentarios, en serio me hacen muy feliz. Mil besos a todas/os, espero que disfruten y sobre todo sacaros unas sonrisas.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 11: El legado de Naruto. Konoha vs Akatsuki.**

-¿Qué le pasa al sello? -Itachi lo miraba pidiendo explicaciones pero sólo conseguía que Naruto se encogiera de hombros con cara de no saberlo tampoco-. Quítate la camiseta quiero examinarlo.

No muy convencido Naruto aceptó las ordenes del mayor puesto que él tenia las mismas dudas, se quitó la camiseta concentrando chakra para que el sello se hiciera presente en su estomago. A los segundos el dibujo se formó alrededor de su ombligo. Itachi se agachó hasta la altura del vientre mirando indiscreto el sello. Lo palpó por encima sacando unas pequeñas risas al rubio de las cosquillas.

-¿Siempre ha estado así? -le preguntaba sin apartar su mirada rojiza del dibujo.

Naruto le echó un vistazo por encima al sello de su vientre.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… creo que este pequeño círculo no lo tenía antes -señalaba el nuevo círculo que se había formado dentro del suyo-. Ahora aparecen dos círculos y yo siempre he tenido solamente uno.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto no debería estar aquí -rozaba el nuevo dibujo-. Conozco el sellado que se te efectuó para contener al Kyubi en tu interior. El dibujo de fuera es correcto… pero no este nuevo que a salido dentro. En teoría se debería de formar con una espiral y ocho elementos a su alrededor pero tú tienes alrededor de la espiral un nuevo circulo más pequeño y otro que lo rodea por fuera. ¿Has notado algo extraño últimamente?

Naruto se quedó pensativo por unos momentos mirando desconcertado a Itachi.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… pero no tengo por qué decirte nada, no es asunto tuyo -molesto le dio la espalda colocándose de nuevo la camiseta-. No tengo por qué colaborar. Mátame si quieres… aunque dudo que lo hagas, ya que Kyubi se os escaparía de las manos -Naruto comenzaba a saber su posición entre sus secuestradores. Aunque la situación no cambiaba de ser rehén por lo menos ahora conocía unos detalles tan importantes como que nunca se atreverían a matarlo por miedo a perder el control de bijuu. Valiosa información.

-Veo que has aprendido rápido la lección Naruto-kun -sonreía con sorna. En una milésima de segundo cogió a Naruto por el cuello de la camiseta arrinconándolo contra la puerta de la estancia. Nunca el Sharingan había brillado tan rojo en sus pupilas como en ese momento, Itachi mostraba el rostro más enfurecido que jamás había visto-. Me estoy cansando de ti mocoso. No te pases de listo conmigo. Me da exactamente igual si te mueres y la organización no consigue al condenado demonio, ese no es mi objetivo…

En ese momento de tirantez, Naruto sintió un calor abrasante subir por todo el cuerpo hasta centrarse en su cabeza. Se puso completamente rojo ante la reacción de su cuerpo, comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos parpadeando varias veces con la vista nublada. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas desconcertándolo por un momento. Pedió las fuerzas de sus piernas doblando las rodillas a punto de caerse. Itachi, frente a él, reaccionó a su favor sosteniéndolo por la cintura antes de que se desplomara del todo, cambiando su semblante serio por uno interrogante. ¿Qué ocurría de repente?

-No te pongas gallito, si no quieres que te mande al infierno… recuerda que hablas con el rey de los demonios -la voz de Naruto pegó un giro radical a un tono más profundo como sacado de ultratumba. Levantó lentamente la cara hasta encarar la mirada sorprendida de Itachi. Un destello carmesí despertó en los ojos de Naruto, las marcas zorrunas de su cara se profundizaron dándole un aspecto más agresivo y su sonrisa fiera ahora lucia unos afilados colmillos de zorro. Kyubi había despertado-. Oh que sorpresa, otro Uchiha… pensaba que os habíais extinguido y de repente me encuentro con dos.

-"¿Otro Uchiha?" -Itachi dudó durante unos segundos ante la persona que tenia frente a él. Su aspecto, sus palabras, la voz ruda y sobretodo un inmenso chakra distinto al de Naruto le hacia suponer que el demonio lo había poseído-… Kyubi -lo nombró haciendo que el demonio que poseía el cuerpo de Naruto alargara más su tétrica sonrisa.

-A si que el mocoso tiene un hermano mayor… -lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo con la mirada zorruna-… no esta mal.

-¿Conoces a Sasuke?

Kyuubi sonrió macabro.

-Más de lo que te imaginas… -Kyubi no había poseído el cuerpo de Naruto así porque sí, sino su explicación lógica tenía y era evidente. Bajo la mirada hasta el vientre plano del rubio inspeccionando que ocurría con el sello. Nada más ver el dibujo comprendió por qué no habían logrado extraerle al demonio. Enojado chasqueó la lengua notablemente enfadado. Itachi no perdía detalle de los movimientos del Kyubi comprendiendo el por qué de su enfado. El demonio volvió a encarar la mirada con su oponente-. Suéltame si no quieres que me enfade.

Tras la orden Itachi se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraban. Justo antes de que Naruto se cayera lo había cogido por la cintura y seguía en esa posición. Pero el moreno no le hizo caso, en vez de sujetarlo lo cogió fuertemente de las muñecas subiéndoselas por encima de la cabeza apresándolo de nuevo.

-Niñato insolente… ¿es que acaso quieres morir? -gruñía el demonio sacando los dientes feroz.

-Estoy seguro que tú sabes que le ocurre al sello de tu contenedor…

-¿Eso lo has deducido tú solo? Que chico tan listo -comentaba irónico.

-Dímelo -siseaba entre dientes arrugando el entrecejo molesto.

-¿Me lo estas exigiendo? -Kyubi entrecerraba los ojos con mirada penetrante-. No te atrevas a mandarme órdenes, niñato.

Itachi estalló en cólera ante la tensión. Necesitaba respuestas y el demonio no accedía a responderlas. Solo le quedaba una opción… utilizar esa técnica contra Kyubi. Cerró los ojos y los abrió fulminante cambiando su habitual Sharingan por un nuevo dibujo en sus pupilas rojas.

Con movimientos rápidos el demonio dio una explosión de chakra cambiando la situación entre los dos jóvenes. Giró el cuerpo posicionándose detrás de Itachi, de un empujón lo estampó de cara contra el frío muro, apresando sus manos por la espalda y ocultándose de la mirada carmesí. Una vez inmovilizado recargó su cuerpo sobre la amplia espalda del Uchiha.

-No te atrevas a utilizar eso contra mí… Madara me cogió una vez pero no caigo en la misma trampa dos veces…-gruñó agriado.

Nunca infravalores a un demonio. Itachi había bajado la guardia y ahora era presa de Kyubi. Intentando mantener la calma preguntó con voz serena.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Violarte ¿no es evidente? Jejeje -reía recordando la misma frase que un día le hizo Itachi a Naruto-. Eres igual de tonto que tu hermano… quiero salir de aquí… y tú me vas a ayudar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a colaborar contigo?... eres mi enemigo.

Kuybi sonrió con gracia.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo explicaré…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Respiraciones agitadas tras grandes saltos de árbol en árbol era lo más audible entre los tres shinobis que traspasaban veloces el frondoso bosque del país de la hierba. Corría una leve brisa en el habiente refrescando el sudor de sus caras tras muchas horas de camino constante.

Sasuke, a la cabeza del grupo, bajó de los árboles hasta el sendero de tierra. Redujo la velocidad hasta detener por completo el grupo a sus espaldas. Frente a ellos el camino se dividía en dos senderos.

-¿Vas a mear otra vez? Comienzo a pensar que en vez de ir a cambiar el agua al canario vas a tocártelo -pronunciaba desconfiado Sai.

Solo recibió una mirada indiferente por parte del afectado que sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos laterales el mapa que les había entregado Tsunade antes de partir de su villa. Lo desenroscó para mirar donde se encontraban exactamente, sus dos compañeros se acercaron para mirarlo también.

-Nos encontramos aquí -Sasuke señalaba el país de la hierba con un dedo-. Si cogemos el camino de la derecha por la villa Cannabis llegaremos antes a la cueva.

-Pues yo creo que ese atajo sólo nos traerá más perdida de tiempo. He viajado mucho por estas zonas y yo te digo que si cogemos el de la izquierda por la villa Marihuana acortaremos la distancia hasta la cueva -decía Sai rebatiendo las palabras de Sasuke.

-Aquí el líder de grupo soy yo -atajaba de mala gana Sasuke.

-¿Y desde cuanto si se puede saber?

-Desde que lo digo yo y punto -enroscaba de nuevo el mapa y se lo metía en el bolsillo.

Las miradas de furia de ambos jóvenes echaban chispas en medio del camino. Gaara se mantenía impasible viendo como de nuevo volvían a discutir. Desde luego se llevaban a matar estos chicos.

-Eres un prepotente insoportable, te crees que eres el mejor por ser un Uchiha y en realidad no eres nadie, ni siquiera tienes el valor ni la fuerza de cargarte a tu hermano, me das pena -le recriminaba Sai más alto de lo normal.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, el marginado Sai del que nadie sabe nada solo que nunca ha tenido una familia a la que poder echarle la culpa de su soledad, la marioneta que no sabe lo que son los sentimientos -reprochaba Sasuke.

Como perros rabiosos esperaban un movimiento en falso de su contrincante para saltar a morderse la yugular. Gaara en el centro de la discusión veía como el equipo se desmoronaba por momentos.

-Chicos, creo que…

-¡CÁLLATE! -pronunciaron al unísono los dos morenos dirigiéndose al kazekage. Volvieron a mirarse para girar dándose las espaldas y emprender camino hacia cada uno de los lados del sendero.

La situación se complicaba por momentos. Cada uno había emprendido hacia un lado y Gaara se mantenía en el centro sin saber que hacer ante la disolución inesperada del grupo. Por supuesto tenía también su carácter y si por él fuera no seguiría a ninguno de los dos chicos, pero conociendo su nula orientación seguramente fuera a parar de nuevo al país de la nieve como en antaño. A la derecha tenia a Sasuke, personaje al que ya conocía de sobra por su mal carácter, prepotencia y frialdad, no le apetecía nada hacer viaje con él. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba Sai, del que no conocía mucho en realidad, pero aun así la primera impresión no había sido muy buena… demasiado degenerado. En cualquier caso decidió seguir a este último por el camino de la izquierda. Dicen que todos los caminos llegan a roma… esperaba que el proverbio fuera verídico.

Aceleró sus pasos hasta alcanzar los de Sai un poco más avanzado que él.

-¿Estas seguro que este es el camino correcto?

-¿Dudas de mí?

-Bastante.

-Pues vete con el Uchiha si vacilas -reprochó el moreno-. Maldito bastardo, verás como llego antes por este camino y tendrás que reconocer que soy el mejor de los dos -comenzaba a susurrar flojo refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-Sai esto no es una competición -intentaba suavizar el tema.

-Claro que no, lo importante no es ganar… lo que importa es competir, pero sin perder ni empatar.

Caso perdido. Sai estaba como una regadera… ido de mente.

Continuaron caminando en silencio por largo tiempo a un paso ligero. De pronto un ruido extraño les hizo detener sus pasos. Salían de un matorral frente a ellos en el camino. Los dos jóvenes se miraron extrañados ante el sonido de algún animal en pena. Se acercaron cautelosos hacia el arbusto apartando las ramas con cuidado. Repentinamente el animal dio un salto hacia ellos asustándolos y cayendo de culo al suelo. Miraron atónitos el animal ya a la vista.

-Es… es una… cabra -Sai permanecía extrañado sentado en el suelo riéndose ante la situación tan tonta que se había formado.

-Beeeeeeh

-Esa cabra… ese gemido… -inducía Gaara mirándola sospechoso-. "¿Dónde he visto yo antes a este animal?"

***Flash back***

-Ahh, ahhh, ahhh… eres tan estrecha, mmmm… Ohh siiiii… a cuatro patas es mi postura preferida… Aaaahaaa…

-Beeeeehhhhh.

-Sí, vamos copito de nieve… dime que te gusta lo que hago… aaaahhhh, dime que el abuelo de Heidi no te da tanto placer como yo ohhh aaahhhh ummm… Dime que nadie te monta como yo… arff.

***Fin del flach back***

-¡Tú eres aquella…! -Gaara enrojecía por milésimas de segundo hasta alcanzar el color morado. El recuerdo de aquel desfogue de sus bajos le había hecho recordar de qué conocía a ese animal.

La cabra nada más ver a Gaara se le iluminó la mirada como si de dos estrellas brillantes se trataran. Movía frenéticamente su pequeña cola hacia los lados notando su euforia y giró dándose la vuelta poniéndole la parte trasera a la vista del pelirrojo, moviendo las caderas sensualmente en una insinuación descarada por que la volviera a montar.

-Oe Gaara -le decía el moreno confuso-. ¿Qué le pasa a la cabra?, yo diría que hasta parece que te conozca…

Gaara se quedó helado ante la averiguación de su compañero. Nervioso se levantó del suelo arrastrando de la camiseta a Sai.

-No… no digas tonterías y vayámonos de aquí que es tarde -con movimientos sospechosos arrastró a Sai corriendo por el camino fuera de la vista de la cabra.

-¡Espera! -seguían corriendo-. ¡Detente! -le ordenaba Sai, pero el pelirrojo seguía aferrado de su camiseta y corría como un poseso-. ¡He dicho que pares! -el moreno detuvo la carrera con un movimiento brusco no entendiendo el por qué de su inicio-. ¿Qué te ocurre? Ni que te hubieras tirado a la cabra.

No pudo ni siquiera inventarse una excusa. Su cara era tan expresiva que sin siquiera abrir la boca Sai comprendió la situación.

-Maldito zoofilico… te la has tirado -afirmaba incrédulo.

Gaara desvió la mirada sofocado hacia el camino que habían traspasado y a lo lejos divisó a la cabra corriendo hacia ellos enfurecida con dos grandes llamas en sus ojos. En un ataque de celos quería enfrentarse con Sai.

-¿Pero que coño…..? -el moreno contemplaba incrédulo como el animal corría como una bestia encolerizada en su dirección, con los cuernos en posición de embestida hacia él. Miró a Gaara en un lado pero no lo encontró, ya había salido corriendo hacia delante dejándolo solo en el camino. La cabra cada vez se acercaba más a Sai, ya casi se le echaba encima. Por instinto se puso a correr también en la dirección de Gaara huyendo del animal. Tras alcanzar su posición le preguntó sin entender.

-¿Pero por qué corres? Sólo es un animal.

El pelirrojo seguía corriendo sin parar, casi agotado por la carrera. Entre respiraciones entrecortadas comenzó a hablar como ido.

-No me vas a volver a engatusar… aquella vez yo necesitaba algo con lo que saciarme… pero nunca más… aunque tu trasero sea el más estrecho que he probado nunca…

De un salto los dos jóvenes traspasaron un gran matorral en el camino. Por desgracia, tras el arbusto no había suelo, sino que se habría un gran precipicio. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban flotando en el aire del barranco por el que caían a gran velocidad contra el suelo. Sus cerebros, por un momento, se quedaron en punto muerto, no asimilando la situación. ¿Estaban volando? No, estaban a punto de estamparse y pasar a mejor vida. El primero en reaccionar fue Sai que comenzó a chillar histérico a la vez que se agarraba fuertemente del cuerpo de su compañero que también caía a su lado, acto que sacó de su ensimismamiento a Gaara y veloz mandó a su arena formar una nube en sus pies para detener la caída.

Los dos chicos consiguieron frenar el vuelo sentados sobre la arena. Abrazados con la cabeza recostada en el hombro contrario, estuvieron varios minutos sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, calmando esa explosión de adrenalina que acababan de vivir. Una vez tranquilos levantaron las caras suspirando aliviados. Fue entonces cuando sintieron la cercanía del otro, las manos fuertemente agarradas a sus cinturas y piernas entrelazadas. Un cruce de miradas intenso bastó para encender ambas mejillas de color carmesí. No obstante ninguno desvió la mirada ni cortó el contacto visual durante unos instantes.

Sai instintivamente cerró mucho más el agarre que mantenía en la cintura del pelirrojo pasando a palpar la espalda de Gaara. Un escalofrío de placer, el corazón completamente desbocado, una llama ardiente despertando en el estomago del pelirrojo, un visible espasmo que subía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza y le hacia suspirar extasiado. ¿Por qué de pronto tenia esa sensación de deseo con Sai? Asustado por su comportamiento se separó aturdido del moreno ocultando un sofoco. Al los pocos segundos la arena los depositó en el firme suelo.

Se levantaron sin mirarse con la cabeza agachada y ruborizados a más no poder. Sai se llevó una mano al corazón intentando calmar el desbocamiento que acababa de sufrir. Era la primera vez que soportaba un comportamiento tal ante un chico que no era Naruto ni ningún chico de esas revistas yaoi que le compraba a Kakashi.

-Sai -lo llamaba Gaara con voz temblorosa-, se… será mejor que olvidemos esto que a pasado… todo… todo -se refería al gran secreto descubierto. Pero tras pasados unos segundos de espera el moreno no contestaba a su propuesta. Extrañado giró para examinar que hacía. Impasible, con semblante serio miraba al horizonte como hipnotizado.

-Hemos llegado antes que el bastardo -susurró de repente conmocionado-. Le hemos ganado… -subía el volumen de su voz-. ¡Mhahaha te hemos ganado Uchiha-bastardo! -señalaba triunfante a Sasuke en la lejanía que se acercaba con semblante serio.

Llegó hasta sus compañeros sin mirarlos ni un solo segundo, con el entrecejo arrugado examinaba concentrado lo que había en el horizonte. Los dos chicos giraron extrañados y allí estaba frente a ellos… la cueva de akatsuki.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Te lo contaré si tanto interés tienes -murmuró Kyubi haciéndose el interesante-. Sé que desde hace muchos años estás obsesionado con tu pequeño hermano menor… lo amas -las palabras del zorro hicieron reaccionar a Itachi formando una cara de irritación-. Siempre has sentido algo especial por tu otôto y tus padres se enteraron. Lo sé todo -sonreía desvergonzadamente enseñando sus afilados colmillos-. Los mataste porque no consentían vuestra unión, los mataste porque se te revelaron, los mataste porque se lo iban a contar a Sasuke y lo separarían de ti. Y tras tu crimen te alejaste de él, lo abandonaste…

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar, demonio? -rugía entre dientes.

Kyubi sonreía con gracia tras comprobar como Itachi le prestaba mucha atención.

-Como sabes mi contenedor es actualmente la pareja de tu hermano, su propiedad, su juguete sexual, su novio -recalcaba la última palabra-. Por lo tanto, algo que es de tu hermano también debería ser tuyo… no puedes matarlo… Sasuke nunca te lo perdonaría. Sin embargo si nos ayudas a salir de aquí, tal vez Sasuke vea un buen acto en tu actuación y consigas que te perdone por la matanza de tu clan.

Las palabras entraban en los oídos de Itachi haciéndole reflexionar. No estaba dispuesto a colaborar con el zorro, pero si lo podía engañar para que pensara que estaba interesado en su oferta y de paso le sacaba información, mejor que mejor.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte… si tú me ayudarás a mí.

-Suponía que me pedirías algo a cambio.

-Es un intercambio equivalente, tú me dices que le ocurre al sello de tu jinkurichi y yo os ayudo a salir de aquí.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?, no te servirá de nada disponer de la información una vez que salgamos de aquí. A no ser que pretendas traicionarnos. No te conviene Uchiha, sabes que tengo el suficiente poder para matarte aquí mismo -apretaba el agarre de sus manos.

-¿Y para matar al líder? -pinchaba en la yaga-. Sé muy bien que necesitas de mi ayuda porque no te las puedes arreglar tú solo con semejante ejército frente a ti.

-Grrrr -Kyubi rugía entre diente furioso-. Escúchame bien niñato, no hay rival en el mundo que pueda contra mí. Tengo tanto poder que si liberara todo mi chakra sobre mi contenedor no lo soportaría y terminaría explotando -sonreía prepotente.

-Ohhh -comprendía Itachi-, así que dependes de mí porque no puedes liberar todo tu poder. Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -miraba hacia su vientre-. Cuéntamelo.

El demonio lo miró largos segundos intensamente a los ojos carmesí. Sabía que debía contárselo aún arriesgando que lo traicionara. Pero una cosa tenia clara… si se atrevía a hacerlo, lo mataría.

-Esta bien te lo contaré -accedió a la propuesta-. El sello se encuentra en ese estado porque dentro de Naruto habita alguien más que se ha apoderado de mi espíritu. En otras palabras… el cuerpo físico de Naruto ya no dispone de mí, sino que me ha legado a otra persona también en su interior.

Itachi lo miraba interrogante relacionando el total de las palabras. Al ver el sello ya había supuesto que algo extraño se formaba en el interior del rubio, pero lo que le decía el demonio le costaba de asimilar.

-¿Naruto esta embarazado?

-BINGO -alargó su sonrisa-. Adivina de quién… cof, cof, cof -Naruto comenzó a toser fuertemente. Una arcada le subió desde el estomago obligándole a encogerse palpando su adolorido vientre. Se apartó de Itachi acudiendo rápido a la letrina que se encontraba en el cuarto.

Itachi lo miraba atónito asimilando las palabras del zorro endemoniado. No le había dado tiempo a decir de quien estaba embarazado, pero su insinuación le hacia ver que posiblemente fuera de su hermano menor ya que según decía el rubio, eran algo más que amigos.

-Naruto tiene una criatura de mi hermano -deducía susurrando por lo bajo-. Por esa regla de tres si Naruto es de Sasuke y Sasuke es mío… debería pensar que yo soy de Naruto, pero no, lo cierto es que esa no es precisamente la regla, sino que Sasuke es mío y Naruto es de Sasuke, eso me da todas las del mundo para que lo que es de mi hermano sea mío también. De toda la vida lo que es de tu hermano también es tuyo, eso lo sabe hasta Kami-sama -había llegado a la conclusión de que Naruto y su bebé igualmente eran de su propiedad. Y por lo tanto… intocables.

Naruto respiraba dificultoso tras el repentino ataque de nauseas sufrido. Una vez recuperado se medio incorporó mirando dificultoso a Itachi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Itachi vacilante se acercó hasta el cuerpo sentado en el suelo. Se puso de cuclillas junto a él y pasando una mano por el hombro pronunció.

-Enhorabuena cuñado, estas embarazado.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sasuke avanzaba hacia la cueva de Akatsuki decidido a penetrarla costase lo que costase. Una mano agarrando la manga de su camiseta lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -le preguntaba Gaara absorto-. ¿Qué quieres morir nada más dar un paso en el interior? Necesitamos un plan de ataque.

Era cierto, necesitaban un plan para poder entrar en la cueva. Los nueve Akatsukis, entre ellos su tan odiado hermano, se encontraban dentro y no sería fácil derrotarlos.

-Mendokuse, que problemático -se escuchó una voz conocida tras ellos. Shikamaru acababa de llegar al grupo junto con Hyuga Neji-. Ya le dije a la Hokage que no me mandara a la misión, de hecho quiero retirarme de una vez y hacer el vago, pero la cabrona no me deja.

-Llevas quejándote todo el camino, acéptalo de una vez, este es tu destino -le contestaba Neji fastidiado.

Los tres chicos miraron hacia los recién llegados comprobando sus voces como las de sus compañeros de Konoha.

-A si que vosotros sois el grupo de refuerzo… un conformista y un vago, en ese caso preparémonos para morir todos -Sai como siempre tan sincero.

-Si tan dispuesto estas a morir ya puedes empezar -contestaba Sasuke.

-La pereza es la madre de todos los vicios, y como madre hay que respetarla… -se justificaba Shikamaru.

-Como no os calléis de una vez voy a hacer la campaña de protección de nidos… NO ME TOQUEIS LOS HUEVOS…-gritaba Gaara histérico-. En vez de perder el tiempo diciendo estupideces sin sentido podías pensar la manera de entrar de una vez en la cueva, arrasarlo todo, y llevarnos a Naruto.

-Joder Gaara tu sinceridad duele -decía Sai.

-Tks -suspiraba hastiado Shikamaru-, esta bien, comenzamos la misión. Considerando las cuatrocientas veintiuna posibilidades que se me acaban de ocurrir en el último minuto la menos problemática seria… no hacer nada.

-Espero que las otras cuatrocientas veinte no sean derivados de esta que cuentas -le decía Neji con una gota sobre la frente.

-¿Y si te damos cinco minutos más para reflexionar? -comentaba uno.

-Esa era la menos problemática, la que más seria desactivar la barrera que impide entrar en la cueva, posicionarnos cada uno junto a los cuatro sellos que hay repartidos por los alrededores del perímetro y el quinto sobre la puerta. Una vez que desactivemos los cinco a la vez, la defensa será desbloqueada y el posicionado en la puerta de entrada tendrá acceso inmediato a la cueva -explicaba el superdotado.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Shikamaru? -preguntaba Sasuke asombrado.

-Porque llevamos rastreando la zona mucho antes de que vosotros tres aparecierais -afirmaba Neji.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Colocaros en cada uno de los sellos, una vez alcancéis la posición hacer fluir el chakra. En el momento en que notéis las cinco presencias en su lugar contar hasta tres segundos y procedemos a desbloquear la barrera. ¡Repartiros! -ordenaba el Uchiha. Sin mediar más palabras todos se fueron a colocarse en sus posiciones. Sasuke iba a la puerta central.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntaba con voz temblorosa el rubio.

-Lo que has oído, estas embarazado.

-Pero… pero eso no puede ser.

-Tú mismo lo has oído del Kyubi no me estoy inventando nada. No se que clase de técnica has utilizado para conseguirlo pero una cosa si esta clara, para eso te tienes que haber acostado con Sasuke, ¿es así?

Las pocas imágenes que recordaba de aquella noche de borrachera pasaban veloces por su mente haciéndole recordar que si se había acostado con Sasuke y también con Sai. Si el zorro demoníaco no les estaba jugando una broma pesada, lo cierto es que de estar embarazado sería de alguno de ellos dos. Y encajando todas las conexiones ahora comprendía el comportamiento de su cuerpo, los mareos, las nauseas, el cambio del sello… demasiadas coincidencias. No pudo retener el gran gemido de sorpresa que se le escapó de los labios. Llevó una mano a su tripa acariciándola con mimo.

-Estoy embarazado.

Felicidad, sorpresa, incredulidad, alegría, llanto, su rostro sufría diversas sensaciones por la gran noticia. Tenía una vida en su interior, una criatura que crecía y se alimentaba de sus entrañas, un bebé nadando en sus aguas y por supuesto compartiendo hospedaje junto con Kyubi. Ahora comprendía por qué estaba tan enfadado y la invasión a la que se refería. Una esplendida sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del rubio.

-Voy a tener una familia –susurraba conmovido-. Mi hijo…

-Mi sobrino -aclaraba Itachi.

Naruto en ese momento lo miró un poco confuso.

-Bueno, veras, realmente… no sé si es… hijo de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo? Pero me dijiste que mantenías una relación especial con él.

-Y así es… pero debido a una serie de circunstancias… me desperté en una cama con tu hermano y otro chico más, después de una borrachera… es un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades. Cuando vuelva a Konoha hablaré con los dos y veré como salgo del lío.

Itachi notablemente cabreado se acercó hasta escasos centímetros de Naruto.

-"Esa criatura es mía y punto, no me la van a arrebatar" -pensaba obsesivo-. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, tu situación no es de lo más normal… eres un hombre. Los aldeanos te rechazaban por tener al Kyubi en tu interior, imagínate que ocurrirá si se enteran de que ahora vas a ser padre. Sería una vergüenza para tu aldea. Por no decir lo que pensarán los posibles padres. Te marginaran, no se harán responsables, no querrán pasar por la vergüenza y marginación a la que serás sometido. ¿De verdad quieres ese futuro para tu hijo? ¿Quieres arruinarle la vida como hicieron contigo?

-No -Naruto temblaba ante las palabras del moreno-. Yo le daré todo el cariño del mundo, nadie se meterá con él, nadie le va a hacer daño.

-Si quieres que tu hijo sea feliz… huye conmigo, donde nadie pueda encontrarlos, donde puedas criar feliz a tu bebé, yo me hago cargo de su paternidad, lo criaremos como si fuera nuestro hijo. Yo acepto su nacimiento. Los demás no…

Naruto vaciló por unos segundos pero cayo rendido a las palabras del mayor.

-Sí, es lo mejor, tengo que huir con mi hijo, quiero que sea feliz. Ayúdame Itachi, sácame de aquí -suplicaba.

El moreno no pudo contener la risa de satisfacción que se le formaba en el semblante. Cogió a Naruto de la mano y sigilosos salieron del cuarto con la intención de escapar.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

La gran puerta de la cueva poseía un sello justo en su mitad, debía ser desactivado. Notaba como sus compañeros hacían fluir chakra indicando que se encontraban en posición para eliminar los sellos. Sasuke fue el ultimo en activar su chakra. Tras esperar tres segundos, los cinco jóvenes procedieron a desactivar la barrera a la vez. Lo consiguieron, la defensa había caído ante su perfecto plan. De la nada aparecieron cuatro clones de los Akatsukis frente a los cuatro ninjas esparcidos por los alrededores.

Shikamaru se vio enfrentado a Hidan, Neji frente a Kisame, Gaara contra Deidara y finalmente Sai afrontando a Zetsu.

Todos comenzaron sus respectivas batallas intentando salir vencedores. Aun siendo sus enemigos simples clones del original, poseían la misma fuerza y técnicas que el verdadero. Sasuke, el único al que no le apareció clon, creó en su mano un chidori dispuesto a reventar la puerta de entrada, pero momentos antes del impacto, dicha puerta se abrió sola mostrando a la persona más odiada junto a la más amada… Itachi junto a Naruto.

-Naru…to -lo nombraba incrédulo deshaciendo la técnica de su mano.

El afectado no pudo remediar un gemido de asombro nada más ver al moreno frente a él.

-Sasuke…-susurró.

Tras ellos, los ocho Akatsukis restantes corrían hacia Itachi al comprobar la traición que estaba efectuando.

-Itachiiiii -gritaba su líder encolerizado-. Te mataré desgraciado.

-Tenemos que irnos -fue lo único que pronunció Itachi antes de coger a Naruto a cuestas y desaparecer veloz de la escena bosque hacia dentro.

-¡Espera! -el menor de los Uchiha los seguía de cerca. No dejaría que le arrebataran de nuevo a su rubio-. ¡No huyas Itachi! ¡Te cogeré maldito! -el mayor giró unos segundos para encararlo y practicarle una técnica con su Sharingan que lo dejó inmóvil al instante. El cuerpo de Sasuke no reaccionaba. Impotente contemplaba como su hermano entraba con Naruto en la espesura del bosque y se perdía su rastro de nuevo. Intentaba moverse de alguna forma posible sin conseguirlo. Frustrado comenzó a derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus retinas rodando lentamente por su rostro abatido.

-¡Narutooooooo! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

A cuestas del mayor, Naruto lloraba y lloraba al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Sasuke. Le dolía huir de todo y no volver a verle nunca más, pero seguro que le dolería mucho más el rechazo al que se vería sometido una vez que no pudiera ocultar su vientre embarazado.

–No, espera Itachi, bájame, tengo que hablar con él -se arrepentía por momentos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Comenzó a moverse brusco intentando liberarse del agarre que sufría-. He dicho que pares, tengo que verle -pero Itachi se aferraba cada vez más al cuerpo en sus manos y corría veloz-. ¡DETENTE! -gritaba histérico llorando desconsolado-. ¡Sasukeeeeeee!

Pero Itachi no se detuvo. Avanzó hasta desaparecer del país con Naruto a cuestas.

**Continuará…**

Y hasta aquí pues escribir esta semana. Sí, sí, lo se, me vais a matar, ahora os pongo una maquina para que saquéis ticket xDDD Soy malísimamente mala por escribir este final y no unir a los dos chicos, pero prometo que lo recompensaré en próximos capítulos.

Bueno, el título del fic creo que ya lo he dejado claro. El legado de Naruto se refiere a lo que a cedido a su bebé, el Kyubi. No sé que es peor, si desacerté del demonio o traspasárselo a tu chibi xDD No se lo pueden extraer porque ya no lo tiene, ahora es propiedad de su bebé.

Y… ¿Qué pretende Itachi llevándose a Naruto? ¬¬ baka, podías haberte llevado ya de paso a Sasu-chan y matas dos pájaros de un tiro, total, estas obsesionado con los dos. Ainssss lo que hace un subidon, ni te paras a pensar Itachi.

¿Terminará bien la batalla que siguen enfrentando el equipo bad-boys contra Konoha? ¿Aparecerá la cabra para salvar a su amado Gaara? ¿Tras la pelea formalizarán su compromiso? ¿Puede un mapache casarse con una cabra montesa? En teoría sí que podrían, los dos son animales aunque de distinta especie xD….

Nos vemos en las reviews, gracias por seguir leyendo.


	12. Chapter 12

Con retraso, pero aquí llega otro capítulo "La verdad al descubierto, el padre de mi bebé", el título lo dice todo así que espero que disfruten.

Como siempre dedicado a todas las personas que me dejan reviews y me animan a seguir, y ya he sobrepasado las 100 reviews wiii que ilusión . Miles de millones de centenas, decenas y unidades de besos para todas/os.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 12: La verdad al descubierto, el padre de mi bebé.**

Durante el enfrentamiento que mantuvieron el equipo de Konoha y los Akatsukis casi les cuesta la vida de dos de sus mejores ninjas. Gaara que se enfrentaba contra Deidara no pudo evitar que una de las bombas del enemigo le impactara de pleno en la mitad derecha de su cuerpo inmovilizándolo. Por suerte la coraza de arena amortiguó parte del ataque no causándole mayores daños físicos que una pierna rota y varios arañazos. El otro afectado y de mayor gravedad fue Sasuke. Tras quedar inmóvil debido a la técnica que le propinó su hermano fue alcanzado por el líder que los perseguía por detrás. Le echaron las culpas de que su hermano hubiera escapado, con lo consecuente, una brutal paliza que lo dejó inconsciente.

Muchos de los componentes de la organización siguieron el rastro de Itachi junto con Naruto, pero otros de ellos se quedaron en la batalla contra Konoha. Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan y Tobi sumado a los clones que habían surgido tras desactivar la barrera eran demasiado equipo A para tres shinobis en condiciones de agotamiento físico y dos incapacitados en batalla. Shikamaru, asumió el mando del grupo indicando el aborto inmediato de la misión. No iba a consentir que todos murieran allí. Pronto abandonaron como pudieron la escena volviendo a Konoha.

Gaara y Sasuke fueron ingresados de urgencia en el hospital de la aldea, sobretodo a este ultimo que había caído en coma. Tsunade nada más conocer la noticia puso a sus mejores ninjas médicos a cuidar la salud de los chicos.

Sai, que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, fue el encargado de emitir el reporte de la misión a la Hokage, Naruto seguía desaparecido y ahora en manos de un sólo Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi.

Pasaron tres semanas desde su llegada a la aldea. Gaara después de romperse una pierna, escayolarla y estar en reposo durante todo ese tiempo, por fin estuvo de nuevo recuperado. Sasuke, el más afectado físicamente, continuaba en coma en una de las salas de urgencias del hospital. Centraba la atención de todos los mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea, entre ellos de la mismísima Hokage o Sakura.

Habían sido muchas las veces en las que Tsunade había visitado a Gaara intentando tratar el tema que mantenían los dos en secreto, el embarazo de Naruto, pero siempre había acabado discutiendo. Tsunade prefería mantenerlo en secreto mientras que Gaara prefería contárselo a sus compañeros y quitarse esa carga que lo aturdía. Por esa razón se encontraba en el despacho de la mujer dispuesto a aclarar el tema.

-Gaara compréndelo -le comentaba Tsunade-. La situación ya es lo suficientemente complicada como para revelarles algo de tanta importancia.

-No, la que no lo comprende eres tú -rebatía Gaara molesto-. Yo no quiero seguir con este secreto, no me deja dormir por las noches, me siento mal conmigo mismo por ser el único privilegiado que lo sabe y ni siquiera va conmigo la historia. ¿Cómo te sentaría a ti no saber que puedes ser el padre de un bebé?

Tsunade suspiraba decaída.

-Comprendo lo que me quieres decir, pero mira a tus compañeros… Sai lo está pasando bastante mal aunque no lo demuestre físicamente porque se siente culpable de vuestra salud y Sasuke sigue en coma sin dar esperanzas de despertar en breve. ¿Tú crees que es el momento oportuno?

-Por supuesto que lo es. Naruto está secuestrado y no tenemos ni idea de si se encuentra en buen estado. ¡Puede hasta morir! -gritaba desquiciado-. Y si eso ocurre que menos que saber toda la verdad.

-Eres un kazekage bastante terco -susurraba por lo bajo-. Como quieras, te harás responsable de la actitud de tus compañeros.

-No, no -negaba molesto-. Tú serías más indicada que yo para tratar esos temas con ellos. Yo no pinto nada ahí.

-No, yo no puedo decírselo, seguro que cuando los tenga delante me pongo nerviosa y comienzo a contarles el cuento de la abeja y los guisantes. Tú eres su compañero. ¿Quién mejor que tú para darles la gran noticia?

-No somos compañeros, somos rivales y no me llevo bien con ellos -Gaara se aproximaba a la puerta cogiendo ya el pomo para abrirla-. Además a ti no te cuesta nada decirles, Sasuke, Sai, tengo que daros una noticia importante… Naruto esta embarazado de alguno de vosotros dos -abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir y allí se encontraba uno de los jóvenes afectados de pie sin mover un sólo músculo impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar tras la puerta. Sai desviaba la mirada de Gaara igual de sorprendido que él a Tsunade a la que le resbalaba una gota por la sien.

El moreno intentaba asimilar las palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntaba absorto a su compañero.

-Felicidades, ya lo sabe uno, ahora solo te falta el otro -ironizaba la Hokage sacando una botella de sake de su cajón del escritorio para alcoholizarse un rato.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en una de esas situaciones en las que sabes que acabas de crear el caos y estas en el lugar inoportuno. Se mantenía en silencio mirando la expresión de Sai, duda, asombro, alegría, incredulidad de nuevo.

–Buff -suspiró cansado bajando la cabeza. No tenia ni pizca de ganas de que Sai se recreara delante de él que podría ser el padre del bebé de Naruto. Cada vez que lo pensaba se sentía un poco celoso, a él también le gustaba, pero cada vez que se imaginaba el reencuentro veía a Sai y Naruto felices con su bebé en los brazos. Ante la imagen en su mente se puso a mover la cabeza frenéticamente negándolo en su interior. Apareció de nuevo otra imagen pero esta vez de Sasuke y Naruto con el bebé en sus brazos. Sonrió inconscientemente, no le desagradaba del todo. De nuevo la última imagen cruzó su pensamiento, un Sai abatido por su soledad y a él mismo abrazándolo en un gesto de consuelo. Abrió los ojos asustado por el último pensamiento, el corazón se puso a latirle muy fuerte, un calor interior subía hasta su cara ruborizándole los pómulos. ¿Acaso le gustaba ese idiota? Notó como lo zarandeaban de los hombros con movimientos bruscos sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Sai nervioso lo movía preguntando sin parar que se lo contara todo.

Tras varios minutos de intercambios de información por parte de Gaara, Tsunade explicando las consecuencias que pueden dejar a un hombre embarazado, y esta vez sin meter a abejas y guisantes por en medio, y la noche de sexo por parte de Sai confirmaba los hechos verificando el resultado. El moreno por fin comprendía que posiblemente iba a ser padre.

-¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Voy a ser padre! Kyaaa -saltaba de la alegría por la habitación-. Estoy tan bueno que lo dejo preñado con sólo mirarlo.

Gaara lo fulminaba con la mirada a cada frase de alegría que escuchaba por parte de su compañero.

-Te recuerdo que tienes un cincuenta por ciento -reprendía molesto con en entrecejo arrugado.

-Fui yo seguro, no me cabe la menor duda -afirmaba contento.

Un dolor punzante cruzó en el pecho del pelirrojo. Tembloroso se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Re… recuerdas todo… lo que ocurrió esa noche?

Sai tardó en contestar como haciéndose el interesante.

-No… pero estoy seguro de que fui yo, un culito así no puedo haber dejado sin perforar y por supuesto mis renacuajos son de mejor calidad que los del Uchiha. Los tengo entrenados para el abordaje en cualquier momento, donde van triunfan -sonreía prepotentemente mientras su compañero lo miraba con una gran gota sobre su cabeza-. Y ahora mismo me voy a restregárselo por la cara al Uchiha-bastardo.

Sai salía del despacho veloz hacia la habitación del hospital en la que se encontraba Sasuke. El kazekage le seguía gritándole detrás de él.- ¡Espera! No molestes a Sasuke, sigue en coma y no te va a escuchar.

-Da igual, lo martirizaré en sueños -contestaba mientras corría por los pasillos.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo varios segundos y recompuso la cara a una seria. Tocó dos veces con los nudillos y giró la manilla entrando en la habitación. A los pocos segundos Gaara llegaba fatigado de la carrera entrando también en la estancia. Echó un vistazo por encima no localizando lo que buscaba-. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? -preguntaba a Sai que miraba hacia la ventana.

-No lo sé. Cuando he entrado ya no había nadie. Sus ropas no están, sus armas tampoco, y… la ventana está abierta.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos para coincidir en sus mismos pensamientos lo que había pasado. Gaara lo dijo en voz alta.

-Se ha escapado.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Tenía que reconocer que mantener a un embarazado era más difícil de lo que en un principio se había imaginado. Itachi caminaba de vuelta a la casa donde se mantenían escondidos él y Naruto de su ex organización Akatsuki. La primera semana de convivencia había intentado por todos los medios no involucrarse demasiado con el rubio, pero eso era imposible. Naruto los primeros días se encontraba completamente sumido en la tristeza y rencor por no haberle dejado hablar con Sasuke, días más tarde después de hablar varias veces con Itachi volviendo a introducirle en la cabeza que lo mejor era apartarse de ellos se resignó un poco más a abandonarlo todo, no por ello quitando su dolor interno.

Dejó de tratarlo como alguien extraño o un enemigo. Seria esa facilidad que tenia para hacerse amigo de cualquiera en las circunstancias más insospechadas, y que no se callaba ni debajo del agua, tenia que mantener una conversación con él por narices, aunque fuera para mandarle callar. Sin duda el rubio era el ninja numero uno en sorprender como él se autodefinía.

En la segunda semana de convivencia tras volver a cambiar de casa perseguidos por los Akatsukis, Naruto comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña. Su expresión de constante felicidad había vuelto a ser sustituida por una de tristeza o melancolía. Itachi que lo observaba continuamente, supuso que seria por la añoranza de su aldea, de sus compañeros y sobretodo de Sasuke. Aunque intuía los altibajos de humor a los que se enfrentaba en su estado de embarazo. Fue cuando él mismo rompió un poco su coraza de hielo intentando animar al rubio con conversaciones amenas, muy raro en él.

Comenzaron a conocerse mejor, sus vidas, su pasado, miedos e inquietudes, bueno más bien en todo lo que concierne al rubio, porque Itachi no estaba mucho por la labor de contar su pasado y su vida en general. Aun así escuchaba con atención y su carácter era bastante más amable que en un principio. Intercambios de personalidades que hacían ver que Itachi no era tan mala persona como lo realzaban ni Naruto tan demonio como lo nombraban los aldeanos. Terminaron siendo amigos. Raro, pero no imposible.

La tercera semana, que era en la que se encontraban, la actitud de ambos denotaba la confianza que había despertado entre ellos. Naruto comenzó a sufrir los ya conocidos cambios hormonales a los que te somete estar en gestación de embarazo de cuatro meses. Lo primero que experimentó fueron los antojos. De ahí que Itachi se encontrara en estos momentos de vuelta a la casa donde se refugiaban con un gran helado con dos bolas, una con sabor a wasabi y la otra de ramen. No podía llegar a creer que el gran Uchiha Itachi se viera rebajado a ir a la ciudad tan solo por cumplir un antojo de Naruto. Pero claro, si a ti te hubieran amenazado con que si no se lo concedía el bebé podría salir con una gran mancha en la cara del antojo y derivar a ocasionarle trastornos psicológicos por las constantes burlas de sus amiguitos… te lo pensabas dos veces.

Nada más traspasar la puerta de entrada a la vivienda, Naruto lo asaltó como cual lobo feroz se tira a devorar su presa, en este caso el gran helado.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaba histérico nada más coger el helado-. Te dije que una de las bolas la quería con sabor a frutas del bosque, no a ramen -lloriqueaba.

-Pues te vas tú a buscar las frutas por el bosque -afirmaba Itachi molesto después de patearse media ciudad para encontrar una heladería abierta a las doce de la noche, por poco no lo consigue. Tuvo que amenazar con su sharingan al tendero, si no le conseguía el helado acabaría con toda su estirpe. Que dura era la vida de un matón. Nada más llegar a casa se tiró agotado al sofá intentando descansar.

Naruto se posicionaba delante de él con cara de cordero degollado a punto de estallar en llanto por no haberle concedido sus deseos mientras mantenía el helado intacto en una mano.

-Eres malo conmigo, snif… cuando nazca el bebé te llamará Uchiha-bastardo como a tu hermano, snif… el ramen me produce náuseas -se limpiaba con la otra mano unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

En un movimiento rápido Itachi le arrebató el helado cabreado alejándoselo de las manos.

-Si no te lo quieres comer lo tiro -hizo ademán de lanzarlo por la ventana pero una de las garras de Naruto se lo impidió sosteniéndolo por la muñeca fuertemente.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA MALDITOO! -el chakra rojizo cubría el cuerpo del rubio denotando como el instinto Kyubi se había activado sin previo aviso-. ES MIOOOOO -como un animal poseído volvió a arrebatarle el helado y se lo llevó a un rincón de la casa comiéndoselo con voracidad. Poco a poco el chakra fue desapareciendo hasta volver a su estado normal.

Los primeros días Itachi se había asustado de estos cambios de estado emocional que sufría Naruto. Lo mismo te lloraba a lágrima viva que a los segundos sacaba el instinto asesino del Kyubi arrasándolo todo para volver a la normalidad en menos de lo que costaba pestañear. Por esa razón intentaba no contradecir demasiado al joven. Si se hubiera enterado antes de las cosas que conlleva mantener a un embarazado… se lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

-Ohh me he manchado -pronunciaba Naruto mirándose las ropas. Parte del helado se le había caído manchándose por completo-. Acabo de salir de la ducha y ya me toca volver otra vez -lloriqueaba.

El moreno con ojos felinos lo observaba meticulosamente analizando cada movimiento. Llevaba ya varias semanas intranquilo. Cuando decidió llevarse a Naruto lo hizo en parte por despecho hacia su pasado. Tener una pertenencia tan valiosa de tu otôto era bastante morboso, peor en ningún momento había pensado en sobrepasarse con él ni nada por el estilo. Tres semanas después de aquel pensamiento comenzaba a dudar.

Naruto prendió camino hacia el cuarto de baño no cerrando del todo la puerta de acceso.

Debía reconocer que el joven rubio era un chico bastante atractivo físicamente. Ahora un poco rollizo debido a su tripa que comenzaba a notarse abultada, pero aun así bastante apetecible. Esa era otra de las claves del morbo, el hacerlo con un embarazado, y no con uno cualquiera, sino con el juguete de tu hermano menor. Imágenes de Naruto completamente desnudo, ruborizado y con la boquita entreabierta diciendo "motto, motto Itachi-kun" hacían encender al moreno un calor abrasante que paraba a centrarse en el lugar más palpitante de su cuerpo, su entrepierna.

Negando como un poseso con la cabeza intentó disipar esos pensamientos lascivos. Sacó de su pantalón un pequeño libro de bolsillo que comenzó a leer titulado "Más vale condón en pene que nueve meses y un nene", últimamente era lo que más le llamaba la atención, conocer las emociones que sufría el joven rubio.

No le dio tiempo a leer ni siquiera un renglón cuando el sonido de las gotas de agua caer del baño le distrajeron. Puso toda su atención en el sonido, hasta podía llegar a escuchar la dulce melodía que tarareaba el chico mientras se enjabonaba. Se lo pensó detenidamente durante unos minutos, pero no lo pudo resistir. Se levantó despacio haciendo gala de su condición ninja y avanzó con sigilo hasta la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos por la madera haciendo presión para abrirla lo suficiente viendo el torso desnudo de Naruto dentro de la ducha. Se encontraba de espaldas pasando tiernamente la esponja llena de jabón por su ya abultada tripita mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía sonriente.

Se quedó fascinado con la imagen. Más que nunca Naruto se veía tremendamente apetecible. Abrió el grifo de la ducha para enjuagarse. Las gotas de agua bañaban su torso desnudo, recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo moreno, pasando por su vientre, espalda, trasero, sus piernas bronceadas… era toda una delicia.

El calor que antes Itachi había sentido desde el sofá se volvió a formar en el interior de su cuerpo pero en grandes cantidades. Ya no era calor, era sofoco abrasador que ni un bombero se lo apaga con todo el agua del planeta. Instintivamente su mano comenzó a divagar por su cuerpo, tocándose en las mismas partes en las que veía frotar al rubio. La pasó por su pecho palpándolo por encima de la ropa, bajando hasta el vientre y colándola hasta tocar su erizada piel. Un espasmo de placer lo recorrió haciéndole encorvarse hacia delante y aguantarse un gemido ronco agolpado en su garganta. Entrecerró más los ojos en su presa al frente. La esponja ahora divagaba entre sus muslos y entrepierna. Contemplar esa acción no le hizo ningún bien a Itachi que también colaba una de sus manos entre el pantalón y boxer llegando al ya despertado miembro. Lo rozó por encima cerrando los ojos instintivamente del placer que se producía para a los segundos volver a abrirlos contemplando la figura de espaldas frente a él. Naruto se podía girar en cualquier momento y pillarlo masturbándose. Era una situación bastante comprometida, pero eso aún le causaba más morbo.

El vaivén lento de su mano comenzaba a ser exasperante. Pronto los movimientos cogieron fuerza a la par que velocidad. Con el pantalón por en medio le era difícil seguir su tarea, se los bajó lo suficiente como para liberar el miembro del tortuoso tejido. Ahora si que podía disfrutar en todo su esplendor. Volvió a encarar la mirada en el objetivo frente a él y sonrió complacido, Naruto seguía bajo la ducha otorgando más imágenes lascivas frente a las rojas pupilas del Sharingan.

La mano subía y bajaba por toda la longitud endurecida a un ritmo fuerte, tanto que Itachi prácticamente no podía resistir los suspiros, espasmos y gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Notaba como los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a tensarse precediendo al tan aclamado orgasmo. Ya quedaba poco para alcanzarlo. Con la mano libre agarró con fuerza el marco de la puerta recostándose un poco para no caer desfallecido, notaba como esa vez iba a tener una gran culminación puesto que nunca había tenido una dureza tan concentrada. Entrecerró los ojos notando como se aproximaba el final, ya llegaba, un estremecimiento que le subía desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Detuvo todos sus movimientos repentinamente con el primer sollozo que escuchó proveniente de la ducha, Naruto estaba llorando. Su vista preocupada se centró por completo en él olvidándose de todo lo exterior, de sus propias acciones. Bañado por las gotas de agua que caían estrepitosamente sobre su cuerpo convulsionado con cada sollozo, se tapaba la cara limpiando con el agua sus lágrimas. Entre cada gemido de dolor podía distinguir el nombre de su hermano menor, Sasuke. Lloraba por él, de nuevo como en tantas noches después de su nueva vida alejado de Konoha volvía a centrar sus pensamientos.

Itachi cerró los ojos apenado oprimiendo la mandíbula con fuerza, no le gustaba verlo llorar, sentir su tristeza aunque se ocultara llorando en silencio. Se había esforzado por mantener distraído al rubio, por dar una buena imagen de padre perfecto, pero por lo visto no lo había conseguido. No quería retenerlo bajo su poder, pero tampoco dejarlo ir. En tan poco tiempo de convivencia ya se había hecho un hueco en su frío corazón.

Naruto cerraba en ese momento el grifo de la ducha girando sobre sus talones para coger la toalla. Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta quedando petrificado en el acto. Itachi se encontraba en el quicio con rostro serio y ojos cerrados, como sumergido en sus pensamientos. La primera reacción de Naruto fue encogerse para tapar sus vergüenzas y así lo hizo. Iba a gritarle por ser un descarado pero se quedó sin habla cuando se fijó por completo en la figura que lucia. Tenía todo el miembro expuesto a su visión cogido con una mano, el tamaño era descomunal.

Se quedó en shock con la mirada desorbitada en la entrepierna del moreno durante unos segundos interminables como la longitud que ahora veía, hasta que por fin reaccionó gritando a pleno pulmón.

-¡PERVERTIDOOOOO!

Itachi salía de su ensoñación con el grito pero no pudiendo llegar a tiempo a esquivar un taburete de baño que le impactó de pleno en toda la cabeza tirándolo de espaldas al suelo con un gran chichón.

-¡Degenerado, pervertido, exhibicionista! ¡No vuelvas a espiarme cochino! -Naruto se envolvió como pudo en la toalla a gran velocidad, corrió hasta la puerta del baño gritando todos los improperios que conocía-. Cuando se lo cuente al Kyubi te va a faltar cielo para dar vueltas Ero-Uchiha. Cáscatela con otro, ¡cerdo! -finalizó cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Ya la había liado. Itachi Se incorporó sobre sus codos asimilando todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de escasos segundos. Miró su entrepierna y ahí seguía su calentón bien palpitante pidiendo ser liberado de los tortuosos renacuajos que clamaban visualizar el exterior. Arrugó el entrecejo enfadado consigo mismo, ¿Cómo podía haber llegado al límite de machacársela espiando a Naruto? Y sobretodo ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que lo había pillado? Comenzaba a perder facultades de espionaje. Suspiró resignado y tomo camino hacia su habitación. Antes de contarle al rubio alguna de sus excusas o hipnotizarlo con el Sharingan para confundirle mentalmente sobre lo que acababa de ver, debía terminar lo que había empezado si no quería pasar una mala noche, no había cosa que más le molestara que un dolor de huevos.

**oO oO Oo Oo**

-Arggg Uchiha-bastardo, se nos ha adelantado -Sai corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la puerta de salida cargado con una pequeña mochila previamente preparada minutos antes.

-Pero que se ha pensado ese imbecil. Él solo no lo va a encontrar.- le contestaba Gaara a su lado también equipado con una pequeña mochila.

Los dos jóvenes traspasaban las puertas de Konoha en dirección a la villa donde les habían informado que se podía encontrar oculto Naruto. No era una pista cien por cien verídica, pero debían intentarlo. Cinco minutos antes de partir llenaron sus mochilas con provisiones para el camino que denotaba ser largo y duro. Una vez en el bosque los dos jóvenes no intercambiaron muchas palabras mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol, cosa que daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y acciones. Sobretodo las de cierto pelirrojo confundido.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" -se preguntaba interiormente aturdido-. "Yo soy el Kazekage de una aldea a la que no estoy atendiendo por buscar a un amigo secuestrado. En cierto modo es comprensible. Naruto es una persona importante para mí. Él me ayudo cuando yo más lo necesitaba, aquella vez cuando el secuestrado fui yo a manos de Akatsuki" -mientras saltaba a toda velocidad no podía dejar de pensar en su situación-. "Realmente no esta mal que ahora sea yo el que lo ayude y por eso deje mis funciones durante un periodo. Naruto es mi amigo, lo quiero" -nada más pronuncias esas últimas palabras, inconscientemente desvió la mirada a la derecha mirando a su compañero Sai-. "¿Pero y si realmente sólo es una excusa para permanecer más tiempo en Konoha? ¿Y si verdaderamente no estoy enamorado de Naruto sino de…? -apartó la mirada de Sai bastante sonrojado ante los pensamientos que fluían en su cabeza-. "No podía ser que me haya enamorado del baka de Sai. Estoy seguro de que al que realmente quiero es a Naruto…. ¿no? Arggggggg" -se maldecía mentalmente.

Varias horas después de la caminata el día comenzaba a oscurecerse. No llegarían mucho más lejos sin visibilidad suficiente en el camino. Fue cuando decidieron hacer la parada de descanso. Ocultos tras la espesura de la maleza, bien camuflados ante los posibles enemigos de la noche, decidieron recomponer fuerzas alimenticias de las reservas que traían en las mochilas. Durante la breve cena no mantuvieron mucho argumento más que el sonido al masticar. La conversación comenzó cuando se dieron cuenta de que con las prisas Gaara no había traído nada para cobijarse en la fría noche.

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre no traerte ni siquiera una pequeña manta! -le reprochaba el moreno.

-¡Cállate! la culpa es tuya, con tantas prisas metí en la mochila lo poco que pude comprar. Te recuerdo que en Konoha no tengo mi casa, así que es normal que no pudiera traer todo lo necesario.

-Pues no pienso compartir la mía contigo -se envolvía posesivamente con la manta alrededor egoístamente-. Es insano que dos chicos se junten en una manta para dormir y no sea con mi Naru.

-No la necesito, te la puedes meter por donde te quepa -reprochaba enfadado ante la actitud infantil de su compañero. Con cara de pocos amigos se alejó lo suficiente de él sentándose sobre una gran piedra mirando al horizonte.

-Perfecto -terminaba la conversación-. Ya que no tienes manta y veo que pocas ganas de dormir, tú serás el primero en hacer el turno de guardia -argumentaba Sai con un bostezo indicando su grado de sueño. Cerró los ojos, tranquilo, no tardó mucho en quedar sumergido en un profundo sueño.

Gaara por su parte lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras gruñía palabras indescifrables entre dientes.

-"Es imposible que me guste ese imbecil, solo hay que tratarlo para comprender que no vale la pena. Es estupido, arrogante, egoísta, prepotente y para colmo siempre está pensando en cosas pervertidas con Naruto. Arggg no lo soporto" -cada vez arrugaba más en entrecejo y hasta le había salido un tic en una ceja. Estaba que iba a explotar de celos-. "¿Celos?" -se asustó nada más pensarlo-. "¿Celos de qué? ¿De que piense en Naruto? No, no, eso no puede ser" -negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza-. "Deja de pensar en tonterías. ¡A mi no me gusta ese baka!" -lo miraba enfadado-. Y lo voy a comprobar -susurró.

Sigilosamente como un felino se acercó hasta la altura del joven acostado. Se puso de rodillas a un lado sin mover ni un solo músculo meditando lo que iba a hacer. Estaba decidido, solo conocía esa manera de aclarar la confusión que le hacia padecer el joven moreno. No hizo ningún movimiento durante largos minutos, tan solo mirándolo detenidamente, comprobando su respiración y verificando que se encontraba placidamente dormido. Tras asegurarse inclinó levemente el cuerpo acercándose cada vez más a su cara.

Su aliento chocaba directamente con los labios entreabiertos de Sai. El corazón le latía más fuerte que nunca, parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar, los latidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Tragó con dificultad concienciado a lo que iba a hacer, las mejillas le ardían producto de su sonrojo, su respiración se disparó. Más cerca, más próximo, la distancia cada vez era menor, podían respirar el mismo aire. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, iba a ser su primer beso en los labios, alargó suavemente los morritos y a punto del contacto escucho salir de los labios de Sai un nombre que le hizo retroceder.

-Naru…to.

Gaara se retiró despacio un tanto desilusionado. De nuevo volvía a sentir en el cuerpo ese calor abrasante procedente de los celos. Se quedó mirando a Sai minutos eternos afligido para después llevarse las dos manos a la cabeza estirándose de los cabellos horrorizado al comprender los sentimientos que despertaban atropelladamente en su interior. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de Sai aunque este no correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Lo que sentía en esos momentos no se podía comparar a lo que sentía con Naruto. No es que hubiera dejado de querer al rubio, para nada, más bien acababa de definir el grado de amor que procesaba por uno y por otro. El de Naruto podía graduarse en uno de profunda amistad, casi de hermanos. Lo se Sai era distinto, estaba enamorado de él.

Tanto pensamiento le había producido dolor de cabeza. Bueno más bien había sido el hecho de respirar más rápido de lo normal, hiper ventilar, que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y con lo consecuente un mareo innecesario. Se acostó en el verde pasto a la misma altura de Sai dándole la espalda. Se acurrucó sobre el mismo, tenía un poco de frío y cerró los ojos. A los segundos notó como parte de la manta le caía encima del cuerpo y el brazo fuerte de su compañero lo cogía de la cintura acercándolo en contacto con su cuerpo. Se tensó asustado con las pupilas desorbitadas. Sai no estaba durmiendo como él pensaba y se había dado cuenta de todo. Completamente rojo de cara como su pelo escarlata no movió ni un músculo para encarar la situación hacia el moreno, no tenia ninguna excusa para su comportamiento minutos atrás, se limitó a quedarse quieto cual estatua de gárgola.

Notó como el agarre cada vez se hacia más flojo y la respiración de Sai en su nuca acompasaba un ritmo lento. Se había vuelto a dormir.

Gaara no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto buscando una excusa coherente. En menudo lío se había metido, pero se estaba tan a gustito así entre los brazos, con un calorcito en su cuerpo que se olvidó de todo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Ya mañana se inventaría cualquier cosa.

**oO oO ****oO Oo Oo Oo**

Nunca un cielo fue visto tan bello repleto de estrellas, nunca un cielo fue tan ignorado por los pensamientos. ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? ¿Habrá encontrado a alguien que llene ese hueco vació en su corazón? ¿Dónde estará en estos momentos?

Muchas eran las preguntas que el joven trigueño se hacia mientras miraba a la resplandeciente luna llena. De nuevo una fina lágrima surcó su rostro bajando hasta desaparecer bajo su mandíbula. Arrugó su rostro moreno enfadado consigo mismo. En parte sabía que su estado emocional era bastante inestable debido a su condición de embarazo, pero le desquiciaba no poder evitar llorar constantemente a todas horas como cual niño de cinco años al que le quitan su caramelo. Los síntomas del embarazo comenzaban a fastidiarle bastante. Una cosa era estar triste y otra llorar sin control como una magdalena.

Agachó la cabeza, apenado con la última imagen de Sasuke en su mente. Tirado en medio del pasto gritando su nombre. No podía soportarlo más, quería verlo, quería contárselo todo aunque lo rechazara por su actual condición prematura. Pero Itachi no lo dejaría marchar así como así. Suspiró cansado, ya era tarde y debería estar descansando las horas de sueño que le pedía su cuerpo, bueno más bien su bebé. Con una mano comenzó a acariciarse el vientre abultado dándose mimos.

-¿No puedes dormir?

La voz conocida de Itachi le hizo pegar un bote sobresaltado. Le costaba sentir su presencia dentro de la casa. Desde luego la ocultaba muy bien. Se llevó las manos a la cara intentando secar rápidamente las lagrimas en su rostro para que no las notara, giró un poco para mirarlo y le mostró una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Ya… ya me iba a dormir -sonó apresurado.

El moreno se acercó a su espalda y pasó delicadamente los brazos por los hombros acercándolo en un abrazo. Esas muestras de afecto no eran muy habituales en él, pero eran de agradecer cuando se producían. Lo hizo confiado ya que horas antes lo había hipnotizado con una técnica para borrarle las imágenes indecorosas en el cuarto de baño. El rubio ya no recordaba nada, por esa razón no se asustaba ante los abrazos ni le gritaría pervertido.

-Estabas llorando -le susurró al oído mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la húmeda cara de Naruto-. ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

-No, no es eso -cortó la pregunta-. Tú me tratas muy bien… no es por ti.

Itachi suspiró tranquilo chocando con su aliento en el cuello de Naruto que automáticamente se estremeció. Apretó un poco más el abrazo recostando la espalda del rubio en su firme pecho.

-¿Es por Sasuke? -Naruto no respondió, se limitó a agachar la cabeza. El silencio afirmaba lo que las palabras no decían. Echaba de menos a su otôto-. Ya sabes lo que ocurriría si se entera de lo que te sucede -comenzaba de nuevo a enredarlo con palabras para que acabara accediendo a sus planes. Bajó una de las manos al vientre acariciándolo con dulzura-. El bebé se merece una vida feliz. Yo lo cuidaré como si de hijo mío se tratara…

Debía reconocer que las palabras de Itachi entraban en su mente acomodándose hechas a su medida. Era lo que quería oír, aunque no de él precisamente. Durante estas últimas semanas se había portado bastante bien concediéndole todos los caprichos, relajando el todo de voz a uno meloso, dándole abrazos furtivos cuando notaba que necesitaba comprensión y aliento. Mostrándose como el padre perfecto.

Le relajaba permanecer a su lado. Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Notando el complaciente calor que le brindaba su cuerpo, respirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su piel. Un perfume que penetraba en sus fosas nasales con gusto, con ese olor tan característico de los Uchiha.

-Hueles igual que Sasuke -murmuró somnoliento buscando con su nariz más esencia en el cuello del mayor-. Ese olor familiar que me recuerda tanto a… a… –se quedo pensativo durante unos instantes- … ¡A MARISCO! -soltó de repente.

Un gran goteron le caía a Itachi por la frente.

-¿Cómo que te recuerdo a marisco, niñato? -se soltaba del abrazo enfadado.

-Sí, a marisco, gambas, centollos, langosta, pulpo a la marinera, camarones, sopa de aleta de tiburón, pescaditos fritos…-se le hacía la boca agua pensando en los distintos platos-. Cangrejos de río, trucha al vapor, emperador, merluza…-seguía nombrando tipos de comida-. ¡Quiero un calamar gigante dattebayo!

-Ni lo sueñes -el moreno re giraba apresuradamente intentando salir del dormitorio. Comenzaba a entender por donde iba el pensamiento del rubio y no estaba dispuesto a salir a las tantas de la noche para complacer un antojo.

-No huyas y responsabilízate de la criatura -le agarraba por detrás en un fuerte abrazo intentando retenerlo-. ¿A caso quieres que el bebé salga con cara de gamba? O peor aún… ¿con la cara de Kisame?

La última frase dejó horrorizado a Itachi que detuvo todos sus movimientos como engarrotado.

-Nooo, eso sí que no -rugía entre dientes con un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo debido a los diferentes tics que se le despertaban-. A lo que quieras menos al engendro ese.

El rubio, todavía abrazándolo por detrás, sonreía complacido. La mente de Itachi era fácil de manipular si sabias como hacerlo. Volvió a respirar fuertemente a ver si volvía a captar con su radar olfativo el aroma del marisco, pero encontró de nuevo el perfume made in Uchiha. Imágenes le cruzaron la mente de improviso.

***Flash back***

-"Se vuelve a colocar sobre mí y me alza las piernas hasta la altura de sus hombros. Me besa fogosamente, me muerde el labio inferior y se aleja colocándose cerca de mi entrepierna. Noto como uno de sus dedos comienza a rozar mi entrada, hace presión y consigue penetrar un dedo. ¡Ahhh! los movimientos que hace son muy placenteros. Dentro, fuera, más rápido, vuelve a entrar, sale, lo mueve en círculos. Sin darme cuenta ya me a penetrado con dos, ahora se siente más duro, Mmmm, me gusta…"

-"Abro los ojos y lo distingo sobre mí, cabellos negros y de piel pálida con ese olor a labanda tan característico en él. Alzo un brazo pasándolo por su nuca, quiero besarlo, lo acerco hacia mí y me fundo con él en un apasionado beso que me deja casi sin aliento. AHHHHH, grito de repente abriendo mis ojos de la impresión, un dolor punzante cruza mi espina dorsal, viene de mi entrada. AHHH, vuelvo a gritar entre adolorido y complacido, de nuevo varias embestidas que me hacen perder la cordura, esto es el paraíso del placer…"

-"Oigo sus gemidos roncos cerca de mi oreja, son tan sensuales, de nuevo ese dulce olor a labanda. Mi respiración se acelera, más contracciones, me embiste con fuerza llegando hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Me va a desmontar con la potencia de sus penetraciones. De repente un calor inmenso se apodera de mi, una gran sacudida atraviesa todo mi cuerpo tensándome por completo. Una sensación orgásmica me hace curvar mi espalda a la vez que un potente gemido sale de mi garganta anunciando mi culminación. Tras terminar me invade una gran satisfacción a la par de un sueño tremendo. Cierro mis ojos cansado y termino en los brazos de Morfeo en menos de lo que termina de salir de mi interior…. Me susurra algo al oído… no lo entiendo bien…"

***Fin del Flash back***

Itachi se alejaba de Naruto tras afirmarle que saldría a buscar su dichoso antojo aunque tuviera que tirarse a la mar a coger cangrejos. Todo lo necesario con tal de que el bebé no saliera con cara de gamba. Cruzó el quicio de la puerta saliendo de la estancia y dejando a Naruto solo en sus pensamientos.

El rubio levantó la cabeza, aturdido después de la secuencia de imágenes. Su cara denota una gran sorpresa. Sin duda acababa de recordar parte de la borrachera que sufrió junto con sus compañeros. La mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz conectando todas las piezas que hasta ahora no terminaba de cuadrar.

-Si el aroma de Itachi es el mismo que el de Sasuke y aquella noche yo noté una esencia a labanda, quiere decir que… el padre de mi bebe es…

**Continuará…**

¡Naruto lo sabeeee! Kyaaa!! Por fin la paternidad al descubierto…. ¿Are? ¿Pero esto que es? ¿Se me ha olvidado poner el nombre del papi? Ohh gomen, gomen! Quizás para el próximo capítulo xDD.

Anotar a las patología de Itachi la de psicópata, pervertido y manipulador de mentes, este chico lo tiene todo, que completo que lo hizo su mama . Aunque miedo me dan ya las confianzas que esta cogiendo con el rubio, como siga así va a estrenar el lemon completo en el fic, no digo más xDD

O quizás el lemon completo lo estrenen Sai y Gaara, porque por el camino que van también se las traen. Algo se cuece o enriquece entre ellos, de vosotras/os depende el futuro de la pajera, ¿Qué me decís? ¿Los emparejo? Yo los veo muy kawaiiiiis O

En fin, mejor lo hablamos en las reviews , Miles de millones de gracias por seguir leyendo y esos ánimos que me alientan para seguir escribiendo día a día. Besos.


	13. Chapter 13

Ojú, este capítulo me ha costado el doble de escribir, falta de inspiración + falta de tiempo + constipado innecesario varios días de retraso en la actualización del fic. Gomen ne por la espera, pero aquí vuelvo con más intriga, amor, humor y por supuesto perversión por un tubo que es lo que a mi me gusta xDD. Espero que les guste.

Como siempre miles de gracias a todas/os por vuestras reviews y ánimos via msn. Sin vosotros este fic nunca hubiera seguido hacia delante. GRACIAS.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 13: Unión, algo más que un sentimiento insano.**

Notó como el aire no le llegaba por completo a los pulmones debido a una fuerte presión sobre su pecho. Aún medio dormido abrió los ojos pestañeando varias veces para acomodar la vista a la brillante luz de un nuevo día. Lo primero que divisaron sus ojos negros fue una cabecita pelirroja apoyada a la altura del corazón.

-¿Gaara? -preguntó confuso restregándose los ojos pensando que se encontraba en un sueño. Intentó moverse pero era imposible, su compañero estaba recostado por completo encima de él tapados con la manta. Al poco se dio cuenta realmente de la situación comprometida en la que estaban, incluso una de sus manos rodeaba posesivamente la cintura de su compañero.

Su cara se tiñó de rojo por completo.

-Oe Gaara -comenzaba a moverlo de los hombros para que se despertara-. Levántate que pesas -pero el pelirrojo solo refunfuñaba en sueños rozando aún más si cabe sus cuerpos unidos. Sai de pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir un espasmo recorrerle el cuerpo creándole una sensación de hormigueo, Gaara había encajado sus entrepiernas y comenzaba a frotarlas inconscientemente mientras gemía bajito excitantes sonidos. Hacia arriba, hacia abajo, por encima de la tela de pantalón que los cubría, la pelvis de Gaara se movía en un meneo tremendamente sensual y placentero. Sai por un momento no sabía si a apartarlo o dejar que continuara con ese contoneo que lo estaba empalmando de buena mañana. Que digo empalmando, ya tenía una dureza extrema para esas condiciones.

-Gaara por favor -susurró entrecortado roncamente al oído del Kazekage, comenzaba a perder la cordura y era capaz de terminar allí mismo lo que en sueños hacia Gaara.

El Kazekage por su parte comenzó ha abrir los ojos despacio despertando de sus fantasías eróticas. Lo primero que contemplaron sus ojos fueron los negros brillantes de su compañero y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Podrías levantarte? -le preguntó en un susurro desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Tardó unos segundos en comprender a que se refería, miró hacia los lados percatándose de la situación. De un salto a gran velocidad se puso en pie con espanto.

-Lo… lo siento -se disculpó automáticamente. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora por el subidon emocional que acababa de sufrir.

-No pasa nada -Sai con movimientos rápidos también se puso en pie dándole la espalda para que no se diera cuenta de lo que se había despertado en él y palpitaba pidiendo una intervención de mano urgente. Sin decir más comenzó a andar escondiéndose entre los matorrales.

-¿A… a dónde vas? -se extrañó cuando lo vio alejarse.

-El médico me dijo que no levantara cosas pesadas… ¿quieres venir y ayudarme a mear? -contestó irónicamente con su típica sonrisa en los labios. Evidentemente no podía decirle que iba a calmar sus bajos por su culpa, así que optó por contestar con una de sus habituales bromas, eran tantas que seguro que no sospechaba.

-Baka -susurró dándole la espalda, no porque estuviera molesto por la contestación, sino porque se había imaginado la escena entre los dos, con lo consecuente su cara había adquirido un todo rojo tomate maduro y sus bajos en plena asta como las banderas. También comenzó a andar en sentido contrario escondiéndose entre la maleza. Gaara tampoco era de piedra.

Pasaron todo el día avanzando en su camino ya bien a pie por el polvoriento camino o saltando entre los árboles de rama en rama. Hicieron las paradas justas para descansar brevemente o comer algo para recuperar las fuerzas, pero no compartieron muchas palabras, la tensión podía mascarse en el ambiente. Las pocas veces que sus miradas habían coincidido acababan mirando hacia un lateral o al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era una actitud bastante infantil, pero no se quejaban.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar mucho del tema. Gaara por vergüenza a que se hubiera dado cuenta de que casi lo besa en los labios, y Sai por abrazarlo durante la noche uniéndolos en la manta. Los dos eran conscientes de que algo en ellos comenzaba a despertar, pero ninguno quería ver la realidad. Por ahora su principal prioridad era encontrar a Naruto.

Hacía aproximadamente media hora que habían entrado en un terreno peligroso. El país del sonido era famoso por su ninjas sangrientos y por su temido jefe, Orochimaru. Ocultando sus presencias saltaban entre los árboles atentos a cualquier movimiento del enemigo. Probablemente estuviera toda la zona llena de trampas o emboscadas.

El primer sonido sospechoso no se hizo de esperar, una explosión a escasos metros del camino alertó a los jóvenes del peligro frenando los movimientos de inmediato y poniendo sus cinco sentidos en alerta. Voces masculinas debatían a escasos metros algún asunto de negocios no llegando a su solución y comenzando una pelea. Un grupo de ninjas desconocidos comenzaron a desplegarse por la zona huyendo del otro grupo que los perseguía lanzándoles kunais y técnicas de gran potencia.

Gaara y Sai se mantearían sobre una rama agazapados ocultando su presencia de los demás ninjas. De repente un aura maléfica notablemente conocida para los dos jóvenes los alertó en el perímetro horrorizando sus rostros, era la de Orochimaru. Cada vez se hacía más cercana, se dirigía hacia sus posiciones.

Sai con movimientos rápidos cogió a Gaara del brazo saltando juntos al suelo ocultándose entre la maleza. Cayó uno encima del otro más concretamente Sai encima de Gaara. El movimiento pilló por sorpresa al pelirrojo que iba a replicar pero fue cortado por la mano del moreno sobre su boca silenciándolo. Orochimaru se encontraba ahora justo en la rama por encima de ellos hablando con su fiel servidor perro faldero Kabuto.

-Adoro la caza de humanos ¿Usted no Orochimaru-sama? -le preguntaba Kabuto a su lado.

-Kukuku, sí, sobre todo sus caras de horror cuando los encierro en las mazmorras y los gritos desgarradores que pronuncian cuando los visito de madrugada vestido con mi traje de cuero… todos saben que les voy a practicar el jutsu del potro… a cuatro patas.

-Es espléndido, maravilloso, fantástico Orochimaru-sama, es único en el manejo de látigos de cuero. Sus azotes son toda una delicia para mi piel sumisa -Kabuto se ponía a cuatro patas sobre la rama del árbol deseando que lo tomara allí mismo-. Onegai, déme fuerte, quiero que me parta en dos con su potente miembro.

-Seeee -Orochimaru se posicionaba en la retaguardia con cara de pervertido en potencia pasando con descaro la lengua viperina por sus labios morados ante el cuerpo que le ofrecía obediente. Lo cogió de los grisáceos cabellos estirando hacia atrás en un movimiento brusco, levantándole la cabeza-. Dime que te gusta perra…

-Me gusta -gemía entre suspiros fiel ante su amo.

Orochimaru le dio varias cachetadas al trasero del ninja médico haciendo que gimiese como una zorra en celo.

-Dime que quieres que te azote con el látigo toda la noche por ser un niño malo.

-Azótame he sido un chico muy malo -volvía a gemir extasiado de excitación-. Y más que lo voy a ser…

Orochimaru acercaba su entrepierna y comenzaba a rozarla con el trasero expuesto de Kabuto.

-¿Tienes más pastillitas de esas que me la ponen burra?

-Por supuesto Orochimaru-sama, entre mis medicinas nunca falta la viagra.

-Excelente, ya sabes que a mi la impotencia me la trae floja…

Agazapados entre la maleza, uno encima del otro y conteniendo la respiración o cualquier movimiento que les delatara su posición, se encontraban los dos jóvenes perplejos escuchando toda la conversación. Se miraban asustados ante las palabras reveladores, muchas eran las especulaciones entre el grandísimo maligno y su perro faldero pero hasta la fecha nunca se había confirmado cual era su unión, ahora comenzaba a conocerse, sexo.

-Están liados -susurraba Gaara sobrecogido aun con la boca tapada por la mano del moreno encima de él.

-Shhh -se ponía un dedo en la boca intentando silenciarlo para que no los delataran.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -Orochimaru ponía sus sentidos alerta ante los sonidos de los jóvenes.

-¿Hum? -Kabuto también se ponía alerta-. Yo no he escuchado nada…

-Noto unas presencias extrañas -pronunció el sanin grave, recomponiendo la postura y mirando atento a su alrededor...

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Tks, esto comienza a ser insoportable -murmuraba con el tono irritado desde una habitación completamente sumida en la oscuridad. Notaba como su cuerpo volvía a calentarse por enésima vez en el día. Últimamente se excitaba con tan solo verlo pasar.-Estoy enfermo, tengo la mirada sucia. No puedo tener pensamientos obscenos con un embarazado, eso no es moralmente correcto-. Itachi se movía nervioso por toda la estancia de su cuarto, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Desde que convivía con el joven rubio sus deseos sexuales se hacían cada vez más insaciables. No había horas del día en las que el moreno no sintiera la necesidad de perforar un agujero. Y para colmo Naruto, tan ingenuo como siempre, se atrevía a pasear por la casa vistiendo tan solo un fino pantalón debido a los calores que sufría su cuerpo al estar embarazado. Esa piel morena adictiva que le llamaba a gritos que fuera profanada, el redondo vientre subiendo y bajando apresuradamente perlado en sudor, el prieto trasero tan firme que daban ganas de apretarlo con fuerza y perforarlo hasta la saciedad. La necesidad de hacerlo suyo le estaba creando un gran problema.

-No puedo hacerlo, tengo que contenerme -Itachi se llevaba las manos a la cabeza como con dolor-. Puedo hacerle daño al bebé. Pero nueve meses de abstinencia sexual tampoco es algo saludable, chuscar por lo menos tres o cuatro veces al día es vital para el cuerpo… -cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse-. Mejor salgo a que me de el aire.

Salió de la habitación, silencioso, notando el chakra de Naruto ubicado en la cocina, donde sino, seguro que como de costumbre se estaba atiborrando a comida. También recordaba que era muy caro mantener a un embarazado, sobretodo a Naruto que comía por siete. Pasó por el salón en dirección a la puerta de salida. Un objeto en el suelo lo distrajo unos segundos, el libro que se había comprado en la ciudad para conocer mejor las sensaciones de un embarazado. Se encontraba medio abierto por un capítulo que le llamó la atención, "Sexo durante el embarazo". No tardó ni dos segundos en recogerlo y comenzar a leer.

Las primeras líneas fueron decisivas para prestar toda la atención necesaria "el sexo durante el embarazo es seguro para usted y para el bebé" "Las preocupaciones de este tipo son normales pero casi todas infundadas por el temor" "El bebé está bien protegido por un almohadón de líquido del interior del útero y por el abdomen de la mamá." Y por ultimo la definitiva que le abrió los ojos con una sonrisa complacida "Disfrute del sexo cuanto quiera, su embarazo no se lo prohibirá". A pie de pagina venia anotado un teléfono de atención al cliente para las dudas que te pudieran surgir. Sin pensárselo mucho cogió el teléfono fijo de la casa y procedió a marcar.

Tras unos tonos de espera la llamada fue respondida.

-Está usted llamando al teléfono de atención al cliente del libro "más vale condón en pene que nueve meses y un nene", le atiende un contestador automático, extensión 12345696969696969, Por favor, pronuncie su nombre.

-No, no, yo no me llamo, soy un desesperado anónimo.

-Nombre memorizado, buenos días señor desesperado -le contestaba la maquina automática con voz femenina de robot.

-Si desea contactar con Jiraiya-sama, el autor del libro, pulse uno.

-Si por el contrario es usted una bella joven y quiere tirárselo pulse dos.

-Si es usted una vieja pelleja, por favor cuelgue, ya le llamaremos nosotros…que va a ser que no…

-Si quiere conocer algunos juegos eróticos, frases guarras o posturas del kamasultra para poder tirarse a gusto a su embarazada pulse tres.

El moreno escuchaba atentamente el contestador, instintivamente su dedo comenzó a pulsar el numero tres del teléfono mientras lo nombraba en voz alta.

-Tres, tres, tres, tres, tres…

-Si se le ha quedado encajado el dedo en la tecla tres y no puede sacarlo, por favor marque cuatro.

-Si al tirarse a su embarazada le a cogido gusto y se a convertido en un ninfómano marque cinco y por el culo se la piiiiiii…

-Si por el contrario ninguna de las opciones del menú es la que usted busca, manténgase a la espera. (Música de fondo on) Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena ehhh macarena (Música de fondo off)

Itachi que no sabía ya ni para que había llamado por teléfono se mantuvo a la espera, debía reconocer que por lo menos la música era pegadiza. A los pocos segundos la maquina le volvió a contestar.- Pronuncie su consulta alto y claro señor desesperado.

-Que no soy señor desesperado Arggg -ya se le creaba un tic en el ojo, al lado de la gran vena hinchada que se le formaba en la frente-. Lo que pasa es que… mi problema… -no sabia como explicar un tema embarazoso-, tengo… pensamientosimpurosconunembarazado -soltó de carrerilla sin respirar.

-Opción incorrecta. Repita de nuevo la consulta alta y clara.

Itachi comenzaba a sudar de la histeria contenida. Cada vez apretaba más el teléfono casi partiéndolo en dos. Con suma tensión en la voz respondió irritado.

-Pensamientos, impuros, embarazado.

-Se ha marcado la opción pensamientos impuros. Procedemos a relatarle los que tenemos en memoria:

-Te voy a meter de todo menos miedo.

-Soy el albañil que tapa tu agujero.

-¿Qué regla ni qué compás? ¡Si no se puede por delante, que sea por detrás!

-En esta noche tan fría yo te ofrezco mi estufa. No tiene pilas ni cables, pero igualmente se enchufa.

El moreno se quedó paralizado mientras la maquina seguía nombrando las frases más degeneradas que había escuchado nunca. Sin saber por qué su cuerpo volvió a excitarse al imaginar esas frases con el rubio.

-¡Arrrrgggg que nooo! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! -les decía a las imágenes y ya de paso al teléfono-. Escúchame bien maldita zorra depravada quiero hablar con alguien que no sea una maquina, quiero hablar con una operadora… O-PE-RA-DO-RA…-gritaba completamente ido de la cabeza.

-Opción registrada señor desesperado, procedemos a pasarle con nuestra consulta especial retransmitida por radio en directo en el programa "Hazlo bien, si mirar con quién", un segundo por favor… dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena aaahhhy macarena (música de fondo)

-Oye, espera un momento, ¡Eeehhh! -Itachi intentaba hablar de nuevo con la maquina pero ya no le escuchaba. Comenzó a tocar todos los botones del teléfono intentando retomar la llamada-. Maldita bruja, no quiero que me pases con la radio.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar las palabras de la presentadora entrando en antena.

-Caballeros, camaradas, kamasultras, bienvenidos al espacio de radio dedicado a las preguntas que nos hacen nuestros radioyentes aquí en "hazlo bien, sin mirar con quién", me comunican que tenemos ya a la primera persona tras la línea telefónica. Hola buenos días ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh?... -durante varios segundos se quedó en blanco sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente debido a la confusión mental que padecía-. … yo… yo me llamo… Sa…Sharingan…

-Hola Sharingan, encantada de conocerte, dime ¿cuál es tu consulta linda? -la presentadora al escuchar el nombre le había sonado a chica y como tal la estaba tratando, aunque la voz de Itachi era bastante masculina, tal vez fuera un travesti.

-Bu… bueno, yo es que…-sabiendo que su relato iba a ser retransmitido por la radio comenzaba a darle un poco de vergüenza contarlo. No vaya a ser que alguien conociera su voz y le delatara-. Es que yo… tengo un problema.

-Si guapa, eso ya lo suponía porque estas llamando a mi consulta, pero dime que es lo que te sucede.

-"¿Guapa?" -pensaba Itachi furioso ya con dos tic en los ojos que le hacia ver más psicópata todavía de lo que ya era, pero prefirió no le hizo mucho caso al comentario-. Quiero saber si un embarazado puede… mantener relaciones sexuales.

-¿Eres tú la embarazada chata?

-No -contestó seco haciendo su voz más masculina-. Yo soy un tío.

-Sí bueno, ya se que eres travesti Sharingan, pero… ¿qué has dejado a tu novia embarazada?

-¡No soy travesti! Soy un potente macho perforador -volvió a contestar más borde todavía-, y el embarazado es otro tío.

-¿Un chico embarazado? Eso no puede ser chato, ¿seguro que tiene salchicha y no almeja?

-Créeme que sí -entrecerraba sus ojos amenazadoramente por la innecesaria conversación-. Me dices si me lo puedo tirar ya o que…

-Espera, espera, que lo voy a consultar a una compañera… Tirolin tiroliro, tirolin… -ya le habían puesto de nuevo la música de espera. Tras varios minutos en los que Itachi no hacia más que soltarte todos los insultos de su colección y amenizas varias con no dejar vivo a ninguno de su estirpe, por fin le volvieron a atender-. Oye mira, yo no te puedo ayudar, pero te paso con gays sin fronteras en la línea seis… piiiii

-¡No! ¡Oye!, No me pases con nadie maldita, sólo quiero que me digas que SI, que me lo puedo tirar, perforar y hacer cochinadas erótico festivas… ¡Sólo quiero una respuesta! Arrggg te mataré, os mataré a todos -Itachi estaba ya rojo se la furia, su Sharingan echaba chispas.

-Grrr, malditos calores de la muerte que me tienen asfixiado todo el día -Naruto de repente entraba al salón vistiendo tan solo con un fino pantalón, mostrando el pecho desnudo, haciéndose aire con las manos. Los conocidos cambios hormonales de estar embarazado le hacían tener más calor de lo normal-. Y para colmo no puedo parar de comer ¡me estoy poniendo como una vaca!- señalaba sus caderas y trasero afirmando el comentario-. Estoy rollizo, ya no soy atractivo.

Itachi se giró un poco para mirarlo e inconscientemente le envió una mirada lasciva recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo tan apetecible de Naruto. ¿Qué no era atractivo? Valla tontería, estaba por hacerse otra paja pensando en él y muriendo de sobredosis. Una fuerte palpitación de placer cruzó su entrepierna llevándose una mano rápidamente a sus partes intentando ocultar el notorio bulto que comenzaba a formarse. De nuevo el abrasante calor volvía a recorrer su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer. Tembloroso apartó la vista de su principal problema de hormonas volviendo a hablar con los de la línea de teléfono, pero esta vez con una voz ronca producida por la excitación.- Cabrones, se que estáis ahí, o me contestáis o juro que lo violo aquí mismo.

-Itachi, tenemos que hablar... -susurró por lo bajo Naruto con seriedad, palabras que hicieron que el moreno le prestara toda la atención expectante-. Ya se… quién es el padre de mi bebé -el teléfono que Itachi mantenía en una de la manos cayó estrepitosamente al suelo impactado por la confesión. ¿Sería de Sasuke?

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Los dos ninjas renegados concentraban sus sentidos en detectar algún intruso en su zona. Orochimaru comenzó a moverse por el tronco en el que estaba subido, mirando hacia abajo, algo en el fondo le llamaba la atención. Los dos jóvenes camuflados se asustaron, estaban a punto de ser descubiertos. Pelear contra un sanin podía llegar a ser verdaderamente peligroso y problemático, no estaban a su altura.

Sai fue el primero en reaccionar, unió sus manos haciendo sellos con los dedos, la técnica del camuflaje, de un plof cambio su apariencia por lo primero que le vino a la mente… una cabra.

Gaara tardo un poco más en reaccionar ante el plan imprevisto que había realizado su compañero, veloz también hizo los sellos correspondientes dando el cambiazo por el mismo animal.

Los dos renegados bajaron al suelo y apartaron los altos matorrales que ocultaban las presencias detectadas. A Orochimaru le salió una risa floja ante la imagen que contemplaba. Dos cabras una encima de la otra en pose erótico festiva berreando. Lo extraño de los animales es que tenían dos grandes gotas sobre sus frentes y un extraño sonrojo por las mejillas…

-Kaputo -le llamo el sanin con una sádica sonrisa en los labios-. Coge a estas dos cabras… me apetece divertirme con ellas en mi cueva… ya que veo que tienen muchas ganas de marcha… se la daré -argumentaba tocándose sus partes.

El jounin arrugó el entrecejo molesto. No le gustaba que su amo tomara otros cuerpos que no fueran el suyo y menos con animales. Sentía celos.

-Orochimaru-sama, no creo que estas miserables cabras pudieran darle tanto placer como puedo dárselo yo. Mírelas bien, de seguro que están enfermas, ese color rojo por sus caras no tiene que ser muy normal. Seguro que tienen la rabia o alguna enfermedad contagiosa -se acercaba al sanin por detrás pasando delicadamente sus manos por la amplia espalda del hombre-. Además, si quiere esta vez, puedo disfrazarme de Sasuke…

La idea del disfraz llamó la atención del sanin que giraba su mirada lasciva a Kabuto.

-¿De Sasuke? ohhh, siempre he querido hacerme con su cuerpo, tú lo sabes…

-Sí, lo sé -giró el cuerpo hasta ponerse frente a su jefe mirándolo excitado-. Y he conseguido unas lentillas Sharingan de buena calidad… ni si quiera notará que soy una copia -se acercó a su oído murmurando estimulándolo-. Hasta puedo hacer el jutsu de la voz -cambio su tono por el de Sasuke con voz ronca-. Ohhh, mmm Orochimaru-sama ahhh ya no quiero vengarme de mi hermano ahhh ahhh quiero que tomes mi cuerpo y te fundas con él toda la noche mmm…

-Kukuku -al sanin se le hacia la boca agua con sólo pensarlo-. Vamos Kaputo, no hay tiempo que perder -tomaba dirección contraria hacia su cueva olvidándose de las cabras. El jounin sonrió complacido, había embaucado a su amo para que le volviera a dar una noche de sexo desenfrenado tan solo con él. Corrió junto al sanin dirección a su gruta.

Tras varios minutos paralizados en silencio comprobando que se encontraban a salvo de poderoso ninja, los dos jóvenes deshicieron la técnica volviendo a sus formas originales.

-Ya no noto su presencia, creo que se ha ido -pronunciaba Sai mirando a sus alrededores.

Gaara asentía con la cabeza corroborando la afirmación justo debajo de él.

-Sí nos llega a pillar no se que hubiera sido de nosotros…

Sai se movía de la postura en que se encontraba sentándose entre la verde hierva frente a Gaara que adoptaba la misma postura.

-Evidentemente nos hubiera perforado el culo antes de matarnos -argumentaba con una mueca de asco en su cara-. Imagínate cuando se hubiera enterado de que no éramos animales sino enemigos, nos hubiera hecho el jutsu del potro fijo. Con lo poco que me va a mi eso de ser uke…todo lo contrario a ti, tú si que tienes cara de ser el que muerde la almohada a cuatro patas…

La imagen de él mismo siendo uke se reflejó en su mente durante unos segundos sacándole los colores en su pálida tez.

-Nunca haría de uke, prefiero ser el que tapa el agujero.

Al moreno se le escapó una risita floja por lo bajo.

- Eso lo dirás en el caso de que alguna vez estrenes tu churro, se que eres virgen -sonreía prepotente.

Gaara enrojecía por milésimas de segundo ante el comentario, ¿Qué sabia ese chico si era virgen o no?

-No…no lo soy, no soy virgen -tartamudeaba en un intento por que su voz sonara convincente.

Sabia que mentía, y su sonrisa cada vez se hacia mayor, contemplando como Gaara hacia un mal intento por ocultar lo evidente, hasta su habitual rostro pálido comenzaba a igualarse al de sus cabellos rojizos.

-Claro que lo eres, lo he leído tu ficha técnica -argumentaba el moreno corroborando lo dicho.

-¿Cómo va a poner eso en mi ficha técnica? ¿Qué clase de datos son esos para exponerlos así tan a la ligera? ¿Quién la ha rellenado? ¿Cómo saben si soy virgen o no? Seguro que ha sido Kankuro el que lo a dicho… maldito bocazas… ¿Por qué no se mete en sus asuntos y me deja tranquilo? No tiene que ir contando mis intimidades a cualquiera por mucho dinero que le ofrezcan… -el mismo se hacia las preguntas y se las contestaba, no dándose cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de Sai. Se había delatado sólo.

-Lo sabía -reafirmaba después de la confesión-. Se te veía en la cara que eras virgen, pero no lo podía confirmar hasta que tú mismo te has delatado jaja, eres muy fácil de manipular.

Que tonto había sido cayendo en una trampa tan evidente. Gaara se quedaba blanco tras ser descubierto. Ya no había mentira suficientemente convincente como para salir favorecido. Lo único que le quedaba era moral, que más le daba si sabia que lo era.

-Vale, sí lo soy, ¿pasa algo? -la arena se movía estrepitosamente alrededor del cuello de Sai a punto de saltar a estrangularlo.

Pero este fuera de ponerse nervioso o sentir el peligro que le acechaba, reía a carcajadas limpiándose las lagrimillas de la risa en sus ojos negros.

-Eres un puritano. En vez de kazekage tenias que haber sido monje o eunuco. Apuesto a que tampoco has besado a nadie en tu vida.

La rabia se apoderó de Gaara que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula y los puños. No le gustaba el tono que empleaba con él y mucho menos las insinuaciones. Con el kazekage bromas las justas, y Sai ya hacia tiempo que se había pasado tres villas.

-"Te vas a enterar si se besar o no" -cual animal furioso se abalanzó contra Sai cazando los labios con los suyos en un beso feroz de los que cortaban la respiración. Puso una mano en la nuca morena apretándola contra él evitando que se pudiera escapar y de paso profundizar el rudo contacto. Con la otra mano empujaba a Sai de espaldas al suelo hasta tumbarlo. Sin cortar la unión de sus labios, Gaara se sentó sobre las caderas de su compañero en movimientos felinos rozando sus entrepiernas.

Toda la acción repentina había pillado por sorpresa a Sai que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos como platos sin saber reaccionar por un momento. Notó como el cuerpo de Gaara se friccionaba contra el suyo ahora tumbado en el verde pasto. Varios espasmos de inmenso placer le recorrieron el cuerpo haciéndole estremecer hasta erizarle el vello. Un gemido ahogado intentó salir de sus labios no consiguiendo más que entreabrir un poco su boca. Una acción que le costó de nuevo más espasmos de goce cuando sintió la lengua ansiosa de Gaara colarse y explorarle la cavidad bucal hambrienta y fogosa. El deseo no tardó en desatarse también en Sai que comenzaba a corresponderle con la misma intensidad, incluso mucho más ímpetu, hasta se atrevió a subir las manos hasta palpar con fuerza el perfecto trasero del pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba en ese momento como se había producido la situación ni eran plenamente conscientes de lo que ocurría entre ellos, simplemente sentían y disfrutaban de contrario. Perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras se besaban vorazmente. Sus bocas parecían hechas a la medida del contrario y fijadas con el adhesivo más fuerte del mundo. Ninguno quería separarse, por eso respiraban entrecortados por la nariz o cada vez que cambiaban de posición sus caras, cogiendo aire en grandes bocanadas para volver al ataque con nuevos besos deseosos de más.

Gaara se apoyaba con una mano en el césped para no cargar todo el peso en el moreno mientras con la otra comenzaba a palpar el firme vientre de Sai, por lo menos todo aquello que su corta camiseta le dejaba al aire. El moreno por su parte iba un poco más allá extasiado de fogosidad. Agarró con fuerza el borde de la camiseta de Gaara tirando de ella hacia él mismo sacándosela, desnudando el cuerpo a su paso. Tuvieron que cortar el contacto del beso para deshacerse de la camiseta ahora tirada en medio de la hierba.

La mirada de Sai recorría lascivamente el perfecto pecho escultural de Gaara deleitándose con la visión. No era exageradamente musculoso pero si marcado en perfecta proporción, se notaba el duro entrenamiento de tantos años como sinobi. La mirada siguió subiendo por el vientre plano, pectoral marcado y esos brazos fuertes llegando hasta su rostro sonrosado jadeando entrecortado. Un fuego ardiente despertó en el interior del moreno cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ambas denotaban deseo, lujuria, pasión, ganas de comérselo allí mismo, comenzaban a ser consciente del calor abrasador que se despertaban ambos.

-Vale, ya me ha quedado claro que sí sabes besar…- afirmaba Sai con voz profunda. Una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en el rostro del Kazekage que lo miraba complacido. Su expresión imitó la del pelirrojo, sonrisa divertida-. Ahora me toca a mi enseñarte lo que se hacer… -con un movimiento rápido Sai invirtió la postura en la que se encontraban quedando él arriba. Con suma sensualidad cogió con los dedos el borde de su apretada camiseta y se la sacó lentamente lanzándola en la misma dirección que la del pelirrojo. Un gesto de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios al comprobar como Gaara lo examinaba de la misma forma que él lo había hecho minutos antes.

Bajó la cabeza aparentemente para besarlo pero en el último momento la desplazó por un lateral hasta colocar su boca a la altura del oído del Kazekage. Lamió su lóbulo con suma sensualidad para después susurrarle unas palabras en tono ronco.

-Prepárate, ahora comienza lo bueno… -Gaara solo tragó con dificultad expectante a que la acción comenzara.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

El corazón le iba a mil por hora después de la gran carrera que llevaba haciendo durante días. Respirando agitado por la boca, cogiendo el mayor aire posible a cada respiración, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su pálida cara debido al cansancio. Su negra mirada repasaba cada rincón de las calles que abrían paso a una nueva ciudad. Muchas eran las recorridas hasta ahora, pero por fin toda la información y pistas se centraban en la que se encontraba, villa viciosa.

-"No pienses que te puedes quedar con lo que te de la gana nii-san. Naruto es mío. Te mataré de una vez por todas desgraciado" -Sasuke debatía entre sus pensamientos maldiciendo a su hermano-. No puedes escapar de mí -pronunció severo con ímpetu.

Con paso firme se adentró entre las animadas calles de la villa. En una de las casa se encontraban escondidos de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Concentró su chakra en sentir la presencia de Naruto o de su hermano mayor, pero no había ni rastro. Aun así no se iba a dar por vencido. Sabia de buena mano que se encontraban allí. El manoseo de su perfecto trasero y sus boxers le había costado la información varias villas atrás.

-"Malditas viejas pervertidas" -pensaba molesto-. "Tenia que haberme dado cuenta antes del nombre del local al que entraba. Dios nos crea y el yaoi nos junta…, ese nombre escondía un mensaje subliminar… gays del mundo no entrar nunca a locales con la palabra yaoi en su cartel de entrada. Por cierto, ya me a quedado claro que significa yaoi…"

Salió de sus pensamientos al comprobar como una tendera de un puesto ambulante lo examinaba de arriba a abajo extrañada. Decidió no hacerle caso, tal vez fuera también del club de fans del yaoi… y no pensaba dejarse sobar de nuevo ni regalar más prendas de ropa por una pista del paradero del rubio. Dio varios pasos en dirección contraria hasta que la voz femenina le hablo a sus espaldas.

-¿Vienes a por otro helado de ramen?

La pregunta le dejó bastante desconcertado. ¿Por qué la mujer le preguntaba eso de repente sino le conocía de nada? Además de la extraña mirada que antes le había enviado. Giró la el cuerpo hasta encarar a la mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Seguro que andas buscando algún otro capricho para tu lindo rubio. ¿Qué se le antoja esta vez?

-"¿Lindo rubio?" -el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir con fuerza como teniendo un presentimiento de que Naruto había pasado por allí. Expectante se acercó a la tendera dispuesto a interrogarla por su infancia si hacia falta.

Al acercarse la mujer lo observó detenidamente hasta caer en el detalle. Se parecían pero no eran iguales.

-Ohh vaya, no eres tú, me he confundido de persona. Pero la verdad es que os parecéis mucho… aunque tú te ves más joven.

-¿Itachi? -pronunció el nombre de su hermano flojo para saber si se refería a él.

-Sí -afirmaba la mujer con ímpetu-, se llama Itachi el joven del que hablo o por lo menos así le llama el rubio.

Otro fuerte golpe en su corazón, esta vez parecía que se le iba a parar en cualquier momento de la impresión.

-Naruto… Naruto -pronunciaba cada vez más nervioso- … ¡¿Dónde esta?! -alargó la mano hasta coger por la solapa de la camiseta a la mujer hoscamente-. ¡Contesta! O juro que acabaré con toda tu estirpe...

-Tranquilo joven, amenazas a largo plazo no, ¿ehh? -intentaba calmar las ansias asesinas del moreno-. El chico mayor y el rubito siempre van es esa dirección -señalaba con una mano el camino a tomar-. Creo que viven en la vieja casa abandonada arriba de la montaña, aquella que se ve a lo lejos un tanto mugrienta.

Sasuke deshacía lentamente el agarre en las ropas de la mujer mirando impactado ante la visión de la casa.

-Por fin te he encontrado…

**Continuará…**

Sí, sí, se lo que me vais a decir. ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarlo con Sai y Gaara a punto de revolcarse en la hierba y crear un espectacular lemon, Itachi y Naruto que van a desvelar el nombre y Sasuke a las puertas del encuentro? Mhahahah!! Parece mentira que no me conozcáis todavía si soy una lianta de trama Mhahaha (espero que ninguna sepa mi dirección porque este año te van a llegar un montón de cartas con ántrax, virus de la gripe y amenazas varias…) ¡Sumimasen! prometo que volveré cargada con más capítulos y menos secretos.


	14. Chapter 14

¿Pensabais que podríais escamar de mí? Mhahahaha! Naruko vuelve a la carga con otro capítulo y ni más ni menos con el primer lemon en vivo y en directo, sin borracheras de por medio, ni efectos secundarios. ¿Quieres saber de quién? Sigue estas líneas…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 14: Revolución de hormonas, el encuentro esperado.**

Sai bajó la cabeza aparentemente para besarlo pero en el último momento la desplazó por un lateral hasta colocar su boca a la altura del oído del kazekage. Lamió el lóbulo con suma sensualidad para después susurrarle unas palabras en tono ronco.

-Prepárate, ahora comienza lo bueno… -Gaara solo tragó con dificultad expectante a que la acción comenzara.

Acercó los labios al pálido cuello, dándole suaves besos, comprobando como con cada uno de ellos un placentero escalofrió recorría el cuerpo bajo él. A Gaara le gustaba lo que le hacia, de eso no había duda. Continuó besando la suave piel formando un camino de saliva hasta su clavícula donde el beso se convirtió en una gran succión. Lo estaba marcando con su ardiente boca, escuchando el efecto que causaba tal acción, los sensuales suspiros de Gaara saliendo por su boquita entreabierta. Eran una delicia, casi tanto como su adictiva piel.

Sai quería ver su expresión, por ello después de dejarle una vistosa marca levantó la cabeza para encararlo de frente. Gaara se encontraba completamente ruborizado, respirando agitado con la boca ligeramente abierta. Se le notaba nervioso. Quizás no había sido buena idea entrar en piques por saber quien de los dos sabia más o lo hacia mejor… comenzaba a dudar si seguir adelante o dejarlo antes de que la cosa estuviera fuera de su alcance.

-¿Esto… esto es todo… lo que sabes hacer? -preguntó como pudo Gaara desafiándolo con el comentario-. Eres patético.

Sai arrugó el entrecejo molesto por la provocación de su compañero. No había cosa que más le molestara que alguien le retara. Recordó esas sabias palabras que un día su sensei le dijo: Lo importante no es ganar, sino hacer perder al otro, y en este caso hacer tragar las palabras a Gaara o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. Si quería guerra la iba a tener. Que luego no se quejara si la situación llegaba más allá de lo que pensaba y terminaba con varios agujeros de más.

Gruñendo como cual animal salvaje se movió de tal manera hasta tener a su alcance uno de los pezones del pelirrojo. Con furia se lanzó a saborearlo. Lo lamía con su lengua húmeda de arriba abajo, succionándolo con gula para rematarlo entre sus dientes con un pequeño mordisquito.

-¡Ahh! -emitió un gemido entre adolorido y satisfecho cuando le mordió para seguidamente alargar una sonrisa complacido. Se había dado cuenta que Sai dudó por unos segundos, si no lo llega a provocar el juego seguramente habría terminado.

No sabia porque reaccionaba así cuando estaba cerca de Sai. ¿Desde cuando era tan atrevido e insinuante la hora de hablar? ¡Pero si él era muy tímido!

Ciertamente todo aquello era desconocido para Gaara, sensaciones nuevas removiendo su estomago, calor sofocante por todo el cuerpo encendiendo la luz imborrable de las mejillas encendidas, ráfagas de escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo de punta a punta… un cúmulo de emociones extrañas a las que se comenzaba a acostumbrar con grata velocidad.

No por ello dejaba de ser vergonzoso aunque su boca hablara antes que su mente. Seguía sin saber que hacer, tocarlo como Sai le hacia, no hacer nada, tapar su abultada entrepierna para que no se diera cuenta, dejar salir todos esos gemidos que intentaba controlar a toda costa… no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba lejos de querer que todo aquello terminara tan pronto.

Una gran sacudida le hizo cortar la respiración durante unos segundos y abrir sus ojos verdes desorbitados, Sai comenzaba a palpar con las manos por encima de la ropa en zona de la entrepierna sin dejar ni un solo minuto de lamer los erguidos pezones. Notó como los dedos hábiles del moreno cogían el borde para ir bajándole el pantalón despacio y se medio incorporaba para centrar toda la atención en lo que próximamente iba a liberar de vestimenta. Pero repentinamente Sai dejó de moverse.

Gaara se tensó. ¿Qué ocurría de repente? ¿Por qué paraba? Apoyó los codos levantando la cabeza mirándolo confundido.

-¿Ya has terminado? Al final va a ser verdad que sólo eres un fanfarrón -argumentaba burlón-. Esperaba más de ti.

-No, ahora es cuando te meto el consolador por el culo -La arena se movió frenéticamente alrededor de su cuello haciendo presión para estrangularlo-. Era una broma, bromaaa -se liberó costoso del agarre mirándolo enojado-. Pero que susceptible eres joder. No se te puede hacer ni una burla -Gaara le devolvía una miraba demoníaca-. Vale, levanta el culo.

-¿Para qué? -le preguntaba desconfiado.

-Porque estas acostado sobre un cactus y te vas a pinchar.

-¿En serio? -Gaara veloz levantó su zona pélvica un poco.

-No.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de que todo había sido una artimaña, ya tenía el pantalón por los tobillos. En un movimiento hiper rápido el moreno se lo había bajado de un tirón junto con los boxer y centraba toda su atención en el potente miembro que había resurgido ardiente y deseoso por ser tocado.

Instintivamente cerró las piernas llevándose las manos a sus vergüenzas para taparlas.

-¡Pero que haces desgraciado! ¡Eres un mentiroso! -gritó abochornado con el corazón a mil por hora.

Sai se movía colocándose en una mejor posición entre sus piernas.

-Creo que es evidente, voy a enseñarte lo que realmente se hacer…-lo cogía de las rodillas intentando abrirle las piernas para ver su zona central-. Pero tú no me ayudas mucho… abre las piernas de una vez.

-No, espera… es… espera Sai -le iba a pegar una taquicardia como siguiera así, todo había sido un poco repentino. Gaara hacia fuerza con las rodillas intentando juntarlas para que no viera lo excitado que estaba mientras Sai intentaba abrírselas para continuar. Con un poco de fuerza el moreno consiguió separárselas de par en par y contemplar sonriente en todo su esplendor el miembro alzado y palpitante de Gaara-. ¿Qué pretendes hacerme bastardo? -replicó sofocado, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más, Sai hundió su cabeza entre las piernas comenzando a estimular la zona con su húmeda lengua.

Calor, abrasante fervor subió desde su estomago hasta la garganta haciendo que no pudiera frenar el potente gemido de satisfacción.

-¡Aaaaaaahhh! -se llevó la mano a la boca tapándola con ímpetu avergonzado por el sonido tan placentero que acababa de soltar al sentir la estimulante boca cerrarse entorno a su miembro endurecido-. Por kami… Sai, no pares, no pares joder…

Más gemidos, más contracciones, mejillas al rojo vivo, electrizantes descargas recorriendo su cuerpo, tensándolo y relajándolo con cada sacudida, los ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente ebrio de goce, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos contemplando como los negros cabellos subían y bajaban por toda su longitud cada vez más rápido, con más intensidad, jamás había sentido tanto placer. Toda la sangre se concentraba en un solo punto haciéndole perder la conciencia de lo moralmente correcto.

Sus manos hasta ahora inertes cobraron vida, veloces hasta los cabellos negros que se movían de arriba a abajo. Agarró de ellos fuerte, temblando con cada sacudida. Ahora si que no podía frenar de ninguna manera los gemidos que antes tapaba con sus manos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose sensualmente los labios. La sensación era sumamente placentera y quería más. Ebrio de gusto hizo presión sobre la cabeza de Sai haciendo que su boca profundizara en la succión, apretando fuerte de los cabellos comenzaba a moverlos más frenéticamente sobre su miembro, tomando él mismo el control de la velocidad y profundidad, moviendo las caderas instintivamente de arriba hacia abajo, más rápido, más espasmos, llegando a un punto en el que perdía el juicio de la razón. El orgasmo se avecinaba.

Sai por su parte succionaba dificultoso. La presión que Gaara le ejercía profundizando era grande y poco le faltaba para atragantarse. Cogió de sus muñecas intentando liberarse del agarre que sufrían sus cabellos, estiró fuerte soltando el enganche y por fin se incorporó inspirando jadeante.

-¡Maldito! ¿Qué pretendías ahogarme? ¿O regularme el ph? Me la has metido hasta el esófago…

Gaara mantenía los ojos cerrados respirando por la boca agitadamente, los abrió repentino enviándole una miraba de lo más amenazadora.

-Sigue… -pronunció con voz de ultratumba.

-Dios, he creado un monstruo de la masturbación…-sudaba la gota fría al comprobar como lo miraba perverso.

-Sigue…-repetía Gaara extasiado notando como el miembro le palpitaba con fuerza clamando atención urgente. Ya le quedaba poco para llegar a la cumbre, pero Sai no parecía por la labor de querer continuar con ese juego, bueno más bien tosía un poco, tal vez si se la había metido un poco profunda. La arena comenzó a moverse estrepitosamente alrededor de los dos jóvenes, Gaara estaba excitado y necesitaba desfogarse como fuera, aunque Sai no moviera ni un músculo por continuar. La ansiedad de no terminar con la agonía del orgasmo le estaba venciendo. En un arrebato él mismo cerró la mano en su miembro comenzando a masajearlo para llegar al final.

La imagen era de lo más lasciva que sus ojos negros habían contemplado jamás. Gaara era un dios de la pornografía en vivo y en directo. Había que reconocer que el chico estaba muy bueno y era morboso, pero si a eso le añades sus sensuales gemidos y la acción de auto complacerse en tus narices, eso ya era el picasso del sexo.

Veloz se llevó una mano a la nariz taponando la hemorragia que le acababa de causar la imagen lasciva. Que diablos, él también estaba sufriendo un calenton ¿a quién quería engañar? La tela de su pantalón hacia rato que le estaba haciendo sufrir. Se bajó los pantalones negros lo justo para liberar su pene de la dichosa ropa. Tenía dos opciones, o auto complacerse como lo estaba haciendo su compañero o hacerle ver las estrellas en un buen revolcón. Sai no tardó en decidir, no era de piedra y menos con semejante hombre a tiro frente sus narices.

Cogió con fuerza las manos del kazekage deteniendo sus movimientos, no quería que todo terminara tan pronto. Subió por su cuerpo hasta encararlo de frente mirándolo con lujuria.

-No vayas tan rápido -susurró-. A esto podemos jugar los dos…-le dijo acompañado de un suave beso en los labios. Tenia que calmar su ansia si no quería que volviera a tener otro arrebato por terminar ya-. Lámelos…-le ofreció tres de sus dedos los cuales gustosamente Gaara recibió con la boquita entreabierta y su húmeda lengua, degustándolos como si del mejor manjar se tratase.

Sai deslizó la cabeza a un lado de Gaara comenzando a darle sutiles besos por la cara y cuello. Sacó los tres dedos y los dirigió a la entrada expuesta del pelirrojo.

-Relájate…-le susurró con dulzura al oído. Rozó un poco por encima haciendo presión. El primero entró sin mucha dificultad aunque parecía un poco tenso por la intrusión. Comenzó a moverlo de dentro hacia fuera rotándolo en círculos para ensanchar el esfínter-. Tranquilo, pronto te acostumbraras… -volvió a susurrarle dándole más besos por el cuello. Dirigió su mano libre al miembro del Kazekage, masajeándolo con suavidad para distraerle de la intrusión.

-¡Aahhg! -se quejó el pelirrojo cuando el segundo dedo entró sin previo aviso y comenzaba a moverse en su interior. Su cuerpo se contraía y se relajaba solo con cada intrusión de los dedos. Al principio era un poco incomodo, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse a la irrupción en su entrada, es más, comenzaba a cogerle el gusto, aquello era el paraíso. Ni la mejor cabra del mundo se podía comparar. Subió las manos hasta rodear el cuello de Sai-. Másss… -le susurró al oído sensualmente, incitándolo a que la acción fuera más rápida, más profunda, más placentera.

El tercer dedo se hizo presente. Penetró con fuerza haciendo que Gaara arañase la espalda del moreno intentando mitigar el dolor.

-Auch, no me arañes -se quejaba el afectado, pero el pelirrojo hacia más fuerza todavía con sus uñas. Se la devolvió con una gran succión en su cuello creándole un nuevo chupetón de lo más vistoso.

Los tres dedos comenzaron a moverse en aumento, con más fuerza, ya casi no costaba deslizarlos por la entrada, aunque seguía un poco contraída. Pero debía dilatarlo bien, no se podían comparar al grosor de un potente miembro endurecido. Cuando intuyó que Gaara estaba preparado retiró los dedos recibiendo un gruñido molesto por parte del mapache.

-Ahora tienes que relajarte…-le susurró incorporándose y tomando posición entre las piernas de Gaara-. Coloca las piernas sobre mis hombros -el pelirrojo hizo caso obediente.

Veía como Sai comenzaba a tocarse y dirigía el miembro a su entrada. Se asustó. Eso era demasiado largo y grueso para meterse en su cuerpo. De seguro que le iba a hacer pero que mucho daño. Aun así no era suficiente motivo para detener todo aquello. Realmente le hacia muy feliz que fuera Sai quien lo tomara por primera vez, quería hacerlo con él…, solo estaba un poco tenso.

-Sai…-lo llamó intranquilo mirándolo nervioso-. Ve despacio… vale…

Le sonrió dulcemente como respuesta, acercando su cara para darle un beso en los labios. Él también quería que Gaara recordara su primera vez como algo especial y le hacia feliz saber que compartiría con él su virginidad.

-Descuida, seré amable…

El pelirrojo volvió a rodearle el cuello con los brazos enterrando la cabeza en uno de los hombros. Notó como rozaba su entrada y poco a poco se iba introduciendo en su interior con lentitud. De nuevo arañó la espalda con dolor, mucho más que anteriormente, sin duda el grosor no se podía comparar, parecía un roedor abriéndose paso en esa estrecha cueva tan sensible. Ahogaba sus gritos apretando los dientes, arañaba la espalda sintiendo como la intrusión se hacia cada vez mayor. Le dolía y aunque no quería verse débil, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder frenarlas. Joder ¿Quién es el que dice que es placentero que te la metan por el culo?

A mitad de la penetración Sai se detuvo al ver como su compañero se retorcía.

-¿Estás bien? -examinaba preocupado-. Si quieres podemos dejarl…

-¡Métemela de una vez! -le gritó extasiado deseando que el dolor se esfumara cuanto antes. Bajo sus manos hasta atrapar el trasero del moreno, apretándolo con fuerza para dar un empujón y meterla por completo. Los dos gimieron al unísono, Sai de placer al notar la tremenda estrechez apretándolo con gusto y Gaara de dolor por la brusquedad de la penetración. Sai esperó quieto mientras su compañero tranquilizaba la respiración y se acostumbraba a la nueva sensación. Beso delicadamente las pequeñas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos verdes, deslizándose por la cara hasta sus labios, calmándolo con un amor que comenzaba a florecer atropelladamente. Se sentía tan bien estando a su lado. Finalmente Gaara le hizo señales de que podía comenzar a moverse.

Sai inició el movimiento con un vaivén lento, gimiendo con deleite con cada penetración en esa cavidad tan estrecha que lo estaba matando de gusto. Notando como el interior de Gaara se contraía y se relajaba en cada embestida. Apretándosela en una sensación realmente deliciosa. Los suaves gemidos de Gaara lo calentaban aun más, eran tremendamente excitantes.

Gaara por su parte seguía notando el dolor, de eso no había duda, pero una nueva sensación comenzaba a invadirlo, era agradable, placentera y conforme pasaban los minutos con cada embestida se hacia terriblemente orgásmica.

–Más rápido… más rápido Sai… -pronunciaba entrecortado.

El moreno no se hizo de rogar, ya que él también quería que el ritmo creciera considerablemente. Aumentó poco a poco la velocidad hasta dar una potente embestida llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Una enorme contracción azotó el cuerpo de Gaara haciendo que su reparación fuera cortada durante unos segundos, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente seguido de la boca que no tardó en pronunciar lo que le sucedía.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhh! -ni él mismo se podía imaginar que llegaría a soltar un gemido de placer tan potente. Sai le había dado en un punto en su inferior que lo llevaba al cielo-. Más, más… -pronunciaba arqueando la espalda ebrio de goce, agarrando con fuerza el prieto trasero del anbu. La velocidad comenzó a ir en aumento, las penetraciones cada vez eran más profundas y más seguidas, hacia dentro, hacia fuera, llegando hasta su punto interior más orgásmico, contracciones, más gemidos tremendamente sensuales, faltaba aire en el ambiente que comenzaba a tener la temperatura de una sauna, cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose en un baile prohibido.

Los dos estaban muy calientes e inmensamente excitados, sólo se concentraban en sentir esas agradables sensaciones que les recorrían por entero. Aunque estuvieran en medio del bosque del sonido expuestos a cualquier enemigo, no había quien los parase.

Gaara bajó las piernas de sus hombros rodeando con ellas la cintura del moreno. Pronto sus caderas se ajustaron con precisión a los movimientos vertiginosos que propagaba su compañero. Más embestidas, más convulsiones, los dos estaban en su límite. El mayor sabia que Gaara no aguantaría mucho más, por lo que reanudó los movimientos en la entrepierna estimulándosela con fuerza. A los pocos segundos un gran temblor azotó por completo el cuerpo pálido del ojiverde. Un hormigueo que le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza junto al calor abrasante que le seco la garganta.

–¡AAAAAHHHH! -gimió con fuerza echando la cabeza hacia atrás anunciando su final con tibio liquido sobre el vientre de los dos. Tensó por inercia todos los músculos de su cuerpo apretando en el proceso el miembro de Sai todavía en su interior. La estrechez era dolosamente exquisita, tanto que el moreno tampoco pudo resistir más eyaculando en su interior, llenándolo de la cálida sustancia blanquecina producto del orgasmo.

Cayó rendido sobre el pecho de Gaara, respirando agitadamente como si se hubieran olvidado ambos de cómo se hacia. El corazón todavía les iba a mil por hora después del ejercicio que acababan de practicar. Después de un profundo suspiro de satisfacción el silencio volvió a inundar el ambiente. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo debían comportarse el uno con el otro? ¿Qué se supone que eran ahora?

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer y desde su posición evitaban mirarse a la cara por vergüenza. Sai fue el primero en reaccionar. Se incorporó un poco saliendo del interior de Gaara con cuidado para echarse a un lado mirando el cielo inexpresivo. Muchas eran las cosas que rondaban por su mente en aquel momento, cerró los ojos hecho un lío.

-"¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? Estoy en celo, sólo pienso en taladrar y taladrar agujeros con mi broca del cuatro, del seis, del ocho… estoy enfermo, tengo la mente sucia, soy un salido de mierda" -se auto criticaba mentalmente-. "Y lo peor es que he utilizado a Gaara. Me he aprovechado de él pasa saciar mis bajos" -abría los ojos girando la cara contemplando su compañero en un lado. El flequillo rojo le caía graciosamente sobre los ojos escondiéndoselos, aunque se podía apreciar que los tenía cerrados, las mejillas un poco sonrosadas y una linda sonrisa dibujada en los labios-. "Dios, es el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Y tiene un par de polvos que no se los quita ni el limpia muebles" -se ruborizó ante los pensamientos impuros que se le cruzaban-. "Noooooooo" -movía de repente la cabeza hacia los lados negando compulsivamente-. "A mí me gusta Naruto, y voy a ser padre. Lo que tengo que hacer es centrarme en buscarlo y dejar a un lado estos sentimientos insanos. A mi Gaara no me gusta. Esto sólo a sido un polvo"… -se concienciaba con sus excusas, tenia que tapar de alguna forma esta debilidad que sentía por el pelirrojo. Enfadado consigo mismo se levantó comenzando a colocarse la ropa de espaldas. Gaara no tardo en seguirle también acomodando su vestimenta.

Gaara finalmente encaró al moreno que le daba la espalda comenzando a hablar.

- Sai… yo… yo creo que tú… quiero decir… después de esto me he dado cuenta… de que tú… tú…

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, Gaara se le iba a declarar, y lo peor de todo es que no iba a ser capaz de rechazarlo, en el momento en el que lo pronunciara se tiraría a devorarlo. De hecho ya le temblaban las piernas debatiendo si girar y avanzar hasta tirarlo de nuevo al suelo y volver a hacerlo suyo.

-"Cállate, cállate" - se lo auto negaba el mismo mentalmente-. "No lo digas"

El sonido de un ave volando justo encima de ellos les llamó la atención en el cielo cortando la declaración del Kazekage, era un águila mensajera de las que utilizaban en el país de la arena.

-Un mensaje de Suna -pronunció extrañado, ¿acaso ocurría algo en su tierra? Extendió el brazo a un lado y el águila descendió hasta llegar a su regazo. Cogió con la otra mano el reporte en la pata del animal y procedió a leer en voz alta.

-Suna pasa por una enorme crisis producto de las disputas entre sus habitantes dando pie a una guerra por el control del país. El consejo a intentado por todos los medios arreglar la situación pero es imposible, la arena requiere de su presencia urgente Kazekage-sama.

El mensaje le había impactado tanto que abrió los ojos impresionado.

-¿Qué puede haber ocurrido para llegar a esta situación? -preguntaba Gaara al vacío sin esperar respuesta-. Dejé encargados de la aldea a Temari y Kankuro… -recapacitó el último pensamiento encontrando el principal problema-. Eso mismo, seguro que ya la han vuelto a liar con sus peleas por el mando del televisor.

-Será mejor que te vayas -le contestaba Sai en tono frío intentando que su voz no temblara-. De todas formas en esta búsqueda tú no pintas nada -tenia que alejarlo como fuera. Cuanto antes cortaran con esos nuevos sentimientos menos les dolerían.

Gaara se quedó pensativo reflexionando las palabras. No sabia cual de las dos cosas era más extraña si que su aldea estuviera en guerra o las palabras dañinas de Sai.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído -en ningún momento giraba para encararlo, se mantenía de espaldas intentando controlar sus nervios para sonar convincente-. Busco a Naruto para unirnos y mantener una familia con él, vamos a tener un hijo juntos, tú no pintas nada en esta historia, es mejor que te largues a tu país.

-No sabes si ese bebé es hijo tuyo o de Sasuke… no des las cosas por hechas -las palabras y el tono de Sai le hacían daño, ¿por qué se comportaba ahora tan arisco después de lo que acababan de hacer?

-Y qué si no llega a ser hijo mío, lo querré como tal. No me importa… yo lo amo y eso me basta.

-¡Naruto no te quiere imbecil! -gritó colérico de celos-. No hay más que ver como mira a Sasuke, como le habla, como le sonríe, ¡Sé lo que es estar enamorado de alguien! Y tú también… -lo miraba dolido-, pero no tienes huevos a reconocer que no es de Naruto.

-¡Cállate! -se giró cabreado hacia el pelirrojo con la frente arrugada-. Lo de ahora sólo ha sido un polvo. Tú estabas cachondo, yo estaba cachondo y nos lo montamos… sólo sexo. Yo no te quiero -desviaba la mirada a cualquier sitio con tal de no ver sus ojos.

-No te creo… ¡Mírame bastardo! -avanzaba hasta él cogiéndolo amenazadoramente de la camiseta-. No soy tan baka para no distinguir cuando alguien siente lo mismo que yo.

-Mira Gaara, voy a serte sincero -respiró concienciándose para mirarlo a los ojos sin expresión-. La verdad es que te he visto en un estado bastante necesitado y me has dado pena. Por eso he accedido a follarte, ¿entiendes? Por pena… no siento nada por ti más que lastima porque a tus diecisiete años seguías siendo virgen -mintió, pero necesitaba alejar a Gaara de su lado, quería que se fuera a su país que era donde lo necesitaban y no a su lado confundiéndolo más, despertando sentimientos que nunca jamás había sentido por nadie. No quería afrontar la realidad, toda su fachada se venia abajo a su lado y necesitaba seguir pensando que todavía quería a Naruto e iban a tener un hijo juntos. Esa era su coartada-. Sólo un polvo…

Furioso de rabia por las palabras hirientes Gaara se abalanzó contra su compañero en una ardua pelea de puñetazos. Ambos mantuvieron un combate estremecedor en el que toda su rabia se acumulaba en patadas y puñetazos salvajes. Acabaron con varias heridas perdiendo sangre ambos. Tras separarse, Gaara lo miró con profundo odio gritándole rabioso.

-¡Corre, busca a Naruto! y cuando lo encuentres no llores por verlo felizmente de la mano de Sasuke, enamorado y con el hijo de ambos. No tienes ninguna posibilidad ante Sasuke porque hace tiempo que Naruto lo comprendió. Sólo lo quiere a él. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta como lo hice yo…

Se giró comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario, dispuesto a volver a su tierra, pero antes se detuvo para decirle sus últimas palabras con profundo odio sin mirarlo.

-Tú me gustabas, creí haberme enamorado de ti… -la voz le temblaba. Respiró intentando calmarse y lo encaró con profundo odio-. Me das asco… ojala no te hubiera conocido, ojala no me hubiera acostado contigo. Preferiría mil veces volver a ser virgen y morir con dignidad que no manchado con tu cuerpo.

Sai no le replico el comentario. Se quedo estático viendo como la figura de su ex amigo desaparecía en la lejanía. Una cristalina lágrima cruzó su rostro muriendo en el vacío. Apretó los puños hasta hacerlos sangrar de la rabia. No quería hacerle daño, pero no encontraba otra solución.

- Lo siento…-fue lo único que sus labios pronunciaron antes de partir en sentido contrario.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Era de esperar -le contestaba desde su posición recargada en una de las paredes del salón cruzado de brazos-. Nunca dude que había sido él quien te lo había hecho -Itachi examinaba la figura medio desnuda del rubio a su frente. Centrando el Sharingan en su abultada tripa-. Pero eso bien poco me importa, de todas formas el padre voy a ser yo.

Naruto le había desvelado el nombre del padre de su bebé y fuera de pensar que iba a tomárselo a mal, su reacción había sido más calmada de la que esperaba.

-Sí -asentía un poco triste bajando la mirada-, serás un buen padre -susurró acariciándose el vientre pensativo-. ¡Ne, Itachi! estoy haciendo lo correcto… ¿verdad? Quiero decir, alejándome de él, ocultándole la verdad, ni siquiera sabe que va a tener un hijo, tal vez no reaccione como yo creo y lo acepte… tal vez si se lo dijera…

-No -cortó el moreno la conversación, no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando. Naruto comenzaba a flaquear de nuevo y eso no podía permitirlo si quería que se quedara únicamente a su lado. Avanzó tranquilo hasta él poniéndose a su espalda. Pasó sus fuertes brazos por los hombros acercándolo a su pecho, dándole un confortable abrazo-. Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces Naruto-kun, el bebé merece una vida mejor, una vida feliz, alejado de todas esas personas que le van a hacer año, no olvides que tu bebé se convertirá en el nuevo contenedor del demonio, ¿Qué pensará la aldea al respecto? ¿Realmente crees que no se querrán deshacer de él? Kyubi es el principal problema de Konoha, si se lo quitan de en medio se evitaran muchas batallas por conseguir tu poder entre aldeas y Akatsuki. Los aldeanos lo repudiaran como hicieron contigo, y eso en el caso de que no intenten acabar con su vida -Naruto temblaba ante las palabras perspicaces del mayor. Su abrazo se hacia más fuerte, reconfortándolo después de sus claras intenciones de confundirlo-. Yo acepto a ese hijo y te acepto a ti como hombre, nunca le va a faltar de nada a mi lado -bajó las manos ávidas hacia su vientre, rozándolo con mimo mientras le susurraba al oído en un tono meloso-. Ni a ti tampoco…

-Itachi… -suspiró su nombre bajito notando como el moreno comenzaba a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja bajando con suaves besos por su cuello-. Mmmm…-realmente le gustaban tanto esas caricias, estaba tan falto de cariño que se rendía por completo a su seducción. Además, el hecho de que fueran hermanos lo confundía aun más, su parecido físico con Sasuke le enredaba a caer en las redes del mayor. Subió una de sus manos al cabello azabache enterrando sus dedos en el sedoso pelo mientras Itachi lo besaba una y otra vez por la clavícula en dirección a sus labios.

El moreno subió las dos manos del vientre una dirigida a la cara morena girándola hacia su posición para tener de frente sus labios, la otra quedó masajeando uno de los pezones ya que desde el principio Naruto iba sin camiseta debido a sus constantes calores matutinos. Los dos comenzaron a corresponderse con más emoción. Itachi cazó con sus labios los de Naruto, al principio suave con una tanda de besos que no tardaron mucho en avivarse en fuerza y desesperación por más. Naruto apretaba más el agarre en el cuello del mayor profundizando el beso con lengua que en ese momento compartían.

La constante fricción en sus bocas oculto los gemidos que comenzaba a soltar Naruto cuando el mayor rozaba una y otra vez su pezón erecto, girando un dedo alrededor dándole la forma redondeada de la aureola para cogerlo entre sus dedos y apretarlo levemente.

-¡Aahahha! -gemidos entrecortados escapaban de su boca extasiada al sentir los dedos apretarle el pezón. Había que reconocer que las manos expertas de Itachi tocaban muchos puntos erógenos causando que su cuerpo comenzara a calentarse excitado.

El mayor se cansó de esa postura un tanto incomoda y cortando todo contacto por un momento giró al rubio posicionándolo justo de frente. Su roja mirada lasciva recorría una y otra vez cada rincón del desnudo cuerpo que le ofrecía, tan suave al tacto, tan apetecible a la vista, con ese dulce olor embriagador a limpio. Irresistible a sus sentidos. Tardó un suspiro en tirarse a demorar el cuello, succionando con ímpetu, clavándole los dientes, creándole una vistosa marca de su propiedad, que nadie se atreviera a tocar lo de Uchiha Itachi. Las manos volaron solas hasta el prieto trasero del rubio. Lo palpó con descaro por encima del pantalón, apretando con fuerza, acercándolo contra su entrepierna para rozarse. Como le gustaría hacerlo suyo en esos instantes.

Naruto solo atinaba a gemir de placer en su regazo. Ido de mente por completo se centraba en sentir las caricias tan exuberantes que le practicaba, calentándolo como hacia mucho que no sentía, extasiando de gusto sin tener que tocarse él mismo, erectando su miembro palpitante. Necesitaba un buen polvo urgente… aunque no fuera con la persona indicada, de seguro que el moreno no iba a decirle que no.

Se vio rodeado por los brazos fuertes de Itachi suspendido en el aire. Sin cortar el contacto de sus bocas notaba como era conducido hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa. Entraron con un toque de ansia por continuar cuanto antes el calor que se había despertado en ambos. Al llegar a la cama lo depositó con cuidado, cerrando su visión a todo lo que no fuera el mayor encima de él. Aprisionado por las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, enredando sus piernas con las de Itachi, cerrando los ojos intentando olvidar quien lo iba a tomar en su primera vez de conciente.

-No te puedes imaginar cuanto me pone tenerte bajo mi cuerpo -ronroneaba el moreno con voz grave, cerca de su oído, rozando una y otra vez sus entrepiernas para que notara su excitación palpitante-. ¡Aaahh! Prepárate, tengo la escopeta cargada y los cartuchos rellenos de amor…

Volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso ardiente, lujurioso, comiéndole la boca con ambición, no dándole tiempo ni siquiera a poder responderle con tanta fogosidad. Deslizó una de las manos hasta la entrepierna del rubio, colándola por el pantalón y comenzando a estimular el miembro medio empalmado de Naruto que tan solo se dejaba hacer.

De pronto la mirada carmesí avivó su color intenso mientras detenía del todo sus movimientos frenando en seco. No podía ser cierto el chakra que notaba en esos instantes. Que oportuno, ni le había dejado comenzar a degustar su zorro moreno. Conocía bien la presencia en la puerta de entrada, si su condición ninja no le fallaba, se trataba ni más ni menos de…

-¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntaba confuso el rubio tras comprobar como le dejaba de prestar atención y miraba de reojo hacia la puerta del dormitorio con el Sharingan más rojizo que jamás había visto. Por un momento le dio miedo esa mirada tan intensa.

-No, no pasa absolutamente nada -volvió a encarar la mirada con la ojiazul, pero esta de nuevo volvía a ser tranquila-. Voy un momento al comedor, se buen chico y no te muevas de aquí -se incorporó hacia un lado de la cama liberando a su presa. Bajó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios-. En seguida estoy contigo y terminamos esto que hemos comenzado-. Caminó hasta el umbral que le haría desaparecer por el pasillo. Pero antes de eso le envió una mirada cargada de lujuria-. Ni se te ocurra tocarte sin mi presencia.

Lo miró concienzudamente, examinando cada palmo de su rostro para intuir que le ocurría. Dudó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió.

Itachi giró los talones comenzando a caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta, recomponiendo su antiguo rostro con mirada amenazadora. Tomó el pomo girándolo con decisión abriendo la puerta con la misma intensidad. De nuevo volvían a encontrarse sus miradas, la roja contra la negra, de nuevo los dos hermanos frente a frente, Itachi contra Sasuke.

-Otôto-kun, que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿vienes a hacerme una visita? -ironizaba en la pregunta con tono serio, pero la verdad es que instintivamente lo había repasado con la mirada. No podía olvidar que él fue su primer dolor de cabeza en cuando a sexualidad se refería. Siempre fue su amor platónico.

Pero Sasuke no estaba para tonterías. La cara con más odio y rencor del mundo se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Dónde está? -rugió entre dientes activando el Sharingan por instinto asesino.

Su hermano mayor no se asustaba para nada del aspecto peligroso. Se cruzaba de brazos tranquilo recostando un poco su hombro a un lado de la puerta.

-No sé de que me hablas -se hizo el que no sabe.

-¡No juegues conmigo Itachi! -gritó a la vez que una explosión de chakra rodeaba su cuerpo de electricidad colérico de la rabia. Estaba dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento-. Apártate de mi camino desgraciado… -hacia los sellos veloz creando en su mano un potente Chidori-. No dudaré en matarte, hace años que te tengo ganas y por fin voy a cumplir mi sueño…

Sasuke se abalanzó violento sobre su hermano hecho una bola de corriente con el Chidori por delante reviviendo la misma técnica que años atrás le había practicado cuando se volvieron a encontrar. Pero nunca podía subestimar a Itachi, el genio del clan Uchiha, ex capitán de Anbu, renegado de su tierra por matar a todo su clan y actualmente ex Akatsuki. Todo un asesino frío y calculador.

El ataque llegaba con mucha más fuerza de la que se esperaba, imposible de esquivar y menos con el poco espacio que tenia en el quicio de la puerta. Alargó veloz sus dos manos impactando el Chidori entre ellas deshaciendo la técnica por los pelos. Ese jutsu era demasiado peligroso. No sabía que su hermano menor había mejorado tanto. Le había costado unas quemaduras en las palmas de las manos. Lo miró con severidad fastidiado.

-Al final me voy a tener que poner serio contigo…

Soltó sus muñecas dejando que Sasuke diera un par de pasos hacia atrás recolocando la postura de ataque.

-Te odio Itachi…-pronunciaba dolido con rabia-. Te maldigo cada noche, sueño con el día en que pueda por fin acabar con tu vida, como tú acabaste con la de nuestro clan… -lo miraba furioso-. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. Me dejaste sólo, te fuiste dejándome tirado como a un perro sin darme una explicación -rememorar su pasado le hizo mella, las lágrimas impotentes se agolpaban en sus retinas luchando por no salir-. Arruinaste mi vida. Y cuando parece que por fin vuelvo a levantar cabeza vuelves a darme otro golpe llevándote a la única persona que me importa en este mundo -respiró fuerte recomponiendo el semblante-. Pero no pienso dejar que te lo lleves, Naruto es mío… -volvía a formar los sellos creando un nuevo Chidori dos veces mas grande que el anterior.

-Tardas mucho y se me comienzan a quitar las ganas -se oyó la voz de Naruto fastidiado a la espalda de Itachi-. ¿Quién es? -repentinamente asomó la cabeza por un lateral quedándose de piedra al comprobarlo.

Era él, no era ninguna copia, era el verdadero Sasuke, llamando a su puerta el recuerdo, la persona por la que tantas lágrimas había derramado, el causante de sus noches de delirio, Uchiha Sasuke en persona. Las pupilas se le dilataron del asombro abriendo los ojos expectante, un gemido de sorpresa intentó salir de su garganta seca, con el cuerpo completamente paralizado se mantenía medio oculto tras el mayor sin saber que hacer.

-Sasuke… –finalmente susurró flojito como no creyéndose que fuera él de verdad.

El menor nada más escuchar la voz de Naruto deshizo la técnica Chidori paralizado, por fin lo había encontrado. Nada más verlo asomar detrás de su hermano su corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría, se encontraba bien, estaba vivo, su Naruto estaba en perfecto estado.

-Usuratonkachi…-pronunció finalmente con un gesto de satisfacción dibujado en su rostro.

Ninguno dijo nada en un breve espacio de tiempo, únicamente conectados visualmente como solo sus miradas despertaban tal brillo de afecto mutuo.

-Que encuentro más emotivo -cortaba el ambiente romántico entre los dos jóvenes Itachi-. Si me esperáis dos minutos saco las palomitas -ironizó.

Sasuke en ese momento salía de la burbuja dándose cuenta de que la situación seguía siendo critica con su hermano de por medio.

-Naruto aléjate de él, es un criminal, un asesino. No dudará en matarte tan solo por conseguir sus deseos –estiraba la mano ofreciéndole otro camino-. Ven conmigo…

Los ojos azules reflejaban vidriosos las primeras lágrimas agolpadas en sus retinas. Cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza afectado, desviándola hacia un lateral.

-No puedo…

La respuesta había cogido por sorpresa a Sasuke que lo miraba sobrecogido.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedes? ¡Qué estas diciendo! -le preguntaba una y otra vez sin entenderlo. Finalmente una conclusión le pasó por la mente desviando la mirada a la persona que cortaba su camino-. ¡Has sido tú verdad! ¡Le has manipulado la mente para que se aleje de mí! -encaraba a su hermano con odio, culpándole por todo lo que ocurría-. Te ha lavado el cerebro Naruto, ¡míralo bien, es un asesino!

Naruto se escondía tras Itachi ocultándose por completo.

-Ya tienes tu respuesta, Naruto no quiere ir contigo. Se acabó -Itachi se ponía serio en el asunto, metiéndose por en medio en la conversación.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Pero a ti que coño te pasa baka! -gritaba al rubio sin entender absolutamente nada. Con el profundo pensamiento de que su hermano había sido el que manipuló la mente del rubio para que se comportara así, volvió a acumular chakra sobre su cuerpo dispuesto a terminar la disputa en una batalla de sangre-. Esta bien, terminaremos de una vez por todas con esta farsa nii-san. Prepárate para morir -este por su parte también acumulaba fuerzas disponiéndose para lo que se avecinaba.

Naruto sintió el bestial chakra de los dos hermanos fluir en el ambiente. No estaba dispuesto a verlos pelear y mucho menos que alguno de los dos pudieran terminar en mal estado por su culpa.

-¡BASTA! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas arto de esta situación. Los dos jóvenes detuvieron sus actos, expectantes a las palabras de Naruto-, te mostraré la razón por la que me comporto así…

Tembloroso con lágrimas derramándose por su rostro moreno salió de las espaldas del mayor mostrando su actual condición. Se posicionó a su frente revelando la abultada tripa de la gestación.

-Esto es lo que ocurre… -su voz temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza para mirarse la barriga mientras con una mano la acariciaba mimosamente. Encaró la mirada decidido buscando las fuerzas para terminar el discurso-. …estoy embarazado.

**Continuara…**

¡Sasuke lo sabeeee! Baka, que siempre eres el ultimo en enterarte de las cosas xD Pero por fin se a encontrado con Naruto y le ha visto la tripa. Ahora sólo queda esperar a ver como se lo toma, que con su hermano por en medio me da la sensación de que va a haber batalla campal xDD O quien sabe, al igual le propone hacer un trío, OMG… poco le ha faltado a Itachi para tirárselo, ainsssss que se le ve venir.

Y por el lado norte-sur, se encuentran Gaara y Sai. Me dolió hasta a mi la escena de la ruptura. Sai eres un bakaaaaaaaaaa!! Arggg! Después del lemon que nos habéis montado, que tuve que salir de mi habitación en piragua grrrr…Que alguien le diga cuatro cosas a este muchacho que no se entera de nada.

En fin, como veis ya he vuelto con otro capítulo. Amenazas a largo plazo, comentarios de personajes, como matar a Itachi, decirle cuatro cosas a Sai, frenar el camino de Gaara o liar de una vez a Sasuke y Naruto… ya saben, en la casilla de review. Kissusssss


	15. Chapter 15

Últimamente no ando muy concentrada y lo poco que escribo no es de mi agrado. Aún así me he decidido a subir lo que he escrito, siento si no es lo que acostumbro a publicar u.u! también soy humana… o eso creo.

Dar las gracias como siempre a todas las personas que se paran a dejarme un comentario, en especial a Denisuki, Samanta-miko, kiryuja-san, june-li y Ouka Sakazaki que me han seguido desde los principios y siguen dándome ánimos. Miles de gracias, realmente me hacéis muy feliz

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 15: Dile la verdad, no merece menos.**

Decidió continuar el camino en solitario después de que su compañero diera marcha atrás en dirección a su villa por asuntos de la importancia de un Kazekage como Gaara lo era. Caminaba sin rumbo con la cabeza absorta en otros asuntos que para nada conducían al paradero de Naruto que era por lo que se supone que avanzaba en esos momentos. Su mente solo recordaba una y otra vez las duras palabras hirientes que Gaara le había dedicado poco antes de partir.

-"Me das asco, ojala no te hubiera conocido, ojala no me hubiera acostado contigo, preferiría mil veces continuar siendo virgen y morir con dignidad que no manchado con tu cuerpo" "Tú me gustabas, creí haberme enamorado de ti…"

Una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho haciendo que se llevara una mano al corazón angustiado ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Gaara estuviera enfadado con él? Se lo había buscado a conciencia después de la sarta de mentiras que le había soltado, después de ser borde y cruel, que pretendía ¿Qué no se enfadara? ¿Qué le diera una palmadita en la espalda? Definitivamente era imbecil con ganas.

Detuvo su camino con un dolor de cabeza horrible, llevándose las dos manos a las sienes masajeándolas con ímpetu, cansado de tanto pensar una y otra vez en esas palabras, con la imagen de Gaara gritándole corroído por la rabia en su mente. – ¡Aaaarrgggg!!- gritaba al cielo con todas sus fuerzas intentando que con el gruñido su sufrimiento se fuera. No lo soportaba más, necesitaba una limpieza de conciencia urgente.

-Maldita sea.- se quejaba sentándose en la rama de un árbol de pies cruzados al igual que sus manos en pose pensativa.- Céntrate Sai.- se auto imponía.- Analiza detenidamente la situación, eres un anbu, en mi trabajo estas situaciones son de lo más fácil de solucionar. Solo tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo…- comenzaba su interrogatorio personal.

-¿Por qué no soporto que Gaara me mire con rabia? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en esas palabras? ¿Por qué me siento tan solo desde que se fue? - se preguntaba en voz alta analizando la situación.- "Porque te gusta ese baka".- le respondía su conciencia. Asustado negaba la cabeza con fuerza.- No, no, no, eso no puede ser.

Volvía de nuevo al interrogatorio con la imagen del pelirrojo en su mente.- ¿Por qué mis mejillas me arden como a una colegiala? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo entra en calor de repente? ¿Por qué demonios me empalmo sin tocarme?- se miraba la entrepierna abochornado notando como crecía de nuevo.- "Porque te excita en cantidades industriales ese baka".

Se llevó las manos al cabello estirando fuertemente, o dejaba de pensar en él o se quedaba calvo.- Vale, olvídate de Gaara, piensa en el rubio.- se auto imponía ofuscado.- ¿Me gusta Naruto?- recuerdos del pasado afloraron por su mente sacándole una sonrisa de añoranza. Cuando fueron a comer al Ichikaru en su cita, la eterna disputa que mantenía con Sasuke por conseguir su amor, el beso que le robó en la puerta de su casa jugando sucio. Una pequeña carcajada se le escapó al recordar esa última escena. Que cabron era por aquel entonces, y lo mucho que había cambiado hasta ahora.- Me pregunto en que momento comencé a cambiar…

-"Cuando él comenzó a formar parte de tu vida".- respondía su razón.

Un flash de imágenes cruzó su mente. Gaara llegaba a la villa, hablaba con él, se unía al grupo de rastreo, experiencias gratas en equipo y no tan agradables en combates, compartidas siempre juntos, nuevas sensaciones despertando con el contacto de su piel, perdida de la noción del tiempo cuando lo besaba, alcanzar el paraíso dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir como nadie lo había hecho nunca, excitándolo como ningún otro chico conseguía, ni siquiera Naruto.

- ¿Me gusta Gaara?... -analizaba en voz alta. La imagen del pelirrojo tocándose lascivamente el miembro durante el acto sexual cruzó su conciencia provocándole un pinchazo en su entrepierna advirtiendo su estado de excitación. Veloz llegó a tiempo para taponar con una mano la hemorragia que salía repentinamente por su nariz.- Vale, me gusta mucho…- puntualizó sonrojado.

-"Ya es hora de afrontar la realidad, estas enamorado"- de nuevo su sabia conciencia.

-Sí.- afirmaba cerrando los ojos.- Pero el bebé… Naruto esta embarazado de uno de los dos…

-"Solo lo utilizas como excusa" "Nunca dejarás de querer a Naruto pero como lo que es, un amigo. Y lo cuidarás auque conviva con otras personas" "Si verdaderamente eres el padre y quieres que tu hijo sea feliz dejarás que Naruto tome el camino correcto" "Solo llegará a ser feliz junto a la persona que ama, Uchiha Sasuke"

-Lo sé.- suspiró resignado terminando de aclarar sus pensamientos.-Además Naruto hace tiempo que pasó a estar en un segundo plano en mi corazón.- sonrió de medio lado afrontándolo.-… desde que tú me lo robaste.- miraba hacia el vacío por donde horas atrás Gaara se había marchado.

Decidido se levantó de la rama en la que estaba sentado y giró la cabeza hacia el camino por el que encontraría a Naruto. Como en un reflejo de agua la imagen de Naruto y Sasuke juntos apareció en ella. Giró la cara al lado contrario por donde había caminado durante todo este tiempo. Gaara aparecía en ella con una expresión triste, dolida. No quería volver a verlo desconsolado. Dos caminos en lados opuestos, ese era su próximo objetivo. Armado en valor y recomponiendo fuerzas comenzó a correr hacia la dirección correcta, Gaara. Iría hasta Suna para arreglar las cosas si era necesario. Lo principal era su corazón.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

La tensión se podía mascar en el ambiente. Los segundos pasaban con la visita del silencio. Ninguno de los tres se movía de su posición. Itachi miraba a Naruto y retornaba el Sharingan a su hermano menor. Naruto mantenía la mirada fija en la expresión que formaba Sasuke al conocer la noticia. Y este último por su parte miraba sin entender nada del abultado vientre al rostro de Naruto, asimilando la información que le surgía de golpe.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- finalmente rompió el silencio Naruto intentando que el corazón no se le saliera por la boca. Todo dependía de su reacción. Pero Sasuke fuera de dar pie a una conversación solo abría los ojos expectante contemplando la barriga sin saber que decir. La situación se hacia cada vez más incomoda.

-¿Ahora te has vuelto mudo Sasuke?- proseguía Itachi acercándose por detrás a Naruto. Pasó sus brazos alrededor abrazándolo por la espalda. Palpando intencionadamente el vientre con cuidado. –No me digas que no es hermoso.- ronroneaba en voz baja cerca del oído del menor.- Una vida creciendo en su interior…- besó delicado el cuello moreno.- Menudo polvo ¿ehh?...

Sasuke no perdía detalle de cada movimiento, de cada palabra. Sacando conclusiones precipitadas. La forma en que su hermano hablaba con arrogancia, como lo acariciaba, insinuaba, lo besaba, el susurro de su voz… y justo en la clavícula de Naruto un vistoso chupeton. –"Los hombres no se pueden quedar embarazados así como así, todo tiene que derivar por alguna extraña técnica. Dudo que Naruto lo haya hecho a posta, esto es cosa de Itachi. Al igual que las marcas de su piel… "-Ya lo tenía claro, no sabia como pero su hermano lo había dejado embarazado. Todas las piezas le encajaban. Lo secuestró, lo hizo suyo y mediante alguno de sus extraños jutsus lo había dejado en ese estado. Esperando un hijo de Itachi.

Su cara era un poema, entre incrédulo y rabioso retrocedía pasos hacia atrás alejándose cada vez más de los dos chicos a su frente.

-Sasuke… déjame explicártelo.- apresuró el rubio viendo como cada vez se alejaba más asustado. No quería que sacara conclusiones anticipadas sin entender.

-No, no hace falta que me lo expliques.- cortaba seco.- Se perfectamente lo que ocurre.- Apretaba los puños impotente al igual que la mandíbula de su boca.-No quiero….- susurraba flojo colérico mirándolo con rabia.- No quiero volver a veros nunca jamás… a ninguno de los dos… para mi ya estáis muertos.

Un fuerte nudo apretaba su garganta aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar que sentía después de esas palabras. Lo había rechazado. No quería saber nada ni de él ni de su bebé. La peor de las conclusiones se había llevado a cabo. Naruto arrugaba las facciones de la cara conteniendo las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a derramarse por su morena cara.- Sasuke….- susurraba sin voz, contemplando como el hombre al que tanto amaba desaparecía en la lejanía sin dar más explicaciones. Saliendo de nuevo de su vida. Rompió por completo en llanto al sentir los fuertes brazos de Itachi girarlo hacia él y arroparlo en un calido abrazo. –Sasukeee….- volvió a gemir con dolor escondiendo la cara en el pecho del mayor.

Itachi lo acariciaba una y otra vez, dándole consoladores besos por el dorado cabello.- Te dije que lo rechazaría, solo yo puedo ser el padre de ese bebé…

Las convulsiones no cesaban por el llanto, sollozando como pudo le hizo la ultima petición a su confidente.- Itachi, onegai… quítame este dolor… ayúdame a olvídalo…- Con la cabeza escondida en su pecho no pudo comprobar la sonrisa de satisfacción del mayor. Por fin lo iba a hacer suyo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Desde fuera a unos quinientos metros del domicilio podía distinguir con precisión la discusión que mantenían sus dos hermanos dentro de la casa que compartían en conjunto.

Un miembro del consejo en Suna hacía guardia en la puerta de entrada. Nada más ver al kazekage aparecer en su frente le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó brusco Gaara mientras se acercaba a la puerta con rostro serio.- ¿A que viene ese mensaje que me habéis mandado? Por lo que veo la aldea esta en perfectas condiciones, los aldeanos hacen sus cosas tranquilos sin ninguna reyerta, los ninjas trabajan en misiones como todos los días, y en el mensaje indicaba que Suna se encuentra en guerra… ¿Quién lo a mandado?- imponía frío con la mirada.

-¿Cuál mensaje kazekage-sama?- el hombre por miedo a una represalia por su aspecto irritado no levantaba la cabeza para contestarle.

-¡El águila con el mensaje! ¡El de esta mañana!- Sacaba de su bolsillo el papel arrugado con las letras mostrándoselo. Lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo en el aire.- ¡Este dichoso mensaje!!- aumentando el volumen de voz y el aspecto amenazador conforme pronunciaba palabras. Termino mirando a su ayudante a menos de cinco centímetros, con la frente arrugada, cara de pocos amigos, más bien ninguno y su habitual tic en un ojo. Psicópata mode on.

-Le… le juro que… que no se de que me habla señor…- poco le faltaba para mearse encima al pobre hombre del miedo.

La arena comenzó a formar una ventisca a sus espaldas. Denotando el cabreo de su portador. Unas voces conocidas detrás de la puerta de entrada lo distrajeron durante unos segundos desviando la mirada atento.

-¿Es que no tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? Vete a tu cuarto con la muñeca hinchable y le abres otro agujero.- pronunciaba una voz femenina.

-Cállate bruja, haré lo que me de la gana, y como soy el hombre de la casa tienes que hacer lo que yo ordene esclava.- contestaban con voz grave.

-¿Qué has dicho? Pero tú quien te crees que eres niñato, si cuando naciste el medico pensaba que eras un tumor…

-¿Y tú que ehh?... todo el día con el abanico para fuera abanico para dentro, a ver si un día lo lavas que ya huele a bacalao…

-Argggg que has dicho infame, que no se te entienden las palabras. ¡Ahh claro!, que es por culpa de tu pescuezo, que tienes menos cuello que un muñeco de nieve…

-Que te calles que te huele la boca a pienso del perro…

-ARGGGGG. Como te coja te coja te escamocho cromañon piojoso…- movía frenéticamente su gran abanico.

-Me vas a comer los kikos del culo…

Gaara se mantenía absorto con cada frase a cual peor y más rastrera. ¿Esas voces no eran las de sus parientes? Abrió la puerta de entrada con fuerza. No podía ser cierto el presentimiento que acababa de tener.

La escena a contemplar no era ni más ni menos que la pelea de sus dos hermanos, arañándose cual pelea de gatos salvajes. Aún enzarzados ambos giraron la cabeza para ver quien entraba en la casa. La congoja de ver a su hermano menor en el quicio les cruzo el cuerpo temblando por el aura asesina a su alrededor.

Gaara los miró severo, tomando su tiempo para hablar. Revisando por encima el aspecto andrajoso de la casa con cristales rotos, figuras por los suelos y telas desgarradas. Claramente habían peleado. Como buen líder de su aldea dedujo la situación al instante. Un mensaje extraño de improviso indicando una guerra en su país, nada más entrar en Suna los aldeanos paseaban como de costumbre, ningún alboroto ni indicio de pelea, su consejero no sabía de qué mensaje le hablaba y al entrar la única disputa que encontraba era entre ellos. Claramente uno de los dos envió la nota. Su instinto asesino comenzó a acentuarse por su alrededor, sumergido en la oscuridad de su enfado pronuncio con voz demoníaca.- Decirme que no me habéis mandado ese mensaje para nada…

Veloces los dos jóvenes se separaron extendiendo un dedo señalando al contrario.- ¡A comenzado él! ¡A comenzado ella!- gritaron al unísono.

Gaara se llevaba una mano a la sien masajeándola con fuerza cerrando los ojos.- No me lo puedo creer…

-Gaara escúchame.- comenzaba Temari.- Yo estaba tan tranquila sentada en el sofá viendo donde estas marujon, ya sabes ese programa de televisión en el que los famosos se destripan unos a otros contando su vida privada… bueno el caso es que llego el mal nacido de tu hermano queriendo quitarme el mando a distancia…- le enseñaba el dichoso aparato para cambiar canales.- Va a destrozar el núcleo familiar…

-¿Pero qué núcleo familiar? ¿Cuándo a sido esto una familia?… No le hagas caso a la loca de tu hermana.- cortaba Kankuro posicionándose por delante de ella.- Yo no le he quitado el mando, ella sabia perfectamente que en esta casa hay unos horarios, y justamente me tocaba a mi disponer del televisor, quería ver una entrevista que le hacen a la Xocholina, ya sabes quien te digo, esa mujer tan completa de pectoral y mejor actriz orgásmica del planeta… jojojo.- ponía cara de pervertido con la baba colgando al recordarla.- eso son carnes y no lo que hecha Temari en la comida.

-Eres un degenerado un guarro y un asqueroso…- le insultaba Temari.

-¡CALLAROS LOS DOS!!- grito finalmente cortando esa absurda conversación. De un zarpazo le arrebató el mando de las manos de su hermana. Cabreado se acercó a la ventana y con ímpetu arrojó el aparato por los aires. Giró hacia ellos con la vena hinchada de su frente advirtiéndoles poseído.- El próximo que me vuelva a llamar por semejante estupidez tiene menos futuro que un enfermo de parkinson robando panderetas… o sea que me lo cargo. ¡HA QUEDADO CLARO!!

-Sí.- asintieron en un susurro abrazados del pánico.

Rugiendo entre dientes Gaara comenzó a caminar a paso sereno intentando tranquilizarse hacia su cuarto. No tenía ya suficiente con la pelea que había mantenido con Sai que al llegar a su aldea esperando encontrarse con una catástrofe no era más que una disputa familiar y encima de las tontas. Su mente por hoy ya no daba para más, necesitaba acostarse un par de horas y descansar eternamente.

Al pasar por su lado, Temari se dio cuenta de un detalle muy vistoso en el cuello.- ¿Eso es un chupeton?- preguntaba incrédula. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al comprobarlo más de cerca.- Gaara ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?- lo asaltaba reteniéndolo de la camisa y observando la marca más de cerca.

El afectado, cambio el semblante de enfurecido a sonrojado en milésimas de segundo. Ya no se acordaba de las marcas que Sai le había dejado por todo el cuerpo. Involuntariamente su mano tapó el chupeton haciendo ver la escena mucho más sospechosa de lo que en un principio parecía.- No… no es nada.- ahora encima le temblaba la voz. Ya había perdido la autoridad de segundos atrás.

-¡Oh dios!- Kankuro estaba realmente sorprendido.- Mi hermano tiene una amante.- Gaara enrojecía.- A dejado de ser virgen.- su color rojizo pasaba a morado.- A chuscado con una guarrilla de Konoha ¡Mhahahaa!!!- enfurecía de nuevo.

¡No me he tirado a ninguna chica!!!- le gritaba rabioso hiper ventilando de los nervios.

La puerta de entrada sonó con dos golpes secos cortando la conversación. Los tres jóvenes se miraron extrañados, no era muy normal recibir visitas. Temari, la más cercana a la puerta, camino hasta ella entreabriéndola dudosa.

-Creo que se os a caído esto.- un guapo moreno de ojos negros les ofrecía amablemente el mando a distancia mientras se sobaba un chichón en la cabeza. Le había dado justamente cuando pasaba por debajo de la vivienda. Allí plantado, medio sonrojado, con mirada nerviosa analizando las personas en la entrada sin percatarse de su presencia se encontraba Sai.

La sangre se le quedo helada en ese momento. Gaara no se lo esperaba para nada. Con los ojos como platos, semblante firme y mirada fija pronunció en tono frío.- Qué haces aquí.

Por fin lo ubicó. Al escuchar su voz desvió la mirada hacia el interior donde provenía y allí estaba él.- Gaara…. – susurró Sai con el corazón a mil por hora.

El silencio hizo entrada durante largos segundos. Gaara arrugaba el entrecejo a medida del tiempo, pasando a mostrar un rostro enfurecido, todo lo contrario a Sai que crecía el brillo en sus ojos roto de nervios. Sus hermanos giraban la cabeza de un lado hacia otro sin entender porque ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra, simplemente conectados visualmente. Temari sonrió de medio lado, instinto femenino. Kankuro tardó varios segundos más en comprender. Terriblemente impresionado se llevó una mano a la boca no sin callar la frase que resonó por toda la estancia.- Mi hermano es gay… y este tipo es su amante…

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Sai.- se presentaba educadamente estrechando la mano a sus dos hermanos con una linda sonrisa.- Soy el novio de Gaara.

Exploto en rabia. Todo el kazekage se veía envuelto en una bola de arena y chakra con aspecto amenazador en posición de ataque.- ¡Pero quien te has creído que eres bastardo! ¡Tú no eres nadie y menos mi novio!

-Pero lo seré.- afirmaba convencido.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!

-No me iré sin que sepas toda la verdad.- pronunció decidido.

-¿La verdad? Ohh, sí, me quedó muy claro toda tu verdad.- avanzaba hasta él peligrosamente.- A ver si ahora pillas tú mis palabras.- su tono era frío.- Ahora el que no quiere saber nada de ti soy yo, ahora el que no pinta nada aquí eres tú, solo era un polvo ¿recuerdas?- llegó hasta su frente con rostro dañino.- No siento nada por ti… más que pena.

Sus palabras se volvían contra él. Suspiró afectado, si a él le dolía la forma en la que lo estaba tratando no podía imaginar como debió haberse sentido Gaara cuando él mismo las pronunció tal cual.- Gaara por favor escúchame.

-¡No tengo nada que escuchar!- impacto uno de sus puños en la fina piel del moreno, haciéndole que retrocediera varios pasos, amoratándole uno de los pómulos. – Te lo dije, no quiero saber nada más de ti… o te vas o seguiré pegándote hasta tu muerte.- amenazaba con un puño en el aire.

Una de sus manos palpó con cuidado la zona afectada de la cara. No le dolió. No se podía comparar el dolor de un puñetazo al que sentía en esos momentos su alma rota. Recompuso el semblante con firmeza avanzando hacia él. Sai había tomado una decisión y si eso le costaba la vida que así fuera.- Mi vida ya no existe sin ti…- avanzaba con paso sereno.- mátame si es lo que deseas.- se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Gaara se mantenía estático. Apresó el puño en el aire llevándolo hasta su corazón.- Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte… mi corazón te seguirá hablando… porque solamente tú haces que mi latido se desboque de esta manera.

Visiblemente pudo comprobar como el cuerpo de Gaara sufría pequeñas convulsiones. Seguramente estaría enzarzado en una lucha interior con sus sentimientos. Debía esperar por su respuesta, pero Sai no podía más, lo tenía tan cerca, a escasos centímetros del contacto con su piel adictiva que en un movimiento preciso cazó sus labios uniéndose en un beso demandante.

Lo apresó de las muñecas, avanzando con fuerza y haciendo que Gaara retrocediera hasta pegar con la espalda en una de las paredes de la habitación. Su boca hambrienta seguía devorando los labios finos del pelirrojo incapaces de responder por la confusión. Hasta que sintió como su compañero intentaba librarse del agarre en sus manos sin conseguirlo y una punzaba lastimosa en su labio inferior, Gaara le estaba mordiendo con rabia hasta hacerle sangrar. ¿Por qué no podía volver a ser todo como antes? ¿Por qué no podía perdonarlo? Había intentado expresarle sus sentimientos, pero lo estaba rechazando. En ningún momento detuvo el contacto de sus labios, pero tampoco frenó las cristalinas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por su tez. Le dolía tanto que todo hubiera terminado en esa situación tan triste…

Gaara notó como algo húmedo le mojaba el rostro. Abrió los ojos buscando de donde provenía. Se quedó perplejo al encontrar el origen. Sai estaba llorando. Automáticamente aflojó la fuerza en sus dientes liberando el labio ensangrentado que mordía y separándose levemente. No dijo nada, ni siquiera una explicación, solamente transmitiéndole con la mirada el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

El moreno pasó una mano por el labio quitándose un poco de sangre, pero la herida volvía a emanar del líquido rojizo. Aguados por las lágrimas sus ojos negros brillaban como estrellas en la noche., expresaban tanto amor sin hablar. Pero necesitaba una respuesta.- Si ya no me amas, dímelo y no lloraré nunca más, pero no me pidas que te deje de amar porque no puedo.

De nuevo ese mismo nudo en la garganta, el malestar recorriendo su cuerpo convulsionándolo en pequeños espasmos.- No tenias ningún derecho.- susurraba sin voz.- No tenías ningún derecho a tratarme así…

-Lo se, Gaara… y por ello te pido perdón.- lo miraba a los ojos intentando transmitirle calor, ese sentimiento tan agradable que le producía su presencia.-… Aquel día, después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros me di cuenta de todo. Ese sentimiento tan extraño que despertaste en mí, algo tan grande, tan difícil de expresar con palabras… que me asusté. Tenia miedo de lo que sentía, abandonar a lo que yo creía que eran mis principios junto a Naruto, que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que mentirte y dañarte para alejarte de mi.- subió sus manos hasta el rostro de Gaara, sujetándolo para que no pudiera desviar la mirada.- Yo estaba convencido de que me gustaba Naruto, y luego llegaste tú, entraste en mi vida así de improvisto, sin consultar lo que debía sentir mi corazón. Dejándome todo este amor dentro. Yo… nunca antes me había enamorado…

-Sai…- pronunciaba conmovido subiendo una de las manos encima de las de su compañero.

-… Y… me… me gustaría que siempre estuvieras a mi lado…- sus mejillas enrojecían con la declaración.-... porque yo… te quiero.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta los labios de Gaara ya habían buscado deseosos los de su guapo anbu, intercambiando un beso de lo más ansiado mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura posesivamente. Reencontrando sus húmedas lenguas, memorizando de nuevo sus cavidades, intensificando el contacto con el agarre de las nucas, acariciándose en busca del contacto con la piel. Poco a poco se fueron separando tras suaves besos, mirándose emocionados con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en ambos labios.- … yo también… te quiero.- finalmente pronunció Gaara sonrojándose a más no poder.

Los dos ampliaron la sonrisa, palpando con mimo los rostros. Por fin todo estaba aclarado. De nuevo otro beso tierno, y otro, y muchos más, sintiendo los suaves labios, notando el afecto con que iban cargados, unidos en una sola alma. Que grata satisfacción inundaba los corazones, aliviados posteriormente a la tormenta, firmemente unidos después de la aclaración, y sorprendidos cuando un clik y un fogonazo de luz los distrajo separando la unión de sus labios. Ambos giraron hacia el lugar extrañados y allí de pie pudieron comprobar como toda la escena que habían protagonizado era grabada por una cámara de video que sostenía Kankuro y una de fotos por Temari.

-Kami-sama pero que historia tan bonita.- Temari se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.- Kankuro, saca las palomitas que esto se pone interesante, ahora viene la parte del lemon...- argumentaba eufórica.

-Jojojo… esto nos hará millonarios. Relataré la historia del primer kazekage que fue desvirgado por un hombre.

La arena los apresó de la cintura levantándolos al vuelo en un movimiento rápido.- ¡FUERA!!- les gritó abochornado después de que le descubrieran toda su vida amorosa. Abrió la puerta de entrada para sacarlos pero otra persona allí plantada hizo que detuviera su labor y todos los ojos presentes lo miraran atónito. De pie, inmóvil y con la cabeza baja se encontraba…- ¿Sasuke?

-Esta casa tiene más visitas que un puticlub.- comentaba el marionetista.

El afectado levantaba el rostro despacio. Mirándolos como ido. Mostrando el rostro perdido más pálido de lo que su piel ya era de por si.- Lo he visto…- finalmente pronunciaba en un susurro.

-¿Lo ha visto?- le preguntaba Kankuro a su hermana.

-¿A quien ha visto?- la joven pasaba la pregunta a Sai.

-¿Un fantasma?- Sai miraba a Gaara interrogante.

-No lo se, yo en ocasiones veo cabras…- el pelirrojo intentaba sacarle importancia al asunto.

-No… no.- Sasuke entraba en la estancia con paso abatido.- he visto a Naruto… él… esta embarazado.- el joven miraba a la pareja sorprendido, como si su revelación fuera algo inédito, algo por lo que formar una cara de asombro. Sin embargo, sus dos compañeros solo se miraron entre ellos suspirando. Una reacción atípica que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno.- ¿No me habéis oído? ¿Acaso no os sorprende la noticia?

-La verdad es que…- comenzó Gaara.- … ya lo sabíamos…

Deforme, todos en aquella sala podían jurar que la cara de Uchiha Sasuke era deforme hacia el lado de la izquierda, o eso, o le estaba dando una parálisis facial por el asombro.- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabíais? ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes?- comenzó a perder los nervios gritando a la vez que se acercaba hacia ellos amenazador.

-La culta es tuya.- se interponía Sai en su camino por avanzar.- Íbamos a decírtelo pero te escapaste del hospital. Decidiste buscar por tu cuenta a Naruto sin consultarnos nada, ¿Qué pretendías que te siguiéramos para contártelo? No haberte ido niñato ¬¬

-Esperar, esperar un momento.- hacia una pausa analizando los datos expuestos.- ¿Cómo sabíais ya en el hospital que Naruto estaba embarazado? Se supone que cuando caímos en combate después de la pelea contra akatsuki ninguno podía intuir lo que mi hermano iba a hacer con él. A no ser que hayáis visto a Itachi durante las semanas que duró mi recuperación… ¿Es así? ¿Lo habéis visto? ¿Él os lo ha dicho?

-¿De que estas hablando Uchiha?- cortaba Sai.- Yo ni siquiera conozco a tu hermano.

-Y yo la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace ya varios años cuando me extrajeron a Sunkaku.- salía en su defensa propia Gaara.

-Entonces… no lo entiendo.- su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.- ¿Cómo sabéis que Naruto esta embarazado de Itachi?

-¿QUEEEEEE?- preguntaron todos los presentes a la vez.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o que Uchiha?- le preguntaba Sai patidifuso.- ¿Quién te a dicho que Itachi es el padre?

-Pero… yo lo vi con él…. y mi hermano me lo insinuó… y las marcas del cuello… y…- estaba aturdido, no sabia que pensar ya.

-… Y has caído en su trampa baka.- suspiró Gaara.- será mejor que comencemos desde el principio.- miró breve a Sai que le devolvía un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza coincidiendo en contárselo todo.- Sitúate en el día que yo llegue a Konoha y me quede a dormir en casa de Naruto. Bien, al día siguiente los dos fuimos a hacernos una pruebas al hospital yo porque había comido alimentos en mal estado y Naruto por sus nauseas….

-Sí, recuerdo que se encontraba enfermo.- afirmaba Sasuke recordando tiempos pasados.

-Bueno, realmente no era una enfermedad lo que tenia y lo que sigue teniendo en su vientre abultado, ¿lo entiendes ya?

-Insinúas… ¿Que Naruto ya estaba embarazado entonces?

-Traerle un pin que lo acaba de acertar.- dijo irónicamente Sai.

-Sí.- afirmó el kazekage.- Tsunade me lo confirmó en su despacho. Naruto estaba embarazado ya antes de que lo secuestraran, por lo tanto es imposible que tu hermano lo haya podido hacer. Y cuando se lo relaté a Sai.- desvió la mirada hacia el afectado.- me contó la vez en la que vosotros tres os despertasteis en una cama juntos.- Sasuke se agarraba con una mano en el pecho pareciendo que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.-Con lo que deducimos que…- Gaara avanzó hasta quedar en medio de los dos morenos.-… uno de vosotros dos sois el padre de esa criatura.

Estático, inerte, no movía ni un solo de sus músculos, Sasuke parecía una figura de cera. Tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la blanca pared justo detrás de Gaara sin ni siquiera pestañear, parecía que había pasado a mejor vida si no es por el débil subir y bajar de su pecho, por lo menos aún respiraba.

Sai se acercó a él moviendo la mano frente a su cara para comprobar los reflejos.- ¡Ne! Gaara, será mejor que llames a una ambulancia, creo que le ha pegado un jamacuco y se ha quedado con una pata en cada mundo.

-No digas tonterías, solo esta en estado de shock, le voy a apretar el cuello un poco con la arena a ver si reacciona.- levantaba unas cuantas partículas dispuestas a atacar.

-¿Tú crees?- el anbu se puso delante de él comenzando a moverlo de los hombros. Sasuke no respondía. Le tiró las mejillas haciendo que la inercia le pusiera caras raras, pero seguía sin dar señales. Pensó que era cuestión de cosas mayores, con fuerza le pegó un puñetazo cruzándole la cara por completo hasta uno de los lados, seguía indiferente.- En serio, tiene que estar muy grave para dejarse pegar sin rechistar, este no es nuestro Uchiha-bastardo… nos lo han cambiado.

-¡CABROOOONNN!!!!- grito finalmente saliendo del trance. Todos los presentes se asustaron ante tal despliegue de furia contenida.- ¡Cabron! ¡Mal nacido! ¡Bastardo! ¡Arrrrrggggg!.- desplegaba el sello maldito soltando una tremenda cantidad de chakra morado.- ¡Te matareeeeee! ¡Juro que esta vez sí que te matareeee!

-Tranquilo hombre de dios, solo ha sido un gesto cariñoso por parte de mi puño.- se excusaba Sai pensando que todo iba por él.

-Itachiiiiiiiiiiii.

Fue lo último que los cuatro jóvenes pudieron escuchar antes de ver salir corriendo a Sasuke como un poseso de la vivienda.

-Será mejor que lo sigamos.- dicho y hecho. Los cuatro siguieron los pasos de Sasuke al frente en busca de la verdad y la exclusiva según Kankuro.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Itachi, onegai… quítame este dolor… ayúdame a olvídalo…

La petición entraba por sus oídos haciéndole estremecer. Cuantas veces había soñado con que esas palabras salían de su dulce boca. Alargó una sonrisa de absoluta perversión mostrando ese brillo rojizo que salía de sus pupilas con solo imaginarse la escena.- Será todo un placer.- se susurró al oído meloso.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Ya lo he dicho anteriormente en comentarios pero últimamente no estoy muy concentrada, así que esto es lo mucho que he podido sacar esta semana. Siento que no sea lo que acostumbro a subir.

Para las/os fans de la pareja GaaraSai el susto de la pelea no a durado mucho, pero es que se me hace terrible el verlos disgustados, y prefiero que sigan explorándose mutuamente jojojo y si lo graban con una cámara o le sacan fotos las quiero al precio que sea o

También adivinasteis que Sasuke iba a hacer conclusiones anticipadas referentes al embarazo, pero si yo viera una situación así, también hubiera pensado como él xDDD

Y como me ha sabido a poco, voy a dar un par de Spoilers del siguiente:

-Se avecina lemon. ¿De quién? Acepto sobornos por dar exclusiva xDD

-Aseguro desvelar el nombre del padre. (iner: ya era hora ¬¬)

-Un conocido animal volverá a escena para dar mucho de que hablar mhahaha!

Sin más me despido hasta la próxima semana, besos a todas y cuídense. Y miles de gracias por sus comentarios a: **Miyuky, ei, samantha-miko, ****Denisuki****kiryuja-san****, Phoenix, DarkLady-Iria, ****Princess Of Kamui****isa-yop****mnemosneme****nanami Al chan**** y bibi009**. Lo siento siempre voy con prisas y no puedo contestar a las reviews T.T


	16. Chapter 16

_Cada vez llego con más retraso, pero también con más texto escrito, creo que compensará xDD y más sabiendo lo que traigo en este capitulo. ¿Quieres saber quien es el padre? Pues no te lo pierdas y sigue leyendo._

_Como siempre dar miles de millones de gracias, arigatoos y thanks a la gente que se preocupa en escribirme unas líneas con ánimos, comentarios, desvaríos y opiniones, realmente me hacen muy feliz _

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 16: Un sueño hecho realidad.**

-Itachi, onegai… quítame este dolor… ayúdame a olvídalo…

La petición entraba por sus oídos haciéndole estremecer. Cuantas veces había soñado con que esas palabras salían de su dulce boca. Alargó una sonrisa de absoluta perversión mostrando ese brillo rojizo que salía de sus pupilas con solo imaginarse la escena.- Será todo un placer.- le susurró al oído meloso.

Lo transportó en brazos dirección al único cuarto con cama de matrimonio de la casa.

Dándole por el camino una tanda de dulces besos por la cara y el cuello, dejándole un rastro de vistosas marcas reafirmadas sobre las que ya tenia, su piel era deliciosa. Subió hasta cazar por fin el sabor y suavidad de sus labios. Lamiéndolo, degustándolo con retardo, estaría saboreándolo toda la vida. Notaba como todo su cuerpo ardía en deseo ansioso por hacerlo suyo.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio lo soltó con cuidado, dejándolo de pie agachando la mirada afligido. Sabia que el joven rubio no estaba completamente en sus cabales, más bien tan solo necesitaba alguien que le diera un poco de cariño y comprensión después del mal trago que había pasado con el rechazo de Sasuke hacia su persona y su bebé. Sabía que no era correcto aprovecharse de su situación débil para complacer sus más oscuros deseos de poseerlo, pero después de todo, él era un villano, y los malos no se apiadan de ninguna situación, es más, se sirven de las que le sonríen a su favor, y la de tenerlo a tiro para su escopeta cargada de amor era una y de las mejores situaciones que se le podían presentar.

No dudó en comenzar a caldear el ambiente. Aunque Naruto no estuviera muy participativo terminaría consiguiendo sacarle suspiros, gemidos y su nombre envuelto en lujuria. Itachi deslizó suavemente las puntas de sus dedos por todo el pecho expuesto dirección a su vientre. Le excitaba desmesuradamente esa barriga morena y redondita. Le besó una y otra vez por una de las mejillas encaminando la dirección hacia sus labios, al principio suave, friccionando cada vez con más fuerza hasta devorársela hambriento extasiado, colando la lengua ansiosa por encontrarse con la de su portador.

Naruto no respondía con mucho ímpetu esas caricias desbordantes. Hacia rato que sus ojos se habían cerrado no queriendo ver lo que estaba haciendo, no queriendo razonar su actitud para terminar de seguro arrepintiéndose. Pero le dolía tanto el corazón, que le daba igual lo que en esos instantes le pudiera pasar. Solo pedía un poco de cariño, el que Itachi le brindaba gustoso.

El mayor dejó de besar los labios hinchados de Naruto debido a la presión que momentos atrás había ejercido para degustar el moreno cuello.-Mmm…- escuchó un sensual gemido al presionar un punto erógeno cerca de la clavícula donde se había desplazado, y las manos hasta ahora indiferentes del rubio lo rodearon de la nuca y amplia espalda, apretando cada vez que notaba un nuevo temblor recorrerle. Naruto comenzaba a calentarse y participar en los juegos. Sonrió satisfecho sin dejar de besarlo y lamerlo, desplazó sus ávidas manos hasta agarrar con fuerza del prieto trasero. Como le gustaba esa zona en particular. Acercándolo más a su cuerpo, friccionando sus entrepiernas, sintiendo como su dureza chocaba con la semi erecta del menor. La concentración de sangre y palpitación sobre su miembro le indicaba el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba, pronto debía calmar esas ansias y reclamo de atención. Acercó su boca hacia el oído, le encantaba ver como la piel de Naruto se le erizaba con cada susurro.- Estos pantalones te marcan muy bien el trasero.- lo apretaba con más ímpetu.-… pero sin duda quedarían mejor en el suelo de la habitación.

Avanzó junto con al rubio hasta que este topó de pies con el bode de la cama. Lentamente Itachi lo comenzó a empujar hasta que Naruto quedó sentado, mirándolo desde su baja posición con brillo en los ojos, juraría que eran lágrimas agolpadas luchando por no salir.- Levanta un poco la pelvis.- le indicó amable cogiendo de la cinturilla del pantalón, bajándolo lentamente hasta sacárselos por completo, dejándolo en boxers.

-Dime Itachi.- le hablaba en un susurro, intentando desatar el nudo de su garganta.- ¿Esta bien tener sexo con gente a la que no amas?

Meditó la respuesta, estaba claro que nunca llegaría a amarlo como lo hacia con Sasuke, pero él tampoco podía decir que sintiera ese amor del que le hablaba. Más bien era deseo carnal, el morbo de acostarse con el novio de su hermano, las ansias de probar un cuerpo embarazado.- El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía.- finalmente contestó dándole parte de razón.-… Pero como experiencia vacía es una de las mejores…

-Yo, solo lo he sentido en una ocasión, y no lo recuerdo muy bien…

-Déjame explicártelo sin palabras.

Decidido a continuar lo cogió de los hombros recostándolo sobre las finas sabanas blancas, posicionándose sobre él, sobresaliendo en musculatura. De nuevo lo beso apasionado, intercambiando sus sabores, jugando con las lenguas, avivando el abrasante calor que sus cuerpos sudorosos comenzaban a experimentar. Con las manos recorría despacio cada rincón del cuerpo moreno tumbado a su merced. Que piel tan suave, tan pura, tan apetecible y ahora tan caliente, le daban ganas de perderse en su cuerpo.

Poco a poco Naruto sintió el cuerpo del mayor bajar entre lamidas por su pecho, dejándole un rastro de saliva por donde pasaba, jugueteando con uno de sus pezones, endureciéndolo y erizándole la piel cada vez que le soplaba intencionado.- ¡Aahhh! Itachi…- gemía sin control. El hormigueo que le causaban las contracciones de placer le estaba nublando la mente, ¿tanta delicia podía llegar a causar una húmeda lengua? El mayor seguía descendiendo por el cuerpo hasta su vientre que subía y bajaba en entrecortadas respiraciones. Abrió los ojos dirigiendo la mirada azul hacia los cabellos negros en su abdomen besándolo una y otra vez con cariño, acariciándole la forma redondeada con mimo, notando los suaves labios hacer contacto con el bebé. Un angustioso nudo volvió a pronunciarse en su garganta. ¿Por qué no podía ser Sasuke quien estuviera en su lugar?, tocándolo como su hermano lo hacia, besándolo con esa ternura tan necesitada, haciéndolo suyo como tantas noches había imaginado. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo sin rencor?

Las cristalinas lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a rodar por su cara, en silencio, sin hacer ningún movimiento que lo delatara de su debilidad, ante todo él también tenia su orgullo y no estaba dispuesto a envolverse un día más con la pena que siempre le cubría de negro, sentirse de nuevo un desgraciado porque un arrogante y prepotente Sasuke lo hubiera rechazado. Al cuerno con el amor verdadero. No estaba hecho para él. Debía dejar transcurrir su vida intentando que todo lo malo le fuera indiferente, por lo menos eso haría sufrir menos a su corazón.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no supo exactamente cuando sus boxers habían pasado a acompañar los pantalones en el suelo. Bueno, realmente sí se dio cuenta de la situación, en el momento en que sintió comenzar a acariciarle el miembro lascivamente. La semi erección pronto ascendió con el lujurioso masaje pasando a una endurecida elevación. Su boca no dejaba de gemir una y otra vez, notando como las contracciones se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba.

Pero todo llegó a un punto enloquecedor, en el momento en el que Itachi comenzó a jugar con la lengua en la entrepierna. Al principio con lamidas, besos y alguna que otra pequeña mordida por la base. Los gemidos aumentaron de volumen, la respiración se disparó a igual que los latidos del corazón, las manos apretaban fuerte las sabanas. De repente notó como se la metía de sopetón en la boca comenzando a succionar con fuerza, devorándola ansioso. Más temblores, más espasmos de exquisito goce, más calor cubriendo sus mejillas enrojecidas, roncos gemidos disparados desde su garganta seca, placer inmenso recorriéndole cada poro de su ser, lamidas, enérgicas succiones, todo compaginado con cada temblor de su cuerpo, eso era el paraíso. La boca experta de Itachi sabía exactamente como moverse para hacerle llegar al cielo. Aquello le excitaba desmesuradamente, tanto que su dureza había alcanzado una rigidez casi dolorosa.

El mayor notó como el cuerpo de Naruto convulsionaba más seguido erizándole la piel y los músculos comenzaban a tensarse. Estaba en su límite. Dejó de lamerlo dirigiendo su juguetona lengua hacia la estrecha entrada. Ya era momento de ensancharla. Lamió una y otra vez, ensalivándola, haciendo presión e introduciéndola un poco. Dos de sus dedos pronto sustituyeron a la boca. Penetraron con fuerza causando una desagradable sensación al rubio que se retorcía molesto, poco a poco consiguió relajarse de nuevo y disfrutar del vaivén cada vez más pronunciado. De nuevo las convulsiones y los roncos gemidos, se había acostumbraba rápido a la sensación morbosa de hurgar en ese sitio tan sensible y tan delicioso. Introdujo otro sin avisar, al principio fue la más molesta de las emociones, pero conforme aumentaba la presión iba mitigando ese dolor pasajero. Más rápido, más enérgico, nuevamente creciendo la excitación, anhelando que todo ese cúmulo explotara de una vez, de dentro hacia fuera, más gemidos, la estrecha cavidad se ensanchaba con normalidad moldeando la intrusión. Repitió el ritual durante varios minutos terminando por sacarlos deseoso.

-Colócate de lado.- pronunció tremendamente ronco. Juraría que esa no era la voz de Itachi. Naruto solo lo miró extrañado ¿por qué cambiaba de repente de postura?- No es bueno practicar sexo de frente en tu condición, podría hacer daño al bebe con mi peso.- aclaró antes de que le pudiera preguntar. Y es que la cara de Naruto era como un libro abierto.

Se colocó de lado viendo como Itachi tomaba posición en su espalda y lo besaba por el cuello y hombros.- Me siento sucio…- suspiró para sí mismo sin percatarse de que lo había pronunciado en voz alta.

-El sexo solo llega a ser sucio.- le levantaba una pierna dejando la entrada expuesta a su visión.-… únicamente cuando se hace bien.

A Itachi le daba igual lo que pensara Naruto en ese momento, si no quería hacerlo, si se sentía sucio, si se estaba arrepintiendo, si ese no era el momento oportuno, todo le daba igual. Tan solo quería entrar de una vez en esa estrecha cavidad y tomarlo por completo. Se bajó lo justo los pantalones para liberar su miembro palpitante acercándolo hacia la entrada contraída. La rozó por encima tanteando la calida piel y finalmente se posicionó dispuesto a penetrar. Aquí comenzaba lo bueno.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Entró en la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo, derribando la puerta a su paso. El chakra morado lo envolvía en una bola de rabia e ira. Jamás se le había visto en tal estado de alteración masiva con el sello maldito activado. -¡ITACHIIIIIIII!- gritaba amenazador clavando el Sharingan por cada rincón de la casa, pero no surgía ningún movimiento extraño.

-¡¡No hullas, te mataré desgraciado!!!

Abrió cada una de las puertas derribando todos los objetos a su paso, buscando rastro de su hermano o Naruto cual perro olfativo busca su hueso. Nada en el salón, nada en la cocina tampoco había rastro en el pequeño cuarto de baño, tan solo le quedaba una puerta por traspasar. Demolió la madera que le impedía la visión de su interior, era la del dormitorio. Y allí estaba su clon mayor. De pie mirando por la ventana de la estancia sin ni siquiera inmutarse ante la intromisión de su hermano. Instintivamente repasó la estancia buscando al rubio sin encontrarlo.

-Llegas tarde.- oyó pronunciar a Itachi que no movía ni un músculo.

Durante eternos segundos su cabeza comenzó a sacar teorías acerca de la frase pronunciada. Llegas tarde… ¿Qué quería decir su hermano con esas palabras? Y encima Naruto no estaba en la casa ¿Lo había hecho suyo? ¿Se lo había llevado de nuevo? ¿Lo había entregado a akatsuki? o lo peor de todo ¿lo había matado? Un mal presentimiento afloró en su corazón que no dejaba de latir fuerte. –Cabrón…- Apretó los puños con rabia comenzando a coger carrerilla hacia su hermano que en ese momento giraba para encararlo. Su puño se clavó en la pálida piel del mayor desviándolo hacia una pared donde golpeó con fuerza por la espalda.-¡¡DONDE ESTA!!

Itachi se incorporó mirándolo severo con el Sharingan cargado en rojizo. Pasó delicadamente una mano por la herida quitándose los restos de sangre que el puñetazo le había causado. Debía reconocer que su hermano menor ya no era aquel niño insignificante y llorón que dejó años atrás muerto de miedo. Ahora era todo un hombre y sus golpes iban cargados de fuerza. En cuanto a él, no podía decir que estuviera en su mejor momento. Diversas magulladuras por todo su cuerpo eran tapadas bajo la ropa y le impedían moverse con facilidad. Sonrió de medio lado divertido. Le comenzaba a excitar la idea de pelear con su hermano sin poder defenderse bien. Era todo un reto.- No ha estado mal, pero necesitarás algo más para poder derrotarme otôto.

-¡GRRRR!- el chakra morado de Sasuke explosionó rodeándolo como en una burbuja, su poder se había duplicado. Como un rayo se abalanzó hacia su hermano, enzarzados en una pelea de patadas, puñetazos y diversas técnicas ninjas formuladas a gran velocidad. Itachi se limitaba a esquivarlas o detenerlas con sus manos, sus músculos aún magullados no daban para más. De cualquier manera no quería ponerse serio en batalla y liberar todo el poder, ante todo, no pretendía herir a su hermano. Pero no podía bajar la guardia, Sasuke era muy rápido.

En un descuido de Itachi, el menor formó sellos creando muchas bolas de fuego lanzadas a propulsión. Una de ellas casi le rozó la cara retrocediendo con dificultad. La cosa se ponía seria y no podía seguir esquivándolo todo el tiempo aunque tampoco luchar. Detuvieron el combate con un par de metros de distancia entre ellos que se miraban un poco agotados por el esfuerzo.

-Jeje.- Itachi escuchó la risa de Sasuke a sus espaldas. Giró impresionado para toparse con un clon del menor ¿en qué momento había creado un bunshin? Y eso no era lo peor, en una de las manos mostraba la técnica chidori preparada para hacer impacto. No tuvo más remedio que emplearse a fondo. Con movimientos vertiginosos apresó a la copia de un brazo lanzándolo contra una de las paredes que explosionó creando un enorme agujero. Eso había sido muy peligroso. Desvió la mirada hacia su hermano respirando agitado, poco había faltado para causarle severos problemas.

-¡Vamos Itachi! ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- sonreía prepotente viendo como sí era capaz de enfrentarse a su hermano y estar a su misma altura.- Muéstrame tu poder…

No había creído necesario tener que luchar contra él y menos utilizando esa técnica. Sonrió con gracia ante la provocación de su hermano menor. No iba a caer en su juego, puesto que de ser así rompería su pacto con alguien.- Se acabó, esta pelea no tiene sentido.

Itachi cerró durante unos segundos los ojos concentrado en lo que iba a hacer. Cuando los abrió Sasuke pudo comprobar como el Mangekyou Sharingan le era revelado. Las tres aspas de la retina se unían en un extraño dibujo circular que giraba causándole la parálisis total de su cuerpo. No lo pudo esquivar, no encontraba una contra técnica que le ayudara a salir de la rigidez de su cuerpo. A los pocos segundos cayó redondo al suelo inconsciente atrapándolo en una ilusión creada por la técnica.

Suspiró lánguido, no le quedaba otra solución para cumplir el pacto que dejarlo inconsciente. Se quedó varios segundos mirando el cuerpo inmóvil tendido en el suelo y una breve sonrisa se escapó de sus fríos labios. Si supiera lo que iba a hacer con él seguro no se hubiera puesto tan agresivo. Varias presencias entrando en la casa lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Avanzó hasta coger a su hermano de la cintura levantándolo en el aire.

Los cuatro chicos pronto irrumpieron en el dormitorio donde se encontraban. Pronto las caras de asombro fueron apareciendo, sin duda Itachi debía ser una persona sumamente fuerte para derrotar a Sasuke a penas sin mostrar un arañazo. El mayor por su parte tan solo les dirigió una mirada indiferente, giró dándoles la espalda comenzando a caminar en dirección al gran boquete abierto en la pared.

-¡Donde vas con Sasuke!- Gaara se ponía en posición de ataque preparando la arena a su alrededor.

-¡Suéltalo!- imponía Sai también a su lado

Gruñó molesto. Lo que le faltaba, que los niñatos amigos de su hermano le hicieran perder el tiempo. -Me lo llevo a dar un paseo.- sonó sarcástico.

-De eso ni hablar.- el kazekage lanzó varios lazos de arena reteniéndolo por los pies, cintura y brazos.- No te mueves de aquí hasta que no lo liberes y nos digas donde esta Naruto.

Mira que eran persistentes. Comenzaba a pensar que todos los jóvenes de esa edad habían nacido con ese cromosoma activo. No le iban a dejar en paz hasta que no les diera una explicación. Y no podía tumbarlos a golpes, dichosas promesas. Decidió encararlos y comenzar a hablar.- Naruto esta en perfectas condiciones, no lo tengo ni oculto, ni con akatsuki, ni retenido.- hizo una pausa.- Esta en el lago.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? Eres un akatsuki, un renegado, un asesino…- incriminaba Kankuro.

-No me creáis si no queréis. No tengo porque daros ninguna explicación.- pasaba su roja mirada inquisidora por la arena a su alrededor. Comenzó a liberarse sin ningún problema.

-¡Retenerlo!- intentaba impedir su huida la chica.

Sai y Gaara se lanzaron contra él impidiendo su escapada mientras Kankuro y Temari se miraban cómplices saliendo veloces de la casa. Ellos serian los encargados de verificar la información, de buscar a Naruto en el lago cercano a la casa.

No le dejaban otra opción que tener que luchar contra los dos. Apartó a su hermano menor a un lado recibiendo la embestida de patadas y puños de los dos chicos. La arena rodeándolo e impidiendo su movilidad, la extraña técnica de dibujo que había empleado Sai formando ninjas como si de clones se tratara, añadido a su baja condición física por culpa de las heridas que ya sufría a causa de una disputa anterior a la de su hermano estaban convirtiendo la batalla en problemática para Itachi. A los pocos minutos Kankuro regresaba sin aliento confirmando la aparición del rubio. Se encontraba sano y salvo junto a Temari.

Los dos chicos detuvieron la pelea perplejos, Itachi no les había mentido. Entonces, ¿por qué se llevaba ahora a su hermano? ¿Acaso era una especie de cambio?

-¡Espera!- indicaba Gaara contemplando como Itachi de nuevo cargaba con su hermano menor en uno de los hombros.- Y ahora, ¿Por qué te llevas a Sasuke?

Itachi simplemente sonrió de medio lado posando un pie en el agujero de la pared dispuesto a salir.-Ya es hora de que estos dos tengan una charla.- fue lo ultimo que escucharon salir de sus labios antes de que desaparecía del lugar.

El silencio y la reflexión inundaban de nuevo la estancia por parte de los tres chicos. ¿Desde cuando Uchiha Itachi era capaz de realizar una buena acción?

-Oe Gaara- le llamaba el moreno.- ¿será verdad que los va a unir?... si no recuerdo mal fue él quien lo separó. ¿No será una trampa?

-… No lo se.- se encogía de hombros.- Pero lo que tengo claro es que, este carácter compasivo de Itachi es más sospechoso que Shikamaru haciendo futing…

-Valla que sí.- asentía con la cabeza su compañero.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Los seguimos? ¿Nos quedamos? ¿Pongo la cámara de video a grabar?- preguntaba Kankuro.

Sai miró por encima la habitación llena de velas y romanticismo. Una idea corrompida cruzó su mente sacándole una risa pervertida y rubor sobre sus mejillas cuando miraba a Gaara.- Sí, alguien los va a seguir…- se acercó por detrás a Kankuro empujándole hacia la puerta.-… y ese vas a ser tú.

Antes de que Kankuro pudiera replicar ya lo había echado al pasillo cerrándole la puerta en sus narices, escuchando el sonido del pestillo. Una gota le resbalaba por la sien.- Cabrones…- susurró por lo bajo mosqueado. Pero pronto reaccionó con una maquiavélica sonrisa.- Jeje, se os ha olvidado que hay un gran boquete en la habitación… y yo tengo una cámara de video… ¡mhahahahaha!!!

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué pretendes? Esa sonrisa no me inspira confianza- Gaara retrocedía hasta pegar con los pies el borde de la cama viendo como Sai se le acercaba insinuante.-… ¿Qué haces bajándote los pantalones?

-Aún no hemos hecho las paces como debe ser…- ronroneó acercándose a su oído cariñoso.- Y solo conozco una manera de solucionarlo…- lo empujó con una mano lanzándolo sobre la cama. Al instante él mismo se posicionó sobre Gaara en una postura de lo más indecorosa. Rozando intencionadamente sus entrepiernas.- ¿Qué me dices?

Las mejillas del kazekage pronto tomaron color con la insinuación, pero él tampoco se iba a quedar atrás. Le mostró la misma sonrisa pervertida que su compañero le enseñaba.- Por supuesto Sai… yo tampoco conozco una manera mejor de hacer las paces en una cama…- indicó seductor comenzando a acariciarle el lateral. De un movimiento brusco invirtió las posiciones y agarró las muñecas de Sai con un lazo de arena por encima de la cabeza. Una vez arriba, tomo el control de la situación por completo. Amplió su sonrisa a una un tanto más sádica y acercó la boca para poder susurrarle de cerca.-… Pero esta vez… yo seré el seme.

Poco después se pudo escuchar el aterrador grito del joven anbu y la tétrica sonrisa del kakegake. Todo eso grabado por el pervertido de Kankuro asomando la lente de la cámara por el agujero de la habitación mientras palabras y risas desquiciadas se le escapaba de vez en cuando.- Me voy a forrar jeje, voy a ser millonario, juas juas, vamos Gaara dale lo de su prima y lo de su vecina, que hoy tiene dos por uno, que sepa como desenfundamos los de la arena jojo

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Distintos eran los aromas que se entremezclaban inundándole el ambiente. El primero a distinguir fue el fresco aroma de tierra húmeda, detalle que le hizo pensar si se encontraba recostado en un bosque o un jardín. El segundo lo reconoció como un perfume familiar, algo con lo que habitualmente estaba en contacto, o por lo menos esa es la sensación que le daba.

Comenzó a notar como le acariciaban con delicadeza los cabellos, la frente, la nariz, los pómulos, pasando suavemente sobre sus labios, percibiendo el agradable calor que algo desprendía sobre su rostro, un afecto íntimo ¿Acaso se encontraba en un sueño?

Intentó varias veces centrar los sentidos captando la realidad, pero el dolor de cabeza y músculos le pasaba factura. Entreabrió un poco sus ojos negros y de seguida los volvió a cerrar, el sol le daba de lleno, dificultándole la visión. En cuestión de segundos percibió aún con los ojos cerrados, como una sombra se posicionaba justo delante, tapándole parte de la luz molesta. Sasuke volvió a abrir sus negras perlas intentando centrarse. Dos hermosos ojos azules captaron su absoluta atención. Los vio de nuevo, esas orbes tan hermosas que el mismo cielo era un vago intento por imitarlos, ¿de verdad era él?

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar mientras repasaba con velocidad el rostro delante del suyo. Su cara morena bronceada por el sol, esa traviesa sonrisa que solo él dibujaba con tanta facilidad acompañado de los graciosos bigotes únicos en la aldea, los brillantes ojos azules mirándolo con intensidad, ¿De verdad era Naruto?

-Por fin despiertas…- finalmente Naruto le habló calido.-… Sasuke.

Si, definitivamente era él, su voz, su olor, su cara… Kami-sama, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta él? Se incorporó de un salto sentándose de frente, mirándolo incrédulo con la boca abierta. Ahora no le salían las palabras, la garganta se le había quedado seca, ni siquiera podía tragar saliva. Levantó una de las manos en dirección a la cara del rubio, notando como el latido de su corazón se le disparaba y el cuerpo le comenzaba a temblar. Finalmente hizo contacto con su piel erizándolo.-… Naruto.

Una de las manos del rubio se poso encima de la de Sasuke sonriéndole tímido, y es que nunca podía presentir cual seria la reacción de Sasuke al volverlo a ver, y mucho menos después de ver la manera en que lo trató el día anterior. Pero sus ojos negros brillantes hablaban por él, lo miraba ilusionado, formando una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que Sasuke mostraba en ocasiones contadas, se le veía feliz de verlo. Al instante lo pudo comprobar cuando la mano de la cara pasaba a su cuello y le daba un pequeño empujón acercándolo hasta su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Usuratonkachi…

De nuevo su habitual mote, después de tanto tiempo sin oírlo, era extraño pero conforme más lo escuchaba menos ofensivo le parecía. De repente ese calido susurro le hizo recordar…

**Flash back**

-"Noto un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, los ojos se me han cerrado de la fatiga y el sueño me inunda terminando en los brazos de Morfeo en menos de lo que termina de salir de mi interior. Me susurra algo al oído, no lo entiendo bien…."

-Usuratonkachi…

**Fin del flash back**

Naruto lo agarró con fuerza de la camiseta, enterrando la cara en el hombro de su compañero.- Baka…- gimoteó notando como las lagrimas agolpadas en sus retinas comenzaban a mojarle la cara y una enorme sensación de alivio y satisfacción lo inundaba. Por fin lo tenía tan cerca, abrazándolo como siempre había soñado, con el cuerpo temblando tanto o más que su propia vibración. Su olor, su pelo, sus ropas, todo él. Pero eso no era lo más importante, sino el hecho de descubrir algo tan importante como la paternidad de su bebé.

El tiempo se detuvo en aquellos instantes. Percibiendo el cariño del abrazo, acariciando sus espaldas con suavidad, la nuca, los cabellos, el perfume de sus ropas, todo era tan mágico que ninguno quería romper esa burbuja. Naruto intentó separarse un poco para comenzar a hablar, eran tantas las cosas que quería explicarle…, pero conforme más intentaba apartarse más fuerte se hacia el abrazo posesivo de Sasuke, ya casi lo estaba asfixiando ¿qué pensaba que se iba a volver a ir?

-Sasuke, me ahogas… - pronunció casi sin aire, pero el moreno no le soltaba.-… baka suéltame que no me voy a ningún lado.- pero seguía sin hacerle caso.-… me va a salir el bebé por la boca…

Lo consiguió, Sasuke le soltó del abrazo rápidamente disculpándose.- Lo siento, no me acordaba de….- agachó la mirada hacia el vientre.-… de tu estado.

-Pues más vale que te vallas acostumbrando.- susurró por lo bajo mirándose él también la panza redonda. Suspiró hondo preparándose para comenzar a contarse con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido durante este tiempo y los descubrimientos a los que había llegado tras varios recuerdos de aquella noche.- No se por donde empezar a explicarte…- comenzó a tantear la conversación a la vez que se rozaba el vientre.

-¿Explicarme?-dudaba cortándole la declaración.- No tienes que explicármelo, ya me lo han contado todo ese par.- Naruto lo miró dudoso.- ¡DOBE!!- le gritó de repente asustándolo un poco.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ayer cuando te vi con mi hermano y me dijiste lo del embarazo llegue a pensar que habías comenzado a formar una familia con él, que esa criatura os había unido, que ya te habías olvidado de mí…-lo miraba con angustia.-… pero resulta que ese pequeño no es de Itachi sino que puede ser mío…- los latidos de su corazón golpeaban con tanta fuerza que se podía escuchar a la perfección su sonido.

-¿De tu hermano? pero que cosas dices baka, Itachi no me a tocado en todo este tiempo, es más, se a portado muy bien conmigo, hasta me ayudó a escapar de Akatsuki donde mi muerte estaba más que sentenciada. Si no fueras tan impulsivo me hubieras dejado hablar, pero no, tú te tuviste que ir haciendo conjeturas con los cuatro datos que tenias.

-Dobe, me mostraste las marcas de tu cuello, ¿Qué querías que pensara? ¿Acaso no son de Itachi?- miraba hacia los laterales visiblemente enfadado buscándolo- ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado?- gruñía entre dientes- No las tendrías si no te hubieras dejado marcar.- reprochaba.- Podías haber escapado de él.

Naruto se llevó una mano al cuello tapando los chupetones y bajó la cabeza apenado. Sasuke tenia razón, había sido débil y se había dejado marcar, es más, hasta le había pedido a su hermano mayor que le ayudara a borrar de su mente a Sasuke. Y todo por no querer hacerle frente, por temor a ver cual era su reacción cuando le dijera que estaba embrazado, por miedo al rechazo, por pensar que no querría hacerse cargo y lo repudiaría.

Sasuke resopló indignado intentando controlar el tono de voz a uno más calmado.- ¿Acaso pensabas que no me iba a hacer cargo? ¿Qué dejaría que te volvieras a alejar de mi vida por una cosa así? ¿Qué no cuidaría del bebé aunque no fuera mi hijo?- lo cogió de la barbilla levantándole el rostro para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.- Yo anhelo tanto como tú una familia, y nada me haría más feliz que criar un bebé junto a ti.- vio como de los cristalinos ojos de Naruto volvían a brotar lagrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad. Con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar mimoso la barriga por encima.- Y aunque no sea el verdadero padre, lo querré como si de mi propia sangre se tratara.

-Sasuke…- radiante de felicidad, Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo en los labios con desesperación. Ansioso, demandante y en ocasiones hasta ser un rudo contacto de la fuerza con la que lo ejecutaban. Después de tanto tiempo volvían a unirse. Tocándose el cuerpo, la cara, los cabellos con deseosa necesidad. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y el beso avivó en potencia, era necesario volver a memorizar cada rincón en su interior, el sabor, el calor... volviendo a jugar entremezclados. Pronto Naruto recordó que no le había terminado de explicar. Intentó separarse pero la ávida boca de Sasuke no le dejaba.-Es tuyo….- logró decir entre beso y beso, el moreno no le escuchaba.- Sasuke…-más besos- escúchame….- finalmente logró separarle de su boca. Un gruñido en desacuerdo y la cara de fastidio que Sasuke ponía le indicaban que no le había hecho gracia que le cortara el contacto con sus labios. Naruto sonrió ante la acción, parecía un niño pequeño al que le quitas su caramelo.

-Es tuyo… tú eres el padre.

-¿Qué… has dicho?- preguntó incrédulo desorbitando los ojos, todo le pillaba por sorpresa.

Naruto mostraba una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara de felicidad.- Lo se, estoy completamente seguro de que es tuyo.- afirmaba enérgico palpando con ambas manos los hombros.- tus brazos fuertes rodeándome aquella noche, la forma en que gemías, como te aferrabas a mis caderas.-se sonrojó-… la ultima palabra que me dedicaste "usuratonkachi"… lo recuerdo todo. Tu piel sobre mi, tus cabellos negros- acercó su nariz al cuello respirando su aroma.- Tu embriagador perfume a labanda… eres tú.

El shok lo volvió a invadir. Quedó noqueado mentalmente tras escuchar la declaración de que él era el padre de esa criatura creciendo en el interior de Naruto. Un hormigueo comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, su latido comenzó a golpear fuerte de nuevo y comenzaba a faltarle el aire ¿Era verdad? ¿Iba a ser padre?...- Eso…. eso es… ¿cierto?- la voz le temblaba incapaz de unir las palabras. La respiración se le había disparado.

-Sí.- Naruto que se encontraba más sereno le sonreía con ternura.

-Mi…- un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas enormes de llorar de felicidad lo invadían impidiendo que pronunciara mucho más.-… mi hijo…

-Hai.- le cogió de las manos posándoselas sobre el vientre.-… estoy de cinco meses, así que pronto vamos a ser papas.

Una maravillosa sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Sasuke, dándole aún más belleza de la que ya poseía, contento era el hombre más bello del mundo. Volvió a cazar sus labios en incontables besos llenos de amor. Por fin la felicidad había entrado en sus corazones.

Unos metros al norte, la mirada rojiza de Itachi los observaba atentamente recostado en uno de los árboles, escuchando cada palabra, presenciando cada movimiento de los dos chicos, y no era para menos, debía cumplir su promesa, aunque fuera un ninja renegado, un asesino o un ex akatsuki, en el fondo también tenia su corazón, y más tratándose de la única persona que le importaba en este mundo, la felicidad de su hermano menor.

-Que asco que da el amor…- susurró para si mismo sonriendo de medio lado. –Pero no os descuidéis… a la mínima pelea apareceré para meter cizaña y quedarme con… ¿are?- reflexionó unos segundos.- ¿Con cuál de los dos me quedo? ¿Sasuke o Naruto?- comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el espeso bosque mientras pensaba con cual quedarse. Unos pasos sobraron para que se llebara una mano al lateral afectado de dolencia, las heridas volvían a abrirse.

**flash back**

Itachi se bajó lo justo los pantalones para liberar su miembro palpitante acercándolo hacia la entrada contraída de Naruto. La rozó por encima tanteando la calida piel y finalmente se posicionó dispuesto a penetrar. Aquí comenzaba lo bueno.

Un chakra rojizo explosionó de repente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto quemándole cada parte del cuerpo en contacto con él. Itachi tubo que apartarse de inmediato antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a arder.- ¿Pero que coño…?- No pudo terminar la frase cuando Naruto en forma de zorro le había dado la vuelta y lo apresaba por la espalda inmovilizándole los brazos y las piernas.

-¿Qué pretendías maldito?- nada más escuchar la voz profunda demoníaca comprendió lo que ocurría. Kyubi había vuelto a apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto.- ¿Crearle otro kit ninja en la barriga? Grrrrrr.- movía con fiereza las colas que iban saliendo al aumento de su agresividad.

-Qué oportuno eres Kyubi, no me has dejado ni degustar a tu contenedor.- inquiría molesto clavándole el Sharingan.

-Si quieres perforar, jugaremos los dos al hoyo, verás…- se acercaba a su oído vacilante para explicarle el plan.- Tú te agachas así en la postura que estas, y yo te… abro distintos agujeros por todo el culo ¿qué te parece?- hizo presión sobre su entrada con el miembro viril advirtiéndole que la amenaza iba en serio.- No estoy dispuesto a recibir más inquilinos, el que tengo ya me crea demasiados problemas cuando se enfada, y tú me la estas cabreando. La criatura se me revoluciona cuando presiente amenaza externa, solo acepta a tu estúpido hermano menor.- apretaba el agarre de las muñecas haciéndole sangrar.- y todos sabemos que no es bueno hacer enfadar a las damas. Estoy arto de que mi contenedor llore a todas horas, con esa aura depresiva que me amarga hasta a mí y a la criatura ni te cuento, así que o traes a Sasuke de vuelta y solucionan las cosas o te desvirgo por detrás.- de nuevo explosionó el chakra enfadado quemándole por encima la piel, abriéndole distintas heridas.- Por primera vez vas a comprobar tu propia medicina ¿qué me dices Uchiha Itachi? ¿Quieres convertirte en un colador?- la presión que sus caderas ejercían hizo que Itachi sintiera como comenzaba a penetrarlo, haciendo que contrajera la entrada asustado.

**fin del flash back**

-Grrrr maldito demonio.- maldecía Itachi cabreado.- No tuve más remedio que aceptar… y para colmo me dejó con la escopeta cargada sin desenfundar.- se refería a su entrepierna.- Me va a tocar hacerme un trabajito manual para bajar la presión.

Un sonido raro proveniente de un matorral cercano le hizo prestar atención extrañado. Se acercó cauteloso apartando las verdes hojas. Ante él surgía una preciosa cabra de espaldas mostrándole un más que sugerente agujerito sexual. El animal que se encontraba comiendo verde pasto levantó la cabeza para mirar quien lo interrumpía. Un goteron frío cayó de repente por su cabeza, no era para menos, la mirada y sonrisa de su malhechor era de pura lujuria y perversión.

Notó como en un movimiento rápido la cogía de las caderas y un miembro potente se adentraba en su interior de sopetón.-Beeeeeeeeeee…- el sonido lascivo de su berrido hizo pensar que la cabra ya conocía lo que era encontrarse en esas situaciones… y además le gustaban.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A:** Pues ya ha salido a la luz, Sasuke es el padre, ¿era de esperar no? xDD lo siento por esa minoría que quería que fuera Sai el padre o en su defecto Itachi, pero todavía le queda mucho al fic, y conociéndome… puede pasar de todo xDD por ahora me conformaré por haberlos unido. Sasunaru forever amen!

Soy consciente de que el lemon ItaNaru habrá asustado a más de una xD pero al final no lo consumó, eso ya es todo un logro para el pervertido de Itachi, por lo visto a preferido seguir con su integridad física y virginal antes que dejarse explorar el agujerito del amor, y con el calenton a investigado a la pobre cabra xD un día me abandonará del fic por daños y perjuicios… o embarazo cabril.

Me hubiera gustado contar como Gaara tomaba por primera vez el control en un lemon como el activo, el seme, pero el capítulo se me hacia demasiado largo. Para la próxima vez que Sai le deje perforar lo contaré xD por cierto si alguien ve a Kankuro ¡Quiero ese video al precio que sea!

Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado, un comentario a favor o en contra o nuevos sobornos para que confirme el sexo del bebé mhahaha!! (iner: si todas ya lo saben) nn da igual, nos vemos en las reviews kissus por everybody en especial a: Miyuky-san , Denisuki , DarkLady-Iria , Princess Of Kamui , Eidan , kiryuja-san , hikaruyami , nanami Al chan , Ando Yuki , bibi009 , Askarsha , samantha-miko , sabaku no julliet , AgataBlack. Nos vemos. kissussss


	17. Chapter 17

Ya estoy aquí . Este capítulo me a costado horrores escribirlo y cuanto más empeño ponía en continuar menos cosas se me ocurrían y por lo consiguiente bloqueo mental seguido de los oportunos improperios al aire xDDD ¡Naruko-baka!! En fin, la cuestión es que estoy aquí una semana más y espero seguir haciendo sonreír.

Siempre lo dedico a todas las personas que me animan, me apoyan y me dan aliento para continuar, siento ser repetitiva, pero realmente sigo aquí por ustedes. Así que os lo vuelvo a dedicar. Kissus

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 17: Noche de paz, noche de amor, noche de sexo**

Animados por el primer contacto, los dos jóvenes continuaron besándose delicadamente, habían esperado mucho tiempo para que aquello volviera a ocurrir. Con dedicación, Sasuke paso sensualmente la lengua por los labios de Naruto humedeciéndolos y presionándolos contra los suyos beso tras beso, transmitiéndole el amor con que iban cargados. Aferrado a su cintura posesivamente impidiendo que nadie se lo volviera a arrebatar.

Las manos de Naruto cobraron vida al instante, acariciando con mimo los sedosos cabellos negros, enterrando los dedos en la nuca intensificando el contacto. Los labios de Sasuke eran tan blanditos, calidos y adictivos que no quería separarse de él ni siquiera para respirar. Pronto el beso suave pasó a uno más salvaje y hambriento conforme el deseo se fue desatando.

Sasuke mordió delicado el labio inferior del rubio entreabriéndole la boca para colar ansioso la lengua y reencontrarse con la de su compañero. Un escalofrió le recorrió al notar como las manos ávidas de Naruto comenzaban a palparle recorriendo cada rincón de la espalda y trasero, colándolas por debajo de la camiseta hasta que hizo contacto con la piel. Gemidos ahogados. Un golpe de calor le hizo despertar la ansiedad por devorar el cuello moreno. Muy a su pesar cortó la fricción con sus labios, desplazándose con una tanda de besos por la cara hasta llegar al cuello objeto de su deseo.

-¡Aahhh!- un sensual gemido se escapó de los labios de Naruto al sentir como le succionaba fogosamente marcándole el cuello mientras le apretaba con ímpetu el trasero. Entrecerraba los ojos disfrutando de las caricias.-Sasuke… mmm

Ambos chicos comenzaban a calentarse cada vez más. Si seguían tocándose y besándose con tanto fervor terminarían haciéndolo allí mismo.

-Coff, coff.- se pudo escuchar a pocos metros de ellos interrumpiendo la acción. La pareja rompió el contacto para desviar la atención a las dos personas que acababan de llegar. Sasuke pronto les envió una mirada asesina.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntaba en tono sarcástico Sai mostrando su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Sí- no dudó en asentir brusco Sasuke que comenzaba a despertar el aura demoníaca.

-Te aguantas Uchiha-bastardo- ensanchó su sonrisa Sai.- encima que venimos preocupados por saber si os encontrabais bien… mal amigo.

-¿Amigo? Siempre pensé que éramos rivales- puntualizaba irónico - Los amigos van y vienen, los enemigos se acumulan.

Ya volvían a discutir, desde luego estos chicos nunca terminarían llevándose bien. Gaara procedió a cortar el ambiente tenso al comprobar como Sasuke comenzaba a despertar un brillo rojizo en la mirada y los comentarios cada vez se hacían más ofensivos.- Felicidades Naruto - sonreía indicándole la tripa redondita.- Te ves muy…

-…

-….

-……

(Momento tenso)

-… Gordo, dilo claramente ¬¬, estoy gordo- Naruto se palpaba la barriga ofuscado- es más fácil saltarme que rodearme de lo gordo que estoy…

-No digas tonterías usuratonkache… estas genial- le acariciaba la tripa cariñoso. Desvió la mirada inquisidor a sus dos compañeros sin que Naruto lo pudiera ver- ¿A que sí?- preguntaba amenazador. Pobre del que le llevara la contraria.

-…Hai- susurraron los dos un poco temerosos.

-De cualquier forma- interrumpía Sai- ahora lo que tienes que haces es cuidarte mucho, y sobretodo comer sano, no permitiré que mi hijo nazca con alguna carencia alimenticia.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron extrañados, por lo visto Sai aún desconocía quién de los dos era verdaderamente el padre de su bebé. Sasuke le quiso responder pero Naruto se adelantó- La verdad es que… más o menos recuerdo lo que ocurrió esa noche y… el padre de mi hijo es… - desvió la mirada hacia su koi-… Sasuke.

Tanto Sai como Gaara quedaron sorprendidos por la confirmación.-No… no puede ser… yo re… recuerdo que estaba encima de alguien, lo besé y lo toque por completo y después… tuve sexo con él, y yo era el seme.

Naruto negaba con la cabeza escuchando cada palabra- Pues seria en tus sueños Sai. Aquella noche… noté como alguno de los dos se posicionaba sobre mí y me acarició por todas partes erizándome con el contacto de sus frías manos. Un calor abrasador subía desde mi estomago hasta la cabeza, nublándome la mente, y mucho más cuando esa persona comenzó a masturbarme. Al poco la otra persona comenzó a comerme vorazmente los labios, re… recuerdo que su olor me era familiar, pero no el de Sasuke, por lo tanto ese eras tú Sai. Cuando te cansaste de besarme una y otra vez te apartaste y ambos dejaron de acariciarme y tocarme, no se exactamente que estarían haciendo porque no lo distinguía bien a causa del alcohol, pero si escuche sus gemidos…

Sai y Sasuke se pusieron rojos ante el relato. Ahora que lo comentaba, algo si que comenzaban a recordar. Sasuke fue el que continuó con la historia.

-Y comenzaste a besarme por el cuello bajando por toda mi espalda- una pequeña vena en su frente comenzaba a palpitar denotando su irritación. Encaró al joven anbu hablándole con tono bastante alterado, no sabia si de rabia porque lo hubiera tocado de esa manera o por vergüenza al recordarlo.-… y… y… y tienes las manos muy largas ¡capullo!- recriminaba abochornado con las mejillas encendidas- pretendías que yo fuera tu uke, intentaste ponerme a cuatro patas, pero te metí un puñetazo y caíste a un lado de la cama medio inconsciente.

-Ahhh claro, ahora comprendo porque la cama hizo ese movimiento brusco.- Naruto unía las piezas sueltas que le quedaban en la mente- Y te quedaste durmiendo por la borrachera. Sasuke me hizo suyo en ese momento, ahí, dale que te pego, con su esperma a la caza del ovulo.

El relato dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta y cara de sorpresa. Pero finalmente los tres hicieron memoria hasta atar todos los cabos sueltos, por lo menos ya tenían claro lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

-Entonces… si que es de Sasuke- la cara de Sai mostraba un poco de desilusión. Bajó la cabeza un poco apenado. No tuvo más remedio que afrontar la realidad encarando a su compañero- Enhorabuena Uchiha… me hubiera gustado experimentar lo que se siente siendo padre, cuidar de tu hijo, crear una familia… algo que nunca he conocido.

Los cuatro jóvenes permanecieron cayados, a decir verdad, ninguno excepto Sasuke conocía lo que era tener una familia feliz.

-Y si algún día se te ocurre hacerle el más mínimo daño a Naruto, juro que yo estaré ahí para…

¿Para qué… Sai? – arremetía el pelirrojo celoso.

-Para nada jeje … consolarlo, si eso, no de la forma que tú crees, nada de consoladores ni sexo, como amigos, como amigos…– risa nerviosa. Por un momento se le había olvidado que él ya tenía alguien importante en su vida.

Gaara le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas, pero prefirió desviar el tema conversando con el rubio- Por lo menos nos dejarás ser los padrinos ¿no?

-Claro que si dattebayo.

-Hay una cosa que siempre he querido hacer…- el joven anbu miraba al rubio con los ojos llenos de brillo ilusionado- ¿me dejas tocarte la barriga?

-¡NO!!- Sasuke abrazaba a su koi por la espalda, palpando el vientre egoístamente, mirándolo con cara de decir "es miiiiiooooo, mi tesooooro"- ¿No tenéis nada más que hacer? No se, como… ¿mataros entre vosotros?

Una gotaza resbaló por la frente del kazekage.-"¿Matarnos?"- pensó…- "Sí, a polvos tal vez ¬¬"- pronto negó con la cabeza compulsivamente sacándose las ideas degeneradas que le venían a la mente.-A decir verdad veníamos a avisaros de que nos vamos a Suna con urgencia.

-¿A ocurrido algo Gaara?- le preguntaba Naruto interesado.

-Bueno…

**Flash Back**

-Kankuro, no te lo volveré a repetir, dame la maldita cámara de video.-la arena comenzaba a expandirse a su alrededor.

-Os daré el quince por ciento de los beneficios- la arena comenzaba a apretarle el cuello con intensidad- No, no, mejor el veinte por ciento del dinero que saquemos…- pero los chicos no estaban por la labor de caer en su juego. Agarró la cinta posesivamente metiéndosela en los calzoncillos pensando que seguramente no se atreverían a hurgar en esa zona.- tendréis que meterme mano y tocármela para conseguirla.

-Como quieras…- Sai se le acercaba amenazadoramente remangándose los brazos- vas a morir de una sobredosis de ostias... y después cogeré unos guantes, desinfectante y unas pinzas para sacar la cinta.

ZAS… PLASS… AUCH… eso ha dolido… POF, TUMMM, ¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!

**Fin del flash back**

-… mi hermano sufrió un pequeño accidente- Gaara miraba cómplice a Sai- y se encuentra inconsciente con una pierna rota, heridas múltiples y unas pinzas metidas por el culo.

-Por dios, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- preguntaba Naruto preocupado.

-Ni idea.- contestaron ambos a la vez mirándose con una gota resbalando por la sien, acto que hizo resultar demasiado sospechoso. Sasuke iba a replicar pero el pelirrojo apresuró a desviar el tema de conversación.- Si queréis podéis acompañarnos y descansar en mi casa. Una vez que estéis recuperados podréis volver a Konoha cuando queráis.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron pensativos- De acuerdo- confirmaron los dos a la vez.

Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa donde les esperaban Kankuro y Temari. La forma extraña de caminar de Sai llamó la atención entre los chicos, tenía las piernas más abiertas de lo normal.

-Sai, ¿Te encuentras bien? Andas un poco raro, como si estuvieras escocido… ¿Tienes algún problema en tus… bajos?

La cara de Sai adquirió el tono de lo tomates ante el comentario de Naruto y apresuró a desmentirlo- No, no… solo fui agredido por un animalillo salvaje, agresivo, fiero, con una dura cola perforadora ¬¬ como la de un mapache.- desviaba la miraba inquisidora hacia Gaara que se hacia el que no sabe mirando las interesantes nubes azules del cielo.

- ¿Un mapache llamado… Sabaku no Gaara?-ironizó Sasuke observador con una sonrisa pícara. Ambos jóvenes enrojecieron al ser descubiertos.

Naruto era el único que no se percataba- ¿Qué ocurre dattebayo?

-Pues, por lo visto Gaara también se ha estrenado en el arte del dar y recibir con un anbu.- alargaba la sonrisa al ver como sus caras enrojecían hasta el punto casi de explotar- Y son pareja.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba incrédulo- ¡Wa! Eso es fantástico, al final todos hemos terminado con nuestro koi.

-Por desgracia, no todos Naruto-kun- una quinta voz conocida resonaba desde uno de los árboles cercanos a la escena. Itachi se encontraba encima de una rama, apoyado medio lado en el tronco con los brazos cruzados en su pecho como si nada.- Aparentemente todos tenéis pareja, pero eso se puede cambiar…- su rojiza mirada examinaba cada uno de los chicos lascivamente-… el sexo entre dos personas es algo hermoso… pero entre cinco es fantástico.

-Itachiiiiiiii, desgraciado ¿qué haces aquí?- rechinaba entre dientes su hermano menor desatando el aura asesina.

-Venia a proponeros un trío- miraba de pies a cabeza a Naruto con lujuria- O una orgía…- ampliaba a Gaara y Sai guiñándoles un ojo seductor.

El kazekage giró rápido a su compañero pronunciando un rotundo.-NO…- negativa que hizo deshacer la cara de ilusión con ojos brillantes de Sai. Se notaba que la idea le había hecho gracia.

-Desgraciado, no hay cabida para ti en este mundo… ¡Solo en el infierno!- el menor de los Uchihas se posicionaba a la defensiva dispuesto a atacar.

-¡NO!! Detente…- pero Naruto lo detuvo en el proceso agarrándolo de un brazo- No quiero que pelees contra él.

-Pero… Arruinó mi vida.- recriminaba dolido entre dientes.

-Y salvó la mía- se acariciaba el vientre- y también la de tu hijo. Por eso estoy en deuda con él, y no quiero que os hagáis más daño. Al fin y al cabo él te sigue queriendo y sois hermanos. Deja tu resentimiento atrás, juntos vamos a comenzar una nueva vida. No puedes estar toda tu vida corrompido por el odio y el rencor, por lo menos no junto a mí.

-Grrrrrrrr

-Deja de refunfuñar como las viejas y escucha a tu novio Sasu-chan- su hermano mayor le tiró un objeto que le fue a impactar de lleno en la cara tirándolo para atrás. Sasuke se levantó hecho una bola de furia y electricidad haciendo un chidori, dispuesto a pelear aunque Naruto se disgustara con él. Pero cuando dirigió la mirada encolerizada hacia su hermano ya se había ido en una bola de humo y solo quedaba su carcajada de risa estridente en el aire junto con las palabras- Algún día me lo agradecerás… ¡mhahaha!!

Volvió a refunfuñar molesto cual animalillo salvaje erizando su cabello, se le había vuelto a escapar y para colmo tenia a Naruto de su parte. Comenzaba a pensar qué psicópata empedernido y cruel había sido él en su antigua vida para tener que pagarlo tan caro en esta. Instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, topándose con el objeto que le había impactado en la cara, un libro. El título le llamo tanto la atención como para agacharse a cogerlo y guardarlo disimuladamente en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Más tarde le echaría un vistazo por encima al texto "Follarte a un embarazado ya no es un pecado"

Varios minutos después los chicos partieron hacia la aldea oculta de la arena.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Qué?... Sí claro, espero… grrrrr- gruñía malhumorado apretando más de lo normal el teléfono cerca de su oído, el tic de su ojo izquierdo convulsionaba cual mayor crecía su enfado, y no era para menos, ya le habían colocado la música de espera.

(Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, ehhhh macarena)

Días antes de que aquella situación se produjera, los jóvenes caminaban agotados por el duro sendero de arena. El camino hacia Suna era conocido por las grandes dificultades que presentaban sus dunas y el extenso desierto. El clima árido y la temperatura asfixiante comenzaban a repercutir en los cuerpos acostumbrados al aire fresco de Konoha, sobretodo en Naruto, su condición de embarazado solo retrasaba más la llegada. Varios días pasaron hasta por fin llegar a la aldea oculta de la arena donde pronto los sirvientes del kazekage salieron a recibirlos.

Gaara ya lo había comentado durante el camino, no veía necesario que se alojaran en un hotel pudiendo hacerlo en su propio domicilio. Naruto era su invitado de honor y como tal iba a tratarlo. Después de desalojar de la casa a sus hermanos dos hermanos y pagarles un hotel bien lejos del domicilio, los chicos cruzaban el umbral de la morada cansados y sudorosos.

Gaara y Sai optaron por descansar juntos en el cuarto del pelirrojo, ahora que su relación era conocida y medio formalizada, que menos que compartir por lo menos cama, aunque los dos sabían que el sueño era lo que menos iban a ejercitar.

Naruto y Sasuke se alojaron en el cuarto de invitados justo en frente. Después de un baño relajante por turnos, ambas parejas decidieron finalizar el día yéndose a dormir, o en otras palabras, pasando a intimidar con su pareja.

Antes de acostarse, Naruto hizo un viaje a la nevera, no era de extrañar, ahora comía por dos, aunque su mala alimentación dejaba mucho que desear. Ese momento de soledad fue el que Sasuke aprovechó para sacar su guía manual del bolsillo y llamar desde la línea fija de la habitación al número de atención al cliente… aunque después de diez minutos en espera comenzara a pensar que no había sido buena idea.

-¡Arrgg!! Maldita sea, te he dicho que no quiero que me pases con nadie, ni con la loca presentadora de la radio, ni con el contestador automático, solo quiero que me digas que SÍ, que me lo puedo tirar a gusto, acariciarlo, perforarlo, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces, entonces cuelgo este maldito teléfono y le hago el salto del tigre….- Sasuke echaba chispas comenzando a perder los nervios.-… ¿Qué?... qué si quiero conocer las posturas del kamasultra introduzca mi código ping... ¿Pero que Ping? ¿El de mi móvil? ¿El de mi tarjeta de crédito? ¿El de mi polla?... ¡ARRGGG!! Maldita bruja, no me te rías de mi, se donde vives, te matareeeee, os matare a todosssss……- fuera de sus casillas comenzaba a tocar todos los botones compulsivamente.

(Ne, no me digáis que no se parece a su hermano mayor xD, viene en los genes Uchiha eso de matar a todos… xD)

-Opción incorrecta, opción incorrecta, opción incorrecta… acaba de seleccionar el código de preservativos Adidas para pollas deportivas, y como le regalamos un año en condones ya veras como te pones….

-¿En serio? ¿Me regalan durante todo un año condones?...

-¿Con quien hablas?

Sasuke se vio sobresaltado de repente por la voz de su koi. De un golpe seco colgó el teléfono nervioso intentando salir al paso.- Co…con nadie.- voz temblorosa.

-Como que con nadie, acabas de decir algo de unos condones.

-U…un hombre que… que se a equivocado de número…y… pensaba que esto era un prostíbulo…-sonreía forzado girando lentamente el cuerpo hacia Naruto intentando no parecer demasiado sospechoso, pero no había colado, Naruto lo miraba con el entrecejo arrugado y las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho. Solo le quedaba una salida, cambiar de tema urgentemente.- Pero no te quedes ahí de pie, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar.-Sasuke pronto se ponía en su espalda y lo abrazaba cariñosamente comenzando a encaminarlo hacia la cama. Susurrándole meloso cerca del oído.- Recuerda que ya no eres tú solo, nuestro hijo crece en tu vientre y su salud depende de la tuya.- Acariciaba con mimo la protuberante barriga mientras le daba cálidos besos por el cuello y hombros. Calentándolo sin darse cuenta.- Por eso ahora mismo te vas a acostar y…

-Yo quiero follar.

Un escalofrió recorrió por entero el cuerpo de Sasuke despertando en su estomago un calor intenso de la excitación con tan solo oír esas palabras de su voz. Había deseado tanto escucharlas algún día, pero nunca imaginaria que en esta situación. Mantener relaciones sexuales en estado de embazado podía llegar a ser problemático para el bebé si en algún momento le causara daño o que le pudiera ocasionar alguna lesión, nunca se lo perdonaría. Por eso debía abstenerse de pensamientos impuros, por lo menos hasta que alguien especializado le diera una solución o un ungüento milagroso para dilatar.- No… no digas tonterías.- Se puso a su frente acariciándole la cara, besando una y otra vez por la frente, los mofletes, la comisura de los labios o la barbilla, despacio, con dulzura, intentando aplacar la sed de sexo.- Lo que te ocurre es normal en tu estado, el embarazo aumenta las hormonas en sangre y te da ese calor interno, esa sensación de necesitar desfogarte, pero en realidad lo que estas en confundido.

-Lo que estoy es cachondo.- afirmó rotundo llevando una de las manos de Sasuke a su entrepierna. Rozándola por encima de la tela y agarrándola para que comprobara su dureza.- Y quiero hacer el amor contigo.- ronroneaba en sus labios comenzando a besarlo cada vez con más intensidad, moviendo su pelvis en un movimiento insinuante sobre la mano.

La provocación hacía aumentar la respiración entrecortada del moreno que comenzaba a sudar del abrasante calor que sentía. Deseaba igual o más que Naruto hacerle el amor en ese momento. Volver a hacerlo suyo, saborear la piel morena, oír los sensuales gemidos escapar de su boquita entreabierta, revivir lo que pronto iba a convertirles en padres, transmitir su amor verdadero en cada beso, en cada mirada, el contacto con su piel, unidos en una misma alma…

Pero no podía ser, o detenía la situación de inmediato o no sabia hasta donde podía llegar, y con lo consecuente dañar a su bebé.-Naruto, no hagas esto más difícil.- se separaba un poco dando la impresión de rechazo.

El rubio se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.- Comprendo…- agachaba la cabeza entristecido, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar- … Ya… ya no te resulto atractivo ¿es eso no? Ya… no me deseas…-cristalinas lagrimas comenzando a surcar las retinas azules amenazaban con salir.

-Dobe… ¿Qué estas diciendo?- las pequeñas convulsiones nerviosas que sufría Sasuke dejaron de producirse. Su voz ronca por la excitación se agravó.- Si no te deseara ¿crees que mi corazón latería así de rápido?- cogió una de las manos de Naruto llevándola a su pecho. Los latidos eran fuertes y apresurados, tanto que parecía que le fuera a dar un infarto. Sendas miradas se cruzaron. El rostro serio de Sasuke denotaba cuan sinceras eran sus palabras. Besó delicadamente los ojos azules, borrando cualquier rastro de llanto.-Crees que si mi cuerpo no te ansiara ¿me tendrías en este estado?-bajó la mano de Naruto hacia su miembro viril duro y palpitante, una contracción sobresalió al notar como el rubio lo rozaba una y otra vez por encima de la tela. Acercó el rostro hasta casi rozar con sus labios.- Crees que realmente no estoy luchando contra la necesidad de besarte, morderte, devorarte y hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo…

-¿Y a qué esperas?- preguntó vacilante.

Lo besó repetidas veces en los jugosos labios.- No quiero haceros daño.- susurró

Naruto sonrió. Así que era eso lo que realmente le pasaba a su koi, tenia miedo de poder dañar al bebé.- Baka, no va a pasar nada, no me voy a romper.-entrelazó su mano con la del moreno llevándolo hacia el borde de la cama donde se sentaron.- El bebé esta protegido y bien recubierto por un almohadón de líquido en el interior y por el abdomen, si no eres muy brusco es imposible que puedas hacerle el más mínimo daño.

La negra mirada mostró un brillo de lujuria contenida, las últimas palabras habían sido la clave. Con ferocidad se lanzó a devorar los labios en un beso hambriento, colando la lengua con ansia cortando toda respiración.- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- pronunció en un respiro mientras trasladaba su húmeda lengua al cuello moreno, succionando en nuevas marcas de su propiedad.

-Mumm… Sas… Sasukee.- jadeó enterrando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, haciendo más presión en contacto con su piel a la vez que sonreía complacido, había conseguido finalmente su meta, despertar la perversión. Pronto ambos terminaron recostados sobre las tenues sabanas de seda.

El moreno apoyó los antebrazos a cada lado de la cara de Naruto, impidiendo así que su peso desde arriba pudiera causar alguna molestia en el vientre. Acercó la cara para besarlo con pasión, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios, la humedad de sus bocas, la perversión de sus lenguas jugando en una batalla por saber quien dominaba el ardiente beso. Pronto su excitado cuerpo comenzó a moverse por instinto buscando el placer de su entrepierna rozando con la de su koi. Calor, excitación, el fuego interior se comenzaba a desatar con cada placentera contracción de sus miembros, rozando cada vez más fuerte si dejar ni un minuto de devorarse entre besos. Naruto agarró con lujuria el prieto trasero del moreno, presionándolo y moviéndolo más para rozar todo lo posible sus erecciones.

Fue entonces cuando el abrasante calor hizo que Sasuke cayera en la cuenta de que ambos continuaban completamente vestidos y que toda la ropa sobraba con urgencia. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado de frente, mirando divertido la expresión que le brindaba Naruto. Mejillas sonrojadas, brillantes ojos azules mirándolo atento y unos lindos morritos seguramente molesto por la repentina incorporación y falta de contacto con sus labios.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó el rubio fastidiado.

Sasuke soltó una débil carcajada. Había dado en el clavo, lo miraba enojado por haber cortado de sopetón la agradable sensación del roce.- ¿Qué prisa tienes dobe?... se te ve muy impaciente porque la acción continué…

Sonrió ante el sarcasmo saliendo al paso con lo mismo.-No tanta como tú, por lo que veo la tela comienza a ser dolorosa.- desvió la mirada picarona al gran bulto que se formaba bajo los pantalones del Uchiha.

El pique morboso que se había desatado por saber quien estaba más cachondo divertía a Sasuke. Con suma sensualidad cogió del borde de su camiseta sacándosela despacio, observando como con cada movimiento provocador la mirada de Naruto se hacia más hambrienta hasta despertar en pura lujuria cuando la prenda pasó a mejor vida sobre el suelo de la habitación. El perfecto pectoral de Sasuke recogía toda la atención de su koi. Deslizó sensualmente las puntas de sus dedos por el vientre plano, subiendo desvergonzado hacia uno de los pezones donde lo pellizco descarado gimiendo con sensualidad echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. –Para no estar excitado me estas devorando con la mirada.-sonrió picaron.

-Y más que te iba a devorar si esta barriga no impidiera tantos movimientos.- No lo soportó más. En un movimiento brusco se incorporó a su misma altura comenzando a besarlo por todo el pecho, lamiendo y succionando en los rosados pezones con impaciencia, palpando ansioso cada rincón de su espalda. Sasuke lo volvía loco en deseo.

Mientras el moreno tiraba hacia arriba de la camiseta de Naruto sacándosela por completo, cortando el dulce contacto de los labios en su piel.- Eres tan hermoso…- susurró calido recorriendo con la negra mirada el torso moreno. Lo volvió a recostar sobre la cama comenzando a besarle con amor cada rincón de la redonda barriga.

Por fin, el cariño anhelado, la persona que amaba besándole tiernamente sobre su tripa, esta vez si era lo que quería, esta vez si era Sasuke el que le brindaba amor. Con una esplendida sonrisa de satisfacción acarició delicadamente los cabellos negros. Sendas miradas volvieron a cruzarse, no hacían falta palabras, ambos sabían que se querían. El moreno subió por el cuerpo hasta cazar de nuevo los labios del kitsune, suave al principio, fogoso momentos después. Era el momento de pasar a cosas mayores.

Las manos ávidas del Uchiha comenzaron a recorrer la piel expuesta de su novio dirección hacia el cierre del pantalón. Lo desabrochó colando ansiosa una mano en el interior, rozando por encina la dura erección de Naruto. Una contracción azotó el cuerpo bajo de él comenzando a escuchar los dulces gemidos sobresaliendo de la boquita entreabierta, justo como la primera vez. Sabía cuanto le gustaba que le tocara en esa zona. Se movió por encima hasta deshacerse por completo de la molesta prenda junto con los boxers. Se quedó maravillado durante unos segundos observando el cuerpo totalmente al descubierto.

-No me mires así… – sonó avergonzado por parte del rubio que cerraba un poco las piernas por pudor y desviaba la carita sonrojada hacia un lado.-… tu mirada… me intimida.

Sasuke sonrió ante las palabras. Su novio se veía encantador ruborizado, como un ángel caído del cielo. Sutilmente provocador comenzó a darle suaves besos cerca de la ingle sin perder el contacto visual con las azules orbes que lo miraban suplicante por más contacto, rozando con la punta de los dedos por el interior de los muslos morenos que se abrían cada vez más en cada caricia, retrasando el máximo la atención sobre el miembro palpitante. Los besos se acercaron hacia la entrepierna. La traviesa lengua húmeda del moreno salió a degustar en una lamida toda la extensión de carne caliente.

-Ahhhh… - Contracciones de placer. Los gemidos de Naruto se entremezclaban con la respiración agitada de su pecho.-Sasuke… no me tortures así…- pronunció en tono ronco velado por la excitación. Sus ojos azules lo miraban expectante, rogando porque se la metiera en la boca de una vez. Varios mordisquitos siguieron estimulando la zona, hasta que en la ultima lamida Sasuke se la metió en la boca de sopetón con una gran succión.- ¡¡AAAAHHH… siiiii!!- sonoros gemidos se desataron por toda la estancia.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntaba Gaara desviando la cara hacia la puerta, deteniendo todo movimiento.

Sai sobresalto tremendamente excitado.- Lo que estás a punto de hacerme tú a mí… ¡cómemela de una vez!!! – Gritó empujándole de nuevo la cabeza ya en su entrepierna haciendo que la profundidad de la succión casi recogiera todo el miembro.- ¡¡AAAHH!!

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Qué es ese sonido dattebayo?

-Jeje, Por lo visto no somos los únicos ejercitando la lengua.- el grito de pasión de Sai los haba distraído deteniendo su morboso juego. Sasuke procedió a quitarse la última prenda de ropa que impedía continuar. Desabrochó el cierre del pantalón ante la atenta mirada excitada del rubio, colando dos dedos en el interior para bajarlo con sumo erotismo, arrastrando los boxers en el proceso. Su enorme miembro en erección se hizo visible cosa que asustó un poco al kitsune.

-E… es… es… descomunal. – pronunció asombrado calculando el tamaño a ojo. Comenzaba a pensar si el clan Uchiha en el pasado se fusionó con la raza de los caballos y habían heredado sus miembros viriles – Me vas a hacer mucho daño…

-No digas tonterías usuratonkache… eras tú el que decía que no iba a pasar nada.- se posicionó de nuevo entre las piernas morenas. Humedeció tres de sus dedos en la boca llevándolos a la entrada expuesta, comenzando a introducir uno por uno en el cuerpo tembloroso.- Nunca te haría daño.- sonó protector mirándolo calidamente.

-Ahhh.- gimió entre adolorido y placentero al sentir como el segundo dedo se introducía en su interior lentamente y comenzaban a moverse de dentro hacia fuera. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración antes de hablar de nuevo – Esa es una… de las mentiras más usadas junto con la de chupa, chupa, que yo te aviso… ¡Ahhhh baka! lleva más cuidado – se quejó adolorido al sentir el tercer dedo penetrarle de una estocada-… ves lo que te digo ¬¬…

Traspasados unos minutos los dedos entraban y salían sin ninguna complicación al mismo compás que se movían las caderas de Naruto, la entrada estaba suficientemente dilatada para continuar. Retiró los dedos recibiendo un bufido molesto por parte del kitsune. Ambas miradas volvieron a conectar. Había llegado la hora, Naruto se encontraba listo pero no pudo evitar preguntarle para asegurarse- ¿Estas preparado?

-Hai – asintió mirándolo decidido. Giró el cuerpo hasta quedar de lado, moviendo una pierna hacia delante, dando más accesibilidad a su entrada.- Esta posición es la adecuada. De frente podrías hacerme daño en la barriga.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza tragando saliva con dificultad. Se recostó a su lado, posicionándose por la espalda, abrazándolo mimoso por la cintura tomando posición. Naruto giró un poco incomodo el rostro hacia su koi, llegando hasta sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Entrelazaron sus manos en el momento en que Sasuke comenzaba a rozar la entrada e introducía despacio la punta de su miembro.

-Itaeee…- Dolor, el cuerpo tembloroso de Naruto se retorcía cual mayor era la intrusión. Apretando fuertemente de sus manos enlazadas, intentando que con ese acto el dolor fuera menor no pudiendo contener las pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Una vez completamente dentro Sasuke se detuvo para que pudiera acostumbrarse. Preocupado por el embarazo no le quitaba ojo de encima mirando cada reacción- ¿Estas bien? No daña al bebé ¿verdad?

-…. Ha… hai- pronunció entrecortado – los dos estamos bien.

Lo beso reiteradas veces por los cabellos dorados, la nuca o los hombros notando como Naruto se calmaba un poco al igual que su respiración. El interior seguía estando bastante estrecho, por lo que si comenzaba a moverse le produciría dolor. Bajó una de más manos recorriendo el cuerpo caliente y perlado de su kitsune, acariciando la pancita, perdiéndose un poco más abajo hasta llegar a la excitada entrepierna. Comenzó a masajearla notando como el interior se relajaba y contracciones de placer recorrían el cuerpo del rubio. Era el momento.

Sasuke inició el movimiento de sus caderas despacio, sintiendo la agradable sensación que le producía esa estrecha cavidad, notando como el hormigueo volvía a sacudirle el cuerpo en espasmos de goce.- Aaahhh… Naruto – sus roncos y bajitos gemidos sonaban tremendamente sensuales al oído de su koi que levanto una mano hasta sus cabellos negros acariciándolos y tirándole del pelo cada vez que notaba unas sacudida de placer recorrerle por entero.

-Más… más rápido…. ¡Aaahhh!… Sasukeee…- las penetraciones comenzaron a subir de velocidad y fuerza. Naruto ya se había acostumbrado por completo a la intrusión y gozaba al igual que su guapo moreno de cada sensación desatándose en sus excitados cuerpos. Movimientos vertiginosos, más contracciones, calor abrasador, la habitación se había convertido en una sauna improvisada. Los gemidos resonaban por toda la estancia y aumentaban de volumen con la marcha.

Sasuke se aferraba a las caderas con fuerza, comenzando a penetrarlo con más precisión, alcanzado un punto interior en Naruto que lo enloquecía al igual que su koi que no frenaba en absoluto los gemidos enérgicos directos de su garganta casi seca por la respiración agitada. Lo estaba matando de gusto. Cada vez eran más frecuentes los espasmos de goce en sus cuerpos. Ya quedaba poco para llegar al éxtasis. Retomó de nuevo la masturbación bajando una mano a la dura erección del rubio

Toda la sangre se concentraba en un punto deliciosamente doloroso.- Sigue, no pares… ahhh…mássss…. aaahh.- Las manos de Naruto volaron dirección al trasero prieto del moreno, agarrándolo con fuerza de las nalgas, presionándolo contra su piel para que la intrusión fuera mayor, notando como la deliciosa sensación del pre orgasmo comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo enloqueciéndolo. La mano de Sasuke seguía moviéndose frenéticamente sobre su miembro haciendo que su límite cruzara la barrera. Varias estocadas fuertes penetraron llegando hasta el fondo de su ser, no pudiendo resistir más. Cerró sus orbes azules por instinto apretando con fuerza los pies que se le encogían en el proceso. Parecía que se quedaba sin aire hasta que el gran temblor azotó su cuerpo llevándolo al orgasmo, soltando un enorme gemido contenido, salpicando sobre su abultado vientre el líquido del placer.

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior mostrando la misma cara de gozo final poco antes de llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo como el interior de Naruto se estrechaba violentamente aprisionándole delicioso el miembro. Un ronco sonido tremendamente provocador sumergió de su garganta a la vez que la sacudida orgásmica azotaba su cuerpo por completo, llenando con su semilla el interior del rubio.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos con el corazón a mil por hora, los pechos subían y bajaban frenéticos recobrando el aliento. Tras un suspiro profundo, Sasuke besó con dulzura la nuca dorada, acariciándole el lateral mientras salía de su interior suave. Al poco Naruto giraba de frente a su koi. Sonriendo satisfechos, mirándose con ternura, acariciando sus rostros con mimo hasta que sus labios tiernos se volvieron a unir en multitud de besos.

-Te quiero Sasuke-baka – susurró Naruto recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno, abrazándolo con amor sintiendo el calor que le brindaba.

Una linda sonrisa brotaba en los finos labios del vengador. Besó la frente de este correspondiendo al calido abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos feliz – Yo también te quiero, usuratonkache…

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A:** Se me ha hecho una eternidad terminar este capítulo, y es que cuando la inspiración no te acompaña por mucha fuerza de voluntad que tengas no sirve de nada xDD

Lo prometido era deuda, lemon Sasunaru, ya era hora de dar un homenaje a estos dos chicos que se veían necesitados el uno del otro, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como os habréis dado cuenta por el otro lado Sai y Gaara también practicaban lo suyo, pero hacer dos lemons distintos y simultáneos era demasiado… problemático xD y como el primero que escribí en el fic era SaiGaa pues he preferido decantarme esta vez por la pareja que me quedaba.

Y nada más, no os asustéis si no actualizo muy seguido que comienzo a recibir cartas bomba xD pero necesito tiempo de reflexión para entrar en la tercera y ultima etapa del fic como yo la llamo. Kissus y gracias por seguir leyendo a: **Denisuki**** , samantha-miko , bibi009 , ****Princess Of Kamui**** , DarkLadyIria , ****Cyrith****Miyuky-san****ade Black-love-kirku****mnemosneme****regina black****nanami Al chan****kiryuja-san**** , caro jaganshi , akira92 , ****AgataBlack**

**Arigato a todas, sus comentarios me hacen realmente feliz **


	18. Chapter 18

Weeee, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin aparecer ne? Ya pensabais que había desaparecido, abandonado o que en el mejor de los casos podríais escaparos de mi, pero siento decir que no va a ser así mhahaha!! (Iner: ¿Pero que les estas contando baka? Así lo único que pueden pensar es que estas medio loca) … como si no lo supieran ya …

De nuevo a la carga, un nuevo capitulo. Ya no digo nada más, que lo disfruten. Siempre dedicado a todas las personas que se molestan en dejarme un comentario y a las que no también xDDD con que me lean es suficiente.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 18: ¿Niño o Niña? Primer contacto con el bebé.**

-Entonces lo tienes decidido ¿No?- le preguntaba Naruto - Te quedaras en Suna por un tiempo.

-Sí – afirmaba el joven anbu convencido con su típica sonrisa marcada en el rostro. Desvió la mirada pícara hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba Gaara de brazos cruzados mirándolo con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Todos sabían que si se quedaba en Suna un tiempo más era por estar al lado del Kazekage.- Todavía me quedan muchas cosas por hacer aquí – pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del pelirrojo atrayéndolo en el proceso junto a su cuerpo, haciendo que sin poder evitarlo, las pálidas mejillas de Gaara subieran más el tono de su sonrojo hasta competir con el rojizo de sus cabellos.- Si la Hokage te pregunta dile que estoy en una misión de investigación y desarrollo del cuerpo humano. Un día me agradecerá saber cuantas sesiones es capaz de aguantar un hombre hasta quedar exhausto… jojojo. Por ahora van tres seguidas, pero estoy seguro de que el kazekage puede con más… - miraba de reojo a Gaara que comenzaba a echar humo por las orejas.

Sai y Naruto comenzaron a reír a carcajadas comprobando como el pelirrojo se moría de la vergüenza y comenzaba a expandir la arena a su alrededor. Los profundos ojos verdes miraron a Sai perverso, saliendo al paso con su misma ironía - Por supuesto… dile que hasta la fecha los ninjas de Suna aguantan íntegros tres asaltos de receptor, mientras que los anbus de Konoha se quedan durmiendo nada más terminar la primera. Lo que me hace deducir que no tienen el más mínimo aguante físico.

-¡Baka!, me pillaste en un día cansado.

-No me cuentes historias, al final tendré que darte clases para enseñarte a meter el tranco, porque por lo experimentado no das suficiente talla. ¡Siempre te vienes antes de tiempo! – pinchaba en la yaga el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

Sai cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho inflando los mofletes enojado - Pero que mal vista está una eyaculación precoz, y a las tías que llegan pronto al orgasmo se las rifan…

Sasuke llegaba en ese momento a la puerta de entrada de la aldea buscando a su rubio, encontrándolo acompañado por Sai y Gaara que continuaban discutiendo entre ellos. Respiró profundo notando como delicadas gotas de sudor bajaban por la sien. Lo suyo le había costado avanzar con una mochila llena de comida a su espalda de dimensiones extremas. Al llegar Naruto le dedicó una dulce sonrisa pintada en la cara. Solo por ese hermoso rostro feliz sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera, incluso no comer durante todo el camino, la presencia de su koi ya alimentaba todo su aire.

-¿Lo llevas todo? – preguntó Gaara mirando al rubio que asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Sai cruzó su negra mirada con la de Sasuke, ampliándola al gran almacén de alimentos cargados a sus espaldas. Naruto se encontraba en el periodo más hambriento de la gestación, todo le era apetecible, y había llenado la mochila de viaje con incontables tarros de comida. El anbu sonrió prepotente- Uchiha, te veo tenso ¿Seguro que puedes tú solo con tanto peso?...- ironizaba - No te hagas el fuerte, tus insignificantes bracitos están a punto de colapsar.

-Por quién me has tomado, ¿Por un vulgar anbu? A no, que ese eres tú… – amenazó con la mirada por encima del hombro a Sai que se le devolvía desafiante. – Podría llevar el doble de peso sin impedimento alguno.

La cara de Naruto se iluminaba ante las palabras -¡Ohh! Cuanto me alegro que digas eso dattebayo, porque se me han antojado otras cositas para picar por el camino y no podía cargarlas jeje… – de la nada apareció otro montón más de comida a su lado el doble de grande.

El gran goterón que se formó sobre la cabeza del moreno le cayó como un balde de agua fría dejándolo petrificado. ¿Cómo podía llegar a comer tanto ese usuratonkache? Vale que tuviera un poco más de hambre de lo normal, pero no como para llegar a atracar un trailer de comida. Si seguía así no tardaría en cambiar el novio por una ballena. Pronto su aura asesina se hizo presente entre los jóvenes que reían a carcajadas ante la situación. Sabían que el orgullo Uchiha no le dejaría arrepentirse de sus palabras y tendría que cargar con la comida sí o sí.

-Jeje… buena suerte Uchiha, no vallas a herniarte por el camino – le deseó Sai con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Desvió hacia Naruto, quería despedirse de él en condiciones pero comenzaba a notar un nudo en la garganta le hacía incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra coherente. Se acercó hacia él inundándose en sus hermosas orbes azules. Tranquilo lo rodeó con los brazos en un calido abrazo sin pronunciar palabra, hundiendo su cara en el cuello moreno mostrando de la única manera que conocía su afecto.

En un principio Naruto se mantuvo estático, un poco confundido por la actitud repentina de su compañero pero pronto correspondió al calido abrazo rodeándolo por media espalda. – Arigato Sai.

Dos segundos, cinco segundos, quince segundos, veinte, treinta, casi llegaba al minuto… y Sai seguía aferrado a Naruto sin querer soltarlo.

-¡Vale ya!! – pronunciaron a la vez Gaara y Sasuke molestos, deshaciendo el contacto de sus kois de manera brusca.

El joven anbu lo encaró con el entrecejo arrugado -Uchiha-bastardo eres odioso, tú lo vas a tener siempre, déjame que disfrute de él por un momento.

-Ni lo sueñes… – cortó tajante activando el Sharingan.

-¡Esta me la pagarás!! – Levantaba su dedo inquisidor hacia Sasuke - Acuérdate para la próxima vez que nos encontremos, ríos de sangre correrán después de la batalla…

- Vaya momento más malo para que te venga la regla, ¿Quieres una toalla? … ya me han dicho que se te da muy bien el lado sumiso, tanto que en vez de tampones va a tener que usar rollos de papel.

-Argggg bastardo ¿qué insinúas? – Sai se colocaba en postura de ataque - ¡Quien se cruza conmigo siempre acaba derrotado!

-Lo entiendo, tu fealdad a muchos habrá infartado. Pero no un feo de eso de… que desgraciado, sino que al nacer te bautizaron con aceite hirviendo en la cara.

La arena se disparó en contra del Uchiha que comenzaba a mostrar indicios de una nueva pelea entre los dos muchachos mientras con su cuerpo el kazekage impedía que Sai por su parte atacara también.

-Buff, ya estamos otra vez… – suspiró el rubio por lo bajo, ladeo un poco la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su koi – Vamos Sasuke, deja de comportarte como un crío, ya tengo hambre y a este paso no llegaremos a casa ni en una semana. – Lo cogió de la camiseta comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia las afueras de Suna emprendiendo camino. Volteó rápido dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros y les brindó un beso a cada uno en la mejilla antes de que Sasuke se pudiera dar cuenta y volviera a la carga pero esta vez contra los dos. – ¡Matta ne!!

En cuanto los dos chicos se marcharon Gaara y Sai optaron por hacer lo mismo. Entrelazaron sus manos sonrientes, mirado como la silueta de sus amigos desaparecía en el horizonte. Las miradas cómplices conectaron durante unos segundos en los que Gaara comenzaba a formar una sonrisa de lo más incitante acercándose a su oído. – Y bien, dime Sai… ¿En qué estado físico te encuentras hoy? ¿Cansado?

Un pequeño espasmo hizo sobresaltar el cuerpo del anbu patidifuso al comprender por donde iban los tiros de su novio retomando la conversación que había iniciado. Si respondía cansado de seguro que le echaría en cara que los anbus de Konoha no tenían ningún aguante comparados con los de la arena pinchando gravemente su moral y orgullo, por el contrario, si respondía que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones le obligaría a demostrárselo en la cama siendo el uke. Ciertamente se encontraba en un aprieto del que no sabia como salir bien parado.

-¿No respondes?... hum, entonces me lo tomaré como un… estoy en perfectas condiciones para los asaltos que quieras… - Gaara estiró de sus manos entrelazadas comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia el domicilio conyugal mientras su novio intentaba resistirse sin logro alguno.- Y esta vez probaremos los condones de Harry Potter… siente la magia baby…

-No, no, lo que quieras menos eso… Gaara te lo suplico… ¡Kyyyyyaaaa!!

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Tras varias semanas de camino por fin entraban en territorio de Konoha. Pocos metros quedaban para traspasar las grandes puertas de su aldea. Los nervios de Naruto cruzaban a flor de piel haciéndose presentes en su estomago encogido. ¿Cómo lo recibiría la aldea? ¿Qué ocurriría en cuanto vieran su protuberante barriga? ¿Sería rechazado de nuevo? ¿Sus compañeros lo entenderían? No podía parar de temblar en cada paso que se acercaba más hacia el enfrentamiento de sus problemas.

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada – Sasuke le agarraba fuertemente de la mano mirándolo sereno. De improviso le pasó un brazo por el hombro dándole un efusivo abrazo intentando calmarlo susurrándole al oído - … Yo estoy contigo y… pobre del que se le ocurra acercarse a ti… - el sello maldito comenzó a dar vueltas casi activándose de la furia.

Que posesivo podía llegar a ser el moreno, no obstante también era una muestra de afecto y protección, Naruto sonrió más tranquilo cogiendo fuerza para avanzar decidido.

Durante el viaje ambos jóvenes habían acordado vivir juntos en casa del moreno al ser la más amplia para la familia que venia de camino. Pero una vez dentro de las murallas de Konoha no fue allí donde dirigieron sus primeros pasos, sino hacia el despacho de la Hokage. Lo primero era comprobar el estado del bebé.

Sabían que era inevitable impedir las miradas de sorpresa y el susurro por lo bajo de los aldeanos al ver pasar al rubio, con más tripa de lo normal y entrelazando su mano con la de Sasuke que fulminaba a toda la población con la mirada, conteniéndose para no saltar y crear una alboroto.

Tras alcanzar el edificio detuvieron sus pasos frente a la puerta de madera que daba al despacho de su Hokage. Menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar cuando lo viera aparecer. Naruto suspiró hondo cogiendo fuerzas. Acercó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta que repentina se abría por dentro en un movimiento brusco. Tsunade tras ella ya había presentido los chakras adelantado acontecimientos. La mujer sonreía feliz al verlos en perfectas condiciones y cogiéndolo por sorpresa abrazó a Naruto protectora hundiendo la cabellera del joven entre sus abultados pechos – Cuanto me alegro que estés bien.-susurró conmovida.

-Je, Tsunade Oba-chan, los años te están ablandando.

-¡Baka!! – Se separó para darle un golpe en la cabeza dorada en forma de represalia – ¡No vuelvas a preocuparme de esta manera innecesaria!! – amenazó con el puño en alto mostrando una gran vena sobre su frente. Pero pronto se le pasó el enfado nada más ver la abultada barriguita del rubio. – ¡Ohh! pero mira lo que tenemos aquí. Mi futuro nieto… jojojo, ya te queda poco. Si mis cálculos no fallan estarás de unos cinco meses y medio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntaba Naruto incrédulo.

-Je, ¿Por quién me has tomado mocoso? Una Hokage lo sabe todo… - colocaba las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra - ¿Quién crees que te hizo los análisis? Ya lo sabía mucho antes que tú inclusive.

Naruto sentía con la cabeza comprendiéndolo todo – Ya entiendo… ¡Broagh! – veloz se llevó una mano a la boca impidiendo un amago de angustia le azotara repentinamente por el cuerpo - ¿Qué es ese olor tan nauseabundo… ttebayo?

-Por lo visto nuestra Hokage sigue sin cambiar los malos hábitos de varias botellas de sake al día – pinchaba Sasuke confirmando el perfume que desprendía en interior del despacho – El alcohol mata lentamente ¿lo sabías?

-No importa, no tengo prisa.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – Sasuke cruzaba los brazos indiferente - Deberías dejar la bebida.

-A mi no me des ordenes niñato. – amenazaba con aura asesina entrecerrando los ojos sobre el moreno - Yo dejo la bebida todos los días… lo malo es que nunca me acuerdo donde… Pero basta de habladurías, supongo que ambos querréis saber como se encuentra el bebé. Vamos a hacerle su primera ecografía y por fin lo vais a ver con vuestros propios ojos.

Naruto ensanchaba su sonrisa zorruna feliz mirando a su koi que le devolvía el gesto un poco menos expresivo.

-Bueno, será mejor que te vallas preparando Naruto. Ve a la sala de ginecología yo pronto te voy a revisar en cuanto avise a Shizune. Mientras Sasuke me contará todos los detalles de tu búsqueda.

El joven rubio haciendo caso a su Hokage encaminó hacia la sala de ginecología. No era difícil de encontrar, todas las salas médicas se encontraban en el primer piso. Una vez alcanzada la sala una enfermera acudió para indicarle.

-Primero debe rellenar el formulario para que podamos crearle su ficha médica. – la asistente sacaba unas hojas ofreciéndoselas para su cumplimentación – Cuando termines de rellenarlo pasas por detrás del biombo y te quitas toda la ropa y te colocas la vestimenta adecuada que se encuentra tras el vestidor. – tras terminar la asistente dejó en solitario a Naruto dentro de la consulta.

-Hai – asintió no muy convencido de lo que le decía. Cogió el papel comenzando a rellenar - ¿Nombre del paciente? Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Teléfono de contacto? Soy tan pobre que mi sueldo como ninja no me alcanza para un móvil, ni siquiera para una línea fija, y mucho menos ahora que me encuentro de baja por maternidad. ¿Fecha de nacimiento? ¿Dirección? ¿Número de la seguridad social? - Naruto siguió rellenando el formulario normal hasta que las preguntas comenzaron a tornarse un tanto comprometidas - ¿Cuándo le bajó la regla por primera vez? ¿Cada cuanto tiempo le viene el periodo? ¿Qué grado de dolencia le causa?... pero que clase de formulario es este… si yo soy un hombre, embarazado sí, pero al fin y al cabo regla nunca he tenido… y espero no tener jamás.

Decidió mejor saltarse esa preguntas. Seguro que Tsunade comprendería la razón por la cual no podía contestarlas. – Siguiente, ¿Cada cuánto tiempo tiene relaciones sexuales? ¿Son realmente placenteras? ¿Cuánto tiempo estimado tarda en alcanzar el orgasmo? – las mejillas de Naruto se encendían del tono carmesí conforme iba leyendo las preguntas a cual más degenerada y morbosa, hasta que estalló indignado- ¡Vieja pervertida Oba-chan! ¿Qué clase de preguntas depravadas quiere que conteste? Ni hablar, yo se lo que pretende… Como esta sola y amargada obliga a la gente a escribir sus intimidades para luego caer en su mundo de fantasía erótica imaginándose los profundos, largos y húmedos polvos de sus pacientes. Y por supuesto vender la información a las revistas guarras o programas del corazón. Paso del rellenar más cuestionario.

Naruto dejó el papel a un lado recordando que debía pasar tras el biombo para cambiarse de ropa. – Pero, pero…. ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO? – gritó una vez que se puso la vestimenta que consistía en una bata larga verde con la parte de atrás completamente descubierta por la que se le colaba el aire en todo su trasero desnudo.

(Vamos, las típicas batas de hospital que parecen unos chalecos de papel que no se abrochan de ningún lado)

La misma asistente se incorporaba de nuevo en la habitación. – Por favor siéntese aquí. – le indicaba en una silla de metal un tanto peculiar con dos especies de brazos en las extremidades de las piernas para que pudieran quedar en alto.

El rubio con la cara roja farolillo de feria y con movimientos lentos intentando taparse como fuera su desnudez trasera se sentó a malas penas en la extraña silla. Menuda vergüenza estaba pasando. Y para colmo no podía mirar a la enfermera porque le causaba más bochorno si cabía, conclusión, el blanco techo en esos momentos le era tremendamente interesante. La joven mujer se acercó hasta él por las piernas, comenzando a levantarle un poco la bata, divisando los genitales en pelota picada. Alcanzó a ver como la chica se colocaba unos guantes y comenzaba a toquetear su zona de la entrepierna.

El rubio dio un pequeño saltito al notar como le sobaba descarado su miembro viril - Oiga señora… ¿Está usted segura que esto es necesario para hacerme una ecografía? Porque yo no dudo que usted sea ginecóloga, pero tampoco dudo en que sea una tocóloga lasciva.

-Sí, sí no te preocupes chico, esto es una comprobación rudimentaria.- de la nada la mujer sacó un artefacto en forma de consolador de plástico, intentando incrustárselo. Al comprobar como Naruto se movía demasiado evitando que su entrada fuera perforada de nuevo, le habló en tono desquiciada – A ver chico, deja de moverte tanto, el más mínimo error puede hacer que te estirpe una almorrana…

-"Esta tía esta fatal del riego mental. Es una psicópata" – cerraba cada vez más las piernas intentando esconder su entrada.

-Y ahora hazme el favor de correrte pronto que tengo otro paciente al que visitar.

-¡Pero tú de que vas!... ¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!

El grito de socorro llegó hasta los oídos del moreno que corría en su ayuda. Entró precipitado en la habitación con el corazón a mil por hora. – Narutooo, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien? - Sasuke se acercaba de inmediato a su novio abrazándolo protector.

Tsunade entraba segundos después también agitada por la carrera apresurada hasta la sala encontrándose con toda la escena.- Pero ¿qué demonios estas haciendo subido en el potro?

-U… una mujer estaba aquí vestida de enfermera… y… y a saltado por la ventana – lloriqueaba señalando las cortinas que se movían por el aire de la calle - … y … y llevaba un tarro que pretendía llenarlo con mi esperma…

-Otra vez las locas del yaoi, tks…– Tsunade chaqueaba la lengua molesta - … mira que son insistentes, el otro día le hicieron lo mismo a Neji. Yo no se quien les a metido en la cabeza la idea de fecundarse con esperma ajeno. - Una enorme gota comenzó a resbalar por sus cabezas. -Anda Naruto haz el favor de colocarte por lo menos la ropa interior, solo necesitamos el vientre descubierto para ver la ecografía.

Con dos lagrimones cayendo de sus ojos el rubio de nuevo volvió a hacer caso a su médica. Al poco salía con los pantalones colocados y el pecho descubierto.

-Qué emoción, qué emoción – la Hokage daba saltitos de alegría mientras sentaba a Naruto en la camilla, colocándole todos los cables alrededor de la barriga y acercando la pantalla de monitor por el cual verían la criatura.- Y después de la mitosis, la meiosis, embrión y luego el feto, por lo menos esperemos que no salga con cara de cateto. – Encendió la pantalla comenzando a ver el útero artificial del rubio y el pequeño bulto que formaba la criatura.- Mirar, mirar, ese bultito es vuestro bebé… notar como late su corazoncito.

El primer contacto, la primera vez que lo veían de verdad, era su bebé, la linda criatura que se gestaba en el vientre de Naruto. Felices lágrimas de alegría resbalaban por su cara morena sonriente, mirando embelesado en la pantalla la pequeña forma de un cuerpecito moviéndose lentamente, el tenue palpitar de su corazón. Notó como Sasuke entrelazaba una de sus manos nervioso. Al desviar hacia el moreno pudo comprobar el hermoso brillo de sus ojos negros mirar atónito el bebé sonriendo cálido.

Tsunade movió un poco el aparato sobre el vientre moreno que les permitía visualizar en contenido de su interior.- Aquí llega la incógnita, el sexo del bebé.

-Hay que ver, tan pequeño y ya pensando en perversiones.

-¡No dobe!, con sexo se refiere a si es un chico o una chica.- le confirmaba Sasuke a su lado sin desviar la mirada de pantalla de frente a él.

-Ahh, pero eso no hace falta que lo digas, yo ya lo se dattebayo – Sasuke y Tsunade lo miraban interrogante dudando de la contestación mientras que Naruto sonreía tierno – Se que es una mujer, por la forma en que le late el corazón.

La Hogake volvió la vista al monitor moviendo de nuevo un poco el aparato sobre el vientre para dar más visibilidad. Finalmente sonrió complacida - Sí, en efecto, es una chica.

-Una niña Naruto, ¡es una niña!!

Ambos jóvenes inundaron su cara de felicidad en una sonrisa radiante de júbilo y satisfacción. Se besaron cariñosos incontables veces sin importar la presencia de gente ajena allí. Por fin habían podido verla por primera vez, sentir como dentro de su vientre crecía y latía una nueva vida. Por fin conocían a ciencia cierta cual iba a ser su descendencia. Una mujer.

-Felicidades chicos, de aquí a cuatro meses aproximadamente seréis papas.- Tsunade se limpiaba las lagrimitas de felicidad con una mano y recapacitó - Bueno, en realidad deberemos provocar el parto antes de que cumplas los nueve meses de embarazo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues es sencillo Naruto. Visto que eres un hombre y no puedes dar a luz como las mujeres porque no tienes orificio alguno por el que poder sacarla… no, por el culo no se puede Sasuke – adelantaba contestación antes de que se lo preguntaran - …deberemos practicarte la cesárea una vez que rompas aguas.

-¿Rajarme la barriga? – La sola idea de verse abierto en canal comenzaba a aterrarle - Presiento que eso va a ser muy doloroso dattebayo.

-No hombre, las nuevas tecnologías, la epidural, anestésicos y demás te aliviarán un poco el dolor.- intentaba calmarlo aunque sabía que de todas maneras sí iba a ser una situación difícil de pasar – Pero antes de eso deberás asistir a un curso para mamas primerizas que organizo yo misma. Cuando nazca la niña tendrás que saber como tienes que cuidarla, darle de mamar, las comidas, los sueños, los distintos sonidos del llanto y todo lo que con lleva el cuido de una criatura, ahora que ya te has iniciado en la maravillosa senda de la maternidad.

-Claro que sí, voy a ser la mejor mama y papa del mundo…

-Oe, que yo también la voy a cuidar ¬¬ – se molestaba Sasuke – Tú serás la madre y yo el padre….

-Sasuke-teme, esas pequeñas diferencias tenemos que solucionarlas cuanto antes. Nada de papeles tú eres la madre y tú el padre, no, no… - de repente un pequeño movimiento le hizo llevarse las manos al vientre con urgencia - ¡Ahh! ¿Qué ha sido eso? – una extraña contracción – ¡Se a movido! la niña a dado una patadita.

Ilusionado Sasuke ponía también una mano sobre el vientre queriendo notar el movimiento. Tras unos segundos en silencio el bebé se volvió a mover. -¡Se ha vuelto a mover! Ole mi niña, va a salir con el Taijutsu ya aprendido.

-A partir de quinto mes de embarazo es muy normal que sientas esos movimientos en tu interior, ten en cuenta que esta dentro de ti, y en esa oscura habitación ella te presiente. Tu estado de ánimo es vital para su salud. Si tú estas triste ella entristece contigo. Sí tú sonríes ella siente la calidez de tu felicidad. – les explicaba la mujer – Ahora el bebé nada en tus aguas y son tus entrañas su alimento. Se acabaron las comidas basura, de ahora en adelante todo alimentos sanos. Estoy segura de que Sasuke se encargará de que cumplas una dieta equilibrada. – Desviaba hacia el moreno que asentía enérgico – Chicos como ya sabéis, al principio el camino de la maternidad es difícil, cuidar a un bebé no es sencillo y menos para la niña que va a ser el nuevo contenedor del Kyubi. – ponía seriedad en sus palabras sinceras - Pero solo trae un billete de llegada, no tiene retorno, porque viene para quedarse, seguro que en una familia querida. – ambos jóvenes se miraban cómplices denotando su amor y unión – Y le daréis todo lo que tenéis, comenzando por la vida.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Varios días después de asistir a la consulta de Tsunade, ambos chicos acordaron irse a vivir juntos instalados en la mansión Uchiha al ser la más grande para la descendencia que venía de camino. Al principio la situación de los aldeanos hacía la estancia un poco tensa. Naruto en cierto modo ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le mirara mal y los insultos que le dirigían, pero todo eso era nuevo para Sasuke, el siempre respetado miembro del prestigioso clan Uchiha. Ni modo consentía que la gente despreciara a su novio de esa forma tan rastrera. Varias disputas entre los chicos les llevaron a un desacuerdo.

Sasuke optaba por aniquilar a todo ser viviente que se atreviera a mirar mal a Naruto, y este por su parte optaba a ignorarlo todo por completo, no hay mejor arma que la indiferencia. Por suerte la noticia del embarazo y la unión de los chicos no cayo extraña entre sus compañeros que lo aceptaron con rapidez y les daban todo su apoyo y comprension. Ese era el punto más vital para que todo no se desmoronara por completo, la aceptación de sus amigos, comenzando por la gran fiesta de bienvenida que recibieron nada más enterarse de su llegada de nuevo a la villa. Todos se encontraban allí desde el equipo de Shikamaru, el de Neji como el de Hinata, también embarazada de ocho meses, hasta sus senseis Kakashi o Iruka entre otros. La única ausencia notable fue la de Sakura encerrada a cal y canto en su casa no aceptando la pareja y mucho menos la descendencia que venia de camino.

Tras varios días de convivencia con sus más y sus menos ambos jóvenes acordaron ir a comprar la multitud de ropitas, juguetes y accesorios para el bebé. Nunca estaba de más ir precavido para cuando llegara el momento del nacimiento. Con un fajo de billetes en los bolsillos herencia del fallecido clan Uchiha, ambos jóvenes acompañados de sus senseis Kakashi e Iruka emprendieron camino por las distintas tiendas de Konoha.

Caminando por una concurrida calle, un poco más adelantados Iruka y Naruto, este último devorando un gran helado de plátano y chocolate, conversaban animadamente sobre los colores de las ropitas, los accesorios que iban a comprar y consejos sobre las comidas, horas de sueño o el simple cambio del pañal. Aunque su sensei también fuera inexperto en el campo de cuidar niños se le notaba mucho más informado sobre esos temas. Nunca venia mal un buen consejo. Sobretodo de su querido sensei.

En la retaguardia varios pasos atrás, Sasuke y Kakashi, este último leyendo a la vez que caminaba la última edición del Icha Icha paradise, los seguían silenciosos. Los constantes bostezos de Sasuke hicieron romper el silencio por parte de su sensei.

-Te noto algo cansado Sasuke, ¿no has dormido bien últimamente?

-No mucho, no. – confirmaba el joven con cara somnolienta.

-Ya veo, y supongo que se debe a Naruto, ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

Sasuke lo miro indiferente como diciendo, no quiero hablar del tema pero estoy seguro que me vas a obligar igualmente. – Bueno, desconocía por completo los síntomas que acarrea un embarazo, y me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme.- hizo una pausa - Además Naruto sigue igual de hiperactivo aún con varios quilos de más.

-Bueno, en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo Naruto revoltoso, esté embarazado o no. Ya sabes como es, nunca va a cambiar.

-Lo se, y no pretendo que cambie, sigue siendo el mismo usuratonkache de siempre, es solo que… por kami-sama a veces me crispa los nervios sus repentinos cambios hormonales.- Kakashi lo miraba sin entender – El otro día por ejemplo…

**Flash Back**

Cinco de la mañana, residencia Uchiha. Aparentemente todo esta en silencio. Ambos muchachos se encuentran placidamente dormidos en la cama de matrimonio.

-¡Quiero mis armas de inmediato! ¡Kunais, Shurikens, pergaminos! ¡Necesito hacer agujeros, ya! – repentino Naruto comenzó a dar voces pegando un santo de la cama, encendiendo todas las luces de la casa buscando las armas.

Sasuke también pegó un bote de la cama al oír el griterío poniéndose a la defensiva mirando hacia todos los lados -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Nos atacan? ¿Invasores?

-¡Dónde están! ¡Donde están mis armas! – Naruto eufórico removía por completo la habitación de matrimonio.

Al comprobar que toda la estancia estaba en perfecto estado y no había enemigos a tres kilómetros de perímetro, Sasuke centró la atención en su novio que por lo que podía ver ya había encontrado la bolsa de Kunais. Una mala idea se le pasó por la cabeza -¡Detente! No cometas una locura, no te suicides usuratonkache…

De un manotazo le arrebató la bolsa impidiendo el cometido - ¿De qué estas hablando baka? No me pienso suicidar, lo que tengo es un antojo, necesito entrenar, estoy perdiendo la figura, mírame de perfil – Naruto volteaba mostrándole la abultada barriga - ¿No te recuerdo a una bolla de la playa?

Sasuke le miraba confuso como diciendo, ¿pero que coño me estas contando?

-Pues eso, que me voy al jardín a practicar.

Y de nuevo Naruto le volvió a coger la bolsa de armas saliendo al jardín a destrozar troncos.

**End of Flash Back**

-Y eso fue hace dos días, anoche le dio por salir a comprar al supermercado de madrugada comida para el perro – desviaba la mirada encolerizada hacia su sensei murmurando entre dientes - … y no tenemos perro en casa.

Kakashi llevaba una mano a la boca debajo de su mascara impidiendo estallar de la risa en toda su cara. – Bueno Sasuke, desgraciadamente no hay ningún tipo de cura para los antojos, tendrás que conformarte y ser paciente.

Resopló malhumorado. Ya sabía que no había cura para los antojos, pero por lo menos esperaba que no fueran tan excéntricos, ni a tan altas horas de la mañana. Al volver a fijar la vista hacia delante, el escaparate de una tienda llamó su atención por completo, era un cochecito para bebes. – Espera Kakashi, quiero entrar a esta tienda.

Media hora más tarde.

-Estas ropitas que hemos comprado son tan lindas. Ya me imagino a mi niña vestidas con ellas. – Naruto sonreía esplendido mirando cada diminuta prenda de ropa que acababan de adquirir. – Y estas mini sandalias de ninja son tan monas.

-Seguro que le van a quedar genial a tu preciosa niña Naruto – afirmaba Iruka a su lado.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde se han metido este par? Hace ya rato que no los veo. – se refería a sus novios.

Naruto inspeccionaba con la mirada a lo lejos por la amplia calle en la que se encontraban – ¡Ahhh! Mira, acaban de salir de aquella tienda. – señalaba a lo lejos la ubicación de los hombres. Al acercarse a ellos Naruto apresuró a enseñarles los distintos vestiditos, camisetas y pantaloncitos. – Mira Sasuke, no me digas que no son maravillosa estas ropitas para la niña.

Sasuke ponía cada de disgusto - ¿Tenían que ser todas las prendas de color rosa?...

Una pequeña vena apareció sobre la frente del rubio hablando en tono amenazador - ¿Qué problema tienes con el color?

-Ninguno, solo que me recuerda demasiado a…. Sakura.

El rubio agachaba la cabeza visiblemente apenado tras escuchar el nombre de su ex compañera de equipo. Por lo visto nunca iba a dar su brazo a torcer ante la relación de los chicos. Le dolía en el alma el rechazo de una persona tan importante para él.

Sin pretenderlo se había desatado una situación tensa por parte de los cuatro hombres que permanecían en silencio. Iruka, el más astuto, procedió a romper un poco la tensión. – Y bien chicos ¿qué habéis comprado vosotros?

El moreno sonrió con prepotencia moviéndose hacia un lado para descubrir a sus espaldas el carricoche de su niña – El mejor, el fabuloso, el magnifico y más caro carricoche de toda la aldea de Konoha. – Lo presentaba eufórico, satisfecho con su compra – Tiene llantas de aluminio cromado en azul oscuro, alerón en la parte trasera, paraguas anti rayos, ruedas de tracción cuatro por cuatro, radio extraíble con mp3, campo magnético anti secuestros, descapotable y con el emblema Uchiha grabado en un lateral. Y de regalo… – sacaba un objeto de sus bolsillos colocándoselo sobre los ojos - … me hacían oferta tres por uno en gafas de sol ultima generación. Hasta tengo unas para la niña…

Una gigantesca gota resbalaba por las sienes de su novio y senseis allí presentes. Naruto se le acercó despacio con aura asesina. Encaró su mirada en esos momentos rojiza mostrando la gran vena palpitante sobre su frente – Sasuke… contéstame a una pregunta – pronunciaba en tono amenazador - ¿Le has comprado un carricoche o un vehiculo de formula uno?…

Multitud de gotas más resbalando por todas las cabezas. Hasta el famoso cuervo de la serie cruzaba el cielo pronunciando "Aho, aho, aho"

- ¡¡Que te crees que la niña va a hacer carreras de coches o que…!! – le gritaba histérico reprendiéndole - … Y además que es eso de que solo lleva en un lateral el símbolo Uchiha… ahora mismo lo devuelves y pides que inserten el emblema Uzumaki, que para algo va a llevar mi apellido.

-De eso nada dobe, la niña tendrá mi apellido, y por fin mi clan volverá a renacer.

-¿Tú estas flipado o que? o sea, la mantengo durante nueve meses en la barriga, me da un hambre voraz, antojos a todas horas, son incontables las veces que voy al baño, vómitos y calores, por no decir el dolor que me va a causar un parto y las cicatrices de la cesárea. Y mírame… - se volteaba señalando su trasero - … tengo hasta caderas de mujer que me tienen acomplejado, ¿y dices que va a llevar tu apellido? ¡JA!!, por encima de mi cadáver ¬¬… no estoy pasando yo por todo esto para luego tener que llamarla Naoko Uchiha…

-¡Ohhh! Valla, así que ya tenéis pensado el nombre de la niña – pronunciaba Kakashi intentando apaciguar de nuevo la situación tensa.

-¡Naoko!!

-¡Saruka!!

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron intimidantes. Habían pronunciado cada uno un nombre distinto, ni siquiera en eso coincidían.

-La niña se llamará Naoko Uzumaki…

-Ni hablar, le queda mucho mejor Saruka Uchiha…

-Grrrrrr

-Arggg

Ya volvían a pelear como animalillos salvajes. Sus senseis se miraron entre ellos riendo divertidos, estos chicos nunca cambiarían, aunque fueran ya pareja estable y fueran a tener una niña en común, su rivalidad de años atrás siempre estaba presente.

Kakashi volvió a retomar la lectura de su Icha Icha paradise hablando como si no fueran importantes sus palabras – Bueno, yo tengo una solución para resolver esta disputa matrimonial y llegar a un acuerdo con el nombre – ambos chicos dejaron de pelear durante unos segundos para mirar expectantes a Kakashi que aparentemente seguía con la cabeza metida entre las paginas de su libro sin prestar mucha atención-… por si os interesa, se trataría de… una batalla de sexo.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A**: Y hasta aquí puedo escribir esta semana , bueno más bien es todo lo que me daba el capítulo que me da la sensación de que es demasiado largo, en fin, para la próxima me reservo tantos desvaríos xD

Queda oficialmente publicado el sexo del bebé, una chica, weeeeeee ya tenia ganas de decirlo porque las mujeres también pintamos mucho y como nueva contenedora del Kyubi mucho más. Lo que no me queda claro es el nombre xDD ¿Naoko? ¿Saruka? ¿Otro nombre? Acepto cualquier sugerencia referente a la chibi

Siento mucho a aquellas que esperaban impacientes un poco de la semilla de Naruto, pero nos interrumpieron antes de poder llevar a cabo el plan de inseminación artificial de todos los tíos buenos de Konoha xDDDD esa fan yaoi que se nos coló en el hospital…

Para el próximo a ver si han aceptado la batalla de sexo que proponía su sensei o tal vez saber como les va a Sai y Gaara en Suna, o quizás vuelva a la carga Itachi o su amiga la cabra xDDD, Nos vemos en las reviews kissus y gracias por seguir leyendo, en especial a: **kiryuja-san****AgataBlack**** , DarkLady-Iria , Phoenix , ****Princess Of Kamui****Miss. ReNa-chan****nanami Al chan****Miyuky-san**** , samantha-miko , Ando Yuki , akira92 , ****regina black**** , bibi009 , ****Denisuki****Ouka Sakazaki**** , Eidan , tabe-chan , ****sabaku no julliet**

Me da una pena enorme no poder nunca tener tiempo para contestar a las reviews, así que he pensado si queréis consultarme algo yo gustosa lo respondo por msn .


	19. Chapter 19

Soy consciente de que este capítulo va a coger desprevenida a más de una que no se lo espera. Pero ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho y quería ponerlo en practica ¿Qué de quien hablo? Pues sigue leyendo y comprobarás lo que les ocurre a Sai y Gaara… ¡mhahaha!!

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que aportaron un nombre para la chibi, os lo agradezco de corazón, finalmente me he quedado con uno. En el fic lo pongo, pero no se preocupen, todavía hay más nombres por colocar y sino lee el capitulo y comprenderás lo que digo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 19: Amigos en problemas, una grata sorpresa.**

Tras la genial idea que su sensei Kakashi les propuso para zanjar sus diferencias sobre el nombre de su hija, ahí se encontraban, practicando la nueva postura.

-¡Aaahh!! Sigue… no pares... cabalga sobre mí zorrito…

-Sasuke… Ahhh Aaahhh

Las ávidas manos del moreno recorrían suave la espalda desnuda de su novio encima suya mientras contemplaba fascinado la imagen más lasciva que sus brillantes ojos negros habían visto jamás. Los lindos ojos azules entrecerrados por el placer transmitiendo en el brillo su excitación, las mejillas sonrojadas efecto del alto calor que desprendían ambos cuerpos, la boquita entreabierta gimiendo sin control exuberantes gemidos que comenzaban a volverle loco, el contoneo de sus caderas y esa estrechez que lo estaba matando de gusto. Desde luego la postura a practicar en esta ocasión era de las mejores, dándole más visibilidad de la acostumbrada y menos esfuerzos, ya que Sasuke era el que permanecía recostado sobre las finas sabanas de seda y Naruto a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, penetrándose a su gusto, más rápido, más profundo, apoyando parte de su peso sobre el pecho de Sasuke para darse más impulso en cada embestida, tomando por completo la situación.

-Ohh, kami-sama… ahhh, la tienes tan grande… mmm

-Más rápido… Narutoo… ahhhh, más rápido kitsune…

La barriguita morena perlada en sudor, subía y bajaba suave al ritmo medio lento que Naruto controlaba, y es que moverse con varios quilos de más impedía que la velocidad fuera en aumento, lo más necesitado en esos momentos de excitación para ambos chicos.

Extasiado Sasuke se incorporó quedando sentado de frente al rubio. No podía soportar ni un segundo más el ritmo lento que llevaban. Lo agarró fuerte de los cachetes del redondo trasero comenzando a dirigir la velocidad de las embestidas por toda su larga longitud. Subiendo con energía para bajarlo de golpe abarcando por completo su largo miembro, llegando hasta el fondo de la estrecha entrada.

-¡Ahhhh! – gemía Naruto. Las embestidas comenzaban a llegarle hasta el fondo de su ser, tan duras, tan fuertes, notando como los dedos de Sasuke apretaban su trasero aferrado como un poseso, aumentando la velocidad hasta el punto de casi pegar saltos sobre la cama. Sujeto a los pálidos hombros, Naruto hacia su mayor esfuerzo por controlar las oleadas de placer que hacían vibrar cada centímetro de su piel- Sasuke… no puedo más… ahhh

-Vamos… Mmm, terminemos juntos… ahhhh

Una de las manos del moreno se desplazó hasta aprisionar el pene del rubio. Agitándolo con fuerza intencionada esperando su culminación. Notando como tal acción repercutía a la entrada que cada vez se contraía más y más, apretándole su miembro en el interior dolorosamente delicioso.

Sentían el estremecimiento recorrerle por cada poro estremecido, la respiración se entrecortaba y el corazón parecía que se les fuera a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Una fuerte convulsión y los ojos se les cerraron automáticamente, no aguantaba más. El profundo gemido de Naruto delataba su llegada al orgasmo, a los pocos segundos Sasuke anunciaba también la culminación con un gruñido de lo más sensual en el oído del menor.

Quedaron abrazados en esa postura durante unos minutos, apoyados en el hombro contrario tan cansados pero a la vez muy satisfechos. Escuchando como sus corazones desbocados volvían a latir de forma frecuente, la respiración se estabilizaba y la sensación de relax aumentaba hasta el punto de casi quedar dormido allí mismo.

Con sumo cuidado, Sasuke lo cogió de la cintura levantándolo en el proceso para salir de su interior, le dio un furtivo beso en los labios y se recostaron ambos de frente uno al otro sobre la cama, acariciándose mimosos la cara, los brazos, los labios, entrelazando sus piernas, uniéndose en un afectuoso abrazo, expresando con caricias tanto que no hacia falta ninguna palabra más.

Los parpados se cerraban, escuchó como Naruto comenzaba a ronronear igual que un gatito sobre el regazo de su madre. Adoraba el sonido que emitía antes de quedar plenamente dormido. Sasuke le dio un suave roce sobre las hebras doradas envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, sabía que Naruto intentaba evadirle por un asunto pendiente.

-No creas que se me va a olvidar… - le susurraba Sasuke al oído, despertando al medio somnoliento rubio que acurrucaba más la cara sobre la curvatura del su cuello. – Te has venido antes que yo… por lo tanto he ganado el juego.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado, no había manera de despistarlo, ni haciéndose el dormido. Era cierto que se había venido antes que el moreno, y por lo tanto el nombre de la niña sería el elegido por Sasuke. Se mantuvo en silencio a la espera del veredicto.

-… En ese caso, le pondremos Naoko.

Naruto levantaba su cabecita rubia del cuello mirándolo sorprendido. ¡Pero si ese es el nombre que él quería desde un principio! Inconscientemente puso cara de puchero, Sasuke le había hecho rabiar como siempre, ya que al final por lo visto ambos coincidían en que la niña se llamara Naoko como su padre eligió días atrás. Su sonrisa complacida resplandecía de alegría.

-Naoko Uchiha… humm, pues no suena nada mal.

La sonrisa se esfumó, cambiándola por una frente arrugada de irritación – Teme, no te pienses que va a llevar tu apellido.

-Es lo justo, te he ganado y al final le he puesto el nombre que tú querías, que menos que lleve mi apellido, para algo es mi hija también.

-Nada de eso, lo justo sería que hiciéramos otro asalto poniendo en juego el apellido, je, ahora que conozco tus puntos sensibles me será muy fácil volverte a ganar. – deslizo sensual la nariz por el cuello hasta besarlo con presión en un punto cercano al lóbulo de su oreja. El cuerpo de Sasuke se erizó al sentir la influencia en ese punto, un gruñido de satisfacción se ahogaba en su garganta intentando no corroborar lo evidente - ¿Lo ves? Jeje

-Te advierto que no eres el único que conoce los puntos débiles del contrario – amenazó divertido. Desplazó una mano ávida hacia los muslos del rubio, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos por el interior, subiendo hacia su entrepierna. Un leve temblor afirmaba cuanto le gustaba que le tocara en esa zona tan sensible. – Y ese no es el único punto… se que también te gusta que te toque por aquí… - subía la mano hacia un pezón, pellizcándolo un poco, sacándole un leve gemido de su boquita entreabierta – y por aquí también… - desplazaba un poco la cara hasta la clavícula, besándolo suave para repentino succionarle posesivamente creándole un marcado chupón.

-Ahhh, mmmm … - deslizó los dedos por los sedosos cabellos negros haciendo más presión sobre su cuello. El deseo se había vuelto a desatar en ambos. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el vientre, Sasuke se posicionó encima de su koi, comenzando a recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos, besando ardiente cada rincón de su cuello subiendo hasta cazar los labios

- Dobe, Te veo con ganas de coger la revancha…. – argumentaba pasando delicadamente uno de dos dedos sobre el miembro medio erecto.

Naruto sonrió desviando la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Sasuke - ¿Acaso tú no?

Sus miradas deseosas se encontraron durante unos segundos. Ambos sabían que el juego acababa de comenzar de nuevo y sus entrepiernas despertaban con cada palpitación.

-POM, POM

Dos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta de entrada repentinamente. Los chicos se miraron interrogantes, no esperaban ninguna visita de buena mañana.

-¿Quién será? – Naruto se medio incorporaba en la cama y abría las sabanas para salir a atender la visita.

-No hagas caso – pero Sasuke no estaba por la labor de dejar escapar su presa y mucho menos ahora que ya se le había despertado su miembro y requería atención. Lo cogió de los hombros recostándolo de nuevo bajo su cuerpo – Seguramente sea propaganda, o el cartero, o las pesadas esas que intentan vender cosméticos o enciclopedias… bueno esas no, el otro día le quemé a una de ellas el pelo con un katon.

Dudó un poco, pero finalmente Naruto lo dejó estar, comenzando a corresponder las caricias que Sasuke le brindaba. Beso tras beso, rozando insinuantes sus miembros erguidos, aumentando la excitación de sus cuerpos.

-POOM, POOM, POOM

Los sonidos de la puerta de la entrada volvieron a ser más insistentes, cortando de nuevo el ambiente caldeado entre los dos jóvenes. Sasuke echaba chispas con la mirada, odiaba ser interrumpido a mitad de hacer suyo a Naruto que por su parte, tan solo notaba caer una enorme gota por la frente, no podía levantarse, Sasuke no le iba a dejar contestar a las insistentes llamadas.

-¡BOOOMM!!

El enorme golpe que se pudo escuchar a continuación indicaba que la puerta de la entrada había sido derribada. Una sombra a la velocidad de la luz cruzó el pasillo a lo largo, atravesando por la habitación donde los jóvenes se encontraban en posición indecorosa hasta entrar con urgencia en el baño del dormitorio.

-… ¿Ese que a pasado no era… Sai? – preguntaba confuso Naruto levantándose de la cama para colocarse algo de ropa.

Sasuke suspiró hastiado cerrando los ojos, molesto. Efectivamente ambos habían visto a Sai pasar de largo hasta colarse en el baño y ahora presentía el chakra de Gaara en la puerta de la casa. Qué pronto habían vuelto estos dos de Suna. – No nos van a dejar ni dos semanas sin saber de ellos ¬¬… - murmuró entre dientes. También se levantó de la cama vistiéndose a ver que diantre querían esta vez.

-¡Broaghhhh!! – sonaba dentro del aseo.

-Encima llega enfermo – deducía Sasuke escuchando el sonido de angustia en su compañero – Podía haberse dejado los virus y gérmenes en la arena, como se le peguen a Naruto ya la hemos liado otra vez…

El rubio salía en ese momento a recibir a Gaara que se frotaba la cabeza cabizbaja en la puerta de la entrada, como metido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Gaara!! – exclamaba feliz de verlo – Que alegría veros por aquí de nuevo, ¿Vienes por asuntos de trabajo entre villas?

Respondió dudando en su contestación – Más o menos…

-No creo que tu novio sea tan retorcido como para venir tan solo a descomponerse en nuestra casa… ¿Qué le pasa al baka de Sai? – Sasuke se incorporaba a la conversación entrando en el recibidor.

-No lo se – suspiro hondo encarando a Sasuke – Lleva ya varias semanas un poco raro, dice que le dan escalofríos y nauseas todo lo que huele. Pensamos que puede haber cogido algún virus o que el cambio climático de la arena haya afectado a su metabolismo. El caso es que está en muy baja condición física. Le dije que se quedara en Suna hasta que finalizara el papeleo pendiente con vuestra Hokage, pero insistió en venir conmigo y durante todo el camino no a hecho otra cosa que sentirse indispuesto.

-Eso me pasaba a mi también al principio del embarazo dattebayo…

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio durante segundos interminables con una única pregunta en las mentes pensadoras… ¿Estaría Sai embarazado? Sasuke y Naruto miraron interrogante a Gaara, no hacia falta que se lo preguntaran, el pelirrojo sabía el por qué de esa mirada inquisidora.

-No puede ser… es casi imposible que Sai pueda encontrarse… - desvió la mirada hacia el vientre de Naruto - … embarazado.

-¿Casi imposible? – Sasuke hacia énfasis en la pregunta.

-Bueno… una vez… hará cosa de mes y medio - Gaara se metía en sus pensamientos - … le dije que… se vistiera de… colegiala. – enrojeció recordando como le quedaba la minifalda a su guapo anbu.

Naruto se llevaba una mano a la boca sorprendido – ¿Hizo el sexy no jutsu…?

Las gotas de angustia y sudor resbalaban por la frente de Kazekage. No podía ser verdad lo que le estaba pasando. Los ojos desorbitaban en el vientre moreno de Naruto pensando que posiblemente también se le formaría a Sai, un nudo apresaba su garganta oprimiendo hasta dejarlo casi sin aire. Con un hilito de voz afirmo la pregunta – Hai…

Toda su vida cruzaba como un fogonazo de luz a gran velocidad, como el día que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Akatsuki cuando le extrajeron a Sunkaku. Tanto el presente como el futuro, ya se vería en su casa con varios niños correteando por la estancia, gruñendo como las viejas, quejándose por el ruido de sus estridentes voces puras, desquiciado de los nervios porque ninguno le hacia caso.

Sasuke sin embargo reía por lo bajo. De ser cierto, iba a ser muy divertido ver a Sai pasando por todas las etapas del embarazo y mucho más ver a Gaara soportar los antojos de su extrovertido anbu. – Seréis bakas, con la cantidad de cosas que hay para que no pase eso. Seguro que lo hicisteis sin condón…

-La marcha atrás… joder, la marcha atrás era el método. ¡Yo que sabía que se iba a quedar preñado!, no es normal en relaciones entre hombres usar condón ¿o sí?

-Bueno, depende del caso. Aunque sea con un hombre en condiciones normales, sin técnicas extrañas de por medio, siempre tienes que usar condón, también tienes que tener en cuenta las enfermedades que puedes coger, la sífilis, yo que se… no puedes ir de naturópata por la vida.

-Naru ¿Qué? – preguntaba confuso Naruto a su lado pensando que se dirigía a él.

-Natural, sin preservativo, a pelo vamos. – acaraba.

El pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Bloqueado mentalmente intentaba excusarse de alguna manera por lo que estaba sucediendo repentino – La… la culpa es de él. Yo iba a mi ritmo tranquilo, ahí dale que te pego, ¡Joder! Para una vez que me deja ser seme no iba a tener una eyaculación precoz, tenia que aprovecharlo. Y en el momento clave le dio la tos y claro, comenzó a agitarse y rompió mi ritmo. Pero vamos, se me escaparía un espermatozoide, dos como mucho… también sería casualidad que encontraran el camino a seguir, con la oscuridad que tiene que haber ahí dentro.

En ese momento aparecía Sai en la entrada palpándose la barriga con cara descompuesta.

-Por dios, dime que te ha bajado la regla… - Gaara se le abalanzaba no sabiendo ni lo que decía de los nervios.

-Tú eres tonto o que… - gritaba ofendido Sai. – Haber si te va a bajar a ti pero del guantazo.

-Hui que borde esta, eso es que le va a venir en cualquier momento – ironizaba Sasuke con una sonrisa de lo más divertida.- O al igual te ha venido y no te has dado cuenta.

-¡Cállate Uchiha-bastardo! - Sai enfurecido lo miraba con cara de mala ostia a punto de tirarse a la yugular. – Al igual tú te has vuelto imbecil y tampoco lo sab…sab…. ¡Brogahh!! - Un nuevo brote de angustia subía desde su estomago a la garganta. Se llevó las dos manos rápido a la boca saliendo disparado nuevamente hacia el servicio.

-Más claro agua, no esta preñado, esta preñadísimo. – Sasuke se descojonaba de la risa.

-Si quieres puedo bajar a la farmacia y comprar un predictor – intentaba ayudar Naruto. Toda esta nueva historia le daba mucho morbo, el saber que alguien más pasaba por su misma situación lo aliviaba un poco.

-¿Qué es un predictor? – Gaara desviaba hacia Sasuke preguntándole sin entender nada de nada.

-Es un artefacto que mediante el contacto con la orina se puede saber si la persona en cuestión esta embarazada o no.

-Bien, ahora precisamente me pillas con ganas, dame un tarro o algo para mear.

Un tic apareció sobre el ojo derecho de Sasuke controlándose para no gritar a su compañero - ¡Baka!! La orina tiene que ser la de Sai, ¿O acaso eres tú el embarazado?

El kazekage se llevaba las manos al cabello estirándoselo del agobio – Lo siento, es que estoy nervioso y ya no se lo que digo.

Naruto le sonrió cálido. Cuanto le recordaba esa actitud insegura a sus primeros meses de gestación. – Vamos cálmate Gaara, esto no es el fin del mundo. Un retoño siempre trae cosas buenas a una familia que se quiere. Y vosotros dos os queréis. – De los hombros lo condujo a sentarse en el mullido sofá del comedor – Sasuke te preparará una tila.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque lo digo yo y punto – Sasuke se acojonó un poco por la respuesta brusca. Que carácter que llegaba a tener su novio con el embarazo – Además voy a bajar un momento a la farmacia a comprar el producto ¿O quieres bajar y comprarlo tú?

Las imágenes de las dependientas cuchicheando entre ellas con suposiciones para ver a que chica de Konoha había dejado preñada pasaba por su mente – No, no, mejor preparo yo la tila – y sin rechistar entraba en la cocina a prepararla.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Media hora más tarde Naruto volvía con la compra de la farmacia encontrándose a Gaara y Sai discutiendo sentados en el sofá del comedor. Por lo visto ya se encontraba mejor como para zarandear a su novio de la solapa de la camisa desquiciado gritándole.

-¡Desgraciado!! juro que como el predictor de positivo te la corto, ¡Me has oído Gaara! ¡Te la cortooo!

Al parecer ya era consciente de los síntomas que padecía y la posibilidad del embarazo entraba en su mente trastocando su humor de perros.

-Sai, te juro que no puede ser, mis renacuajos no disparan sin permiso – se excusaba el pelirrojo.

-¿A no? ¡Pues habrá sido una avanzadilla de exploración!!

-Será mejor que te tranquilices Sai – pronunciaba tranquilo Sasuke sentándose en el sillón de frente – El estrés y los nervios condicionan mucho a tu organismo, y ahora mismo estas histérico… ¿Cómo quieres que te venga la regla? Si es que no colaboras… - se mofaba a gusto de la situación.

-¡Arrrrgg!! – el joven anbu se levanto a punto de liarse a puñetazos con Sasuke pero la presencia de Naruto lo frenó en seco. Sobretodo el objeto envuelto que traía entre manos. El resultado final.

Sai trago con dificultad. Con las manos temblorosas lo cogió mirando el paquete largo y tendido. Desabrochó la funda manteniendo entre sus manos únicamente el artefacto en cuestión. Levantó su mirada asustada hacia Naruto que se la devolvía tierno. – Anda vamos, yo te ayudo. – pronunciaba el kitsune llevándolo al servicio.

-Valla panorama. – resoplaba Sasuke – Si no lo veo no lo creo.

-¿Y como funciona el aparato ese? – de pronto un montón de preguntas se le agolpaban en la mente al pelirrojo.

-Pues no estoy muy seguro – cogió el prospecto comenzando a leer las instrucciones – Aquí pone que el aparato ese tiene que estar en contacto con la orina y traspasados diez minutos si aparece en la casilla central un circulo rosa es que esta embarazado y si no aparece no lo estará.

-Y… ¿Por qué demonios le llaman predictor? Si no predice nada, cuando salga el circulo él ya estará embarazado, si fuese predictor me tenía que haber avisado antes, no ahora que la cosa ya no tiene solución.

El moreno solo negaba con la cabeza, resignado. Se notaba que Gaara no estaba en sus cabales, y sus preguntas mucho menos.

A los pocos minutos los dos chicos entraban de nuevo en el comedor. Sai se sentaba al lado de Gaara con el artefacto entre sus manos y Naruto se sentaba sobre el reposa brazos del sillón donde estaba Sasuke entrelazando sus manos.

No sabia si preguntar por la cara de angustia que traía Sai, pero quería salir de dudas - ¿Y bien…? a… ¿A salido… positivo? – el corazón de Gaara latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba que le daría una taquicardia en ese instante.

-No lo se… - escucho salir en un susurro de sus labios - … no hace nada… - miraba concentrado la pantalla del aparato esperando alguna reacción.

La ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No podía soportar más la tensión que producía el dichoso aparato. Malditos diez minutos de espera. Todos los círculos de su vida pasaban por la mente a gran velocidad, los círculos que hacia con la arena, los círculos de las albóndigas, el circulo por el que metió su polla, hasta el circulo del condón que no se puso. Llegó un momento en que no quería ni ver el resultado del aparato.

Pero… en el fondo… tanta ansiedad, ese nerviosismo, las ganas de saber el resultado final de una vez… se debían a la hermosa idea de poder convertirse en padre. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo, en el fondo le hacía ilusión formar una familia junto a Sai, crear una descendencia, sentir el amor y el cariño de una familia, algo que desde muy temprana edad le arrebataron. Claro que tenia a sus hermanos, pero realmente no se había criado en un ambiente unido, un circulo de amor. Y realmente lo deseaba. Quería con todas sus ganas que ese pequeño aparato revelara un si, que dijera que iba a ser papa.

Finalmente traspasados los diez minutos la pantalla comenzó a cambiar de color quedando en un intermedio un tanto confuso. Un vuelco en el corazón hizo levantar precipitado a Sai del sillón pidiendo explicaciones - ¿Pero esto que es? esta en un color intermedio entre el rosa y el blanco, aquí no sale nada de círculos… eso que quiere decir… ¿Que estoy preñado pero poco?

El predictor pasaba de unas manos a otras, todos corroborando lo dicho, no aparecían círculos pero si un extraño color rosado. Al finalizar el recorrido el aparato quedó en manos de Naruto. Unos segundos bastaron para que el joven trigueño sonriera con alegría mirando la pantalla y lo girara de inmediato a sus compañeros señalando el veredicto – Definitivamente, sí estas embarazado.

El círculo había aparecido. El resultado estaba en bandeja, Sai se encontraba en estado.

El moreno desviaba la mirada del predictor a Gaara y del pelirrojo volvía al objeto. Finalmente se centró en su novio mirándolo con horror. –Toda la culpa es tuya – su tono de voz sereno pero molesto, indicaba el grado de alteración masiva que contenía en esos momentos. Continuó siseando entre dientes con los ojos cerrados por la tensión – Si no me hubieras obligado a vestir de colegiala con el sexy no jutsu todo esto no hubiera ocurrido. – la situación era tan tensa que se produjo un silencio entre los jóvenes - … para una vez que te dejo hacer de seme, vas y me preñas…

-Sai yo…

-¡Cállate!!! – grito encolerizado. Con semblante amenazador se acercó a su novio cogiéndolo de la solapa de la camisa – A Kami-sama pongo por testigo que jamás en tu vida me vas a volver a utilizar de uke… - una enorme gota resbalaba por la frente del pelirrojo - … y esta noche como castigo te voy a perforar por siete agujeros distintos.

-… A decir verdad – proseguía Naruto interponiéndose en medio de la discusión – en los primeros meses de embarazo es esencial el reposo y descanso, podrías llegar a tener un aborto si fuerzas mucho el cuerpo con movimientos bruscos… creo que no deberías ser el activo, mejor déjate hacer como uke por un tiempo, eso en el caso de que quieras mantener alguna relación sexual.

El Kazekage no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se le formara en su rostro pálido. Y es que el embarazo hasta lo experimentado solo le traía cosas buenas, una familia, una descendencia a la que cuidar y nueve meses de seme en la cama. ¿Podía pedir más?

-No te rías desgraciado. – murmuraba Sai entre dientes conteniendo la ira contra su novio – No se te ocurra mostrarme esa sonrisa triunfante porque soy capaz de inseminarte en este mismo instante quilos y quilos de renacuajos made in Sai… para tu información hay muchas más posturas para practicar en las que yo no haré mucho esfuerzo y tú seguirás siendo el uke…

Aura depresiva saliendo de Gaara.

-Cuanto me alegro, felicidades chicos. – Naruto los sobresaltaba con efusivos abrazos – Mi niña va a tener una amiguita con la que jugar.

-Que le vamos a hacer, todo lo bueno en esta vida mata, engorda o embaraza… - Sasuke también se levantaba a estrechar sus manos felicitándoles – Enhorabuena, a partir de ahora vais a saber… lo que es no dormir durante meses.

Un poco desconcertado asimilando la situación, Sai se llevaba una mano al vientre palpándolo con cuidado pensando en la vida que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Desvió su negra mirada hacia su novio que se la devolvía radiante de felicidad. -Baka… - susurró cariñosamente. Sin querer se le escapó una sonrisa de medio lado, tampoco le molestaba demasiado la idea de convertirse en padre. Solo le asustaba un poco no saber como abarcar una situación en la que nunca se había visto envuelto, desde pequeño no supo que era tener una familia, la única persona que llegó a tratarle con algo de cariño murió hacía ya muchos años, su hermano mayor.

Sus ojos verdes brillantes hablaban por él, se le notaba muy emocionado. Con paso firme se acerco a su moreno rodeándolo con las manos para terminar envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo conmovedor.- Vamos a ser padres…

No entendía porque sus ojos negros habían comenzado a soltar lagrimas, no sentía pena alguna sino todo lo contrario verdadera felicidad. Sai también correspondió al abrazo escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Gaara. – Hai… - susurró conmovido. Se besaron, muchos besos por toda la cara, la nariz, la frente, los labios, no cabían en si del goce.

Sonriendo con ternura contemplando toda la escena Sasuke también abrazada al rubio por detrás, entrelazando sus manos a la altura del abultado vientre, besando el cabello dorado.- Parece que todo por fin vuelve a la normalidad… - susurró por lo bajo.

-¡Broaggh!! – de nuevo esa nauseabunda sensación de soltar toda la papilla del día afloraba sobre el cuerpo del joven anbu. Veloz se distanciaba de Gaara llevándose las dos manos a la boca de camino al servicio interior de la casa.

Una pregunta cruzaba por la mente del Kazekage en esos instantes -Oye, ¿Esto va a ser así todos los días?…

-No tranquilo, los vómitos se le pasaran… - señalaba Sasuke experto en la materia - lo peor es cuando entre en la etapa de los antojos… eso si que es un infierno.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A**: ¡Mhahaha! ¿Qué os a parecido? Se le une una nueva pareja esperando retoños, ainsss que bonito (ojos brillosos mode on) Decir que lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho, solo era cuestión de tiempo que colgara este capítulo, aunque por un momento dudé en si embarazar a Gaara o Sai, me decanté por el moreno, ya que un Kazekage en estado me iba a dar muchos problemas con su cargo, de todas formas Sai también entra en el papel perfecto, solo imaginármelo con su camiseta corta, enseñando el ombligo y embarazado… ¡kyaaa!! xDD también me gusta porque rompe totalmente los esquemas de un seme. Vale que esté embarazado, pero es seme hasta la medula xDD lo que no se es como se las va a apañar para serlo también durante estos nueve meses… tal vez le toque tamben recibir un poquito

Y nada más, espero que el capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Yo por mi parte me quedo contenta . Espero que por la vuestra también, de todas formas acepto igualmente criticas jeje, solo escríbemelas en un review . Kissus y gracias por seguir leyendo. Muackss

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Miyuky-san**** , samantha-miko , antonia moraga , DarkLady-Iria , ****AgataBlack****kiryuja-san****Denisuki**** , Eidan , ****Ade loves-sasunaru-4ever**** , bibi009 . **Gracias por esos reviews que me animan tanto a seguir la historia


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, ya he vuelto de nuevo una semana después. Tan solo comentar que este capítulo en un principio no debería haberlo escrito, quería avanzar la historia más que ya le hace falta pero terminé escribiendo esto y una vez finalizado me dio pena borrarlo.

Soy consciente de que en este capitulo realmente no cuenta demasiado, pero lo necesitaba para que se viera la convivencia, los cursos pre mamas, o como se encuentran ambos con ese cambio en el cuerpo. Así que lo voy a bautizar como capitulo de transición xDD

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 20: Juntos no siempre es mejor.**

Como bien indicó la Hokage en su día, ella misma impartiría las clases para mamas primerizas, tanto a chicas como a los chicos embazados de la aldea. Una clase abarrotada de mujeres ninja con sus respectivas parejas, como era el caso de Hinata y Neji también presentes en el aula o casos un poco más extraños como el de Naruto y Sasuke del mismo modo asistentes al cursillo.

Después de que la Hokage repartiera los formularios con los puntos y temas a tratar en cada charla comenzaron su primera práctica. La cuestión a tratar en esa ocasión sería, como coger a un bebé.

-Bien, quiero que prestéis atención a la explicación. Los bebes son muy delicados, si no se les coge de una manera determinada pueden sufrir lesiones que le marcarán para su desarrollo. Debéis sostener el cuerpo del bebé desde la cabeza hasta las nalgas – Tsunade con un muñeco de práctica les indicaba la postura correcta entre sus brazos – Probarlo vosotros.

Cada uno con su muñeco practicaban cuidadosos como cogerlos, tan frágil que pensaban que se les iba a romper. Naruto también practicaba con el muñeco, girándolo constantemente encontrando la postura. La carcajada que soltó Sasuke hizo girar a más de una hacia su posición. – Dobe, lo estas cogiendo al revés, tienes los pies para arriba y la cabeza para abajo, así lo que vas a conseguir es que te vomite encima.

Naruto en ese momento levantaba la vista para ver los demás muñecos, dándose cuenta de la mala posición con la que lo sostenía, girando veloz la figura del bebé - ¡Urusai baka! Esto es más difícil de lo que parece. – contestaba avergonzado por su torpeza.

-Vale, a ver prestarme atención – indicaba Tsunade – Ya habéis aprendido como cogerlo a la hora de acunar en su sueño, transportar hacia algún sitio o sacarles los gases después de cada comida. Lo siguiente que os enseñaré será el cambio del pañal. Colocamos al bebé en el centro de su mesita para cambios de ropa, tras aseguraros de que esta completamente limpio y le hayáis aplicado talco en el culito, cogemos un pañal y lo abrimos de los adhesivos laterales que tiene. Levantamos el bebé un poco por las piernas, pasamos el pañal por debajo y solo queda atarlo de nuevo con los adhesivos en los laterales – mientras explicaba Tsunade lo iba haciendo con el juguete, indicando cada movimiento – y listo, vuestro bebé estará seco hasta el próximo cambio.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron también con su práctica. En menos de un minuto Sasuke había limpiado y espolvoreado talco para después colocar magistralmente el pañal del muñeco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sonrió prepotente mostrando su gran hazaña hacia Naruto, pero pronto su cara cambió a una de interrogante al ver lo que hacía - ¿Se puede saber que haces? Se lo estás colocando en la cabeza usuratonkachi…

Naruto sudaba del agobio. Definitivamente no se le estaban dando bien estas prácticas. Comenzaba a pensar si no sería un buen padre para su niña – Es que el pañal este tiene vida propia, se mueve demasiado…

-Pero como se va a mover, eres tú el que le da vueltas al muñeco intentando encajarle el pañal por algún sitio.

-Muy bien Sasuke-teme, a partir de hoy te vas a encargar tú de cambiarle el pañal todos los días de su vida – lo miraba enojado – a ver si te hace tanta gracia cuando se los tengas que cambiar cuatro veces al día.

-Y por último en esta primera clase os enseñaré como bañar a vuestro bebé.- interrumpía la Hokage haciendo oídos sordos a la discusión - Una vez llenada la pequeña bañera a una temperatura intermedia del frío y del calor le retiráis el pañal o prendas de ropa, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, lo cogéis de la forma que os mostré anteriormente y con delicadeza al agua pato, siempre sujetándolo para que el bebé no haga movimientos bruscos.

Sasuke sin problemas concluía su práctica lavando perfectamente al muñeco de plástico. –¡Broomm!! – el ruido de algo cayendo contra el suelo hizo desviar su mirada preocupada hacia el lateral donde se encontraba Naruto.

El rubio lo miraba asustado sosteniendo en su mano tan solo un pie desencajado del muñeco – Se me ha resbalado…. – susurró en un hilito de voz mirando el charco que había formado en el suelo al tirar la bañera junto con el resto del cuerpo del muñeco.-¡Soy un fracaso de padre dattebayo!! – horrorizado se llevaba las dos manos a la cabeza comenzando a llorar con un moquito colgando de la nariz.

El moreno giró los ojos en círculo a la vez que suspiraba desesperado. – Vamos, inténtalo otra vez – le alentaba pasándole su muñeco – Es que no te concentras dobe y lo quieres hacer todo muy rápido.

Enfurruñado comenzó a bañar el muñeco del moreno delicadamente. Parecía sencillo, pero definitivamente tendría que practicar mucho. No dejaría que Sasuke fuera mejor padre que él. Metido en sus pensamientos recordó una idea que se removía en su mente - ¡Ne! Sasuke, ayer lo estuve pensado, y creo que Gaara y Sai podrían quedarse en nuestra casa hasta que vuelvan a Suna. No creo que un hostal sea lo más recomendable para el Kazekage, además, en casa se van a sentir más a gusto.

-No – negaba serio dejando de recoger las cosas del suelo.

-¿Por qué no?

Intentaba evadir la conversación. No le agradaba para nada el camino que comenzaba a tomar. Poniendo por excusa que la clase ya había terminado, pronto dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida – Que nuestra casa sea grande no significa que tengamos que recoger a todo el mundo de invitado.

-Eres un egoísta – el rubio también dejaba sus que haceres con el muñeco corriendo tras su novio que se le escapaba evitándolo – Son nuestros amigos, ¿Acaso no debemos hacer lo que tengamos en nuestras manos por ayudarlos?

Sasuke finalmente detuvo su camino en mitad del pasillo, girando para encararlo con el entrecejo arrugado – Usuratonkachi, eso es chantaje emocional. No es que no me importen, aunque realmente Sai no mucho…, si pudiera hacer algo les ayudaría, pero no hasta el punto de que se instalen a vivir bajo nuestro mismo techo.

-Pe… pero… solo será unas semanas, hasta que Gaara finalice el papeleo.- ponía cara de puchero con morritos y ojos brillosos.

-He dicho que no – cortaba tajante mirándolo con cara de decir, esa es mi última palabra.

Solo le quedaba una última estrategia, si esto no funcionaba se acabarían todas sus artimañas para conseguirlo - Onegai Sasuke… - se le acercaba meloso rozando con un dedo el pecho por encima de la camiseta. Era consciente que su novio no era capaz de negarse a nada cuando le ponía cara de cordero degollado - … hazlo por mi – ojos brillosos – No, ni siquiera eso… hazlo por la niña – rozaba intencionado su barriguita por encima de la camiseta. - … Y sino lo haces dormirás todos los días de tu vida en el sofá… y a base de trabajos manuales con tu amiga la mano derecha.

Resopló vistosamente malhumorado. No había cosa que más le tocara los gemelos que le chantajearan con algo como eso. ¿Acaso se pensaba que iba a caer en el juego tan fácilmente? Nadie es capaz de resistirse a Uchiha Sasuke, si quería guerra la iba a tener. Pero al enfrentarlo cometió un fatal error, lo miró a los ojos, esas lindas orbes que brillaban como estrellas en la noche, esos morritos ligeramente arqueados con cara de llorar en cualquier momento - ¡Maldita sea!! – rechinó entre dientes girando la cara hacia un lateral. Era imposible negarle algo – Les doy una semana, ni un solo día más ¿Entendiste?

-Yaiiiiii – reliz se colgaba de sus hombros dándole besos por toda la cara.

-¡BOOM! – de improviso la puerta de enfrente a la que se encontraban dio un portazo abriéndose para escuchar las conocidas voces de sus compañeros discutiendo.

-O sea, es que no me lo puedo creer – salía Sai comenzando la charla de mala leche – No te ha bastado con dejarme embarazado… noooo tú siempre tienes que ir a más…

Gaara justo detrás de él se defendía como podía – Intentaba poner a prueba la retroeyaculación ¡Y yo que iba a saber!, Ya es casualidad que justamente los dos espermatozoides que se me escaparon llegaran a su destino y te hayan fecundado.

-Qué dos espermatozoides… ¡Te corriste a gusto no lo niegues cabrón!!

Los dos chicos salían en ese momento después de pasar todo el día en el hospital, ginecología y en el despacho de la Hokage. Gaara solucionaba el papeleo por el que su estancia en Konoha le hacía trabajar, mientras que Sai pasaba por una revisión médica corroborando lo que el día anterior habían descubierto, su embarazo.

-¡Ne, ne! Sai, ¿Qué te ha dicho la médica? – se interesaba Naruto entrando en conversación sacando una onza de chocolate del pantalón, vete tú a saber cuanto tiempo llevaría ahí.

-Pues que efectivamente estoy embarazado de casi dos meses – colocaba los brazos en la cintura en forma de jarras - … pero ni más ni menos que de… mellizos. ¡Dos! – gritaba mirando a Gaara como atribuyéndole causante de ese fenómeno – Imagínate la barriga que me va a crecer, solo tienes que mirar la de Naruto – lo señalaba como prueba – Date cuenta del barrigón que tiene y solo esta embarazado de seis meses y tan solo una criatura. ¡Yo con dos no me voy a poder ni mover!!

-Jeje… - Sasuke reía divertido con la conversación. Ya se imaginaba a Sai con su típica camiseta corta enseñando la tripa abultada por lo más – Te falta todavía uno para formar un equipo ninja… así que ya sabes Gaara – indicaba pícaro – cuando de a luz esos dos… lo vuelves a preñar ¡mhahaha!!

-Sí, sí, ríete Uchiha, pero todas las noches enciendo una vela pidiendo que el próximo en preñarse seas tú – arremetía Sai entrando al trapo.

-Eso nunca pasará ¡baaaka! – sonrisa arrogante – Yo siempre soy el seme.

-Hasta que un día te ponga a cuatro patas mirando para Suna… - entraba en disputa Naruto malhumorado – nunca digas nunca… el día menos pensado serás tú el que muerda la almohada.

-Ahí, ahí, dale Naruto… - lo animaba Sai pinchando.

Gaara simplemente negaba con la cabeza dando la conversación por perdida. – Tranquilidad, haya paz, que el odio lleva a la ira, la ira al lado oscuro y ahí no se ve nada ¡ehh!

-¿Y sabéis ya que son? ¿Chicas o chicos? – preguntaba Naruto interesado.

-No, la ecografía no alcanza a revelar tanto. – aportaba el pelirrojo - Por ahora lo único que hemos visto son dos mini bultitos. La médica le recomienda absoluto reposo ya que los embriones todavía no se han agarrado bien en el vientre.

-Vamos en otras palabras que ni se os ocurra tener sexo en varias semanas.- mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia made in Uchiha.

Sai miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su novio con molestia – Ves lo que has conseguido, varios meses de abstinencia sexual.

Silencio sepulcral, gotas resbalando por todas las cabezas, aura depresiva por parte de Gaara, rabia y deseo en la de Sai que la simple idea de no poder hacer algo más ganas le entraban de incumplirla.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso no nos vamos a preocupar de eso ahora.- Naruto se relamía los dedos eliminando cualquier partícula de chocolate - Lo he hablado con Sasuke y podéis quedaros en nuestra casa el tiempo que queráis – pegando saltitos de la emoción se ponía al lado de Sai – Me alegro tanto de que por fin alguien comparta las mismas sensaciones que yo.

Gaara se le acercaba despacio a Sasuke que mostraba un aura de ira contenida. Se puso una mano en la boca susurrando para que sólo el moreno lo escuchara - … Te a sobornado ¿Verdad? – un simple asentimiento con la cabeza corroboró lo evidente - … Lo suponía.

Respiró hondo soltando el aire poco a poco, intentando relajarse. A partir del día de hoy su vida iba a ser mucho más ruidosa, eso como mínimo teniendo bajo su mismo techo a la pareja más problemática de toda Konoha y Suna, ya no sabía donde ubicarlos.

Con rudeza Sasuke se palpó las sienes visiblemente adoloridas por el estrés que cinco minutos de conversación le habían producido. Miró su reloj, marcaba algo más de las dos del medio día, buena hora para irse a comer – Ya es un poco tarde, será mejor irnos a casa y preparar algo de comer.

-¡Raaaaaameeenn!!!! – gritaba eufórico Naruto comenzando a caminar precipitado hacia su casa.

-No, ramen no – negaba Sasuke intentando alcanzarlo – La médica te mando comida saludable, no esa bazofia a la que llamas plato exquisito -Pero Naruto ya no le escuchaba. Era imposible sacarle una idea de la mente cuando quería algo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

La tarde se abría radiante de luz. El sol de primavera se filtraba por las ventanas, calentando el interior de la estancia con una agradable sensación cálida. Los pájaros revoloteaban por los árboles del jardín. Parecía que todo estaba en armonía y concordancia con el hermoso silencio de la casa. Sin los gritos de Sasuke, de Naruto o de su propio koi misteriosamente desapercibido. A Gaara comenzaba a agradarle esa costumbre que tenía el pueblo de Konoha, nunca le había visto sentido dormir la siesta después de comer, ahora comprendía su significado, relajación total.

Hasta que pudo escuchar como pasos apresurados por todo el pasillo se acercaban a él. Llegó a apreciar un bulto negro entrando a velocidad de la luz en el baño de la casa. Sabía de quien se trataba, ya era raro que Sai no entrara por enésima vez en el día. Por lo visto el embarazo le estaba sentando pero de lo que se pensaba.

Bajo la mirada al libro entre sus manos mientras suspiraba, se sentía mal por no saber que hacer para aliviarlo, en parte la culpa también había sido suya, por lo menos el cincuenta por ciento de los bebes. Levantó sus ojos verdes del manual para embarazados que le había regalado Sasuke tras escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría por enésima vez aquel día.

-Sai, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntaba intranquilo a su koi mirando como salía a paso lento.

-No…, ufff estoy jodido, yo creo que estoy perdiendo hasta la vista – se frotaba los ojos haciéndose la víctima.

-¿Tan mal te encuentras? – le decía dando dos palmadas al sofá, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

-Mal es poco, en realidad me quedan dos días, al tercero no llego con vida…, vas a tener que criar tú solo a los mellizos. – se acercó hasta su regazo, sentándose a un lado del sillón pesadamente. – Y lo que me callo para no asustarte.

Una risa flojita se escapaba de los labios del pelirrojo. Que exagerado, seguro que no era para tanto, pero su actitud mártir le daba a entender que tenía ganas de que le dieran muchos mimos y toda la comprensión del mundo. Suave rozó por encima la tripa descubierta subiendo después la mano hasta su cara, girándola un poco hacia su posición, plantándole de sopetón un cariñoso beso en los labios – Ven, recuéstate un poco y verás como se te pasa… - le susurraba cálido acomodando la cabeza de Sai entre sus piernas, haciendo por inercia que Sai tumbara el resto del cuerpo a lo largo del sillón.

Un suspiro hondo salía de los labios del moreno cerrando los ojos automáticamente, notando como la tensión se evaporaba por momentos y cada músculo se relajaba. Desde luego Gaara era su método para aliviarse, aunque también para excitarse, y también para perder los nervios… ahora llegaba a entender como una persona podía llevarte a cualquier límite insospechado.

Entrelazaron sus manos a la altura del pecho de Sai, en silencio, tan solo con la presencia del otro, relajados, sin nada más que decir. Notando como la respiración de Sai se hacía cada vez más lenta hasta quedar dormido en su regazo. Hasta él mismo comenzaba a tener morriña y los ojos verdosos se le cerraban de la paz y tranquilidad de la casa.

-¡Dobe!! ¡Quieres taparte de una vez!!

El silencio se esfumó con los gritos de Sasuke que seguía frenético a Naruto por toda la casa con una camiseta entre sus manos, intentando colocársela para tapar el pectoral desnudo entrando en el salón donde estaba la otra pareja.

- Eres un exhibicionista. Recuerda que ya no vivimos solos en la casa.

-No puedo Sasuke, tengo mucho calor dattebayo – agitaba sus manos frenéticas en la cara y cuerpo, andando hiperactivo de un lado para otro – Estoy asfixiado, necesito aire, un ventilador, un abanico… - una idea iluminó su mente mirando de repente a Sasuke - ¡Un helado gigante dattebayo!!

El moreno dio varios pasos hacia atrás intentando rechazar a la oferta, y es que comenzaba a percibir por donde iban los tiros de su novio. Como siempre, pretendía que fuera él a cómprale el gigantesco helado.- Usuratonkachi, te has comido cuatro platos de ramen, el mío y el de Gaara… no debería de caberte más en el estomago…

-Como que no – ido de mente Naruto enfilaba camino hacia la puerta de salida abriéndola de par en par – Vas a ver como me como un helado extra grande de talla XL para los que la tienen de grande como makelele…

-¡Pero donde vas! ¡Dobe que no llevas la camiseta puesta y te esta viendo media Konoha desnudo! ¡QUE COÑO MIRAIS EHHHH! – se dirigía a los transeúntes. De un portazo ambos desaparecían de la mansión.

-Con este estrés yo no llego a los dieciocho – murmuraba el pelirrojo agotado mentalmente. Desvió la mirada hacia Sai en sus rodillas, seguía descansando sin enterarse absolutamente nada de la discusión de sus compañeros. Sonrió dibertido. Así de tranquilo las facciones de su cara se relajaban y hacían ver a su anbu más guapo de lo que era ya de por sí. Deslizó suave sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras del cabello, tan sedosas, tan suaves al tacto…

-¡Broaggg!!

…tan sucias de la nueva papilla echada por la boca - ¡Arrgggg!! Sai por lo menos podías haberme avisado de que tenías ganas de vomitar. Me lo has tirado encima…

Sai no podía responder. Con las manos en la boca se incorporaba veloz de nuevo hacia el servicio interior de la casa.

-¡Joder!! Si lo llego a saber no te preño…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

La noche se anunciaba más calmada, o eso creían ellos.

-¡Auch! A ver, ahora lo meto por aquí… ¡Auch! Luego le doy la vuelta… y otra vez por aquí… ¡Auch! ¡Auch! Maldita sea, esto no es tan fácil como pensaba.- Naruto hablaba en voz alta sumergido en sus pensamientos – A ver… después giro por aquí, lo meto y ….. ¡AUCHH!!... ¡Kusooooooooooooooo!!! – gritaba cabreado llevándose el dedo a la boca tapando la hemorragia.

Sasuke se reía flojito mientras se colocaba una camiseta de tirantes azul oscura que utilizaba de pijama. Finalmente giró hacia la cama donde se encontraba Naruto sentado – Dobe, más vale que lo dejes si no quieres acabar sin dedos… ya has gastado una caja de tiritas…

Levantó su inquisidora mirada azul hacia su koi. Cabreado el rubio apretaba con fuerza las agujas de punto con las que intentaba confeccionar el emblema Uzumaki sobre la prenda de ropa de su niña.-"No" - se dijo interiormente – Uzumaki Naruto nunca abandona ante los retos…

Después de salir a comerse el helado ambos pasaron por una tienda premamá. Nada más ver el escaparate, el rubio se encaprichó de unos baberos para bebes muy lindos, preparados para bordar el emblema de cualquier clan en el centro. No dudó en comprar uno y varios ovillos de hilo de distintos colores. Le hacía mucha ilusión confeccionar una prenda para su niña en la que reflejara su emblema.

Y ahí se encontraba él, sentado sobre la cama de matrimonio, encabezonado en bordar su emblema sobre el babero, con todos los dedos de la mano llenos de tiritas al clavarse las agujas, y para colmo hasta lo visto, solo conseguía un círculo mal hecho que en vez de reflejar una espiral parecía una cebolla.

-No tiene que ser tan difícil, a ver déjame a mi – Sasuke se sentaba a su lado quitándole las agujas sin consultar. – Lo pasas por aquí, luego hacia el otro lado, le das la vuelta…. Un par de veces más…. por aquí, por aquí… y…… listo. – con sonrisa triunfante le mostraba el babero perfectamente bordado, solo que con un inconveniente… había bordado el emblema Uchiha.

-¡Naniiiiiiii! Sasuke-teme ¡Pero que has hecho!! Has bordado un abanico y yo quería bordar una espiral ¡Arggg!! – echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Usuratonkachi, es lo normal, no se que manía tienes con bordar tu emblema si va a llevar mi apellido.

-¿Y cuando hemos decidido que lleve tu apellido, teme?

-Lo he decidido yo y punto.

-Ohhh ya veo – Naruto cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho visiblemente enfadado – Gracias por contar con mi opinión señor dictador. Queda comprobado que te pasas por el forro lo que yo pueda pensar o lo que quiera hacer…, y parece que te olvidas de un detalle muy importante… la niña solo puede coger tu apellido cuando ambos lleguemos a un acuerdo mutuo o en su defecto estemos casados… y nosotros no estamos casados… y mucho menos de acuerdo con ponerle Uchiha… por lo tanto al nacer Tsunade le colocará mi apellido, ya que soy el que la va a dar a luz, como si fuera una madre soltera… Naoko U-zu-ma-ki.

Una gran piedra hipotética cayó sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, con unas enormes letras pintadas "BAKA" ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Vale, ahora ya era un poco tarde para hacer reflexionar a su rubio, visto que lo había hecho enfadar y con actitud agresiva no le sacaba nada a favor.

Naruto dejó a un lado el babero, visiblemente malhumorado, se metió entre las sabanas refunfuñando palabras incoherentes, tapándose la cabeza con la manta, girando hacia el lado contrario de Sasuke, dándole la espalda.

-"Postura enrollado como las orugas" – Pensó. Estaba claro que esa noche no iba a conseguir participación de su novio en el arte del dar y recibir. Sasuke bufó resignado, se metió en la cama al lado opuesto y apagó la luz.

El silencio no duró más que un par de minutos. Desde el cuarto de invitados donde Gaara y Sai se hospedaban comenzó a oírse un leve murmullo.

-Ahhh, Gaara… mmmm… motto, motto…

Una pequeña vena palpitante apareció sobre la frente de Sasuke. ¿La médica no les había dicho reposo absoluto? ¡Arggg! ¡Ninfómanos empedernidos! Seguro que la criatura iba a salir un violador en potencia.

-Sigue… no pares… ¡ahhh!! ¡AAHH! ¡Gaaraaaa!

Los gemidos de Sai aumentaban de volumen, la exasperación de Sasuke crecía en indignación. ¡Por kami-sama se estaba excitando con los sonidos!!! le estaba entrando envidia la simple idea de que sus compañeros estuvieran haciendo algo que él también quería hacer con el rubio.

-¡Trágatela! ¡Ahhh! ¡Cométela entera!

Sasuke sufrió un pequeño espasmo, calor subiendo desde su estomago, expandiéndose veloz sobre su cuerpo, notando como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse por los desquiciados gemidos. – Bastardos… - susurró por lo bajito girando el cuerpo por completo hasta quedar mirando la espalda de Naruto, pero este se mantenía impasible, indiferente.

Y tras pensárselo un poco se arrimó a él, poniendo en marcha la operación gusano, reptando por la cama, rozando suave con los dedos la espalda, acercando su nariz hasta acariciarla leve por la nuca del rubio, desplazando una mano coqueteándole por la cadera, abrazándolo por la tripa, acoplando más aun sus cuerpos.

-Ni lo sueñes Uchiha – pronunciaba en ese momento Naruto con voz irritada sin mover un músculo.

-¿El qué? – se hacía el que no sabe, pero tan tolo escuchar como lo llamaba por su apellido comprendía que no estaba de humor.

-¿Te crees que soy tonto o qué? Tienes ganas de hacerlo y comienzas a ronronearme.

Gota resbalando por la sien. Vale, lo había pillado. Sus movimientos eran bastante evidentes, pero oye, si colaba… colaba. Sonrió con prepotencia, a ver si era capaz de resistirse a sus encantos.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Recostado sobre la cama de matrimonio Sai cerraba los ojos a la vez que un suspiro de satisfacción salía de su boca. Los volvió a abrir encarando a su novio - …. ¡Ale!, ya podemos dormir a gusto... – sin esperar respuesta giró el cuerpo hacia un lado acurrucándose hecho un ovillo.

Gaara arrugaba el entrecejo molesto ¿Cómo que ya habían terminado? De eso nada, vale que le hubiera hecho una felación a su novio y estuviera satisfecho, pero él seguía con la escopeta cargada y los huevos rellenos de amor.

Con movimientos insinuantes se rozó el pecho descubierto por encima, bajando las manos hasta desabrocharse los botones de su pantalón, mostrando parte de la ropa interior, llamándolo sensual para captar su atención – Sai….

El moreno abrió un poco sus orbes oscuras, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo indiferente hasta que Gaara terminó por sacarse los pantalones. – ¡Uooooo! – repentino se incorporó quedando sentado, mirando con expectación lo que tan solo vestía el kazekage, un tanga del mismo color que sus cabellos rojizos. Notando como de nuevo su erección reaccionaba ante la visión lasciva.-¡Joder! Como una cosa tan pequeña te la puede poner tan grande…

Sonrió triunfante, sabía como conseguir toda la atención de su anbu, aunque fuera con prendas incomodas. No le gustaban los tangas, según él decía que solo le recogía un huevo.

De pronto los sonidos del cuarto contiguo comenzaron a ser sonoros por toda la estancia.

-¡Ahhh! Más rápido… más fuerte… Sasuke… Sasukeeee

Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados al principio, divertidos instantes después, con una perversa idea cruzando la mente del moreno que extasiado estiraba del brazo de su novio tumbándolo brusco de frente en la cama – No vamos a perder ante un menopausico preñado y el prepotente bastardo… ¿Verdad Gaara? - se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas arrancándole de un tirón la minúscula prenda interior. Mostrando una peligrosa mirada desquiciada. – Desgasta mi nombre porque lo estarás gritando toda la noche…

A los pocos minutos los gemidos de los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a entremezclarse en alto volumen. Gritando a posta en una batalla de parejas por ver cual era la más efusiva.

-Sigue, sigue… Gaara Mmmmm… adoro la postura del conejito ahhh…

-Sasukeee, no me voy a romper baka, dame fuerte de una vez…¡Waaaa!!

-Ahh, te gusta… mmmm.. siiii. Vamos dilo…. Se que te gusta ser el uke Saiiii aahhh

-Grrr, Mmmmm… ohhh Cabalga sobre mi Zorrito, siiiii, siiiiiiiiii

-Ahhh… Cuanta curva y yo sin frenos…. Me vengo, me vengo Sai….

-¡No saques la arena de la playa!… ahhh más fuerte… motto… mottoooo

-Mmmm…. Esto no es un polvo, es un polvorón dattebayo…

-Todo lo que tienes de rubio lo tienes de golfo Grrrr, Na ru tooo ¡AHHHHH!!

-Mis soldaditos… ahh ¡AHHH!, dis… disparan sin control…

-La marcha atrás… Gaara… la marcha atrás que me vuelves a preñar cabrón… ¡Retroeyacula!!

-¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

El sonido de varias sirenas de policía comenzó a sonar en la puerta de la mansión, alertando a los cuatro jóvenes que dejaban de gritar en ese momento. Desde fuera de la casa, con un megáfono en mano le hablaba un dirigente de la ley.

-Atención, habitantes de la casa, les habla la policía de Konoha. Han sido denunciados por varios vecinos de su barrio, bajo el contexto de contaminación acústica con vocabulario obsceno. Por favor les pedimos que sean menos efusivos a la hora de fornicar, repito, menos efusivos a la hora de hacer uso del matrimonio.

Los cuatro jóvenes enrojecían de la vergüenza al ver hasta donde había llegado esa guerra de gemidos.

-Les recomendamos el sexo ecológico, que viene a consistir en amordazar con un trapo en la boca o en su defecto insonorizar las paredes del dormitorio. – seguia hablando el dirigente de la ley con el megáfono - De volver a repetirse esta situación serán arrestados y pasaran la noche en los calabozos, repito ¡Os enchironamos en la puta cárcel!

Pronto Naruto asomaba la cabecita por la puerta cubierto con una sabana – Sumimasen, de veras que no se volverá a repetir, lo sentimos, lo sentimos mucho… - se disculpaba sudando la gota gorda bajando la cabeza en forma de disculpa muerto de la vergüenza.

-Estos críos de hoy en día, yo no se que les dan en el desayuno – comentaban entre ellos los policías viendo como Naruto cerraba de nuevo la puerta – Hormonas, estrógenos, algo tienen que comer para estar como conejos en celo todo el día.

-Será por culpa de la generación pokemon…

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A**: Ainss, estos niños, mira que son problemáticos, comienzo a sentir vergüenza ajena… lo que les faltaba ya es que los encerraran en la cárcel por efusivos xDD si es que no saben hacer las cosas sin llamar la atención…

-Ahhh Sasukee, Sasukeeeeee

¡Shhhh calla!! Que ya se a terminado este capítulo… a hacer uso del matrimonio a tu casa, ¡Puteríos aquí no!

Y ya tenemos otro dato más, Sai y Gaara están esperando mellizos ¡Weeee! A falta de uno, dos. Lo que todavía no esta desvelado es el sexo de ambos chibis eso mejor en la próxima edición.

-¿Y a mí cuando me toca salir? Arggg! Te mataré, os matareee a todosssss…

-Beeeeee

-Sí, sí, en el siguiente… coff…. Ne Itachi, mejor no traigas a tu amiga la cabra…

Contesto brevemente a algunas preguntas que me hacíais

-¿Cabritas con Sharingan? OMG! Espero que no las haya, aunque… quien sabe xD

También me preguntaban que los cálculos con Neji y Hinata no cuadraban… efectivamente, como me dijo DarkLady Iria, Neji se comió el pastel antes de la boda xD quizás fuera una de las razones de la boda, vete a saber, algún día lo contaré

-¿Los chibis de Sai y Gaara tendrán cejas? Pues…. Si salen a Gaara creo que… no xD

Kissus for everybody y gracias por seguir leyendo. En especial a: Ade loves-sasunaru-4ever , AgataBlack , Denisuki , samantha-miko , KS-CamiBor , kiryuja-san ,

Miyuky-san , DarkLady-Iria , antonia moraga , shouriken , x-Sovereign-x , Andou Yuki , Phoenix , Eidan , Sumiko Minamino . Os agradezco los comentarios de corazón.


	21. Chapter 21

De nuevo otra semana más, y aunque he estado bastante liada he conseguido traer un nuevo capítulo. Tan solo aclarar que decidí darle todo el protagonismo al mayor de los Uchihas porque quería que antes de que Naruto diera a luz todo estuviera en este punto de conexión entre ellos.

Si os dais cuenta voy saltando mes a mes en cada capítulo, en este Naruto se encuentra de siete meses, lo que quiere decir que en el próximo ya estará de ocho y si las cuentas no me salen mal… resto uno, sumo tres, lo multiplico por 69, le doy al play y reproduzco de atrás para adelante… en el próximo…. Lalala xDD creo que me habéis entendido

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 21: Itachi, removiendo un pasado incierto.**

-¡Dónde esta! ¡Dónde demonios esta! – Naruto removía cielo y tierra buscando un objeto entre todos los cajones de su casa, sin importarle el estropicio de ropa y objetos por lo suelos que provocaba su búsqueda – No puedo entrar en la ducha sin él, lo necesito, tiene que estar por aquí…

-Oe dobe, no te hagas el sordo, estábamos hablando de un tema serio – Sasuke detrás de él iba recogiendo todo lo que el rubio tiraba al suelo. – Naruto, te lo digo en serio – pero el rubio no lo escuchaba, ido de la mente solo buscaba algo entre los cajones – ¡Que pares de una vez te digo usuratonkachi…!

-¡Ahhh!! aquí esta… - sus ojos brillaban tras haber por fin encontrado en uno de los cajones el patito de goma que se le había antojado meter en la ducha de buena mañana.

-Naruto… – lo nombro severo arrinconándolo entre la pared y sus brazos con mirada penetrante –…estábamos hablando de Gaara y Sai.

-Sí, sí, lo sé… pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Dirás mejor que no quieres hacer nada, es más, te divierte verlos por aquí todos los días. – el ojo derecho comenzaba a sufrir ticks - Quedamos en que se quedarían una semana y ya llevan aquí un mes… - lo miraba severo – ¡Un mes!...Yo necesito mi espacio, ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio y tranquilidad. Ya estás de siete meses y lo que precisas es reposo. – Naruto ponía morritos desviando la cara hacia un lateral – Además, no quiero volver a pasar una noche más en los calabozos de comisaría. – recordaba semanas anteriores metidos en problemas - La policía ya nos avisó que a la segunda nos enchironaban y vosotros ahí, dale que te pego con la guerra de berridos otra vez.

-Pe… pero Sasuke, la casa nunca había estado tan animada como ahora… - unía sus deditos índices en la postura típica de Hinata susurrando por lo bajo – Tú ya comienzas a hacer de nuevo misiones ninja, Gaara sigue con las reuniones de Kagues, y si no estuviera Sai en casa yo me quedaría solo todo el día. Amargado, aburrido, sin nada que hacer, sin nadie con el que hablar…

-Podemos comprarnos un loro si quieres.

Naruto levantó su mirada inquisidora con dos llamas en las pupilas, dándole a entender que declinaba la oferta rotundamente. – Bastante cacatúa tengo ya contigo. – se liberaba de sus brazos por un lateral bastante molesto.

-¿Me estas llamando loro usuratonkachi? – lo agarraba de un brazo reteniendo su fuga.

-Es que tu pelo me recuerda a un pájaro… - Con movimientos veloces para su estado de gestación se liberó del agarre metiéndose a toda prisa en el baño para no recibir represalias del moreno.

-¡Ehh! No cierres con pestillo, esto no quedará así, me has oído Naruto… ¡A que derribo la puerta!!

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Como sigas comiendo de esa manera te va a sentar mal el desayuno – pronunciaba Gaara antes de darle un sorbo a su café matutino. Pero Sai hacía oídos sordos mientras tragaba y tragaba todo lo que había en la nevera. – Luego me dices que vas a engordar más que Naruto con el embarazo, normal, si comes por siete, vete tú a saber si en vez de mellizos tienes ahí dentro un equipo de fútbol al completo – un muslo de pollo le impacto directo en su cabeza pelirroja, tirado intencionadamente por Sai - ¡Baka eso ha dolido!

-Gaara estoy embarazado de dos chicos, es normal que coma tanto, tienen que crecer fuertes para convertirse un día en kazekages.

-No justifiques que son chicos para atiborrarte hasta más no poder.

Días antes ambos jóvenes acudieron de nuevo a la medica que les dictaminaba en la ecografía el sexo de los mellizos, ambos eran chicos.

-¿Quieres que te deje yo a ti preñado y compruebas cuanto se come? – Ironizaba - Además, aquí pone que la comida es baja en calorías, así que no me engordará ni un gramo – justificaba su atracón.

-Lo único que no engorda es lo que te dejas en el plato y hasta eso te comes.

-¡Broagggg! – un sonido extraño salía de su garganta.

-Te lo dije.

Sai se pegaba palmadas en el pecho intentando bajar el trozo de pollo atascado en su garganta, no eran náuseas sino atragantamiento, pasando el tono de su cara del blanco al modado, caminado histérico de un lado para el otro. Gaara simplemente lo observaba extrañado ¿Esos movimientos que eran de un nuevo baile? Hasta que Sai se giró hacia él haciéndole señales de que se asfixiaba. Veloz lo cogió en un abrazo por la espalda haciendo presión con las manos en el pecho para desencajar la comida.

- ¡Coff... coff…! – el trozo de carme salió por los aires con presión llegando casi a la entrada donde una persona extraña se apartaba de golpe asqueado para que no le rozara.

-Joder… por lo que veo esta casa se ha vuelto más animada desde que me fui… - puso cara de asco mirando la comida en el suelo. Levantó su mirada rojiza recorriendo lentamente cada rincón de la entrada, analizando cada palmo. No había cambiado en absoluto su apariencia. Se recargó de brazos cruzados en el quicio de la puerta esperando a que alguien lo recibiera, presentía que su llegada no iba a ser muy agradecida por su hermano menor.

Minutos después el que acudió a ver quien estaba en la puerta no fue su hermano sino Sai que le pillaba de paso para ir al baño, quedando petrificado en el acto. Alto, imponente, de mirada penetrante, con su larga mata de pelo recogida en una sencilla cola, de brazos cruzados con una prepotente sonrisa dibujada en sus labios – I… Itachi…

-Ohh, mira a quién tenemos aquí, el clon de mi hermano pequeño… - sonaba divertido repasándolo de pies a cabeza con la mirada, sacando un sonrojo al embarazado por el descaro de su penetrante vistazo.

Al notar el chakra Gaara apresuró a salir colocándose por delante de Sai protector – Valla, también esta aquí Sabaku no Gaara – ronroneaba Itachi haciéndose el interesante. – Presiento que mi estancia en la casa va a ser muy divertida…

El Kazekague arrugó el entrecejo molesto, no le gustaba nada tener cerca al mayor de los Uchihas, no le inspiraba confianza, y mucho menos con las miradas que dirigía a su koi. Pero al contrario de sentirse amenazado sonrió de medio lado, la cara que se le iba a quedar a Sasuke cuando lo viera. Tanto se había reído de ellos dos desde que se enteraron del embarazo, que por fin le tocaba disfrutar a él de la situación tensa entre los Uchihas. Con pasivismo llamó a su compañero.

-Sasuke… hay psicópatas, están sueltos y andan entre nosotros… será mejor que vengas…

-¿Qué hablas de Itachi? - le preguntaba el afectado todavía en el pasillo sin percatarse de la situación. Nada más llegar a la entrada su cara se desencajó para la izquierda, como en una parálisis facial - ¡Desgraciado… que haces aquí…!!

-¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese por tu parte Sasuke…? No se, me esperaba algo más, un beso, un abrazo, un roce de incesto fraternal…

-¡Una manta de ostias es lo que te voy a dar!

-Que agresividad, cuando rencor contenido, no se quien te a podido enseñar a ser así Sasu-chan… - sonreía divertido.

-¡Cabrón! Reírte será lo último que hagas – Inconscientemente activó el Sharingan al mirar a su hermano – Esta vez sí vamos a zanjar nuestros asuntos pendientes de una vez por todas…

-¿Ocurre algo? – Naruto se introducía en la conversación llegando hasta la entrada - ¡Itachi! - lo nombró sorprendido al llegar a su posición, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios – Cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo, pensaba que habías desaparecido de nuevo, exiliado en alguna aldea de mala muerte o en el peor de los casos te habían pillado los de Akatsuki ¿Cómo estas? ¿Vienes solo?

-¡Beeeeeeeee!!

El sonido de un animal en el porche de la casa le hizo cerrar con urgencia de un portazo la entrada de la casa un tanto nervioso, quedando en el interior con una gota resbalando por su sien – SSSSí, he… he venido yo solo.

Gaara ponía cada de desquiciado dando varios pasos atrás perturbado. ¿A quién quería engañar? No venía solo, nunca podría olvidar esos berridos de cabra montesa.

-Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntaba el rubio interesado ladeando la cabeza.

Itachi desvió la mirada hacia su hermano menor. Sabía que se iba a oponer a la proposición que iba a pedirles, es más, ya tardaba en saltarle a la yugular intentando exterminarlo. Otro de los inconvenientes era su orgullo, virtud o defecto que le impedía contar realmente lo que tramaba. - ¿Acaso no puedo venir a hacerle una visita a mi sobrino?

-Dirás sobrina… - sonreía el rubio palpándose la protuberante barriguita.

-Ohh, valla, es una niña… - una de las pocas sonrisas calidas se dibujó sobre sus labios mirando la tripa – El clan volverá a renacer…

-No te metas en esto – Sasuke se interpuso cogiendo a Naruto de un brazo para retirarlo a sus espaldas, lejos de su hermano. – Tenemos una batalla pendiente…

El rubio suspiró cansado de tantas peleas entre los dos hermanos ¿Siempre que se veían se tenía que formar la misma escena? – Sasuke… - lo cogía de la cara para que le mirara – Ya lo hablemos la última vez ¿recuerdas? No más peleas por el pasado, no más escenas de batallas entre hermanos, no más rencor ni frustración. – Sasuke arrugaba las facciones de su cara en total desacuerdo – Itachi ha venido por una razón, y ni siquiera le estas dejando hablar ¿Ne Itachi?

El moreno asentía con la cabeza serio, clavando su mirada carmesí en el profundo Sharingan de su hermano menor, dando a entender que sus palabras eras de vital importancia.

-De acuerdo… que suelte lo que viene a decir y después lo mandaré directo al infierno… - en su mano derecha comenzaba a formarse un Chidori peligroso.

El mayor suspiró calmado cerrando los ojos, para nada se sentía amenazado por Sasuke, la averiguación que iba a revelar de seguro lo iba a sorprender. Lo volvió a encarar sereno con autoridad en la voz.

-Me ha llegado información referente al paradero de Akatsuki. Vuelven a moverse entre las villas en busca de mi exterminación y la captura del Kyubi. Están elaborando un plan de destrucción absoluta… se han enterado del embarazo de Naruto y su principal objetivo se a centrado en capturar a la niña… – miraba serio al rubio, su hermano deshizo la técnica sorprendido – Solo he venido a proteger aquello que más te importa.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza apretando con fuerza sus puños y la mandíbula, chirriando los dientes en el proceso, respirando agitado conteniendo la ira - ¿Me ves tan débil como para no poder proteger yo solo a mi familia? – susurró levantando su inquisidora mirada hacia Itachi que se mantenía en silencio escuchando las duras palabras de su hermano – De veras piensas que voy a volver a dejar que me lo arrebaten todo… como hiciste tú en su día…. – tensión en el ambiente – Te crees que no dudaré en dar mi vida por la única persona que me importa…

-… Por ese mismo motivo estoy yo aquí – le rebatía tranquilo – para proteger lo único que me queda por lo que vivir en esta vida.

-¡A qué demonios juegas Itachi! – gritó encolerizado – Te crees que soy tan tonto como para creerme esas mentiras, que voy a caer en una de tus manipulaciones… ¡A ti no te importa nadie!!, únicamente tú, sólo tu fuerza y tu codicia, tan sólo tu ambición por conseguir ser el más fuerte…

-La gente cambia Sasuke…

-¿Ahora pretendes que me crea que has cambiado? ¿Qué no eres el bastardo que asesinó a toda nuestra familia? ¿Qué no me marcaste de por vida psicológicamente con el odio y el rencor? ¿Qué te has vuelto una buena persona? Vamos no me jodas…

-De eso…. ya hace mucho tiempo…

-Itachi tiene razón… – el rubio se interponía en la disputa – Sasuke, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. El pueblo de Konoha te la dio cuando volviste de las manos de Orochimaru aún sabiendo que nos traicionaste, yo nunca dejé de creer en ti, de creer en la posibilidad de que volvieras a tus cabales… tu hermano no debería ser menos puesto que él salvó mi vida.

La aprobación de Naruto sobre su hermano le cayó como un balde de agua fría - ¿Ahora te pones de su parte usuratonkachi?

-Creo que es lo justo, creo que te estas dejando llevar de nuevo por el rencor y el odio hacia su persona… - sus palabras aún siendo de tono templado resquebrajaban el alma de su moreno - ¿Por qué no olvidas todos esos llantos? ¿Por qué no lo hablas con tu hermano?… yo lo daría todo por ti, por arrancarte esa angustia que te oprime el corazón… Rompe de una vez con esos viejos trapos, deja de frustrarte siempre en el pasado y mira hacia delante… la vida te ha cambiado, la vida nos ha cambiado a todos. Admite de una vez que no eres ese niño resentido de años atrás, admite que tu orgullo no te deja decir que te alegras de verlo, que te sientes agradecido sabiendo que tu hermano luchará junto a ti, por tu vida, por la nuestra, por la que pronto nacerá… La violencia no te hace más hombre, sino que te destruye.

Sai con pañuelo en mano se secaba las lagrimillas que le habían causado las emotivas palabras de Naruto. Se sonó los mocos y le pegó un empujón por la espalda a Sasuke acercándolo hacia el ex renegado – ¡Haz las paces de una vez con tu hermano bastardo…!!

Muy poca distancia los separaba, la mirada rojiza de frente a la negra, sin hablar, sin moverse, con seriedad en sus rostros. Finalmente Sasuke desvió la cara hacia un lateral apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que las circulación de la sangre se cortaba – ¿Por qué? – pronunció en un susurro casi inaudible, palabras llenas de dolor.- ¿Por qué te tengo en frente y no puedo destruirte, matarte, hacerte pagar por todas las noches de delirio que me causaste?

Itachi sonrió aliviado. Después de todo su hermano no le guardaba tanto rencor como le había intentado inculcar con sus acciones.

-Te he odiado tanto, te he maldecido un millón de veces entre cada suspiro, he soñado tantas veces con matarte… y ahora no puedo… ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona!! – se miraba las manos inertes esperando alguna reacción.

Con paso firme llegó hasta escasos milímetros de su hermano. Inundándose en su negra mirada, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, recordando esa unión de hermanos que un día llegó a romperse en mil pedazos - … Porque yo te sigo queriendo… - le susurró cálido - …. Y porque tú también sigues queriéndome a mí.

Sasuke arrugó la cara intentando contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus retinas. No quería ser débil, no quería estar a la merced de su hermano, pero era inevitable. Su corazón había llegado al punto de paz interior, aliviando esas heridas que poco a poco se cerraban con esas palabras tan verdaderas, aún seguía admirando a su hermano, aún notaba esos sentimientos de cariño y amor aunque nunca lo fuera a confesar.

Y eso Itachi lo sabía, Sasuke no pronunciara palabra, pero sabía que su expresión de alivio era lo máximo que su rencoroso hermano podría mostrar en esos momentos. Con una mano le pegó un golpecito en la frente como solía hacer cuando era pequeño recibiendo un gruñido de protesta y una mirada fulminante, acción que le llevó soltar una leve sonrisa entre dientes. Después de tantos años seguía adorando verlo enfurruñado.

-Vale, pues ahora que todo esta solucionado creo que volveré a instalarme en mi antiguo cuarto. – Itachi hacía ademán de entrar pasillo hacia delante de la casa.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas eh? – pero Sasuke no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, veloz se puso por delante cerrándole el paso – Una cosa es que hoy no nos matemos y otra que vallamos a vivir de nuevo bajo el mismo techo.

-Pero esta casa es tanto tuya como de él dattebayo.

-¿Siempre me tienes que llevar la contraria dobe? - Sasuke enviaba una mirada fulminadora a Naruto. Lo que le faltaba es que también Itachi se quedara a vivir con él. De eso nada. Con voz de ultratumba replicó – Me niego a convivir con él.

Lo había pronunciado tan severo que ninguno tenía valor a contradecirlo – Bu… bueno, no pasa nada… siempre puedes irte a vivir a mi piso… si no te importa que sea una ratonera. – intentaba salir al paso Naruto con otra propuesta.

Itachi se encogía de hombros conforme, no era lo que esperaba pero menos daba una piedra.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Pocos minutos después media plantilla anbu asaltaba la mansión Uchiha tras haber detectado una presencia desconocida. Era de esperar que su figura alterara al pueblo, pero tampoco pensaba que fuera para tanto. Tras esto, Itachi pasó una semana entre rejas después de que fuera arrestado y llevado ante la Hokage, alegando culpabilidad y arrepentimiento… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se lo iba a creer? ¿Uchiha Itachi convertido en una buena persona? Y después que… ¿Sacan la cámara de video diciendo "Baaaka que es una broma para la tele"? Evidentemente la Hokage no se lo creyó y lo mandó encerrar en los calabozos.

Tras pasar un exhaustivo examen psicológico durante varios días, jutsus que le impedían ejercer su fuerza contra Konoha y múltiples interrogatorios para confirmar que decía la verdad sobre la información extraída de Akatsuki, Itachi fue liberado bajo las múltiples recomendaciones de Naruto indicando lo mucho que había cambiado el ex renegado ninja y la aceptación de su propio hermano menor, quedando finalmente reincorporado en la aldea no sin antes obligarlo a ejecutar durante varios años trabajos de reinserción social y varios anbus pendientes de su comportamiento por tiempo indefinido.

Una vez instalado en el pequeño apartamento del rubio al fin tuvo unos momentos de descanso… o eso creía él. Naruto y Sai no tardaron en visitarlo citando que no tenían nada que hacer, estaban aburridos y él era el centro de atención, la comidilla del pueblo.

-¡Ne, ne! ¿Y que cosas te hizo Oba-chan cuando estabas arrestado? – preguntaba Naruto sirviéndose una taza de te en la salita donde se encontraban charlando animadamente.

-La Hokage esta completamente loca… desquiciada… enferma mental… para ser mujer y menopausica da mucho por culo… – resoplaba irritado, una vena comenzó a abultase en su cuello cogiendo aire para contar el relato – Me tuvo varios días encerrado en un cuarto de interrogación, sin agua, sin comida, con las manos atadas a la espalda sin poder masturbarme… cantando la canción de "la abeja maya" constantemente, una detrás de otra, y la repetía y la repetía… y a la pequeña abeja le llamaban Maya… - cantaba recordándola - … y luego me contó la historia de una niña que se llamaba Heidi y vivía en un monte lleno de cabras, cabras negras, cabras blancas, cabras por todos los lados…. Y la niña era tan mala que tiró a su amiga Clara por un terraplén… tuve pesadillas con el abuelo… pretendía que me volviera loco y confesara todos mis pecados…

-¿Y lo consiguió? – preguntaba Naruto totalmente metido en el relato.

-Le tuve que contar la vez que de pequeño que le robe una revista porno al kiosquero, los sueños eróticos que tenía con el de los congelados a domicilio, la vez que llame al pizza móvil y cuando llegó en vez de pagárselo con dinero se lo pagué en carne… - los dos chicos sentados a su lado poco a poco fueron haciéndose a un ladito apartándose bastante de Itachi un tanto nerviosos, sudando la gota gorda - … Algún día me vengaré de la inventora de chorros sin fronteras – se refería a la alcohólica Hokage.

Los chicos se miraban entre ellos cómplices, tal vez no había sido buena idea ir a visitar a Itachi sin la protección de sus kois.

-Pero basta de habladurías ¿Qué habéis venido a verme o a que os cuente los cotilleos de la cárcel?

-Bueno, para serte sincero… antes lo segundo que lo primero… - Le sonreía Naruto zorrunamente.

-Que malos amigos, que poco compañerismo… - entrecerraba sus orbes rojas irritado - …pero te vas a librar porque esta muy bueno Naruto-kun. – se acercaba a él peligrosamente cogiéndolo de la barbilla insinuante - ¿Sabes que las cosas de hermanos hay que compartirlas?

-Deja de restregarte que es tu cuñado.

-¿Qué tienes envida moreno? – acorralaba a Sai desplazándose hacia su lado - Pero si a ti también te puedo dar lo tuyo – se metió un dedo en la boca chupándolo para después secarlo en la camiseta de Sai, y con la excusa… – Será mejor que te quitemos esas camisetas mojadas antes de que te refríes. – ya hacía ademán de dejarlo en pelota picada. - Por cierto ¿Dónde están los perros sabuesos?

-Si te refieres a Sasuke fue enviado esta mañana a una misión a regañadientes de lo que le decía Tsunade, no se que de unas chicas que iban de pueblo en pueblo difundiendo videos caseros de él y míos en situaciones perver… coff, coff… an…antes de que anochezca estará aquí – Naruto zanjaba el tema antes de contar algo comprometido - y Gaara creo que tenía una reunión con el consejo de Konoha ¿No Sai? – el moreno asentía con la cabeza dando la confirmación.

-En otras palabras, no saben que estáis aquí… seguramente os prohibieron salir de casa sin guardaespaldas y mucho menos venir a visitarme - los chicos sonreían cómplices - Ya decía yo que era demasiado extraño que Sasuke te dejara venir solo. Sigue siendo igual de protector y posesivo.

-Bueno, también tiene sus cosas buenas… - lo excusaba sacando el lado positivo del moreno.

-Claro, el medio metro de polla – pinchaba Sai.

-… Eso… entre otras cosas… - contestaba cohibido rascándose la nuca dorada – el otro día por ejemplo, me dijo que te diera un consejo para esas noches en las que decías que no podías dormir. – le comentaba animado a su cuñado.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Mi Sasu-chan recomendándome algo? – por un momento sus ojos carmesíes resplandecieron de un brillo insólito.

-Por supuesto, te estoy diciendo que también tiene su lado tierno. Me dijo que te tomaras un tranquilizante, una botella de alcohol y te acostaras un poco a dormir.

-¡Desgraciado! Eso es una bomba para el organismo ¿Qué pretende matarme? Lo que quiere es deshacerse de mi no ayudarme con el insomnio.

Al rubio le resbalaba una gota por la sien al comprender por qué le había dicho eso su novio - Es bastante arisco no te lo voy a negar – se sinceraba – y gruñón, y terco, y tiene la manía de embestir con Chidoris a todo el que me mira o me habla… a veces me cuesta mucho domar su carácter.

-Si no puedes controlarlo… confúndelo – Naruto y Sai miraban al mayor sin entender lo que decía – Me refiero a que controlar la mente humana es más sencillo de lo que parece. Por ejemplo, si quieres que tu novio haga algo solo tienes que planteárselo de otra forma distinta a la habitual, a ver, decirme… ¿Qué es lo que más os gusta de vuestros novios?

Ambos se quedaron pensando. Un hilito de sangre comenzó a salir por la nariz de Sai que se llevaba al instante una mano taponando la hemorragia que le causaba recordar zonas eróticas de Gaara – Me… me gustan mucho sus piernas – contestaba en un susurro el joven anbu.

-Pues mira, yo es lo primero que aparto… - Itachi sonreía con un toque de insolencia - Con razón te has quedado preñado, eres de la clase uke.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Yo soy bien macho! – Sai se levantaba de la silla gritando enfurecido. – Anda que no le he dado yo lo de su tía y lo de su vecina, en todas las posturas, en todos los sitios, ahí fuerte y duro como le gusta.

Itachi ponía una mano en su hombro mirándolo serio - … Chulo, anda que no te cabe a ti nada en el culo, eres uke no lo niegues. Un noventa y ocho por ciento de la población piensa que su pareja alcanza el punto más sexy cuando están tumbados en una cama tienen las rodillas en las orejas… y ese dos por ciento que queda sois vosotros…. Los ukes.

-¡Argggg!! ¡¡Me lo cargo!!

Y entre patadas, mordiscos y puñetazos Sai se descargó a gusto con un Uchiha hasta escuchar - ¡Mangekyou Sharingan!! – y quedar paralizado.

Naruto solo negaba con la cabeza resignado - Ne Itachi, ahora entiendo un poco más, como siempre acabas consiguiendo que la gente termine odiándote…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Por fin hermano, hemos conseguido la información del nueve colas.

-Joder, hermano jodeeeeer, el líder nos tiene que recompensar bien por esta información tan valiosa.

-Y que lo digas hermano. Ser su mano derecha como mínimo.

Zetsu, la planta carnívora de Akatsuki hablaba con su doble personalidad caminando de un lado hacia otro dentro de la cueva Bad boys. El único integrante capaz de camuflarse y pasar desapercibido en busca de información. Traspasados unos minutos, el líder de los renegados no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has conseguido saber el paradero del nueve colas?

Zetsu asentía con la cabeza

-Te lo contaré todo.

-No hermano se lo contaré yo.

-Jodido capullo, no me toques los gemelos hermano jodeeeeer, yo se lo diré.

-No, se lo diré yo hermano, para eso me camuflé de árbol en el parque y dejé que los perros me mearan.

-Hermano, la conseguí yo cuando tuve que tirarme al pervertido sanin de los sapos en el local de alterne. Me estas jodiendo hermano, me estas jodiendo.

-Te voy a joder cuando te meta este tallo por el culo hermano.

-Hermano, eso no me lo dices en la calle jodeeeer

-Eso y mucho más hermano, que a ti te parió una jodida gamba.

Una vena palpitante comenzó a surgir sobre la frente del líder. Ya comenzaba con sus trastornos psicológicos. Debía pensarse seriamente hacer un casting para los futuros integrantes de la banda antes de dejarlos entrar por cien asesinatos. - ¡Decírmelo de una vez desgraciados!!

La mitad de la cara visible comenzó a largar toda la información extraída - Se encuentra en Konoha, rodeado de una fuerte barrera de ninjas pendientes de cada movimiento suyo.

-Los hermanos Uchihas entre otros, tanto Itachi como su hermano menor – contestaba también el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

-El nueve colas esta de siete meses aproximadamente. En cuanto nos des la orden lo raptamos.

-No – negó en seco el líder – Es conveniente dejarlo que de a luz ya que el Kyubi lo tiene su criatura no él. Necesitamos al crío con vida. Si el niño muere el Kyubi morirá con él y si se libera antes de tiempo perderemos el control del demonio. – Hacía una pausa recomponiendo la estrategia que iban a seguir – Esperaremos un mes hasta que tenga fuera al niño, en ese tiempo haremos los preparativos para el asalto en Konoha y la destrucción de Itachi. – entrecerraba los ojos maquiavélico - … Y ese día… el Kyubi será mió…

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A**: Y ya esta todo dicho. Itachi y Sasuke finalmente reconciliados, de aquella manera un tanto rencorosa, pero en el fondo se quieren… ¿Destruir? Posiblemente… por precaución que nadie se acerque a Itachi que tiene la escopeta de la entrepierna cargada y mucha perversión.

No he hecho demasiada mención al embarazo de Sai, pero creo que he dejado claro cual va a ser su descendencia… mellizos… y ambos son chicos… wee!!! Siento mucho las que querían que fueran chicas o la parejita mixta, pero yo tenía muy claro que quería dos chicos guapos y eso a dado la ecografía xDD Ahora vuelvo a pedir vuestra colaboración para encontrar dos nombres, con la chica no lo tuve muy difícil, pero con los chicos va a estar un poco más complicado

Los bad-boys están al acecho ¬¬ cuidado que se las traen, sobretodo Zetsu, joder hermano jodeeeerrr. Solo espero que no me arruinen el parto T.T

Y Naruto de siete meses, uno más y tenemos el desenlace con su niña ¿Queréis saber como es? ¿Rubia? ¿Morena? Próximo capitulo: El dolor de sus entrañas…

Gracias por seguir leyéndome. Kisus

En especial a : **samantha-miko**** , Eidan , ****IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl****Miyuky-san****Sumiko Minamino**** , akira92 , ****AgataBlack****Denisuki****kiryuja-san****Ade loves sasunaru 4ever**** , ino-chan , ****Ikiru-san****DarkLady-Iria**** , chizune-chan** . Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, si ellos esto no seguiría hacia delante. Gracias.


	22. Chapter 22

El día del juicio final, el día en el que cambiaran sus vidas ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero ne? xD pues no digo más, espero que os guste

**oO oO oO Oo Oo oo**

**Capitulo 22: Dolor en sus entrañas, el día que cambió sus vidas.**

-Una vez halla llegado el momento de afrontar los primeros síntomas del parto, el individuo notará la rotura de las membranas que consiste en la perdida de liquido amniótico en cantidad abundante… - Naruto leía concentrado el libro que le había prestado Tsunade para informarse mejor de lo que pronto le iba a acontecer.- Hay dios, rotura de membranas… no se lo que es, pero suena fatal… eso me deja secuelas fijo.

Ya había sobrepasado su octavo mes de gestación, y la enorme barriga lo demostraba.

En la charla que tuvo con Tsunade fue informado de que antes de llegar a los nueve meses debía practicarle la cesárea, ya que al ser un hombre no tenía las mismas condiciones para dar a luz que una mujer. Así que, se le dictaminó que dentro de una semana ingresaría en un parto provocado, no querían arriesgarse a esperar más tiempo por la necesidad de que el bebé quisiera salir.

-Llegado ese periodo comenzará a sentir las contracciones. Para saber si esta de parto o simplemente son contracciones normales tiene que controlar la frecuencia de dichas y su intensidad. Si sufre de dos a cinco contracciones en menos de diez minutos y su dolor llega a ser casi insoportable, felicidades, esta usted de parto… - esa ultima frase leída del libro impactó un poco a Naruto

-¿Cómo que felicidades? Encima con recochineo, a la tipa del libro quería yo ver pariendo a ver si le hacía tanta ilusión… - maldecía metido en sus pensamientos - Ya es lo suficientemente duro romper aguas, que te den contracciones a todas horas, el dolor que se tiene que sufrir, casi inaguantable ya lo dice el libro, para que alguien venga y te diga ¡Estas de parto felicidades! Vamos, soy capaz de meterle un cabezazo…

No le estaba haciendo mucho bien informarse sobre el parto ya que al contrario de recibir información y asimilarla le estaba causando ansiedad tan solo imaginarse por cuantas penurias tendría que pasar.

-Las contracciones dolorosas del parto pueden durar desde unas horas hasta un par de días… - la ultima información leída le dejó con la boca abierta y el tono de su cara un tanto pálido - …Kami-sama, dos días pariendo… eso es mucho dolor ttebayo…

-Una vez entrado en el periodo de dilatación ya no hay retorno. Deberás estar preparado emocionalmente para el paso final. Le recomendamos en esas circunstancias que permanezca a su lado el padre, un amigo o un familiar para brindarle apoyo psicológico. Contribuirá seguramente a un parto más confortable… - levantaba la mirada del libro indignante.

-Sí, claro, yo muriéndome del dolor y Sasuke a mi lado diciéndome, noo así no dobe, tienes que apretar con más ganas, venga otro empujón, que dolor ni que dolor, yo me he hecho heridas ninja mucho más dolorosas que un par de contracciones, no sabes ni parir bien usuratonkache…, solo me faltaba eso, encima que todo esto es por su culpa… ¡Arggg!

-En el caso de necesitar más dilatación se le efectuará la incisión desde la parte inferior de la vulva, para permitir un agrandamiento del canal y permitir la salida del bebé… - un escalofrío le recorrió por la espina dorsal erizándole el vello - … Lo sabía, lo sabía ttebayo… me van a abrir en canal… eso no es un hospital ¡Es un matadero!!

-Para aliviar el dolor del paciente, una de las numerosas técnicas a efectuar será el bloqueo peridural, consistente en aplicación de anestesia local en la raíz del tronco nervioso llegando hacia la medula espinal con una inyección… - la cara de Naruto era un poema, completamente desconcertado -…. Un mapa… necesito un mapa porque me acabo de perder… ¡No entiendo nada!! ¿Encima me tienen que pinchar? Kami-sama pero si le tengo pánico a las agujas…debería haber ido a visitar antes a Hinata que ya a tenido a su bebé… podría haberme dado algunos consejos…

-La adjuntamos una imagen de cesárea para su información – en el libro venía ilustrada una fotografía de una mujer tumbada en una camilla con la parte baja del vientre abierto, indicando donde se realizaría la operación.

Nada más ver la sangre de la herida, un calor sofocante azoró el cuerpo de Naruto que se fue a sentar al sofá haciéndose aire con las manos notando el mareo que le venía encima.- Me mareo, estoy perdiendo la vista… tranquilo Naruto, tranquilízate – se auto imponía respirando profundo - … pero… pero… ¡Me van a hacer un colador!!!

La puerta de entrada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, centrado su mirada azul en la persona que traspasaba en ese momento - ¡TÚ! Miserable…. – lo señalaba con su dedo inquisidor.- Tú tienes la culpa de todo.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas dobe? – Sasuke, que llegaba en ese momento de una misión, dejó sus armas encima de la mesa y se acercaba hasta el sillón donde Naruto lo miraba furioso.

-Sí, sí, no te hagas el tonto, dentro de una semana me abrirán en canal para sacarme a la niña y me harán esto – le mostraba la imagen del libro corroborándolo.

Sasuke miraba la fotografía con cara de pasivismo total, hasta que finalmente le contestó en tono neutral – Pero si es una rajita de nada…

-¡¿A esto llamas rajita de nada?! Rajita es lo que no vas a ver a partir de ahora, porque no pienso dejar que me perfores ni una sola vez más. En cuanto tenga a mi niña yo seré el seme y tú te conviertes en uke ¡Me has oído! ¡Sas – uke!

-"Eso no te lo crees ni tú…" – pensaba mostrando una sonrisa prepotente. Con pasos masculinos se acercó hasta el bode del sofá, deteniéndose entre las piernas del rubio, mirándolo con un brillo lujurioso en sus orbes oscuras. Bajó lentamente la cabeza hasta darle un suave beso en los labios.

-No creas que me voy a ablandar Sasuke-teme… - de nuevo recibía más besos suaves en los labios, uno detrás de otro, cortadote la conversación, ablandando su mal carácter - …. te he dicho… - su voz bajaba de volumen sintiendo como las ávidas manos de su pajera empezaban a acariciarle los muslos por encima de la tela - … que tú serás… - ya casi era un susurro - ¡Ahhh!... – un gemido sensual se le escapó al notar como su novio había desplazado los labios por su cuello, dándole pequeños mordisquitos y presionando en un punto que lo enloquecía.- Sasukeee… - lo cogía de la nuca con una mano para que profundizara el contacto con su piel.

-Por qué no dejamos de hablar y nos vamos a la cama… - ronroneaba en tono seductor cerca de su oído.

-Pero Oba-chan dijo…

**Flash Back**

-Naruto, ya has entrado en la etapa de los ocho meses, te queda muy poco para dar a luz, y quiero que hagas reposo absoluto para no tener complicaciones en el parto… - La Hokage desviaba la mirada hacia el menor de los Uchihas - Me has oído Sasuke… ¡Nada de sexo!!! O soy capaz de castrarte…

**Fin del flash back**

Gota resbalando por la cabellera morena. Desde que le habían prohibido hacerse con su rubio no había día que no llegara cachondo a su casa. Sería por el morbo que le provocaba hacer algo cuando te lo prohibían, o su perversión que era infinita.

Pero una cosa tenía clara, esta vez no podía romper las normas, no quería que por culpa de su fogosidad Naruto pudiera tener algún problema en ese último mes. Si tenía que abstenerse sexualmente lo haría, no le venía mal ejercitar su amiga la mano derecha. Pero esa gorda barriguita morena le ponía tanto a cien…

-Mejor me seduzco yo mismo… - y brusco Sasuke se separó de él dándole la espalda. Si seguía mirándolo tarde o temprano acabaría haciéndose con él – Quédate en el sofá haciendo el anuncio de gimnasia pasiva… mientras yo gimo un ratito sobre la cama….

-¿Y quedarme aquí escuchando como te gozas tú solo?... ¡Ni hablar!! – una sonrisa de niño malo se dibujó en su rostro poniendo en práctica su plan.

Sentado como estaba desde el sofá, estiró sus manos hasta alcanzar las caderas de su novio, lo acercó un poco hacia él, teniendo acceso total a su entrepierna de espaldas como estaba. La rozó un poco por encima de la ropa, notando su dureza, escuchando como un ronco gruñido salía de la garganta de Sasuke y su erección crecía por momentos.

-Naruto… no me calientes.

-Jeje, pues creo que eso ya es inevitable. – descarado metió una mano por dentro de los pantalones hasta llegar a rozar el miembro endurecido, agarrándolo entre sus dedos para comenzar a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo en movimientos deliciosos.

-Ahhh… ahhh… - el moreno ya no pensaba, solo sentía esas caricias que lo estaban matando de gusto. Por inercia sus caderas se movían en la misma dirección que la mano de Naruto, cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, dejando que fluyeran los gemidos roncos por su boca entreabierta.-…Narutoooo… Mmmm…siiii… ahhh… ¿Ah? – notó como dejaba de hacer contacto con su pene y la mano salía de su pantalón sin dar explicación. No tardó ni un segundo en girar para pedir explicaciones – Oe, ¿Porqué paras?

-Ayúdame a levantarme… - juraría que esa no era la voz de Naruto. Tan ronca, tan masculina, tan seductora… estirando una mano para que le ayudase.

Una fuerte contracción recorrió por entero a Sasuke. Calor, un fuego ardiente subía desde su estomago esparciéndose por todo el cuerpo con tan solo escuchar la voz excitada de Naruto y la mirada penetrante que le dedicaba. En eso mismo pensaba continuamente, penetrar, penetrar, penetrar…. Pero no, era imposible. Sabía que todo esto no estaba bien. No podían mantener sexo en este estado. Y aunque su mente debatiera interiormente, su mano perversa se estiraba para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Nada más ponerse en pié Naruto buscó con urgencia la boca de su novio, devorándosela hambriento, colando la lengua en una lucha sin fin. Feroz, ardiente, un contacto tan demandado como la necesidad de respirar. Comenzando a avanzar entre caricias y gemidos dirección al dormitorio, quitándose la ropa en el proceso.

-Esto no está bien… - pronunciaba Sasuke entre beso y beso - … Tsunade me la va a cortar si llegamos al final…

-¡A la mierda la Hokage! – gritaba ofuscado - ¿Sabes donde se puede meter sus normas? Seguro que sí porque estará harta de poner supositorios… Yo quiero hacerlo… ¡Ahora!! – cogía la mano de Sasuke colocándola en su entrepierna para hacer fricción en la dureza.-Mmmm… tócame… tócame Sasuke…

-Narutooo… - no lo resistía más. Aunque intentara controlarse, el aguante había llegado a su límite. Que demonios, él también quería hacerlo suyo. De nuevo volvió a la carga con besos ardientes por toda la cara, palpando con descaro la entrepierna, apretándola entre sus dedos perversos, recorriendo con la otra toda la piel morena que quedaba expuesta con la retirada de las prendas.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio, tumbó a Naruto completamente desnudo sobre las finas sabanas, quedando él de pié retirando la única prenda que le quedaba, su ropa interior. Con movimientos sensuales bajó los boxers, resurgiendo un enorme miembro palpitante por acción.

-Sa…Sasu… ke… - una extraña forma de pronunciar su nombre, un tono con ápices de angustia, la cara de Naruto bastante desencajada, estático, inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados. Lo que a continuación pudo observar le hacía pensar que algo no iba bien. Naruto se llevaba las dos manos al vientre, apretándolo con dolor.

-Naruto… ¿Te ocurre algo?

El rubio no podía hablar de la conmoción. Tumbado sobre la cama solo miraba al techo como ido, con cara de verdadera angustia. Deslizando sus manos del vientre hasta perderse entre sus piernas cerradas.

Sasuke lo analizaba no acabando de entender su reacción, al bajar la mirada a la cama comprobó como la sabana comenzaban a oscurecerse, de la misma forma cuando tiras un baso de agua encima. Un presentimiento de malestar le hizo temblar de miedo.

- …Eso… eso no será…. – lo que se imaginaba que era - di… dime que te has meado encima….

La boca de Naruto se abrió de par en par, cogiendo aire en bocanadas para expulsarlo en un grito desgarrador - ¡AAAAAHHHGG!!! – apretaba el vientre sintiendo una fuerte contracción. El sello del Kyubi se había activado.

-¡BAKA… ESTAS DE PARTO!!!

-¡Kyyyaa!! ¡Me duele! ¡Me dueleeeeeee! ¡AHHHGGG!! – arrugaba fuertemente las sabanas del dolor, frunciendo todas las facciones de su cara.

-¡Naruto! ¡Calma! ¡Relájate! ¡Respira, inspira, respira, inspira! – el que hacía la respiración era él, porque lo que era Naruto ni caso.

-¡Sácamela… SÁCAMELAAA!! ¡Argggg! ¡Esto duele, maldita sea!

A la velocidad de la luz, Sasuke se movía frenético por toda la casa sin saber bien que hacer. Pasos y más pasos con Naruto entre sus brazos.

-Recuerda lo que te dijo la Hokage, respira, inspira…

-¡El que va a dejar de respirar vas a ser tú del puñetazo que te voy a meter!!

El dolor que sufría en ese momento le hacía exagerar aun más su mal humor y las ganas de destruirlo todo.

-¡AHHHHGG!! ¡Te mataré desgraciado!!! –respiraba intentando controlar la situación pero de nuevo las contracciones cada vez más seguidas le hacía gritar de dolor - ¡GRRRRR!! ¡No me vuelves a tocar en tu vida! ¡Me muero!!– lágrimas se le comenzaban a escapar intentando resistir las convulsiones.

-¡Kuso, kuso, kuso, kusooooo!

-¡Aaagghh! ¡LLEVAME CON LA HOKAGE!!

Como pudo abrió la puerta de la casa, corriendo como nunca habían dado sus piernas dirección al despacho de la vieja, sin percatarse que con la histeria ambos corrían por los tejados de Konoha desnudos como habían quedado antes de intimar. Sacando sonrojos a más de un hombre, gritos de mujeres y desangramientos de las chicas fans de la pareja. Y es que verlos en pelota picada por la calle era algo insólito. No se sabe de donde comenzaron a salir flashes de fotos y móviles con cámara de video.

Gaara y Sai paseaban tranquilamente cogidos de la mano por el parque, respirando la tranquilidad de una noche despejada.

-¡AAHHHGGG!! ¡Uchiha-bastardo, mira lo que le has hecho a mi contenedor! ¡Desgraciado, que humillación!! ¡Que dolor tan innecesario! ¡Te mataré, te matareeee!!

-¡Dobe! Contrólate, no saques al Kyubi en estos momentos… y no me aprietes tanto el brazo que me estas cortando la circulación.

-¡Arrrrrgggggg!!!!

Gaara miraba a Sai, y este le devolvía el gesto. ¿Eso que habían visto pasar a la velocidad de la luz eran sus compañeros? ¿Desnudos? ¿Naruto gritaba de dolor?

Al encajar las piezas Sai se llevó una mano a la boca tapando la sorpresa – Ya a llegado la hora…. Naruto ha roto aguas… - su novio asentía con la cabeza pensando lo mismo. Al instante también los siguieron un poco más retrasados al edificio Hokage.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¡TSUNADEEEE!! – se pudo escuchar antes de que la puerta del despacho fuera derribada de una patada. Histérico, respirando agitado, con un Naruto casi desmallado entre sus brazos, Sasuke hablaba sin aire.

-¡Naruto… esta de parto…!!

-¡Oh dios! Tiene el sello del vientre activado… se ha adelantado… - sobrecogida se ponía en pie tras su escritorio - ¡Shizune!! ¡Trae urgente una camilla! ¡Rápido! – se acercaba al afectado tomándole el pulso, dándole palmaditas en la cara - ¡Naruto, no te desmayes! ¡Háblame, grítame, dime algo!

-¡Arggg!! – se retorcía de dolor - ¡Te matare Sasuke, como salga de esta te la corto desgraciado!!

Una enorme gota resbalaba por la sien del moreno, e instintivamente su entrepierna cobraba vida y sola se arruga, metiéndose para adentro como el pescuezo de una tortuga.

Fue entonces cuando Tsunade cayó en cuenta de las pocas, más bien ningunas ropas que traían ambos – Degenerado, pervertido, semental ¡Yo que te dije!! – una hinchada vena se le marcaba sobre la frente mirando a Sasuke - ¡Nada de sexo Uchiha! Pero no, tú tenias que perforar algo esta noche… así esta Naruto, con el parto adelantado…- lo miraba enojada - …como castigo si no te la corta Naruto te la cortaré yo…

Al instante Shizune llegaba con la camilla y subían a Naruto transportándolo pasillo hacia delante. Sasuke hizo amago de seguirlos pero Tsunade le frenó el paso.

-No – cortaba la mujer tajante – Es una operación delicada y podrías ponerlo más nervioso de lo que está.

-Pero quiero ir…

-No insistas Sasuke, tenemos prisa – y sin dar más motivos Naruto, la Hokage y su asistenta entraron en la sala de parto aislada de personal no autorizado.

Desolado, vacío, temblando de miedo, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar la puerta por donde había desaparecido su kitsune. Una sabana lo arropó por detrás cubriendo su desnudez, recibiendo el más confortable abrazo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Tranquilo, estará bien, él es fuerte… - en un susurro escuchó la voz grave de su hermano mayor a sus espaldas. No sabía ni desde cuando estaba allí, ni como se había enterado, pero poco le importaba. Levemente Sasuke asintió la cabeza, tragando con dificultad sin apartar su mirada preocupada de la puerta por la que debía volver su amor.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Desnudo, como su madre lo trajo al mundo, Naruto se retorcía sobre la camilla en el quirófano donde lo había ingresado. Los cabellos mojados del sudor se le pegaban a la frente, sus ojos bien apretados intentaban contener las lágrimas de dolor, los gritos no cesaban removiéndose con ambas manos sobre el vientre de una posición a otra.

-Hokage-sama, ¿No cree que sería mejor que Naruto hiciera el sexy no jutsu y tuviera al bebé en las mismas condiciones que una mujer?

-No tenemos tiempo Shizune… el parto esta muy adelantado. Naruto no esta en condiciones de realizar la técnica. No podemos arriesgarnos, debemos practicarle la cesárea urgente.

-¡Duele!... ¡Me duele mucho…!

-Ya, tranquilo Naruto, pronto cesará todo – alentaba la Hokage terminando de colocarse los guantes y la mascarilla. Cogió al rubio de los hombros levantando un poco su espalda para lo que venía a continuación – Shizune, prepara la inyección…

-Hai.

Su asistenta le pasó la jeringuilla que al poco inyectaron sobre la espina dorsal de Naruto, aplicándole la anestesia local.

-¡Argggg!! ¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡TE ODIOOO!

-Esto te aliviará un poco el dolor del parto. – tras terminar de transferir el liquido Tsunade lo volvió a recostar sobre la camilla. Miró a su asistenta que encendía los focos encima de la camilla y ambas asintieron con la cabeza. Ya estaban listas para hacer frente al parto.

-Naruto, escúchame bien. No quiero que te desmayes. Tienes que ser fuerte y permanecer despierto en todo momento – pero los ojos de Naruto no parecían de acuerdo con las instrucciones ya que cada vez se cerraban más y más con el calmante que le habían inyectado - ¡Que te despiertes te digo!!! – le dio un bofetón pero seguía sin responder.

Shizune se colocó a un lado de Naruto, secando su sudor con un trapo, intentando mantenerlo despierto, si se dormía podría ser su fin. Agarró la mano del chico para que se sintiera arropado en ese momento tan duro.

-Animo Naruto-kun… - Tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente se la apretó entreabriendo sus ojos directo a la Hokage.

-Hazlo ya… - murmuró en un hilito de voz.

-Bien, comenzamos…

Sabía que, aunque al practicarle la cesárea el bisturí rompiera el sello del demonio, no habría mayor complicación, ya que el Kyubi ahora estaba almacenado en su bebé.

Con delicadeza comenzó a abrir una pequeña brecha sobre la zona baja del vientre moreno. Un poco de sangre brotó de la herida, cosa que tensó a la mujer. No podía olvidar tan fácilmente aquellos años atrás, cuando sentía fobia al ver la sangre. Pero pronto comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No podía ser débil, no ahora que su ninja más revoltoso necesitaba de su ayuda. Con valentía y concentración siguió su tarea en la cesárea.

-Pásame las gasas… - Shizune a su lado obedecía toda orden.

Cuando la abertura fue lo suficientemente grande introdujo una de las manos - ¡Aquí esta! ¡La toco… estoy tocando a la niña! – grito repleta de felicidad.

Comenzó a estirar despacio hasta que una cabecita comenzó a asomar desde el vientre.

Ahí estaba el legado de Naruto. Con sumo cuidado la extrajo por completo hasta quedar fuera de su padre – ¡Naruto! ¡Es una niña preciosa!

Ambas mujeres sonreían esplendidas de goce, incluso Shizune se secaba unas lagrimitas de felicidad en sus ojos. La Hokage finalmente la tenía entre sus brazos. Mojadita, con restos de sangre, notando el débil palpitar de su corazoncito, el vaivén de su pecho subiendo y bajando en cada respiración, una nueva vida entre sus dedos.

-Mi bebé… - intentó localizarla visualmente, pero le era imposible. El cansancio y la anestesia repercutían mucho en su cuerpo, cerrándole los ojos sin control.

-Ya esta aquí….

Su asistenta la cogió entre sus brazos mientras Tsunade cortaba el cordón umbilical y procedí a cerrar la herida de Naruto con puntos y chakra.

-Naruto-kun, es una niña guapísima – Shizune la limpiaba, cobijándola en una mantita para enseñársela a su padre.

Naruto se encontraba tremendamente cansado. Todavía respirando agitado consiguió abrir sus ojos azules encontrándose por primera vez con su niña. No cabía en él la gran sonrisa que irradiaba su cara de júbilo. De nuevo volvieron a brotar de sus ojos lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad. Estiró una mano hasta tocar sus cabellos mojados. –Es igualita a mi dattebayo…

-Bu… ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – la niña comenzó a llorar con unos gritos casi ensordecedores.

-Y nunca mejor dicho Naruto… hasta en los gritos se te parece – bromeaba Tsunade.

-… Mi niña… - Naruto enseguida la estrechó entre sus brazos. Acunándola por primera vez en sus llantos.-Shhh… ya esta… no llores mi vida… shhhh… papi esta contigo.

Se relajaba. La voz cálida de su padre hacía que la niña dejara de llorar y se durmiera al instante acomodada en su regazo. No había cosa más bonita en el mundo, o eso le parecía a Naruto.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, todos sus compañeros ninjas esperaban ansiosos saber alguna noticia de la situación del ninja numero uno en sorprender.

Entre ellos, Sai y Gaara, sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera, Itachi, recargado de brazos cruzados en una de las paredes sin perder su mirada rojiza cada movimiento de su hermano menor, Iruka y Kakashi, este último intentando meterle mano a su koi, recibiendo duros capones en la cabeza peliplateada, Ino y Tenten comentando animadamente como sería la niña de Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru esparcidos por la sala entre muchos más.

Sasuke andaba histérico de un lado hacia el otro, haciendo un surco en el suelo de pasar tantas veces por el mismo sitio, con un cigarrillo en la boca que consumía a grandes caladas del nerviosismo. Nada más tirarlo ya estaba pidiéndole otro a Shikamaru…

-Dame otro….- exigía alterado.

-Sasuke, te has fumado ya siete paquetes de cigarrillos y veinte puros… no me queda nada más. – mostraba vacíos los bolsillos de su pantalón corroborando sus palabras.-Hasta te has fumado las plantas de recepción…

-¡Pues ve a villa Maria y me traes una tonelada!! – lo cogía desafiante del chaleco jounin.

-Cálmate Sasuke… no sirve de nada perder los nervios en este momento – Itachi los separaba de forma tranquila, llevándose a un rincón a su hermano.-Aunque si quieres… yo puedo aliviarte ese estrés…

Hacía ademán de sobarle el trasero tras la manta que cubría su desnudez, hasta que su cara quedó estampada contra la pared. Sasuke lo había quitado de en medio nada más escuchar como la puerta del quirófano comenzaba a abrirse. A pasos gigantes se plantó delante de la Hokage esperando alguna noticia expectante.

-Naruto… mi hija… como están… ¡Dime algo maldita sea! – la histeria se apoderaba de su cuerpo. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento le iba a dar una taquicardia.

-Tranquilo Sasuke… el parto a sido un éxito, ambos están en perfectas condiciones – Sonreía feliz ante la multitud que saltaba, gritaba, aplaudía y felicitaba al pobre Sasuke que del subidon no se respondían los músculos, aunque su mirada llena de brillo y su sonrisa radiante hablaba por él.

En masa, todos se levantaron dispuestos a entrar en la sala - ¡Ehhh! Quietos todos… Naruto necesita mucho descanso, así que hasta mañana no podrá recibir visitas.

-¿Queeeeeeeeee?...

El chakra morado de Sasuke comenzó a expandirse por toda la sala, dando a entender su disconformidad.-Voy a verlos quieras o no… - amenazó con mirada destructora nivel infinito.

La Hokage suspiró – Esta bien Sasuke, de todas formas Naruto me había preguntado por ti… - le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que entrara.

Cruzó todo el pasillo a lo largo hasta la puerta del quirófano que se encontraba cerrada. Paró en seco al llegar, notando como las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, la respiración se le disparaba y la mano casi no le articulaba movimiento para girar el pomo de la puerta. Estaba tan nervioso.

La puerta se abrió desde el otro lado. Shizune le sonreía contenta dándole la enhorabuena – Felicidades, es una niña preciosa Sasuke-kun… - le dio una palmadita en la espalda, lo suficiente como para que el moreno diera varios pasos hacia delante y la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas dejándolos solos.

Fue entonces cuando su negra mirada se centró en Naruto, acostado sobre la cama con un bultito arropado entre sus brazos.

-Sasuke… - lo nombró cálido, sonriendo a más no poder – Mira…

Miedo, satisfacción, alegría, ganas de llorar, con un nudo en la garganta que lo estaba asfixiando, Sasuke tembloroso caminó hasta quedar sentado a un lado de Naruto. Y allí estaba ella…

Con los cabellos rubios igualitos a los de su padre. De piel blanquita, con los pómulos levemente sonrosados y con débiles marcas zorrunas sobre sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados durmiendo tranquilamente.

-A que es la niña más guapa del mundo… - susurró cariñosamente Naruto sin apartar los ojos de su regazo.

Sasuke no podía hablar de la emoción que le llenaba por completo el pecho. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su pálida tez. Acarició tierno los cabellos de la niña, apartando unos cuantos mechones de su frente. Agachó la cabeza hasta darle un dulce beso en el rostro. – Es preciosa Naruto… es igualita a ti - seguidamente desvió la cara hasta dar un suave beso a su novio en los labios.- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Más besos, uno detrás de otro, miradas llenas de luz, sonrisas interminables sobre sus rostros, amor transmitido en cada caricia, abrazos, más besos, hasta que la niña los sacó de su burbuja.

-Buu.. ¡buaaaaa!!

-Shhhh… no llores… ale ya esta… ya te hacemos caso a ti solita…jeje ¿Quieres cogerla?

Sin esperar respuesta del moreno, Naruto ya se la estaba colocando delicadamente sobre sus brazos. Se veía tan frágil que le daba miedo el simple hecho de sostenerla. Con el movimiento la niña comenzó a despertarse.

-Mnn… ñu… - movía sus pequeños bracitos hasta alcanzar el dedo que le ofrecía Naruto, apretándolo con fuerza entre sus deditos. Y en ese momento abrió sus ojos mirando a sus padres.

-¡Sasuke!... – gritaba emocionado - Tiene… tiene tus mismos ojos… negros como la noche…

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Ya pensaba que no heredaría ningún rasgo Uchiha, se parecía tanto a Naruto. -Claro… como que es mi hija también – sonrisa arrogante.

El rubio volvió a coger a la niña entre sus brazos, comenzando a hacerle carantoñas para que sonriera. Se sentía tan completo, tan satisfecho con la vida que no pedía más. Sasuke pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su koi, besándole el cabello, apoyando la cabeza de Naruto sobre su hombro.

-Ya somos una familia… - pronunciaba el rubio desviando su mirada hacia Sasuke que agachó un poco la cara para besarlo en los labios con amor. Volvió a mirar a su niña, acariciándole la carita hasta que finalmente pronunció - …ya estas con nosotros… mi dulce Naoko Uchiha…

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A**: Y por fin, el día tan esperado, el parto de Naruto ya tienen a su niña en brazos.

Al final a ganado el apellido Uchiha ¡Weeee!! Naruto a cedido ante vuestras peticiones de que finalmente se llamara Naoko Uchiha ainnnss pero que bien suena (ojitos brillosos mode on) Su apariencia me a costado muchos días de reflexión, pero tras debatir interiormente la he dejado rubita con los ojos negros, yo la encuentro adorable.

Se intentó el chusque antes del parto pero no pudo ser xD lo único que consiguieron fue que miles de fans los grabaran y les hicieran fotos completamente desnudos por los tejados de Konoha xD a quién se le ocurre ¬¬ ¡Hentais!!

En un principio cuando comencé la historia tenía pensado finalizar el fic en este momento, tras el parto de Naruto, pero conforme fui escribiendo más y más me surgieron incógnitas que debía finalizar, como la historia de Sai y Gaara, así que le voy a dar unos cuantos capítulos más. Pero no muchos, el fic ya ha entrado en su recta final.

Sin más, agradeceros el que sigáis leyendo mi humilde historia, yo por mi parte quedo contenta, espero que por la vuestra también. Besos y gracias por seguir leyendo. Dudas, aclaraciones y demás en mi mail 


	23. Chapter 23

De nuevo una semana más con mis desvaríos ¿Qué pesada ne? Avanzo un poquito más la historia, complicaciones, humor, decisiones, lemon… y perversión por un tubo.

Quiero dedicárselo a Samantha miko, Denisuki, Ando Yuki, Agata Black y DarkLady-Iria por sus comentarios y por seguir confiando en mi historia. Gracias.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo oo**

**Cap 23: La familia al completo, un duro golpe que afrontar.**

Por fin los tres estaban en casa. La familia al completo. Naruto, Sasuke y su linda niña Naoko. Sin contar a Gaara y Sai que igualmente siguieron conviviendo con ellos a tiempo indefinido.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde su nacimiento. Incontables fueron los regalos que recibieron por parte de sus compañeros ninjas como incontables fueron las noches en vela que su pequeña hija no les dejaba dormir. Y es que Naoko había nacido tan hiperactiva como su padre Naruto, eso era algo obvio a primera vista…

Tres de la mañana, residencia Uchiha.

-¡Buuaaaa! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Desde el cuarto contiguo se podía escuchar el llanto de la pequeña, y no solo desde allí, el barrio entero permanecía en vela por los agudos chillidos. Una de las características hereditarias que primero mostró, los buenos pulmones de Naruto, valla herencia.

-Hmpnn… Sasukeee… - le hablaba el rubio con voz somnolienta recostado a su lado en la cama de matrimonio - …ve a ver que le pasa a la niña.

Sasuke se removía entre las sabanas girando hacia su koi con una ojeras impresionantes – Usuratonkachi, yo me levanté la última vez a ver lo que le pasaba… ahora te toca ir a ti – metía la cabeza bajo las mantas haciéndose el desinteresado.

-Pero yo me paso con ella todo el día, dándole de comer, cambiándole los pañales, bañándola, jugando con ella… - le quitaba la manta de la cabeza para que lo mirara – y tú solo la ves de noche cuando llegas de trabajar… tengo las ojeras incrustadas en la piel… necesito descansar… ve tú. – se volvía a tumbar muerto de sueño.

-¡Buuuaaaa! ¡Buuaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

-Y yo mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a una misión – recriminaba a su novio.

-Pues mira, así aprovechas, te levantas, la atiendes y ya te vistes para irte…

-¿Quieres que me plante en el despacho de la Hokage a las tres de la mañana?

Naruto ya arto de tanta discusión se medio incorporó cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho – Sasuke…. – lo nombró con tono irritado - …o te levantas o mañana mismo voy al registro y le vuelvo a cambiar el apellido a la niña…. Por no decir que sacarás todas las papeletas para mandarte a dormir al sofá por tiempo indefinido.

-Huphgashbt… dobe - palabras incoherentes saliendo de su boca mientras se levantaba refunfuñando y acudía a ver que le pasaba. Algo tenía que pensar la próxima vez que lo intentara chantajear.

Nada más ver aparecer por la puerta a su padre, la niña comenzó a descojonarse de la risa.-Hii jejeejjejjeje…

-Naoko Uchiha… - la nombró severo. Tanto que la niña de repente se calló y puso cara de niña buena prestándole toda la atención – Se puede saber de que te ríes… ¿Eh?

La niña, aunque pequeña ya era muy lista para su edad, tanto como para saber que cuando su padre imponía autoridad tenía que mostrar cara de puchero y agitar sus bracitos pidiendo que la cogiera.-Ñu…

Era imposible de resistir, una táctica infalible, ojitos no jutsu.

Sasuke suspiró consternado cogiéndola hacia su pecho – A ver, por qué llorabas… ¿El Kyubi te está molestando de nuevo? – la niña parecía no entenderlo ya que comenzaba a reírse y le tiraba del pelo. – A ver, mírame… - la cogió de la carita centrando sus miradas. Sasuke mostró su Sharingan introduciéndose al instante en la mente de su niña.

La visión de los largos pasillos del laberinto se abrió ante él. Ya estaba dentro del sello. Era una de las cosas que más le ayudaban a comprenderla. Gracias a su Sharingan podía entrar en la mente de cualquiera y en el caso de su niña hablar con el Kyubi.

Cruzó los largos pasillos hasta llegar a las rejas donde encerraban el demonio. Naoko, sentada en el suelo, reía y aplaudía cada cosa le que hacía el nueve colas.

-¿Dónde esta la niña? – Kyubi se escondía tras sus garras con voz infantil. Para salir de golpe mostrando sus afilados dientes con voz de ultratumba - ¡AQUIIIIII! – y volvía a repetir el juego de esconderse - ¿Dónde esta la niña que me voy a comer? – tres octavas más agudas de lo que era su voz - ¡AQUII ESTAAAAAAA!!

La niña sin embargo, al contrario de sentirse amenazada por la ferocidad del demonio se descojonada de la risa haciendo palmas con cara aparición.

-¡Kyubi!! – lo llamó Sasuke sacándolo del juego. - ¡Que coño haces! No ves que me tienes a la niña desvelada toda la noche.

-Ohh, por fin se digna alguien a aparecer… - musitaba entre dientes – ¡La culpa es vuestra, que la oís llorar y ninguno viene a decirle nada! – movía sus nueve colas frenéticas por la jaula - Intento cansarla por si no te has dado cuenta para que se duerma de una vez, pero la cabrona se resiste…

-Normal, si tiene chakra ilimitado, como quieres que se canse…

-Llévatela de una vez o no respondo de mi…. – expulsaba chakra tremendamente cabreado.

-A mi no me amenaces que te vacuno… - entrecerraba sus ojos molesto cogiendo a la niña en brazos - … la próxima vez que le hagas llorar te capo… ¿Me has oído? ¡Te corto las pelotas!!

Dicho esto salió de la mente volviendo al mundo real. De nuevo suspiró cansado cerrando los ojos, comenzaba a estar un poco arto de tener que debatir todos los días con el demonio. Centró su mirada en Naoko, que se la devolvía con una sonrisa radiante.

-Naoko… mama y papa necesitan dormir… ¿Lo entiendes? - pero la niña parecía no razonar lo que le decía ya que se puso a hacer pedorretas con la saliva - ... que vas a entender con cuatro meses… - bostezó abiertamente.-Venga, cierra los ojitos y duérmeme de una vez…

La acunó durante unos minutos hasta notar como se quedaba adormecida entre sus brazos. Volvió a dejarla con delicadeza en su cuna, bien arropada, un beso sobre la frente y se fue a dormir. A ver cuanto tardaba esta vez en despertarse.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

A la mañana siguiente…

-Escucha por lo menos mi proposición…

-He dicho que no…-gruñía malhumorado - ¿Me ves cara de niñera o qué?

-Itachi te lo suplico… - Naruto se acercaba a él con cara de puchero – Hazlo por mi y por tu hermano. Está insoportable desde que no moja su churro… ejemm… la niña no nos deja tiempo para nosotros. Permanecemos las veinticuatro horas encima de ella, y además… - sus mejillas enrojecían levemente - … Hoy es una fecha muy especial… hace un año que Sasuke y yo nos declaramos…

Itachi se quedó mirándolo con cara de amargado. ¿Así que por eso lo buscaba? Porque quería darse un homenaje con su hermano y necesitaba a alguien que se ocupara de la niña durante un par de horas… - Así que lleváis cuatro meses de abstinencia sexual… - pronunciaba en tono neutral.

La cara de Naruto enrojeció por completo – No tenemos tiempo de…coff, coff… la… la niña nos quita mucho tiempo… una vez estuvimos a punto de…, pero se puso a llorar y al final nada…- su tono de voz había descendido a uno casi lastimoso – Hace tanto tiempo que no mojamos que el otro día cuando llovió me alegre de estar húmedo aunque fuera de agua…y creo que me esta creciendo de nuevo la virginidad…

Una débil risa se escapaba de los labios de Itachi. Por lo visto sí que estaba muy necesitado de un meneo – Si quieres te puedo hacer yo ese favorcito…- su voz comenzaba a sonar muy seductora.

-¿En serio?... Yaiiiii eres el mejor dattebayo.

-Pues venga… quítate la ropa y ponte a cuatro patas. Por suerte ahora me piíllas con ganas de hincársela a un zorrito – Itachi ya se estaba quitando los pantalones.

-Toma – le cargaba con la bolsa de complementos – dentro tienes los pañales, ropa limpia por si la necesitas, biberones, el chupete, unos cuantos botes de potitos, su muñeco de Orochimaru… sí, sí, no me mires así, le gusta mucho estrellarlo contra el suelo…

-No, no – negaba con la cabeza dejando la bolsa en el suelo – No estábamos hablando de lo mismo. No te he dicho en ningún momento que me haría cargo de la niña sino de tu necesidad sexual…

Itachi se estaba haciendo el duro y eso el rubio lo sabía. Tenía que cambiar al plan B.

Naruto sacó a la niña del carricoche y se la puso a su tío en brazos – Pero mírala, si es que le encanta estar contigo…

A eso la niña colaboraba. Era cierto que le encantaba estar con su tío Itachi, nada más caer en sus brazos se le unió como una lapa, comenzando a sobarle el pecho descarado, riendo como la más pervertida fan yaoi.

-Cada vez que le digo que vamos a visitar a su tío Itachi se le ilumina la cara…

-¿En serio? – una sonrisa calida aparecía en su rostro. Estaba entrando en su juego. El moreno desvió su mirada carmesí a la niña comenzando a hacerle carantoñas para que riera -¿Sí? ¿Te gusta estar con el tío Ita-kun? Jojojo, te comprendo, no hay nadie en este mundo tan sexy como yo…

-Pues ale ya esta decidido, te la quedas un ratito mientras nosotros… ejemm… en un par de horas volvemos a por ella.- se daba la vuelva directo a la salida – Ahh, se me olvidaba. Hasta dentro de una hora no le des de comer, que ya le di yo en casa. Si se pone borde y te saca una cola del Kyubi, ni caso, que ha sacado el mismo mal genio que tu hermano, le enseñas una revista de chicos guapos y se le pasa pronto. Si le da sueño, que ya sería raro porque parece un vampiro, la acuestas en su canasta con el peluche de zorritos y si le da por llorar te quitas la camiseta.

-¿Qué me quite la camiseta si llora? ¿Para qué? – preguntaba confuso.

-No se, conmigo y con Sasuke funciona. Nos ve sin camiseta y se le ponen los ojos llenos de estrellas riendo como una loca. Hasta el otro día despertó ella sola su Sharingan cuando nos besábamos, copiando los movimientos y todo, es una niña muy precoz… tú solo quítatela si te da problemas… y le limpias la baba.

-Los niños de hoy en día deberían nacer con un manual debajo del brazo… - gruño entre dientes.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Todo estaba preparado para la noche romántica. La casa vacía, todo completamente recogido, velas aromatizadas esparcidas por todos los cuartos, baja iluminación, la cena perfectamente colocada sobre la mesa del comedor y una suave melodía saliendo del equipo de música.

Naruto se miraba en el espejo por quinta vez, sonriendo arrogante – Estoy arrebatador dattebayo…

Miró el reloj que colgaba del salón. Marcaba casi las nueve de la noche y Sasuke estaba a punto de llegar de la misión. Se encontraba nervioso. Le había dedicado mucho tiempo a la ambientación de la casa y a su misma figura que volvía a ser delgada después del parto, esperando que esta noche por fin pudieran a ser el uno del otro,

perlados en el sudor de éxtasis, unidos en una misma alma. Frenético volvió a entrar al baño perfumándose la cara, el cuello y el bello púvico.

Como predijo, a la nueve en punto la puerta de la mansión Uchiha se abrió, dando entrada a un Sasuke uniformado con el traje de jounin.

Dejó las armas en la entrada y se quitó los zapatos ninja un tanto cansado. Fue entonces cuando al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta del caldeado ambiente romántico de la casa.

Avanzó extrañado hasta el salón, percibiendo con su olfato el dulce olor a velas aromáticas por toda la casa, escuchando una melodía romántica en el aparato de música. Recorría con la mirada cada palmo sin encontrar al causante - ¿Naruto?...

Desde una puerta contigua apareció de improvisto el rubio en una pose de lo más sensual. Para la ocasión había elegido un atuendo completamente negro. Unos piratas bien ajustados a sus muslos terminando en media pantorrilla, una camisa holgada con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, mostrando una pequeña parte del pecho y el colgante que un día le regalo la Hokage, con el pelo rebelde a su aire, sin la bandana, dejando que las hebras doradas de su flequillo cayeran graciosamente sobre la frente. Sonrisa de niño malo y un brillo en los ojos que lo hacían ver tremendamente provocador.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, estaba arrebatador. Y la mirada lasciva de Sasuke que lo recorría de arriba abajo una y otra vez lo corroboraba.

-¿Qué se celebra aquí? – preguntaba el moreno formando una sonrisa seductora a la vez que se desabrochaba el chaleco jounin. Debía reconocer que esa imagen tan sugerente le estaba provocando mucho calor, mucho… mucho.

-Pues… que has vuelto a casa – pronunciaba meloso acercándose hacia él con movimientos tremendamente sensuales – Que te quiero mucho – lo besaba cariñoso en los labios, enterrando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro – Que hoy hace un año que nos declaramos… - desplazaba su boca por el cuello nivea, besándolo y lamiéndolo con dedicación – Y que esta noche nos vamos a dar tú y yo un homenaje… - bajó las manos lentamente por la espalda hasta apretar con todas sus ganas contenidas el prieto trasero de su novio, rozando con descaro sus miembros de frente - … Y vamos a comenzar por el poste…

No se dio cuenta del brillo rojizo y salvaje que había despertado en Sasuke hasta que este de un movimiento brusco se abalanzó comenzando a devorar con ansia los labios del rubio. Agarrando la dorada nuca para profundizar el beso, colando la lengua para saborear la exquisita cavidad que respondía con movimientos torpes. Notando como Naruto, después del sorpresivo contacto, comenzaba a participar agarrándole fuerte los cachetes de su trasero y colaba una mano juguetona por debajo de la camiseta, palpando en movimientos frenéticos la amplia espalda de Sasuke.

Besos, chupones, lamidas, una vez que el deseo se había apoderado de ambos no había quien los frenase. Tan solo la pregunta que surgió de improvisto en la cabecita morena.

-¿Dónde está Naoko? – preguntó en un tono sugerente y ronco pasando a degustar el cuello moreno con ansia. Succionando tan hambriento que seguro le dejaría marca.

-Ahhh… mmm… esta en buenas manos, no te preocupes por eso ahora – Naruto no tenía intención de detener en ningún momento el éxtasis que se había desatado en ambos. Volvió a cazar sus labios, y a tientas lo condujo hasta el dormitorio. Dejando una rastra de prendas por toda la casa.

-¿Esta con Iruka-sensei? – volvió a peguntar desabrochándose los pantalones para terminar quitándoselos de un tirón.

-Iie… - negaba Naruto deslizando también lo susodicho, tumbandose completamente desnudo sobre la cama, con las piernas levemente abiertas y las manos recorriendo su propio miembro excitado.

-¿Con Kakashi-sensei? – de nuevo preguntó colocándose encima de él, besándole con pasión.

-Frío, frío… Mmmmm – los gemidos acudían a su garganta notando como sus entrepiernas bien alzadas se frotaban en un movimiento de lo más erótico.

-Entonces… ¿Con quién? – detuvo todo movimiento mirando interrogante a su novio bajo con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza dorada.

Dudó por unos momentos en decirle la verdad, sabía que la contestación iba a desatar una nueva disputa, pero finalmente lo afrontó – Con Itachi.

-¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Como se te ocurre dejarla con ese psicópata! – recriminaba con cara de agobio sacando conjeturas ya en la mente – A saber la de perversiones que le estará haciendo ahora mismo a la niña…

**Cambio de escena**

Itachi hablaba a su sobrina recostada en el canasto donde pretendía dormirla. De frente, cruzando sus miradas, la de Itachi cansado, muchas eran las cosas que había intentado para que se durmiera y no había forma, la de Naoko, completamente despierta, como cuando te tomas siete cafés seguidos.

-Te voy a contar un cuento para que te duermas – agudizaba sus sentidos, poniendo cara de interesante - El de pinocho y la cenicienta ninfómana… - la niña lo escuchaba con atención, mirándolo expectante – Érase una vez una niña llamada cenicienta, que tenía un muñeco con una habilidad insólita en el mundo. Cada vez que el muñeco mentía le crecía la nariz, y más y más y más… y un día la cenicienta cerró con pestillo su cuarto… se bajó la bragas y metió la cabeza de pinocho entre sus piernas mientras gritaba ¡Miénteme pinocho, miéntemeeeee!!! ¡Mhahahahahaha!!!!... ¿Uis?... ¿Y ese olor tan nauseabundo?...

La niña se había cagado del susto.

-Maldita sea, con lo pequeños que son y la cantidad de mierda que generan…

**Fin del cambio de escena**

-¡Tenemos que rescatarla!...

-Tranquilízate Sasuke, te aseguro que estará bien. Itachi es un hombre responsable… - Sasuke levantó una ceja irritado, rebatiendo esas palabras - … Bueno vale, no es nada responsable… pero la niña esta en buenas manos, eso seguro.

El moreno se llevaba una mano a la sien, palpándola como con dolor de cabeza. De nada le servía discutir con su novio, por mucho que le dijera no hacía ni caso. – Esta bien… confiemos en él por una vez en la vida… tengo secuestrada a la cabra, seguro que no se va a ir de la aldea sin ella… - reflexionaba - Y ¿Dónde están Gaara y Sai?

Naruto se encogía de hombros – No lo se… a esos no les he visto el pelo en todo el día.-

Se dio cuenta de que la chispa de pasión comenzaba a evaporarse. No podía consentirlo. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo rozándose con el de su novio insinuante – Pero ahora tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, un par de horas libres… y muchas ganas de que me montes vaquero… - comenzaba de nuevo con su tanda de besos fogosos por la cara y cuello, intentando despertar de nuevo a la bestia parda de Sasuke.

-Mmmm… hoy te has levantado con… ahh… ganas de jugar… - gimoteó notando como la entrepierna de Naruto se rozaba cada vez más fuerte con su propia dureza.

-¿Acaso tú no?... – deslizaba suave las puntas de sus dedos por toda la espalda dirección al prieto trasero, agarrándolo con fuerza, como le ponía esa parte de su moreno – Mmmmmm…. Vamos Sasuke, o me tomas…. o te tomo yo…– ronroneó cerca de su oído dando a entender que su lado seme comenzaba a despertar.

-Je… después de esta no vas a querer dejar de ser uke nunca….

Con una tanda de besos, Sasuke se fue desplazando por el pecho, vientre y muslos del rubio, recorriéndolo por entero con su húmeda lengua. Al llegar al punto clave empujó con fuerza hacia arriba una de las piernas de Naruto, dejándola flexionada con la rodilla hacia arriba, bien abierta como pretendía desde un principio. Levantó la mirada hambrienta conectando con la de Naruto. Fuego, pasión, ansiedad, excitación, eran tantas las cosas que se podían transmitir con el brillo de sus ojos que no necesitaban más palabras.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, terminando por hundir su cabellera negra entre las piernas de Naruto. Su objetivo no era el pene, sino algo un poco más estrecho…

-Ahhhhhhhhhh…

Un potente gemido hizo eco en la habitación al sentir como la lengua revoltosa intentaba abrirse paso en su entrada. Lamiendo, ensalivando, excitándolo en esa zona con tantos puntos nerviosos, estremeciendo su piel hasta el punto de venirse encima en cualquier momento.

-Dentro…. Mmmm… Sasuke te quiero dentro…. – pronunciaba entrecortado entre espasmos. Había deseado tanto esa situación que no podía esperar más.

Con una mano lo agarró fuerte de los cabellos negros cortando la excitante humedad, si seguía dejando que lo lamiera habría terminado todo antes de comenzar. Se incorporó sobre la cama quedando sentado, dejando un tanto desconcertado a Sasuke que lo seguía con la mirada lujuriosa. Cual depredador a su presa.

Naruto por su parte soltó una pequeña risa, ni que se fuera a escapar… Giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda al moreno que no entendía bien porque esa parada. Cuando al final Naruto adoptó la postura que quería, Sasuke lo comprendió todo. A cuatro patas, tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada, mirándolo sumiso, con ambas manos a cada lado de su cara enrojecida, levantando todo lo que podía su trasero expuesto ante su novio, esperando acción.

-Y bien… ¿No me ibas a hacer querer ser por siempre el uke?...

Sasuke sonrió. Sabía que Naruto era impulsivo, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle sus acciones. Notando como el calor volvía a expandirse por todo su cuerpo se recargó sobre la espalda morena. Besando su lomo con delicadeza, apretando con una mano una nalga que comenzaba a abrir y con la otra se masajeaba la erección dispuesta a entrar.

No tardó en colocar la punta del glande sobre la cavidad tan estrecha y que tantas ganas tenía de profanar. Y de una envestida…

-¡AAhhhh!!... siiiiii… la noto…. tan… tan grande y tan golosa… mmm… mancillando de nuevo mi virginidad… Ahhhh

-Mmmm… ahhhh, eres más estrecho aún que la ultima vez…Ohhh Ohhh Naruto…

Se agarraba como un poseso de las caderas morenas, entrando sin piedad a una velocidad frenética, tan fuerte y tan duro que lo estaba matando de gusto.

-Dame… dame más fuerte… Oahh… Sasu… Sasuke…

-Te voy ….a…. aahhhh…. A destrozar…. Ufff…. Usura… ¡Ahhhh!

-Coff, coff… - sonó una voz extraña en el alfeice de la ventana - … Siento interrumpir.

Ambos giraron la cara cabreada hacia la ventana, donde su sensei Kakashi les acababa de interrumpir la sesión. ¿Acaso no conseguirían terminar una ronda de sexo en la vida? Las chispas saltaban de sus ojos. Si las miradas mataran… Kakashi sería un pollo frito.

-No me miréis así, yo no pretendía obstaculizar vuestro chusque, pero creo que lo que vengo a deciros es mucho más importante que un polvo cualquiera…

-¿Eh? – ambos le miraban sin entender.

Kakashi cerró su ojo tomando aire para lo que iba a pronunciar. Sus palabras salieron tan serias que nadie dudo su verificación - Sai… se esta muriendo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Compréndelo Gaara, yo estoy haciendo todo lo que tengo en mis manos para salvarlo, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, y no encontramos a nadie que sea compatible con la suya.

-Sácamela a mi… ¡Dale toda mi sangre maldita sea!!... no puede morir…

La Hokage agachaba la cabeza apenada, intentando que la voz no le temblara – Te lo acabo de decir… Sai tiene el grupo sanguíneo cero negativo, los de ese tipo solo admiten sangre de su mismo grupo. No sirve de nada traspasarle sangre cualquiera porque su cuerpo la va a rechazar.

-Encuéntrala… ¡Encuentra la sangre de donde sea!!… mataré a todo el que haga falta con tal de conseguirla… mataré quinientos hombres si es necesario ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ese hombre es mi vida! ¡No puedo quedarme quieto sin hacer nada por él!

Tsunade desvió la mirada al suelo de los verdes ojos de Gaara en llanto. Le dolía ver al kazekage sufrir, llorar y desesperar por amor de esa manera – Lo siento…

-¡Y una mierda que lo sientes! ¡Si lo sintieras estarías haciendo todo lo posible por él!

Perdía el control de su cuerpo. La ansiedad apretaba su corazón reprimiéndole la llegada de aire a sus pulmones. La arena se esparcía por toda la habitación frenética dando tumbos de un lado para otro. Su cara bañada en lágrimas mostraba el sufrimiento que padecía. Con las manos temblorosas agarraba a la mujer de la solapa de la camiseta a punto de darle un ataque de histeria.

-¡Gaara!!

En ese momento llegaban Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto después de recibir la mala noticia.

Lo que en principio había sido provocado, posteriormente había repercutido en el joven anbu. Se encontraba de casi nueve meses en su embarazo. Gaara y él habían acudido a la Hokage debido a unas fuertes contracciones que comenzaban a aflorar en el moreno. La hora del parto, dictaminó la sannin legendaria.

Como Sai todavía no había roto aguas, le explicaron que había una forma alternativa de tener a sus dos hijos, bien por cesárea como a Naruto o bien creando la técnica Sexy no jutsu y tenerlos en forma de mujer como cualquier parto tradicional.

Sai se decantó por la segunda opción alegando que no quería tener ninguna cicatriz en su hermosa barriga, ya que acostumbraba a llevar siempre como uniforme ninja una camiseta corta mostrando el vientre.

La Hokage lo aceptó y todos se prepararon para provocar el parto. Sai realizó correctamente la técnica e ingresó en quirófano. Pero tras finalizar el parto una serie de circunstancias complicaron su final. El joven moreno había perdido mucha sangre con el nacimiento de sus dos niños y su estado se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Tsunade salió a avisar a todos sus anbus, jounins, ninjas y todo el que pasara por ahí, pidiendo que encontraran con urgencia alguien de grupo sanguíneo cero negativo. Y allí se encontraban en la sala de espera, informando a Gaara de la complicación y con el corazón en un puño esperando recibir la tan ansiada transfusión por parte de alguien. Lo demás, ya lo conocen.

-Gaara tranquilízate – Naruto lo cogía de los hombros intentando calmar a su compañero.

-¡No me digas que me calme!! – rugió furioso girando hacia ellos.

La situación era tan sumamente tensa que ninguno sabía bien que decir.

-Oba-chan... ¿Mi sangre… es compatible? – preguntaba Naruto ya informado del asunto gracias a su sensei.

-No, lo siento Naruto… tu sangre es AB positivo. En otras palabras tú no puedes dar a nadie, pero a ti te puede dar todo el mundo.

-Y en el aspecto sexual lo mismo dobe, pero solo yo, nada de darte todo el mundo… - centró sus pensamientos que ya se desviaban en otro campo – Bueno… yo conozco a alguien… que tiene ese grupo sanguíneo… cero negativo.

Todas las miradas se centraron expectantes en las palabras de Sasuke.

-Aunque dudo que se ofrezca a donar ni una sola gota de sangre… - razonaba la situación – No me malinterpretéis, dona sangre muy a menudo, pero raramente es suya…

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es esa persona Sasuke? – Gaara por fin veía una luz de esperanza en ese túnel de tinieblas.

-Hablo de… Itachi.

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A:** El pobre Sai se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Sería la primera vez que mate a un personaje de un fic… ¡Mhahahaha!!! (Naruko coge una margarita y comienza a deshojarla) ¿Me lo cargo? ¿No me lo cargo? ¿Me lo cargo? ¿No me lo cargo?... uis que dilema… No se yo si Itachi accederá a donar sangre por alguien… pero es que alguien tiene que morir en todo fic…

Y hablando del moreno, ¿Conocíais la historia de Pinocho y la Cenicienta ninfómana? ¿No? Pues como este cuento van a surgir muchos más xDD Espero no haberos traumado. Pero ahora queda claro que las palabras "Itachi" y "canguro" no hacen buena química…

Mejor voy anunciando que tan solo quedan dos capítulos más para el final de fic. La que avisa no es traidora xDD Gracias por seguir leyendo kissus En especial a: **AgataBlack**** , Piwi , ****samantha-miko**** , lissette , ****DarkLady-Iria****Kren B-chan**** , ino-chan , ****Miyuky-san****Ikiru-san****regina black****Denisuki**** , kagime eiri black , Andou Yuki , ****Uchiha Fye****Ade loves-sasunaru-4ever****Sumiko Minamino**** , miyabikaminari** . Miles de Gracias por sus comentarios, de corazón os los agradezco.


	24. Chapter 24

Ainsss no se que demonios le a pasado a la pagina que no me manda avisos ni me deja publicar T.T, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con el penúltimo capitulo del fic. Siento muchísimo la demora. La falta de tiempo, indecisiones sobre como plantear la trama y la inoportuna falta de Internet en casa me han hecho abandonar momentáneamente la actualización de capítulos.

Pero no me entretengo más, estoy segura que queréis saber lo que le depara el futuro a Sai, Ya terminé de deshojar la margarita, y este es el resultado. Espero que les guste

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Van a cuenta del señor Kishimoto-sensei.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 24: Al borde del abismo.**

-Yo conozco a alguien… que tiene ese grupo sanguíneo… cero negativo.

Todas las miradas se centraron expectantes en las palabras de Sasuke.

-Aunque dudo que se ofrezca a donar ni una sola gota de sangre… - razonaba la situación – No me malinterpretéis, dona sangre muy a menudo, pero raramente es suya…

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es esa persona Sasuke? – Gaara por fin veía una luz de esperanza en ese túnel de tinieblas.

-Hablo de… Itachi.

Varios minutos de silencio precedieron a sus caras de sorpresa. Ninguno hubiera pensado jamás que el ex Akatsuki tuviera la solución para salvar la vida de Sai. Y precisamente ahora mostraba su lado bueno y pacifico. Pero… ¿Tanto como para salvar la vida de alguien? Solo había una forma de saberlo. Hablando con él directamente.

-Voy a por él…

Sin mediar ni una sola palabra más, Naruto comenzó a correr saliendo del edificio dirección a su antiguo piso, donde Itachi seguía cuidando de su niña. Gaara hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero la Hokage lo retuvo de un brazo.

-No. Deja que Naruto se encargue de persuadirlo. Tú estas muy nervioso y seguro que tu tono autoritario no iba a conseguir mucho con Itachi.

Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza, dejando escapar un desgarrado lamento entre dientes, comprendiendo la situación. No tenía ningún tipo de relación con Itachi, simple indiferencia, de ir en su búsqueda, la petición de donar sangre se hubiera quedado en una lucha por asesinarlo y sacarle la sangre él mismo a la fuerza. Volvió a apretar los puños, esta vez con rabia, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos que comenzaban a derramar un poco de sangre, sin poder apartar la mirada preocupada del pasillo por donde su compañero había desaparecido, rogando desde su interior que Naruto llegara a un acuerdo con el hermano de Sasuke.

-Por cierto, - susurró calida la mujer posando una mano sobre su hombro - No has visto todavía a los niños ¿Verdad Gaara?

Un escalofrió le hizo erizar el vello de la nuca a la vez que sus pupilas se dilataban al caer en la cuenta. Con la situación extrema de su novio no había reparado en la idea de ver a sus niños. Sabía que habían nacido y se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, pero no había tenido oportunidad de verlos todavía. Su mirada nerviosa recayó sobre la Hokage que se la devolvía con ternura.

-Ven, te llevaré a la sala de incubadoras… - y a pasos tranquilos dirigió al Kazekage a ver a sus mellizos.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Pocos minutos bastaron para que Naruto alcanzara a toda prisa su antiguo apartamento. Escaló por la fachada acumulando chakra en los pies, hasta colarse en el interior de la vivienda por una de las ventanas abiertas del comedor.

-¡Itachiiiiii! – gritó acelerado mirando cada rincón del salón vacío.- ¡Donde estas!!

Segundos en silencio hasta que el nombrado apareció tras la puerta del dormitorio con un dedo en la boca en forma de represalia

-¡Shhhh!! Calla… ahora que he conseguido por fin dormir a Naoko…

-……….

-Bu…bu……….¡BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Itachi le dirigió una de sus miradas fulminantes arrugando la frente visiblemente enojado – Mira lo que has conseguido – señalaba con un dedo al interior del dormitorio - … siete cuentos tirados a la basura por tus gritos…

-No hay tiempo de hablar. Tienes que venirte conmigo urgente al hospital – Naruto entraba con pasos acelerados en la habitación, cogía a Naoko ya despierta en brazos y con la otra mano tiraba de la de Itachi hacia la salida.

-Espera… espera un momento… - bastante confuso, se liberaba del agarre en un forcejeo - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Sí, necesitamos tu ayuda… Sai se esta muriendo.

Tras unos segundos asimilando las de palabras, el moreno contestó con la misma cara neutral que se le había quedado - ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?

-Darle tu sangre… – Naruto no frenaba su camino. Alterado dirigía de nuevo sus pasos hacia la ventana por donde se había colado, retomando el camino hacia el hospital. Al percatarse que Itachi no lo seguía, giró la cara al igual que medio cuerpo sin entender el por qué de su tranquilidad - ¿Es que no me has oído? Sai necesita tu sangre o morirá…

De brazos cruzados el moreno se recargaba en una de las columnas del salón con los ojos cerrados, meditando la oferta que le proponían. Finalmente encaró sus fríos ojos carmesí hablando impasible - ¿Y porqué debería ayudarlo?... solo es un mocoso imprudente…

No se lo podía creer, ese no era el Itachi que él conocía. Con los ojos desorbitados y la boca desencajada por el asombro ante su negativa avanzó hasta escasos centímetros de él – Que… ¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que oyes – pronunció tajante – No tengo el mínimo interés en ayudarlo. Ya es mayor para arreglárselas solo. Mucha gente muere a diario, es algo que va ligado a la vida, unas veces antes, otras más tarde, en combate, de una enfermedad…, no se puede escapar de la muerte, es lo único que frena el camino de una persona, pero siempre es… inevitable. – giró dándole la espalda grosero - Y no se debería romper ese curso, cuando a alguien le llega su hora final… debe afrontarla.

-¿Qué estas diciendo bastardo? – Naruto se encontraba indignado por la desaprobación de su cuñado – Ese pensamiento es de cobardes, ¡Eres un maldito gallina! – le gritaba encolerizado girándole con una mano sobre un hombro para encararlo. Hasta su niña se asustó encogiéndose en el pecho del tono brusco que empleaban los dos adultos – Todos tenemos derecho a luchar por nuestros sueños. No puedes rendirte en el primer obstáculo del camino… dime, si alguien apuntara a tu hermano con un kunai en el cuello y amenazara con acabar con su vida… ¿Dejarías que le mataran? ¿No intentarías por todos los medios salvarlo? ¿Pensarías que ha llegado su hora? ¿La inevitable muerte?... – se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos dejándolo reflexionar - … Una persona mediocre dejaría que su vida terminara sin mover ni un solo músculo… allá con su conciencia… aunque comienzo a dudar si realmente tú tienes de eso… una persona luchadora haría todo lo posible en sus manos para salvar a su compañero y salir adelante… y Sai tiene una oportunidad… pero depende de ti.

Lo reflexionó durante unos segundos hasta finalmente contestar elevando su mirada rojiza.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun… no voy a participar en tu juego…

Lo último que se pudo escuchar fue un duro golpe de puño impactando contra la piel.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Tampoco era una misión tan complicada. Le pegaba dos puñetazos, lo tumbaba y a rastras lo traía al hospital. Entonces… ¿Por qué tardaba tanto ese usuratonkachi?

Sasuke daba vueltas de un lado para otro metido en sus pensamientos. Si él se encontraba nervioso no podía imaginarse el estado en el que debía encontrarse su compañero Gaara. Decidió buscarlo, aunque no fuera una persona de palabras confortables ni contactos cariñosos, siempre sería mejor compañía que la soledad.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo en uno de los pasillos, mirando a través del cristal de la sala de incubación, con una mano apoyada en el vidrio y la mirada triste.

Se colocó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra. Mirando también en el interior de la incubadora.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio, hasta que por fin Gaara se dirigió a él.

-No es que se encuentren mal para permanecer ahí dentro, pero la mayoría de médicos están con Sai y este es el mejor sitio para que puedan descansar sin la tensión del ambiente. – comenzó a susurrar muy flojito.

-Sí… lo se.

Una tierna sonrisa se le dibujó antes de seguir hablando – Tsunade me dijo que primero nació el moreno… - lo señalaba con un dedo tocando el cristal.

Un niño precioso. De tez pálida, una cara redondita y angelical, cabellos morenos y completamente lisos. Se le parecía mucho a Sai de no ser por sus hermosos ojos verdes que miraban ansioso cada cosa a su alrededor. Un niño muy expresivo e inquieto.

-Es el más gordito de los dos… - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible – Habíamos decidido que cada uno le pusiera un nombre a los niños… y a Sai le gustaba un nombre… aunque no me lo quiso decir…

Sasuke se mantenía en silencio dejando que Gaara se desahogara con él. Al desviar su negra mirada hacia las manos del kazekage pudo comprobar como lo que pensaba que era un tic de histeria era temblor de nerviosismo e incertidumbre. Al igual que su voz apagada, carente de emoción y sus ojos verdes impotentes y desesperados, amenazaban con volver a llorar. Traspasados unos segundos continuó hablando.

-El más pequeño se llama Kei, yo elegí su nombre, significa respetuoso… se parece mucho a mi. – el nudo de su garganta impidió que formulara ni una sola palabra más sin tomar aire con dificultad intentando tranquilizarse.

El menor de los mellizos, al igual que su hermano, era de piel blanca como sus dos padres, contrastada con sus revoltosos cabellos pelirrojos y sus grandes ojos negros, herencia de Sai. Mucho más tranquilo que el otro se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.

Gaara no impidió derramar las lagrimas agolpadas en sus orbes aguamarinas, rondando por su tersa cara sin apartar la mirada de sus bebés – Son unos niños muy guapos… - pronunciaba con un hilo de voz - … me gustaría que Sai los viera… me gustaría… - la sobrecarga de emociones le hacía perder aire en sus pulmones impidiendo pronunciar las palabras atragantadas sin denotar su angustia - …poder criarlos junto a él… - cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse - Nadie… nadie tiene derecho a robarme la felicidad…

Sasuke suspiró con amargura posando una mano sobre el hombro del Kazekage, intentando transmitirle fuerzas y ánimos para salir adelante. No le gustaría estar en su situación, de ser al contrario, de ser él quien sufriera por la perdida de Naruto… no sabría si la desesperación, impotencia y falta de cordura le hubiera llevado a algo que no terminara con su vida.

-¡A sufrido paro cardiaco!!

-¡Rápido necesita reanimación!

-¡No respira!! ¡No respira!!

-¡La sangre! ¡Necesitamos una transfusión de sangre de inmediato!!

Desde donde estaban comenzaron a oír los gritos de alerta y pasos frenéticos por el hospital de los médicos ninjas que salían de la sala del quirófano alarmados, avisando a Tsunade de la urgente atención requería por Sai.

-¡Hokage-sama!! ¡El anbu precisa intervención urgente!!

-¡Lo perdemos! ¡Perdemos las constantes vitales!! – informaba otro medico desde el interior de la sala.

-¡Preparen los electros!!! – gritaba la Hokage entrando con urgencia en el interior.

Se quedó sin aire, inmóvil, con el rostro desencajado, noqueado físicamente por los gritos de alerta que llegaban hasta su posición. Gaara juraría que en ese momento se le había helado la sangre y el corazón le dejó de latir. Sai había sufrido una parada cardiorrespiratoria, esto no marchaba bien, nada bien, si dejaba de respirar… sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría, era el final de su moreno, nunca más lo volvería a ver, nunca más lo volvería a sentir… y él… no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!!! – gritó tan fuerte que su lamento retumbó en sus oídos, ahogándose en su propia voz, percibiendo una fuerte sacudida de su cuerpo que comenzaba a correr hacia el quirófano como un loco notando una opresión enorme en el pecho encogido.

De repente miles de imágenes de todo lo que habían compartido juntos comenzó a cruzarle en la mente a gran velocidad. Sus diferencias cuando comenzaban a conocerse. Las continuas peleas, insultos e indiferencias. La unión de sus caminos por un objetivo mutuo. Ese extraño sentimiento que fue despertando conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos. La forma en la que ambos reconocieron sus sentimientos. El amor. La fuerte unión de sus vidas. Y finalmente la llegada de sus retoños.

Le dio la impresión de que todo a su alrededor iba a cámara lenta. Sus acelerados pasos acercándose a la sala, la presión que sentía su alma, las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro, la impotencia de su cara horrorizada… hasta que finalmente, se derrumbó en el suelo.

No podía seguir, sus piernas le fallaban, su cuerpo no le respondía, sus fuerzas se esfumaban en cada intento por levantarse y llegar hasta él. Ni siquiera podía elevar la cabeza de la fría superficie que sostenía su cuerpo. Una y otra vez, intentando retomar el equilibrio, intentando darse impulso para seguir adelante, pero no podía….

Entonces, a escasos metros del quirófano, comenzó a oír el estridente pitido que emitía la maquina conectada al cuerpo de Sai. Determinando el final de su vida. La muerte del padre de sus hijos. La muerte de su único amor.

-Sai… - susurró sin aliento entrando en estado de shock.

"No… no"… - el cuerpo le temblaba con grandes espasmos de miedo. Su interior se negaba a aceptar lo evidente. Sin poder pronunciar palabra, sin ni siquiera pestañear, tan solo lloraba y lloraba… aquellas lágrimas que pensaba haber gastado hasta la saciedad, seguían recorriendo su fino rostro hasta desaparecer bajo su mandíbula - "No puedes morir" – su alma, perdida en algún ligar de su cuerpo, se desgarraba con la idea del fin de su existencia, de no volver a verlo nunca más. Pasos y más pasos – "Maldita sea, no me dejes solo" – una punzada de dolor atravesaba su pecho haciendo que se llevara una mano al corazón adolorido, no le latía, su vida se había esfumado con la de su moreno. –"Lucha… lucha por volver a mi lado" - Abriendo la boca por instinto pidiendo aire, le fallaba la respiración, se estaba mareando, la visión se volvía turbia, casi no escuchaba nada a su alrededor – "No te mueras… no me abandones…" – Pasos y más pasos acercándose a él. Sus labios se movieron formando palabras, más no salió ningún sonido – "… Te amo…"

Notó como Sasuke lo cogía de los hombros intentando levantarlo del suelo. - ¡Gaara!! – escuchaba su nombre en la lejanía, como un murmullo del viento - ¡Gaara! – pero el mareo no le dejaba centrar sus sentidos a su alrededor, tenía la vista perdida - ¡Esta aquí!

Esta aquí… Pensó en esas últimas palabras sin comprenderlas ¿Quién esta aquí? Sus ojos reaccionaron parpadeando varias veces, centrando la vista hasta ahora nublada en la pared blanca a su frente. Su cabeza se movió sola, alzándose en dirección opuesta con letargo.

Suelo. Baldosas en un tono gris de superficie era lo único que podía distinguir.

-Clock…., clock…. clock…

Pasos. Su oído le avisaba de movimientos acercándose a su posición.

Levantó un poco más su verde mirada. Unos zapatos negros se acercaban a él con elegancia. Más pasos. Levantaba la mirada. Pantalones negros de uniforme ninja, una gabardina que llegaba hasta la rodilla del mismo color, rejilla como parte de su camiseta, una larga cola azabache ondeando en el aire con garbo y al llegar a su cara… reflejado en sus pupilas… Sharingan.

La persona se detuvo a su frente, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa prepotente saliendo de sus finos labios. Y por fin escuchó su masculina voz – Y bien… ¿A quién tengo que salvar esta vez?

-…. Itachi… - susurró. Su salvación, la salvación de su novio. La única esperanza de que no acabara su vida. Y al ver la cabeza dorada de Naruto salir por detrás del moreno sonriendo con satisfacción lo comprendió. Finalmente lo había convencido para donar sangre.

-No tengo todo el día – sonó arrogante comenzando a remangarse la camiseta de los brazos – Creí entender que si no le hacían la transfusión inmediata moriría…

Sintió un pequeño hormigueo que comenzaba a activar su cuerpo. El corazón le volvía a latir de nuevo a una velocidad desbocada. Gaara sentía que las fuerzas recuperaban cada músculo hasta ahora inactivo. La energía recorría cada centímetro de su alterada sangre. Se levantó casi de un salto con exaltación, comenzando a tirar del brazo a Itachi hacia la sala donde Sai se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando como entraban a la sala de quirófano y el silencio volvía a los pasillos del hospital. Finalmente la niña llamó la atención en los brazos del rubio, haciendo pedorretas con la saliva y moviendo los bracitos hacia Sasuke pidiendo que la cogiera.

-Oe… dobe… - lo llamaba Sasuke estrechando a Naoko entre sus brazos - ¿Y ese morado en la cara de mi hermano?

Naruto en ese momento comenzó a reír nervioso dando pasos hacia atrás intentando escabullirse de la situación que hasta ahora no se había presentado explicar. Pero era imposible huir. Sasuke avanzaba hacia él con cara de sacarle hasta el más mínimo detalle del asunto.

-… Naruto…. – gruñó entre dientes en tono amenazante.

-Es que… para que accediera a donar sangre… - arrugaba la camiseta entre sus manos bastante alterado - …tuve que hacerle una promesa… - comenzó a sudar la gota gorda. Sabía que ese juramento le iba a traer más de un problema, sobretodo con Sasuke…

-¿Qué clase de promesa? – agudizó sus sentidos presintiendo un augurio de malestar.

-Le… le prometí…. – daba pasos hacia atrás – que… tú y yo… - chocó con la pared a sus espaldas y tragó saliva con dificultad - …seríamos los ukes en un trío con él…

-¿Qué?... -Se le desencajó la cara tras la confesión, momento que el rubio aprovechó para salir corriendo de la habitación por miedo a su reacción que no tardó en mostrarse. El chakra morado se expandía a su alrededor con ira contenida - ¡NARUTOOOOOO!!

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Varias horas más tarde las puertas de la sala del quirófano se volvieron a abrir. Dando paso a Itachi más pálido de lo normal, con los ojos en blanco, espuma por la boca, los brazos inertes llenos de moratones y en silla de ruedas tirada por Tsunade en la parte trasera.

-Vieja alcohólica – refunfuñaba entre dientes el moreno – Tres litros de sangre me a sacado la bruja… ¿Qué pretendías dejarme seco?...

-Jeje… no gruñas tanto Itachi. Gracias a tu buena acción te rebajaré la pena de trabajos forzados a veinte años.

-¿Naniiii? Pero si la tenía a veinte años y un día…

-Pues ese día que te quitas de pena ¿Te parece poco?... desconsiderado…

Naruto se acercó a ellos expectante por saber que había ocurrido con Sai, mientras Sasuke seguía en shock tumbado a lo largo del sillón de espera, tras haberse hecho a la idea de que debía acostarse con su hermano.

-Yo y mi hermano… eso es incesto…- balbuceaba Sasuke por lo bajo medio ido de mente - … incesto… incesto… incesto…

Itachi ensanchaba una sonrisa de lo más lasciva escuchando a su hermano, por fin iba a ser suyo. A Naruto le resbalaba una inmensa gota por la frente, resignado y Tsunade levantaba una ceja interrogativa sin saber a qué venían esas caras de horror. Pero antes de que llegaran a preguntar, la sannin se adelantó a cualquier pregunta.

-Sai… esta fuera de peligro – indicaba al rubio con una amarga sonrisa que delataba alguna anomalía - …la transfusión de sangre a sido un éxito, sin embargo… las complicaciones previas antes de la inyección, han cedido ante su cuerpo y… se encuentra en coma. - hizo una pausa al ver la cara indescriptible de Naruto – Pero lo importante es que ya no sufre perdidas y su vida no corre excesivo peligro… es cuestión de horas que despierte, tal vez días o meses… eso… no se puede saber…

-… ¿Y Gaara? Cómo… ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? – preguntó un tanto nervioso.

La mujer suspiró entristecida –…Está dentro con él…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Gaara se sentó a un lado de la cama, muy cerca de Sai. Impactado por todos los aparatos que lo rodeaban. Desde un extraño tubo conectado en su nariz y boca hasta la jeringuilla en el brazo transmitiéndole una extraña bolsa con líquido transparente a un lado de la cama. Entrecerró sus ojos observando el hermoso rostro que tenía delante de él. Se veía un poco pálido, más de lo normal. Respirando sosegado con el constante pitido de una maquina a un lado de él, afirmando que seguía vivo. Dios, ese constante sonido le ponía tan nervioso ¿Y si dejaba de funcionar? ¿Y si se paraba del golpe? Movió energéticamente la cabeza en forma de negativa. Mejor no pensar en situaciones hipotéticas.

Bajó la vista hacia las sabanas que lo cubrían, aunque eran nuevas un poco de sangre se había filtrado por la zona del bajo vientre. De nuevo recordó como casi pierde la vida por la perdida de sangre. Su mano viajó hasta entrelazarse con la del moreno en un contacto cálido. Que mal lo había tenido que pasar. Una extraña idea cruzó su mente, si Sai salía de esta vivo, de seguro se lo iba a hacer pagar. Si no matándolo, con alguna tortura parecida.

De nuevo centró la mirada en su cara inexpresiva de su koi. Estaba tan callado, tan tranquilo, que no parecía ni él. Tan solo le débil subir y bajar de su pecho le indicaba que seguía respirando. Cosa que lo tranquilizó un poco.

-Sai… estoy aquí…- lo llamó calidamente apartándole las hebras oscuras de su cabello humedecido, pegado a la frente. Deslizó las puntas de sus dedos rozando los labios, estaban un poco resecos, una enorme necesidad de besarlo se mostró en su cuerpo que no fue aliviada hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto leve con los de su koi. Inundándose de nuevo con su embriagador aroma - Pensaba… que te perdía…

-Gaara.

La voz de mujer a sus espaldas le hizo pegar un pequeño salto asustado. Y al girar Tsunade traía entre sus brazos a los dos pequeños completamente dormidos.

-He creído considerable traerlos, ya va siendo hora de que conozcan a su otro padre ¿No crees? – sonrió con ternura – No dejes de hablarle, aunque parezca dormido estoy segura de que Sai puede oírte.

La mujer con cuidado le fue traspasando a sus brazos los dos mellizos. Acunándolos por primera vez. Despertando ese instinto paternal y protector que jamás antes había sentido. Satisfacción, alegría y una felicidad enorme le invadía con sus niños en brazos. Su familia…

Antes de que Tsunade abandonara el dormitorio pudo comprobar como aquel hombre al que un día su villa tuvo miedo, hoy por hoy era una persona de lo más noble, bondadosa, protectora con sus seres queridos y con una cálida sonrisa de las más bonitas en el mundo. Sabaku no Gaara, un gran Kazekage y una mejor persona. Ese fue su pensamiento tras cerrar la puerta.

Con cuidado de no despertarlos, besó la mejilla sonrosada de cada mellizo y giró con una sonrisa radiante hacia Sai. Pero este seguía dormido. La perfecta mueca de alegría fue desapareciendo de sus labios poco a poco hasta entristecerse. En ese momento recordó las palabras de la Hokage, no dejes de hablarle, estoy segura de que te puede escuchar…

-Sabes… los dos son unos chicos muy guapos y fuertes – comenzó a hablar bajito, pensando que Sai lo escucharía – nuestra familia… nuestros hijos… - hizo una pausa aguantando las ganas de llorar que nublaban su vista – Uno de ellos se parece mucho a mi, tiene mi mismo color de pelo, rojo fuego y le da un aspecto de niño malo encantador, por suerte no a sacado la marca en la frente… - sonrió al recordar su kanji – tampoco lo necesita, amor nunca le va a faltar… y también tiene unas finas cejas pelirrojas… es precioso, pero… ¿Sabes? Lo que le hace tan bello son sus enormes ojos negros, brillantes como la noche, tus mismos ojos, los que un día me cautivaron el alma…

Desvió la mirada hacia su novio, pero seguía sin dar señales de respuesta. Como dormido en un sueño profundo. Gaara volvió a suspirar desolado, desviando la cara hacia sus bebés.

-Me gustaría llamarlo Kei…, Sabaku no Kei…creo que le queda bien. Por supuesto va a llevar mi apellido, eso no lo dudes... aunque si despertaras podíamos decidir el nombre entre los dos – volvió a encarar hacia Sai, pero ni siquiera esa pequeña broma lo hacía despertar.

-El otro es clavado a ti. Ha sacado tu piel nívea, los cabellos negros lacios, tiene una cara angelical, de niño bueno, parecen el día y la noche… como nosotros. – una sonrisa de medio lado se le formaba en el rostro – Y tiene unos enormes ojazos verdes, igualitos a los míos… no es por nada, pero mi mirada siempre a sido más llamativa. Solo espero que no haya sacado tu mal humor… se te parece tanto… - de nuevo volvía a sentir ese nudo que le impedía hablar y el estremecimiento de angustia que recorría su piel.

-No… no me dijiste que nombre le querías poner… - la voz se le desquebrajaba - …y yo no encuentro ninguno que le valla bien… - hizo una pausa, sacando fuerzas para continuar - Naruto me dijo que le pusiera Sai-júnior… - pensaba que se le habían agotado, pero no, las lagrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro de nuevo - … sabes… ahora sería un buen momento para que despertaras y me dijeras ¡Baka, como le pongas ese nombre te la corto!… - Sai seguía sin dar síntomas de estar escuchándolo, por lo que Gaara cerró los ojos incapaz de continuar ese monologo que le daba la impresión de ser algo completamente inútil. – Sai… dime algo… por favor…

-Saito…. – un susurro, un leve murmullo llegó a sus oídos.

-… Sí, Saito sería un buen nombre para el niño – Gaara seguía con los ojos cerrados, metido en sus pensamientos y agonía interna.

-Me gusta… Saito.

-Sí ya te he oído, Saito, Saito…. –suspiró quedadamente - Cuando despierte se lo diré… - el cosquilleo de varios dedos rozando uno de sus brazos le hizo abrir los ojos y comprender quien era el que le estaba hablando. ¡Por dios estaba despierto! – ¡Sai!!...

El moreno se quedo mirando fijamente con sus radiantes ojos negros la cara de incredulidad que mostraba su novio. Una risa flojita escapó de sus labios al ver que pasaban los segundos y seguía sin reaccionar. Con movimientos lentos retiró el aparato que le traspasaba oxigeno en su boca.

-Es…. estas…. tú estas…. – las palabras incoherentes se le trababan en la lengua incapaz de coordinar algo entendible Una oleada de felicidad le invadió el corazón creándole unas inmensas ganas de llorar. – Estás despiert…. Mmmmm – Gaara no pudo acabar la frase. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar al movimiento, se había medio incorporado y los ansiosos labios de Sai se apoderaban de su boca con ímpetu. Regalándole un beso de lo más enérgico, hambriento, demandado, colando la lengua ávida, recorriendo por completo la cavidad húmeda, entrelazándose con la del pelirrojo que respondía con movimientos torpes por el asombro.

Antes de separarse, Sai le dio un pequeño mordisquito en el labio interior provocadoramente, seguido de una mirada cargada en deseo, junto con un pequeño gruñido ronroneador saliendo de su garganta.

Se notaba extraño, alterado, como encendido. El moreno desvió la mirada hacia su entrepierna notando de donde comenzaba a subir ese calor sofocante y revolución hormonal. El pequeño roce entre ellos le había hecho despertar otro cosquilleo más intenso en la parte de la ingle.

Extrañado, Sai alzó un poco los brazos, mirándose las palmas de las manos que temblaban vistosamente sin entender.

-¿Qué me ocurre?... – susurró por lo bajo notando una corriente eléctrica fluyendo por sus venas en estado alterado – Esta sensación… este cosquilleo en la sangre… estas ganas de profanar todo agujero… una ansia voraz que me recorre de pies a cabeza con un solo pensamiento en la mente…. una palabra…. un acto perverso…. tan solo… sexo… sexo… ¡Sexooooo!!!

Gaara que observaba atentamente cada movimiento de su novio, miraba sin entender.

-"Primero casi se muere por falta de sangre y después de la transfusión despierta acelerado… más salido que el pico de un Shuriken…" pensaba – "Un momento… ¿Transfusión? ¿Sangre de Itachi?..." – rodó los ojos en circulo a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba al comprender lo que había ocurrido. Y es que el traspaso le comenzaba a afectar revolucionándole las hormonas, como no, si la sangre venía de la persona más pervertida, degenerada y lasciva del planeta. – La perversión va en los genes Uchihas….

Uno de los bebés comenzó a revolverse entre los brazos de su padre. Despertando del sueño que hasta ahora lo mantenía en silencio. – ¡Buu…buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

En ese momento Sai salió del trance. Desviando la mirada a los brazos de Gaara.

-Mis niños… – susurró conmovido – mis bebes… - comenzó a llorar de la emoción - Que guapos son…

-A que sí. – con cuidado, Gaara se los fue poniendo en su regazo. Dejando que Sai también experimentara ese instinto paternal, la inmensa felicidad que le llenaba con sus retoños, la sensación de protección y dulzura que despertaban. – Son preciosos…

El moreno les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Desvió la mirada hacia Gaara que también se la devolvía con un brillo especial en los ojos, sus caras de felicidad lo expresaban todo. Por fin su familia estaba al completo.

-He oído como me hablabas, como en un sueño y … - puso una mueca burlona en su cara - … por supuesto te la cortaré como intentes ponerle a alguno de los niños Sai-junior o Gaara-junior… - volvió a sonreír al mirar a sus mellizos - … Me gusta Kei, es un nombre muy oportuno, Sabaku no Kei y Sabaku no Saito…. Suena bien ¿No?

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras no pudo evitar estremecerse aún con duda, no creyendo del todo que Sai se mantuviera despierto -Pensaba… que te perdía para siempre… que no volvía a ver tus ojos negros, a sentir el contacto de tu piel, tu olor, tu sabor…que no volvería a ver tu hermosa sonrisa…

Enternecido Sai le mostró una de las sonrisas más hermosas mientras se deleitaba con el roce de los dedos de Gaara que le acariciaban el rostro con ternura.

-He pasado tanto miedo… - susurró casi sin voz antes de besarlo con cariño en los labios. Intentando luchar contra el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.- No vuelvas a darme un susto así… o yo mismo te mataré.

-Estoy aquí… tranquilo… nunca te dejaré solo….

Tras varios arrumacos, infinidad de tiernos besos y caricias, Gaara se recostó en silencio al lado de su novio. Acunando con ternura a un bebé entre sus brazos, ladeando un poco la cabeza que quedó apoyada en la de Sai. Gozando de esa tranquilidad, paz y bienestar que les inundaba el alma. Y con una sonrisa que no les cabía en la cara. ¿Se podía pedir más a la vida?

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Varias horas más tarde, tras hacer una visita a Sai, y quedar convencidos de que había despertado y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ambos jóvenes salieron del hospital junto con Naoko entre sus brazos. Ya no necesitaban de su ayuda, lo mejor era irse a casa y descansar del día tan ajetreado que habían llevado.

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Naruto sosteniendo a la pequeña Naoko, y Sasuke a su lado pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de su koi. No tenían prisa alguna, era mejor disfrutar del expendido día que comenzaba a abrirse ante ellos y la tranquilidad de las calles exentas de personal que ofrecía un amanecer en la aldea.

Una única persona se veía en la lejanía de la calle. Una silueta conocida que no lograban reconocer, más cerca, más pasos, hasta por fin divisar la larga mata de pelo blanca recogida en una cola y su típica vestimenta sannin.

-¿Ero-senin?

El aludido sonrió de medio lado al llegar hasta su frente. – Muchacho, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez, incluso se te ve más maduro…

-Jeje – sonrió zorrunamente – Estoy más guapo a que sí…

-Y tanto, estas muy bien chico… - le hizo un reconocimiento de pies a cabeza con ka miraba.

El tono adulador y las palabras halagadoras no pasaron desapercibidas para Sasuke. Bien sabía que entre el viejo y Naruto había un vínculo fraterno creado con los años de entrenamiento. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en la conversación.

-Seguro que acabas de volver después de alguna misión de investigación de las tuyas… no me lo digas, seguro que lo acierto, los tres tabúes del ninja… dinero malgastado en mujeres y alcohol…

-Eso es algo… evidente – entrecerraba sus ojos captando toda la atención en la pequeña entre los brazos de su padre - ¡Ohh! Mira a quien tenemos aquí… una linda niña… si tuviera un par de años más… - insinuó pervertidamente.

-Ero-senin, eres la vergüenza del inserso… - le resbalaba una gota por la sien – Naoko no lo mires, es demasiado metrosexual para ti – hacía ademán de taparle la vista a la niña con una mano.

-Jeje, solo era una broma… - su mirada nerviosa cruzó con la de Sasuke por unos instantes - … ¿Me dejas cogerla?

-No creo que sea una buena idea – el instinto de protección y un presentimiento de malestar hizo que Sasuke se interpusiera por delante de Naruto haciendo barrera.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa? No se a que viene esa desconfianza, solo es Ero-senin…

-Eso, eso, pequeño Uchiha… - intervenía el sannin con un deje de nerviosismo – Solo quiero estrechar en mis brazos a la pequeña Naoko… - alzaba sus manos en dirección a Naruto - … dame a la niña.

-No – cortaba rotundo Sasuke

Jiraiya lo miró por el rabillo del ojo desafiante – No te estoy preguntando a ti… - volvió hacia Naruto - … vamos chico, déjame a la niña…

-He dicho que no – volvió a cortar Sasuke activando el Sharingan amenazador

-Muy bien… no quería causar mucho alboroto pero… tú lo has querido.

En una facción de segundo, el sannin legendario traspasó la barrera de Sasuke propinándole un golpe seco en su espalda, lanzándolo varios metros hacia delante, llegando hasta el frente de Naruto que se mantenía atónito con la repentina batalla entre ambos. Con fuerza cerró el puño de un golpe en su estomago haciendo que se inclinara hacia delante adolorido, momento que aprovechó para arrebatarle a la niña de sus brazos.

-Y por fin el kyubi es mío… - sonrió astutamente.

Fue lo último que pronuncio antes de que una bola de humo lo envolviera y dejara ver su aspecto real. La capa negra con nubes rojas.

Ambos chicos atinaron a ver su aspecto antes de que con una técnica ninja desapareciera de su campo de visión antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Llevándose a Naoko con él.

-No puede ser… - los ojos de Naruto se abrían de par en par horrorizado - …ese era… el líder de Akatsuki…

Continuará…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

N/A:

¿De verdad pensabais que me lo iba a cargar? xDDD con lo que me gusta a mi Sai y sus comentarios mordaces xD, no soy tan cruel, aunque debo reconocerlo, por un momento mi vena malvada me hizo debatir si terminar con él o no. Pero claro, vuestros ruegos de dejarlo con vida me ablandaron el corazoncito (y también las amenazas varias, que no se me olvidan ehh xD). Snif, si es que el moreno se hace de querer, y no podía dejar a Gaara viudo, me hubiera resultado algo muy triste para casi terminar el fic.

Así que al final se pudo convencer a Itachi para donar sangre, a cambio de algo por supuesto, y conociéndolo (y prácticamente todas lo habíais acertado)… era de sospechar que lo que iba a pedir estaba relacionado con sus dos amores platónicos xD ¿Uchiha incest? No serán por ganas de contar algún roce de incesto fraternal, pero a falta de un capítulo par finalizar y con los Akatsukis metidos en medio de la historia… dudo poder contar ese trío de chicos explosivos

**Voy a responder algunas preguntas que me habéis comentado:**

-¿Alguna vez van a tener Naruto y Sasuke un polvo en condiciones? – No xD es que solo me queda un capítulo y no me da para lemon T.T gomen ne!

-¿Contará Itachi más cuentos pervertidos? -... todo es posible xD siento si traumé a alguien con la cenicienta ninfómana. Y no, pinocho no esta de alquiler en las tiendas kiryuja-san … pero si alguien lo encuentra que me lo diga pliiiiiiiiisss

-¿Qué me fumo para escribir estas cosas?- Doy fe de que nada… bueno xD En serio, es todo producto de una mente con demasiados pensamientos impuros centrados en yaoi.

Y por mi parte nada más, en el último capitulo vendrá el desenlace final para saber que ocurrirá con Naoko en manos ajenas. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los comentarios que me habéis ofrecido a: Soley de Lioncourt , naitlyn , AgataBlack , kiryuja-san , Eidan , Ade loves sasunaru 4ever , chizune-chan , Ando Yuki , Uchiha Fye , IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl , ino-chan , DarkLadyIria , Miyuky-san , Kren B-chan , aiorachan , florezita y Denisuki

Os los agradezco de corazón. Besos, Naruko. Si quieren hablar conmigo les dejo mi e-mail: 


	25. Chapter 25

Esto se acaba. Y el legado de Naruto ha tocado su fin.

Quiero agradecer enormemente sus comentarios, apoyos, ánimos y todo lo que me escriben. Siento ser repetitiva pero es que nunca terminaré de decir miles de millones de Gracias a todas/os y besos de aquí al infinito. Espero que este último capitulo les guste.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Capítulo 25:**** El principio del fin.**

-Mi niña…

Tras el repentino secuestro de su bebé Naruto se había desplomado de rodillas al suelo en estado de shock sin poder moverse. Sintió que su cuerpo se volvía pesado y no le respondía, su mente se había quedado bloqueada en el punto en que los vio desaparecer.

-Naoko… - balbuceaba Naruto con la mirada perdida – Naoko-chan….

A pocos metros de ahí de rodillas en el suelo, Sasuke se recomponía del golpe levantando su rabiosa mirada.

-Hijo de la gran puta… - rugió entre dientes.

Dio una inspección rápida a su alrededor sin encontrar rastro alguno de su hija o del líder de akatsuki. Naruto era la única persona de frente a él tirado en el suelo en las mismas condiciones, con la cara desencajada y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Claramente padeciendo una crisis nerviosa.

-Kuso… - volvió a maldecir con nerviosismo poniéndose en pie para avanzar hacia su novio. – Levanta usuratonkachi….- Le cogió de un brazo intentando alzarlo, pero este no daba señales de reacción alguna, estaba completamente ido - ¡No es momento para que te derrumbes! Levanta de una vez te digo… - lo zarandeó varias veces pero no daba resultado - ¡Joder!!

No había tiempo que perder, Sasuke lo sabía pero Naruto parecía no comprenderlo. Antes que dejarlo tirado en mitad de la calle con una fuerte crisis y salir en busca del líder decidió llevarlo ante la Hokage, el edificio no quedaba muy lejos del escenario. Lo cogió de los hombros colocándoselo a la espalda, emprendiendo a gran velocidad camino al despacho.

No tardó ni dos minutos en alcanzar el gran edificio, irrumpiendo con fuerza en el despacho tras una patada que derribó la puerta sobresaltando a la asistenta Shizune y a la Hokage en esos momentos sentada de frente a su escritorio lleno de papeles.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

La mujer no terminó la frase. Las caras de los ninjas lo decían todo. Algo horrible había sucedido para que Sasuke temblara del nerviosismo y Naruto estuviera inconsciente.

-Ocúpate de él… - alterado avanzaba hacia uno de los sillones y dejaba a un inconsciente Naruto recostado.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Han secuestrado a Naoko…. el líder – respiraba agitado el moreno con un claro temblor en su voz producto de la rabia contenida – el líder de Akatsuki esta aquí…

-¿Qué? – Tsunade se puso en pie asombrada avanzando hacia él. No daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Akatsuki dentro de Konoha? ¿Cómo habían entrado? ¿Cómo nadie había dado la voz de alerta? – Qué estas diciendo….

-Entró con un Kage bunshin de Jiraiya que ni siquiera Naruto sospechó, y cuando nos dimos cuenta nos tenía derribados y se había llevado a mi hija. No hay tiempo que perder, ocúpate de él mientras yo los sigo.

-¡Shizune! Localízame a todos los ninjas que puedas dentro del edificio. Que se presenten en mi despacho con urgencia… ¡Rápido!

-Hai.

La muchacha tan sobrecogida como la Hokage salió del despacho todo lo rápido que le daban sus piernas. Sasuke hacía ademán de seguirla, avanzando frenético hacia la salida cuando la Hokage lo retuvo de un brazo.

-Espera, no puedes ir solo, te matarán.

-¡Suéltame!! – con un gesto brusco del brazo se liberó percibiendo la oleada de rabia – No intentes detenerme – amenazó en actitud desafiante con el Sharingan brillando en sus pupilas y el sello maldito comenzando a expandirse por su blanca piel – Mi hija esta en peligro.

-Tranquilízate por favor – pedía calma ante su comportamiento agresivo – Solo intento decirte que irás con el primer grupo de ninjas que pueda reunir…

-No pienso esperar que consigas un grupo… ¿Acaso crees que el líder dudará en matar a mi hija? ¿Qué no le extraerá el Kyubi hasta que el equipo de Konoha se presente en su guarida?

La mujer enmudecía consternada. Sasuke tenía razón, no podían esperar a los refuerzos, pero era una locura enviarlo a él solo a tal misión. Aun así, el joven moreno no espero a recibir respuesta, sus pies ya tocaban el pie de la ventana y de un salto desaparecía del despacho a gran velocidad.

-Mierda… - masculló exasperada. La villa no se encontraba en su mejor momento para sufrir una batalla contra Akatsuki. La persona que mejor podía conocer el paradero de la cueva y cada uno de los integrantes descansaba en una camilla del hospital recomponiéndose de la perdida de sangre, Uchiha Itachi. No estaba en su mejor forma física. Definitivamente no podía mandarlo a la misión. Por otro lado estaba Naruto, uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, pero inconsciente sobre el sofá de su despacho no ayudaba en nada. No se le podía pasar por la mente mandar a Sai, acababa de superar un parto múltiple y un coma. Tan solo le quedaba Gaara, pero este también estaba recuperándose de la conmoción que había sufrido. Prefirió buscar alguna otra alternativa que para suerte en aquel día tan fatídico no tardó en traspasar la puerta derribada.

-Tsunade-sama…

Shizune entraba en el despacho de nuevo con los cuatro primeros ninjas que había localizado a sus espaldas.

Uno de ellos era Shikamaru, que fue informado cuando subía por las escaleras del edificio en dirección a entregar un reporte de su última misión. El segundo era Neji, localizado en la zona de medicina, recogiendo los análisis de su esposa nuevamente embarazada, que le hacían ser padre por segunda vez. Kakashi era el tercer ninja, caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos buscando el rastro de su novio Iruka, no estaba en casa ni en la escuela, tal vez recogiendo algún papel de la Hokage, pero no llegó a su fin y por ultimo se encontraba Sakura, la joven había sido avisada en la sala de medicina donde se encontraba haciendo prácticas de laboratorio.

Tras informar al nuevo equipo sobre la entrada de Akatsuki en la villa y el secuestro de Naoko, el nuevo contenedor del Kyubi, Tsunade les dio su misión; localizar la cueva de Akatsuki a través de la persona avanzada en camino, Uchiha Sasuke. Evitar si era posible la batalla con el enemigo e intentar rescatar con éxito de vida a la niña. Por lo menos hasta que el segundo pelotón de refuerzos fuera en su ayuda.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te mataré…, juro que te mataré desgraciado!!!!!!!!

Todos volvían la cabeza hacia la voz que gritaba. Naruto acababa de salir de su bloqueo mental y saltaba del sillón en el que permanecía acostado como si quemase.

-¡Mi niña! ¡Dónde esta! – miraba histérico de un lado para otro buscando algo hasta comprender que no se encontraba donde se había separado de su hija - Naoko… Naoko-chan - A la vez que hablaba con el rostro transformado por el dolor, iba caminando hacia la ventana más cercana a él con desesperación, sin ni siquiera fijarse en a quien apartaba a su paso. Puso un pie sobre el alfeice de la ventana y de un salto desapareció a gran velocidad.

-¡Naruto! – lo llamó Tsunade, pero este no le hizo el menor caso – Maldito crío impulsivo… ¡¡Seguirle!! - impuso al grupo ninja que al instante también desaparecían por la ventana siguiendo al rubio. Se acercó hacia el ventanal mirando con el corazón desbocado como todos desaparecían en la lejanía dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas. En un susurro rogó por ellos con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho – Kami-sama protégelos… juro que dejaré la bebida y el vicio del juego si me lo concedes…, tan solo protégelos a todos por favor…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sasuke avanzaba sin tregua por el denso bosque de Konoha. Su furia cada vez iba más y más en aumento. Tanto que el sello maldito en nivel uno hacía ya varios minutos que se encontraba completamente activo en su piel y su Sharingan brillaba en un tono rojizo jamás visto. Poco le faltaba para llegar a los límites de la aldea. Un sonoro estruendo de árboles siendo derribados varios metros a su espalda en dirección paralela, le hizo centrar su atención en el agitado chakra que avanzaba en su misma dirección. No tardó en conocer la energía que lo causaba – Naruto….

Desvió su camino hacia la derecha, intentando alcanzar a la persona que rabiosa destrozaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. No tardó mucho en divisar su silueta envuelta en una bola de energía desbocada.

-¡Naruto!! – le gritaba siguiendo a gran velocidad la carrera de su koi – ¡Espera!! – pero parecía no escucharlo ya que no cesaba sus pasos. Alcanzó a agarrar uno de sus brazos y lo frenó en seco encarándolo de frente. Estaba seguro que por muchos años que pasaran nunca podría olvidar la cara de horror que mostraba. Completamente bañado en lagrimas, hecho una mezcla de terror, desesperación y ansiedad, temblaba enérgicamente muy alterado.

-Sasuke… - susurró al centrar la mirada inquieta en lo que le había frenado el paso. Una repentina debilidad subió por sus piernas haciendo amago de doblarse y perder de nuevo la firmeza que hasta hacía pocos segundos le había hecho avanzar impasible. Pero no se dejó caer, no era el momento de dejarse arrastrar por el miedo. Con firmeza agarró el brazo que lo retenía comenzando de nuevo a correr por el denso bosque – Vamos…

Al percibir el camino que tomaba su novio, Sasuke intentó frenarlo de nuevo.

- ¡Para!... ¿Se puede saber donde coño vas? – lo cogió de un hombro pero la fuerza que ejercía Naruto en su avance no lo frenaba - Por aquí no es… esta no es la dirección de la cueva. – el rubio no le hacía caso. En un movimiento veloz se puso delante de él impidiendo que caminara más - Ni siquiera sabes donde esta la guarida de Akatsuki.

-Tengo un presentimiento – sin poderlo evitar dejó escapar un leve lamento intentando evadirse por un lateral sin conseguirlo. – Puede… puede que estén en el mismo lugar donde me retuvieron a mi cuando me secuestraron, puede… puede que todavía no hayan dejado ese escondite.

Necesitaba calmarse, los nervios de Naruto le estaban pasando factura a él también y comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el impulso sin pensar racionalmente. – Pero un presentimiento no basta, necesitamos saber la localización exacta para no perder tiempo en la búsqueda y lo sabes.

-¡Y que pretendes, que malgaste minutos haciendo de perro sabueso! Tengo… tengo que recuperar a mi niña… como le pongan un dedo encima, yo…. como se les ocurra matarla… - no podía continuar hablando. Bajo la cabeza derrumbado cerrando los ojos, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro moreno y la ansiedad se instalara en su pecho desbocado impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Desolado apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke agarrando con fuerza de su camiseta negra – Dime que esta bien Sasuke… dime que la niña esta bien…

Sasuke lo rodeó con sus brazos, envolviéndolo en su intento por reconfortarlo y alentarse a si mismo. Acarició suavemente las hebras doradas de su cabello notando como Naruto sollozaba en su hombro y el cuerpo se convulsionaba en estrepitosos temblores amenazando con volver a desfallecer – Tranquilo… - susurró dándole dulces besos por el cabello – Naoko esta bien, seguro que esta bien.

El grupo de ninjas que los seguía no tardó en alcanzarlos. Encontrandolos sumidos en ese estado de nerviosismo.

-Naruto – susurró calidamente Sakura al comprobar la impotencia de su compañero.

Su estado era lamentable, el muro infranqueable tras el que solía afrontar las adversidades estaba en ruinas, su fuerza por los suelos carcomida por la desesperación.

Ese no era Naruto, ese no era su compañero con el que había crecido desde su tierna infancia, aquel que no tenía miedo a nada. No soportaba verlo sufrir. Ahora se daba cuenta realmente del aprecio que le tenía aun después de los malos momentos por los que ambos habían pasado. Por ese motivo ella debía ser fuerte por él, tenía que sacar las fuerzas que a su amigo le faltaban.

-Vamos hombre, de verdad que no te reconozco Naruto. Si algo en esta vida me has enseñado es a no rendirte jamás, a pelear hasta el último momento por lo que crees por lo que quieres. Tu perseverancia, tu fuerza de voluntad, tu soberbia frente al miedo ¿Dónde esta el futuro Hokage? No lo encuentro… en estos momentos no eres merecedor de ese puesto… - estaba siendo dura con él, pero sabía que de esa forma haría reaccionar al rubio – Enséñamelo, muéstrame al verdadero Uzumaki Naruto… el que un día llegará a ser el protector de Konoha… por el que no dudaré en dar mi vida.

-Sakura-chan… -fue en ese momento cuando el joven kitsune se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban a su lado, Sakura estaba con ellos, ayudándoles en su complicada situación después de tantos mal entendidos y la pérdida de contacto con su vieja amiga. Ahora, cuando más la necesitaba, ella se encontraba a su lado. Dentro de la situación tan atroz que vivía ese detalle le hizo feliz.

La joven se acercó hacia él sonriendo amablemente. Pasó una mano por su tersa cara, secándole el reguero de lágrimas que descendía hasta su mandíbula. – Perdóname Naruto, te lo pido de corazón, perdóname por haber sido una idiota, por no pensar en tu felicidad junto a la persona que amas, por no ser lo suficiente madura y tan solo pensar en mi, por ser una niña caprichosa obsesionada con Sasuke-kun y sobretodo por dejar que te alejaras de mi… - la joven tras la confesión comenzó a llorar afectada.

-No llores Sakura-chan – sollozaba contagiándose las ganas de llorar.

-Por eso ahora quiero ayudarte, por eso lucharé junto a ti por recuperar a tu hija, porque una vez fuiste mi mejor amigo y quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mi, que todo vuelva a ser como antes… porque te quiero… - Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo ante las últimas palabras cosa que percató y procedió a excusar – pero no como imaginas Sasuke-kun.

-Gracias Sakura-chan – pronunció recobrando de nuevo esas fuerza que tanto le caracterizaban, el remolino de Konoha.

-Valla momento han escogido estos dos para hacer las paces – suspiró Kakashi sacando a todos de la burbuja.

-Mendokuse, que problemático – gruñó Shikamaru antes de bostezar.

-Era su destino… - musitó Neji indiferente.

-Pongámonos en marcha – impuso Sasuke retomando la misión – No sabemos a ciencia cierta si los Akatsukis seguirán refugiados en la misma cueva donde encerraron a Naruto una vez… o si han cambiado de paradero, necesitamos un rastreador, algo que nos indique su posición exacta. – se dirigió hacia su sensei – podrías invocar a los perros para encontrarlos…

-No será necesario – una voz fuera del grupo se acercaba hasta su posición cortando la conversación. Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó sobre el rostro de Sasuke una vez que el individuo llegó a ellos.

-Nii-san… - susurró extrañado ¿No se suponía que estaba recuperándose en el hospital?

Itachi dio varios pasos hasta ponerse frente a Sasuke. Con una mirada de completo éxtasis. –Sabes lo mucho que me pone que me llames así – ronroneó con voz seductora acariciándole los cabellos negros – Porque estamos de misión que sino, sabes perfectamente que te obligaría a saldar la cuenta de incesto que tenemos pendiente en este mismo bosque - recibió un manotazo de afrenta y una mirada inquisidora.

-Pensábamos que la perdida de sangre te impedía entrar en batalla por unos cuantos días. – reflexionaba Shikamaru.

-¿Bromeas? Hace falta mucho más para acabar con el gran Uchiha Itachi, enano… - sonrió arrogantemente

Gaara aparecía en ese momento a las espaldas de Itachi. También se había unido a la misión.

-Gaara, también has venido… - Naruto le sonrió levemente – Pero… debías haberte quedado con Sai, él te necesita en estos momentos.

El pelirrojo suspiró como cansado – No me lo recuerdes… tres sedantes han hecho falta para dormirlo… nada más enterarse ya se estaba levantando de la cama para venir a la misión, dejó a más de una enfermera calva cuando quisieron ponerle la camisa de fuerza, no había manera de frenar su insistencia… Además, quiero recompensarte todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi familia. Somos amigos, tu dolor es mi dolor.

-Gracias… - susurró conmovido. Se sentía muy agradecido por sus amigos.

-Es hora de irnos – intervino Itachi - los miembros de Akatsuki se han movido de sitio, ya no se encuentran en la misma cueva…

Siete cabezas se movieron afirmativamente – Te seguimos….

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¡Buaaa! ¡BUAAAAAAAA!!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Hazla callar de una vez!! – rugió Hidan comenzando a perder los nervios. – No soporto más sus berridos… - pero Naoko seguía llorando a pleno pulmón. Agarró a la niña de mala manera por la cintura comenzando a sacudirla enérgicamente - ¡Cállate de una vez o te sacrifico al dios Jashin!!

Desenfundó su guadaña de tres hojas con la intención de herir a la niña y obtener un poco de sangre para sus habituales ritos religiosos de matanza pero no llegó a efectuarlo. Una mano por detrás le retuvo el ataque arrebatándole a Naoko de las manos.

-Cálmate Hidan. Recuerda que si la niña muere, perdemos el control sobre Kyubi… - pronunciaba serena la única mujer integrada en el grupo de renegados que le había frenado.

-¡Ya lo se! Pero no pasa nada si la dejamos inconsciente… - pronto cerró la boca al percibir la entrada en la cueva de su jefe.

-Preparaos ahora mismo para la extracción – impuso el lider. – Quiero dentro de la cueva a las proyecciones de los ninjas y a los Akatsukis originales rodeando la muralla de la cueva. Es de importancia absoluta que nadie interrumpa el proceso.

-Hai – asintieron todos los componentes.

Todos sabían que no era necesario estar de cuerpo presente en el rito de extracción. Con utilizar una técnica que les permitía proyectarse en el lugar requerido era suficiente. Su silueta dentro de la cueva parecería un vago fantasma distorsionado, pero el original haría frente desde fuera a las intrusiones que intentaran penetrar en el interior de la guarida. Esa era su defensa absoluta.

La mujer sutilmente comenzó a avanzar hacia la gran figura. Colocó a la pequeña rubia en el centro y salió de la cueva. Poco después su distorsión proyectada aparecía reflejada en el extremo de uno de los dedos de la estatua, en su posición según su anillo de Akatsuki, para comenzar el rito de extracción del demonio.

Con sus manos, el líder, única persona original dentro de la cueva, efectuó una serie de sellos que hicieron aparecer ante el la gran estatua de piedra, vagamente humana, con dos manos encadenadas y alzadas por delante de sí misma, donde sellaban el alma de los bijuus a través de su boca. Dicha estatua tenía nueve ojos, ocho de ellos abiertos e iluminados indicando los demonios que ya tenían en su poder, tan solo el ojo del centro permanecía cerrado, a falta de completarlo con esa última extracción, Kyubi, el demonio de nueve colas.

Una vez que todos los miembros estaban situados comenzaron a concentrar Chakra en sus sellos haciendo que la figura con cara de demonio despertara iluminando cada una de sus posiciones y la mandíbula de la gran piedra se abriera dejando escapar a los nueve dragones luminosos.

-Fuujin no jutsu, Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin – pronunció el líder accediendo a la técnica del fantasma del dragón de los nueve sellos, utilizada para la extracción.

Al instante los dragones salieron de la boca de la estatua directos hacia Naoko. Envolvieron su pequeño cuerpecito, comenzando a traspasarla una y otra vez sin piedad alguna, Absorbiendo su alma. Haciendo que la niña cada vez llorara más y más por el dolor.

El proceso de extracción duraría aproximadamente tres días, ya que entre sus filas de ataque faltaba tanto Orochimaru que abandonó la organización ya hace varios años, como Itachi, recién desertor de Akatsuki.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, sin ninguna interrupción, llevaban casi un día absorbiendo su alma y por fin la niña había dejado de llorar perdiendo el conocimiento. Todo parecía desenvolverse con éxito hasta que la proyección de Kisame comenzó a fallar, desapareciendo por completo de su colocación ante la gran piedra segundos después.

-¡Pero que demonios!!! – el líder no terminó la frase. Pronto el ruido de batalla alrededor de la cueva se hizo escuchar. Y por lo visto habían derribado a Kisame.

-¡Crashhhhhh!! ¡¡CRASHHHHH!!!

Insistentes golpes comenzaron a sonar alrededor de la cueva. Estaban golpeando la gran piedra que ejercía de puerta sobre el escondite.

-Líder…. – todos los akatsukis se pusieron a retaguardia y la distorsión de uno de ellos comentaba lo sucedido en el exterior – Nos han encontrado, un grupo de ninjas acaba de derribar a Kisame. Itachi se encuentra con ellos.

-¡Maldito traidor hijo de perra! – enfurecía por segundos - ¡No dejar de extraer al Kyubi con la proyección! Que los originales derroten a los ninjas invasores de inmediato. Matar a Itachi cueste lo que cueste y después a Kisame por estúpido.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Durante el camino hacia la cueva, Itachi explicó todo el proceso que se efectuaba en una extracción de bijuu, así como sus puntos débiles y la barrera absoluta de Akatsuki. Analizando la situación, Shikamaru, numero uno en estrategias de combate, ideó el plan invasor a ejecutar. Y una vez alcanzada su meta lo pusieron en práctica.

Se separarían en dos grupos, uno atacaría por el norte, encargado de penetrar en la cueva, rescatar a Naoko y atacar al líder. El otro grupo entraría por el sur bajo la táctica de distraer todo lo posible a los Akatsukis hasta que el primer grupo penetrara en la guarida.

El primero en su camino fue Kisame. Pobre iluso, tenía frente a él a ocho ninjas, entre ellos su antiguo compañero de equipo, el que conocía todos sus puntos fuertes y para su desgracia también los puntos débiles. No tardaron en derribarlo. Haciendo que el enemigo se pusiera en alerta y los ninjas renegados de capas negras afrontaran a Konoha. Ahí comenzaba el plan de distracción.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara y Sakura formaban el grupo de entretenimiento y medio ataque. Cada uno en su respectiva batalla intentaba evadir los ataques enemigos más poderosos de lo que imaginaban.

Kakashi, el copy ninja tenía muy claro quien era su oponente, el renegado de cuatro corazones especializado en distintos elementos, Kakuzu.

De nuevo Shikamaru se vio enfrentado a Hidan como en tiempos lejanos, su pelea ya era algo personal, estaba su honor y orgullo el derribar a ese capullo.

Neji se vio enfrentado a Zetsu. Al principio se quedo un poco desorientado al escuchar hablar dos voces dentro de la planta que se insultaban entre ellas con palabras como "Joder hermano" "Déjame atacar a mi" "No hermano lo haré yo" "Joder hermano jodeeeeer", pero no dudó en embestir contra la planta carnívora con doble personalidad.

Gaara tenía una deuda pendiente con Deidara, quería hacerle pagar por aquella vez en que fue derrotado en Suna y posteriormente capturado para la extracción de su demonio, debía aniquilarlo como fuera, y así saldar su revancha.

Y por último Sakura arremetía con sus fuertes golpes a un Tobi algo cohibido que gritaba "Tobi es un chico bueno" "Sálvenme de esta loca"

Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto formaban el segundo grupo. Su función era penetrar la cueva, y hubieran cumplido su misión sin ningún problema de no ser porque la única dama de Akatsuki había arremetido contra ellos y Kisame se había vuelto a recuperar, entrando en batalla junto a su compañera.

Mientras Itachi desactivaba el sello de barrera colocado en la gran piedra que hacía de puerta a la entrada en la cueva, Naruto se enfrentaba a Kisame y su hermano menor a la misteriosa mujer peliazul.

Poco bastó para que la entrada fuera franqueada e Itachi se posicionara de frente ante la estatua. La extracción continuaba su flujo, con la pequeña Naoko suspendida en el aire siendo traspasada por los dragones.

-Naoko… - susurró intranquilo divisando a la niña.

Un duro golpe lateral en su rostro le hizo salir por los aires hasta estamparse estrepitosamente contra una de las paredes de piedra creando una densa nube de polvo.

-No creas que te dejaré salirte con la tuya imbecil – rugía el líder que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le fastidiaran el plan y había optado por intervenir ante la intromisión.

-No esperaba menos de ti… líder – pronunció levantándose crispado del golpe.

-Vil traidor… hace tiempo que tengo ganas de matarte… y mira por donde ahora tengo tu cabeza en bandeja de plata… hum… supongo que la fortuna esta de mi lado…

-No estés tan seguro de ti mismo…

Ambos se enzarzaron en una ardua pelea que parecía no tener fin, pues los dos rozaban casi el mismo nivel. Pero el líder no ocupaba ese puesto por cualquier cosa y todos lo sabían. Arremetió contra el mayor de los Uchihas hasta tumbarlo en el suelo. Pero cuando iba a darle el golpe final, otro intruso le hizo desistir.

-¡Naoko!!… - Sasuke entraba rabioso en la cueva una vez se hubo deshecho de su rival.

Localizó a su hija en el aire e hizo ademán de ir a por ella, pero de nuevo el líder lo frenó interponiéndose por en medio. Aunque había activado su Sharingan todos los golpes que recibía le impactaban en el cuerpo, la velocidad del jefe Akatsuki era impresionante así como la precisión de sus golpes. En un descuidado movimiento un puño le impactó sobre la boca de su estomago que le hizo retroceder varios metros dado volteretas hasta frenar tirado en el suelo.

Sasuke tosió un poco de sangre recomponiendo el semblante colérico – Hijo de puta…

-Jejeje… - reía divertido ante la escena – Esperaba más del clan Uchiha… nunca pensé que los derrotaría tan fácilmente, sois patéticos – desvió su inquisidora mirada hacia los dos hermanos derribados en el suelo – No merecéis ni siquiera llamaros ninjas….

Una explosión de chakra hizo derribar parte del techo de la guarida. ¿Qué demonios era eso? se preguntaba el líder desviando su mirada hacia la gran bola azul de energía apunto de estallar.

-¡Maldito! – rugió entre dientes la voz levantando su colérica mirada hacia el jefe. – Pagarás por haber osado tocar a mi hija… ¡Desgraciado!

No vio venir el golpe del rubio, un gesto de furia mal contenido, que impactó en su tersa cara haciéndole retroceder varios pasos. Se llevó una mano al labio partido retirando el pequeño hilo de sangre que comenzaba a brotar. Ese chico era bueno.

Al mismo tiempo tanto Itachi como Sasuke se recomponían y tomaban posición para la batalla. Eran tres contra uno.

Al líder no le preocupaba que tres insignificantes mosquitos arremetieran contra él. Lo que más le alarmaba era que cuatro de las proyecciones de sus ninjas encargados del rito habían desaparecido por lo visto derrotados en combate. La extracción no podía continuar y el Kyubi todavía no había sido encerrado dentro de la estatua.

No le quedaban muchas opciones por las que salir beneficiado. Lo mejor en este caso era posponer el rito llevándose al Kyubi con él. Antes de que los tres chicos pudieran pestañear, el líder ya había detenido la extracción del Bijuu, alcanzado a la niña que retenía entre sus manos y apuntaba su fino cuello con un kunai.

-Si dais un paso más la mataré…. Y el Kyubi será liberado – amenazó a los chicos en un tono que nadie dudó de su afirmación.

En ese momento Itachi no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras que un día ese mismo rubio que peleaba junto a él le dijo tan sabiamente.

-"Dime Itachi, si el enemigo amenazara con matar a tu hermano… ¿Pensarías que le a llegado su hora? ¿La inevitable muerte?"

-No… - susurró para sí mismo notando el calor de la furia recorriendo su piel.

Ahora comprendía la situación que le relató. Por nada del mundo pensaría que le había llegado la hora de morir, y mucho menos a su sobrina. Tan pequeña, tan hermosa, tan indefensa, con toda una vida por delante. Quería verla sonreír más veces, quería contarle más cuentos de los suyos para que dejara de llorar, quería verla crecer y convertirse en la mejor kunoichi del mundo.

-¡No! – rugió furioso – Nadie le pone un dedo encima a la familia Uchiha… y mucho menos a mi sobrina.

Cual animal poseído por la rabia, el mayor de los Uchihas se abalanzó contra el líder por la espalda. Utilizando su Mangekyou Sharingan intentó meterlo en la ilusión óptica creada por sus pupilas, ya casi lo había conseguido, una vez dentro no tendría escapatoria, nadie la tenía.

El líder de Akatsuki se vio impotente ante la ejecutada técnica que lo estaba arrastrando a un mundo paralelo. La mano que sostenía el kunai había sido atrapada por Naruto y retirada del cuello de la pequeña y de frente avanzaba Sasuke directo a por la niña. El contraataque fue efectuado con rapidez, pero no lo suficiente como para que el líder no reaccionara. No le quedaban más opciones que arremeter con su amenaza, destruir a la niña como fuera.

Cogiendo impulso lanzó al bebé contra unas rocas sobresalientes del suelo de la cueva seguido de una bola de fuego, esperando que el contenedor reventase con el impacto del suelo o de la técnica. Si él no podía hacerse con el poder de Kyubi, este no sería de nadie.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Todo ocurría como a cámara lenta. Naruto soltaba el agarre del líder y con desesperación se abalanzaba hacia su hija con los brazos abiertos intentando atraparla, al igual que Sasuke se interponía deteniendo con su cuerpo la bola de fuego directa a su hija. Pero no llegaban, la niña estaba demasiado lejos y por desgracia la distancia entre ella y las rocas no era demasiado extensa.

Solo atinaron a ver una especie de bola rosa envolver a Naoko y caer envuelta en ella al suelo firme. Cuando sus pares de ojos asimilaron la situación respiraron tranquilos. No se esperaban que Sakura se encontrara cerca de la niña y antes de que pudiera impactar su pequeño cuerpecito la había atrapado en el aire cayendo de espaldas al suelo para protegerla del golpe.

-Gracias a dios – suspiró aliviado Naruto.

En ese momento la barrera de defensa absoluta quedaba destruida por completo. Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha que luchaban en el exterior entraban un tanto magullados después derrotar a todo enemigo. Tan solo quedaba el líder en pie frente al grupo de Konoha.

-No tienes escapatoria… - indicaba Itachi todavía metido en la técnica ocular que retenía al jefe.

-Os mataré… - musitó como ido de mente – En esta vida o en otra, juro que os mataré a cada uno de vosotros bastardos…

No alcanzó a decir mucho más. La cara del enemigo comenzó a retorcerse. Estaba siendo atacado en el mundo Tsukiyomi por Itachi. Las piernas le comenzaron a flaquear, los músculos rígidos de su cuerpo cada vez se hacían más flácidos hasta perder por completo su fuerza. Varios minutos después desfalleció, sus ojos se tornaron blancos cayendo de rodillas al suelo para terminar desplomándose por completo a lo largo de la superficie tirando espuma por la boca. Había muerto.

Sasuke sonrió complacido – Lo conseguiste hermano…

Pero las fuerzas de Itachi estaban en su límite. Varios segundos después de que el líder muriera, él también se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Nii-san!!!

Preocupados por el estado del moreno todos los ninjas se acercaron a él. Sakura le traspasó la niña, en perfectas condiciones, a Naruto y como ninja medico especializada procedió a sanar a Itachi.

-No respira… - indicó alarmada – No encuentro sus constantes vitales – seguía traspasándole Chakra curativo a lo largo del cuerpo magullado – Itachi no tiene pulso… no le late el corazón…

El silencio entre los ninjas precedía a sus caras de horror. No podía ser que el gran Uchiha Itachi estuviera… él era fuerte, era un genio. No era posible su fin, era impensable que se encontrara…

-Muerto… - susurró Sakura con congoja en su voz - …Esta muerto…

-No puede ser… mi hermano no esta… eso es imposible… - las palabras murieron en un lamento. Su mente no asimilaba el dictamen de la medico ninja. Desvió la mirada hacia Naruto buscando una segunda opinión, pero sus ojos cristalinos tras la humedad de las lágrimas que asomaban por esos ojos azules le hicieron entender que no se trataba de un juego ni una ilusión. Su hermano realmente estaba muerto.

La mano de Kakashi tocándole el hombro derecho en señal de pésame le hizo dar un pequeño brinco y exteriorizar el sentimiento de su cuerpo reflejardo en lágrimas traspasando su tersa piel.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun… - dejó de ejercer curación sobre el cuerpo inmóvil – No puedo hacer más por él…

Todos sufrieron la pena en silencio, entre algún que otro sollozo y maldiciones ante situación.

Naoko que ya se encontraba consciente, se revolvía entre los brazos de su padre. Alzaba los bracitos insistentemente en dirección a su tío sin dejar de balbucear. Naruto entendió que ella también quería despedirse de su familiar y la acercó hacia él, colocándola en su pecho. Se abrazó al cuello de su tío nada más posarla. Dudaban que a su temprana edad comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo y que Itachi no le volviera a hablar ni coger en brazos. Pero la niña no desistía en tirarle del pelo o acurrucar la cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

Todos los ninjas cerraron sus ojos rezando una plegaria interior por la desafortunada muerte de uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Se lo merecía.

Tan solo salieron del trance del silencio cuando la pequeña comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Una de las manos del fallecido revolvía cariñosamente los cabellos dorados de la pequeña Naoko. Abrió sus ojos carmesíes al igual que su boca para pronunciar con su masculina voz…

-¿Tanto me has echado de menos enana?

-¡Estas vivo!!! – gritó eufórico Naruto pegando un salto de la alegría.

-¡Nii-san!! – Sasuke se avalazo contra el herido que mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Vuelve a repetirlo Sasuke… - musitó cogiendo aire – Vuelve a llamarme así y terminaré por correrme…

-¡Baka!!!! – estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero desistió.

-Ten piedad de tu nii-san, estoy gravemente herido…

-Te lo mereces por darme este susto – se puso en pie cruzando los brazos enojado. No quería admitirlo, pero se alegraba de que estuviera vivo. Y es que Itachi era mucho Itachi para caer muerto así como así.

-Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos – Kakashi curvó su ojito feliz. – ¿Te parece si terminamos esta conversación en una camilla de hospital? – miró a todo el grupo antes de pronunciar – Volvamos a Konoha.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Ese mismo día, una vez que ingresaron a Itachi en cuidados intensivos, y después de su visita rutinaria al enfermo, Sasuke, Naruto y Naoko volvieron a su casa.

Hogar, dulce hogar, que sabias palabras. Nada era tan reconfortante como saber que tu familia estaba a salvo y bien protegía por unos fabulosos amigos.

Naoko iba completamente dormida en los brazos de su padre. Ni siquiera notó como Naruto la dejaba en su cuna, la arropaba y le besaba en la frente con dulzura.

El moreno a su lado lo abrazó tiernamente, ambos sin apartar la cálida mirada en su hija.

-Sasuke…

-¿Mn?

Naruto se abrazó más a él reposando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su koi – Te quiero…

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se formara en su cara - ¿Estas cariñoso hoy? – susurró divertido.

-… Sabes, me he dado cuenta de lo cerca que he estado de perder a personas queridas para mi. No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Si por alguna razón esa persona se aleja de mi lado, no quiero dejar que muera sin decirle lo que siento… - levantó la cabeza hacia Sasuke que le devolvía la mirada con un brillo encantador. – Por eso a partir de hoy te diré lo que siento por ti… a partir de hoy te diré todos los días lo mucho que te quiero.

Las palabras dejaron de sonar cuando los labios del moreno envolvieron los de Naruto en un profundo beso cargado de amor – Yo también te quiero…

Naruto volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho con la mirada fija en su niña dormida. Sintiendo las fuertes manos de su koi rodearle los hombros y los dulces besos que depositaba en su cabellera rubia.

Ambos sabían que ese amor sería eterno, la felicidad infinita y las ganas de amarse jamás cesarían de irrumpir en sus corazones. Mientras los tres permanecieran juntos, todo estaría bien y nada ni nadie tenía derecho a robarles esa felicidad.

Salieron de la habitación con sus manos entrelazadas y justo antes de apagar la luz del dormitorio se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Wiiiiiii…Jejejejeje

La ya conocía voz pervertida de su hija les hizo separarse y enfadar a Naruto que antes de apagar la luz le hizo un reproche a la pequeña.

-¡Shhh!! A dormir pervertida…….

**FIN**

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A** Nada es eterno, todo tiene un final, y este fic no iba a ser menos. Bueno, aunque siempre hay una excepción que colma la regla y es el amor de Sasuke y Naruto, ese siempre será eterno xD y el de Gaara y Sai también

Aquí termina mi humilde fic. A falta del epílogo que intentaré colgar lo más pronto posible. No se si es lo que realmente esperabais, si me he sobrepasado o no os ha terminado de convencer, pero es difícil escribir un final que guste a todo el lector xD

Por mi parte me he quedado contenta en todos los sentidos. He disfrutado escribiendo cada capítulo y cada etapa de los personajes. Mucho más cuando desde el principio comencé a recibir vuestros apoyos, ayudas y ánimos. Sinceramente nunca imaginé que llegaría tan alto, ni que mi humilde historia llegara a gustar, por eso me quedo tremendamente satisfecha.

Ya no se como expresar lo agradecida que estoy por que le dieran una oportunidad a mi fic y terminaran de leerlo sin acabar traumada de por vida (a las/os que sí traumé pues decirles que soy pobre y no tengo dinero para pagarles las clínicas. Gomen ne :P)

Sin más me despido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un inmenso GRACIAS en los labios y espero volver algún que otro día por estos lares. Ahora que le he cogido gusto a esto de escribir xDD besos Naruko

Agradecimientos especiales a: **naitlyn , ino-chan , Ando Yuki , ****Uchiha Fye****Dark-Kagome-chan****mnemosneme****Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei****Yoshiki-kun****Ade loves-sasunaru-4ever**** , GABRIELA TAISHO Y G.T , ****samantha-miko****Denisuki**** , Piwi , ****Miyuky-san****DarkLady-Iria**** , andrea-chan , ****IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl****Soley de Lioncourt**He intentado más de una vez dejar mi dirección de correo electrónica pero parece imposible porque la pagina me la elimina xD Por eso la he puesto en mi perfil que si me dejaba, si quieren hablar conmigo allí la tienen


	26. Chapter 26

Hola Naruko vuelve para despedir a esta historia, ahora sí, definitivamente a tocado su fin. Ha sido más de medio año escribiéndola casi todas las semanas, y me siento realmente feliz de haber podido compartir mis locuras con vosotras/os xD pido disculpas si traumé a alguien con mis desvaríos :P

He intentado aclarar en este último capítulo todo lo que me había dejado pendiente por toda la historia pero… uff son tantas cosas xD que bueno, yo lo he intentado. Entre otras cosas el trío Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto… que bueno, espero que me perdonen.

Miles de millones de gracias a todas/os las que me han animado a escribir, se los agradezco de corazón, me ayudaron mucho cuando mi animo caía en picado. Y sobretodo por darle una oportunidad al fic y terminar de leerlo. Besos de aquí a la aldea oculta de la Hoja, esté donde esté esa maravillosa villa.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Epílogo.**** Una vida juntos.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que lograron derrotar a los Akatsukis y recuperar a su hija, dos agradables y tranquilos meses. Afortunadamente tras el suceso, todo volvió a la normalidad en la aldea oculta de la Hoja.

Sasuke de nuevo volvía a realizar misiones ninjas como su condición jounin indicaba. Pero no aquellas que le hacían estar mucho tiempo ni espacio lejos de su familia, no por ahora. Aún no se fiaba el dejarlos solos ni una sola noche. Así se lo explicó a Tsunade, que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Entre la alternativa de tener a uno de los mejores ninjas en plantilla o dejar que se retirara de las misiones, eligió la primera. Fuera con las condiciones que fueran.

Naruto seguía entrenando en el tiempo libre que le dejaban los cuidados de su pequeña hija, según él estaba perdiendo la figura y por su carácter impulsivo no podía estarse quieto por mucho tiempo. Además, el día menos pensado quería retomar su condición ninja y mientras eso llegaba a su fin no quería oxidarse como solía argumentar.

Itachi recién salía totalmente curado del hospital y libre de toda pena de reinserción social impuesta por la Hokage. Al arriesgar su vida por Konoha se había ganado con creces readmitirlo como uno más en al aldea, bueno, como cualquiera no, ahora ocupaba de nuevo su antiguo puesto como capitán del anbu.

Y en ese momento los tres se encontraban en la gran puerta de entrada a Konoha, envueltos por un incomodo silencio que cada vez se hacía más y más tenso. Y es que en situaciones como esa ninguno sabía bien que decir ¿Qué os valla bien? ¿Venir cuando queráis? ¿Podéis contar con nosotros para lo que sea? La despedida de seres queridos nunca había sido una situación fácil de sobrellevar.

Gaara y Sai eran los que se marchaban junto con sus dos bebes protegidos en unas mantas a la espalda de cada uno. Según el kazekage ya habían abusado lo suficiente de la hospitalidad de la familia Uchiha y tras una animada charla ambos habían decidido ir a vivir a Suna. Las funciones de Gaara como el cargo superior de la arena no podían retrasarse más en comenzar a ejercerse.

De ahí ese incomodo silencio en el grupo a la hora de la despedida. Visto que ninguno ponía especial atención en comenzar la conversación decidió hacerlo él, Gaara se disculpaba ante Naruto.

-Queremos pediros disculpas por todas las molestias que os hemos causado… - lo miraba consternado.- Hubiera sido mejor hospedarnos en un hostal hasta que pudiéramos volver a Suna.

-¡Bah! Tonterías, no a sido ninguna molestia, podéis volver cuando queráis y el tiempo que queráis, las puertas de la mansión Uchiha siempre os recibirán abiertas… ¿A que sí Sasuke? – preguntaba desviando la atención hacia la derecha donde se encontraba su koi haciéndose el que no sabe, evadiéndole la mirada, no había mejor sordo que el que no quería oír.

-Mhhg – un pequeño gruñido de disconformidad se le escapó.

-He dicho… – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con un tono de imposición y una de sus manos cogiéndolo literalmente por huevos fuertemente. - ¡A que sí Sasuke!!... - Ante el dolor el moreno comenzó a mover frenético la cabeza afirmativamente mientras se llevaba las dos manos a su entrepierna intentando aflojar el doloroso agarre de su novio.- Así me gusta, que siempre coincidamos en todo – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja decidió soltarlo para que pudiera respirar. – Lo dicho, espero que volváis pronto por aquí, se os va a echar de menos…

-Bueno… si me lo pides así, por ti sería capaz de quedarme – ronroneó Sai seductor haciendo amago de acercarse al rubio. Pero las partículas de arena rodeando su cuello peligrosamente le hizo desistir y suspirar en un lamento - pero va a ser que no…

-Te digo una cosa… yo te debo de querer un huevo o algo… porque no me explico que hago saliendo contigo… – incriminaba Gaara un tanto celoso.

-No lo puedo evitar, es por culpa del gen Uchiha… - se justificaba - todavía no se me pasan los efectos de la sangre de Itachi.

El aludido sonreía divertido moviéndose con cuidado de un lado para otro con su sobrina en brazos – No justifiques tu perversión ante un gen. Los pervertidos seguirán siendo pervertidos hasta el fin de sus días y sus hijos lo heredarán…

-No por dios…. – se alarmaba el pelirrojo – espero que por lo menos en eso me salgan a mi… sino me los veo castrados antes de que puedan inseminar a la humanidad…

-¡Ehhh! Mira quien habla, como si tu no fueras un pervertido… - incriminaba Sai mirando a su novio. – ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde lo de la otra nochecita? Tú, yo y un vibrador en mano… mientras me lamías en…

-¡Calla!!! – le tapaba la boca abochornado.

-Déjalo Gaara, le estas cortando su libre expresión, que lo cuente, que lo cuente – una sonrisa impúdica adornaba los labios de Itachi.

Sasuke y Naruto tan solo agachaban la cabeza con un suspiro. No comprendían como hasta una despedida acababa tocando al tema sexual.

El ruido de maleza revolviéndose a sus espaldas detuvo la conversación y centró toda la atención de los sibonis. Y no era para menos. Un bulto peludo, marrón, de cuatro patas y dos graciosos cuernos sobre su cabeza aparecía ante ellos. La tan conocida cabra que ya acostumbraba a entrar en sus vidas sin premeditación salía de un arbusto cruzándose en su camino.

La boca de Gaara quedó abierta de la impresión casi rozando el suelo, petrificado al instante por la escena, no por el animal, ya había superado ese trauma, sino por lo que venía detrás de ella. Dos pequeñas cabritas marrones que parecían ser sus crías.

En facciones de segundo toda la atención se centró en Itachi que se puso a la defensiva siendo acribillado por cuatro miradas inquisidoras que no dudaban en atribuirle los hechos, había dejado preñada a la cabra, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta. Una gran vena palpitante apareció sobre su tersa frente al comprender por donde andarían los pensamientos de todos mirándolo fijamente con aprensión en sus rostros.

-Yo no he sido… - apresuró a esclarecer. Pero parecía que ninguno le creía. Claro, después de mantener relaciones incestuosas con el animal, a ver quien se tragaba que las cabritas no eran de una noche desenfrenada con Itachi.

-Claro, así también renazco yo un clan… a base de cabras… - acusaba Sai.

-Ahora dirá que él no quería, pero la cabra insistió tanto… - incriminaba el rubio.

-Responsabilízate de lo que has hecho, ponles tu apellido a las cabras… - indicaba el pelirrojo.

-Que bajo has caído Nii-san…

-¡Que yo no he sido!! ¡Lo digo en serio!! – se defendía el aludido - Mirarles a los ojos… las cabras no tienen Sharingan…

Y por una vez se lo tuvieron que creer, no por sus palabras, justificación, o que las cabras realmente no tuvieran Sharingan en los ojos, sino por la cabra macho que apareció segundos después tras la ya conocida. Era su compañero sentimental.

-Lo veis… - encrespó indignado por que no le hubieran creído.

Miles de gotitas resbalaron por las cabezas de los sinobis unidas a varios suspiros de alivio. La idea de que el clan renaciera en animales daba bastante miedo.

Gaara carraspeó un poco para disolver la tensión que se había vuelto a formar en el ambiente -Mejor nos vamos ya…

-Que tengáis un buen viaje, y no olvidéis venir a visitarnos… - recordaba el rubio.

-Eso esta hecho – finalizó Sai con una sincera sonrisa.

Tras volver a despedirse de sus compañeros y de la pequeña Naoko emprendieron camino hacia donde sería su hogar por muchos años. En el fondo les daba pena alejarse de sus amigos, pero cada uno debía retomar sus vidas.

Cuando perdieron de vista a sus compañeros en el horizonte comenzaron a caminar ellos también hacia su casa un tanto apenados. Debían reconocer que se echaría de menos no escuchar sus voces de buena mañana discutiendo, el cambio de pañales para tres, desayunos, comidas y cenas para cuatro o sus efusivos jadeos nocturnos de contactos carnales. Realmente se les iba a echar de menos.

Pero durante esa lenta caminata en silencio, la atención de uno de ellos se desvió hacia otra persona a su alrededor caminando por la villa. Itachi se detuvo en seco con un brillo liviano despertando en sus pupilas carmesíes. Sakura pasaba cerca con varias bolsas de plantas medicinales entre sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – la pareja se detuvo al repentino comportamiento del mayor. Pero tras descubrir que era lo que Itachi miraba con especial atención lo comprendieron.

Para ser exactos ya lo sabían desde hace mucho, justo cuando algo comenzó a surgir entre ellos en los días en que Sakura, ninja médica especialista, se encargó de tratar las graves heridas que le provocó la batalla al mayor de los Uchihas. Muchos decían que el roce hace el cariño, aunque no se lo esperaban venir de Itachi, ya que siempre habían pensado que era un homosexual declarado, pero resultaba ser… que le iba tanto la carne como el pescado, en otras palabras, su condición era bisexual.

-Sasuke, coge a la niña… - le indicó traspasando a la pequeña de brazos – he recordado que tengo algo importante que hacer… - y sin más desapareció siguiendo los pasos de la joven.

Los dos chicos se quedaron algo confusos ante la reacción.

-Todavía no me creo que Sakura-chan esté interesada en tu hermano y viceversa…

-Qué más da… - resoplaba Sasuke – como si quiere volver con la cabra… con tal de que se olvide del trío…

-Sí, tienes razón… aunque no será porque no nos lo ha recordado incontables veces durante las visitas que le hicimos al hospital… - Naruto se aclaró la garganta intentando poner el tono de voz de Itachi mientras entrecerraba sus ojos imitando su expresión indecente – Ototo-kun, Naruto-kun… prepararos, porque el día que salga de aquí os la meto y os la saco hasta que la niña pida tabaco…

Un vistoso escalofrío recorrió por entero el cuerpo de Sasuke, notando como el estomago se le revolvía al recordar la sarta de frases degeneradas que les decía que iba a hacer con ellos dos y una espumadera en mano… ¿Una espumadera? Se había tirado semanas intentando eliminar ese pensamiento de su mente y las distintas cosas que podía hacer con ese objeto. Un poco de espuma comenzó a asomar por su boca asqueado.

-Y no creáis que se me ha olvidado vuestra deuda…- ronroneó Itachi por la espalda a sus oídos con una voz extremadamente sensual. ¿Pero no se había ido tras Sakura?

Ambos dieron un brinco del susto. No habían notado su presencia a la espalda. Giraron con tensión en el cuello hacia él, no pudiendo ocultar su congoja.

-Esta noche… - indicaba con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas por la excitación – Espero que no gastéis vuestras fuerzas porque me bajaré la bragueta para que saludéis al semental…. y en un momento de arrebato me la saco y os remato… os lo haría ahora mismo, pero me he hecho cuatro esta mañana…. y ando en reservas de soldaditos. Pero esta noche…. – profundizó la voz ronca - Esta noche no os salváis del repaso, juro que no os vais a poder sentar en años.

Acto seguido alargó las dos manos hasta atrapar los traseros de ambos chicos, apretando con deleite esas nalgas firmes y duras que tanto le calentaban, dejando escapar entre dientes un rugido de lo más tentador.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La cara de Naruto se desencajó en una mueca de horror y perdió el color de su cuerpo, ya era raro que su tono moreno se convirtiera en pálido, pero el peor parado era Sasuke que estaba verde del asco y arrojando el desayuno por la boca en un rincón.

Con una de sus sonrisas más obscenas, Itachi se alejó hasta alcanzar a Sakura, que le esperaba en mitad de la calle.

-Se… será mejor que volvamos a casa… y la reformemos hasta convertirla en un bunquer anti Itachis… -dijo el rubio intentando recomponerse el hígado.

-De eso nada – murmuró ido de mente tras recuperarse – Yo me voy con Gaara y Sai a Suna… a la cueva de Akatsuki o al final del mundo con tal de no ver más a mi hermano…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Varios meses después de aquella vivencia que les llevó a pagar un precio desorbitado de psicólogos para borrar el trauma y las pesadillas, la rutina se instaló en sus vidas.

Recibieron una carta de Suna. La había escrito Sai contándoles que todo por ahí iba bien. Bueno, bien dentro de lo que cabía. En los primeros meses no había visto mucho a Gaara por su trabajo acumulado, de hecho, una vez fue a buscarlo a su despacho y lo encontró aplastado por una gigantesca columna de papeles a revisar. Se llevó el susto de su vida, pensaba que se había muerto y con el subidon emocional se lo tiró allí mismo, por lo menos que se llevara algo bueno al otro mundo. Al poco, cuando Gaara despertó de la inconsciencia se alegró tanto de que estuviera bien que se lo volvió a tirar en ese mismo suelo. Había que festejar su resurrección.

Los mellizos Saito y Kei cada vez crecían más guapos y más fuertes. Aunque cuidar a dos bebés les traía mucha faena, sobretodo cuando se ponían a llorar y no entendían por qué. Hasta llegar a encontrar alguna cosa que les entretuvieran del llanto pasaron muchas noches en vela.

Pero dentro de las extravagancias descubrieron que Kei se quedaba absorto con el televisor cuando le ponían un capítulo de Gravitation y sus ojos dentelleaban al ver a Yuki. Sin embargo a su hermano mayor, Saito, lo entretenías dejándolo completamente desnudo, ya que se podía pasar horas y horas mirándose y tocándose la entrepierna. Sai solía decir que de mayor saldría doctor, en concreto en la rama de urología. Pero Gaara no estaba tan convencido, más bien le daba la impresión de que había salido pervertido en potencia.

Muchos habían sido los rezos del pelirrojo porque en carácter sus bebés hubieran salido a él, pero no, como una vez les dijo Itachi, un pervertido será por siempre un pervertido y tus hijos lo heredarán. Si ahora constaban de cuatro meses y ya eran así, no quería imaginarse cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad.

Pero en definitiva su vida en Suna les iba bien y eso era lo importante. Naruto les reportó otra carta contándole que ellos también disfrutaban de tranquilidad y bienestar y hasta alguna pequeña anécdota sobre Naoko que ya constaba de ocho meses y sus primeras palabras comenzaban a florecer tras esa dulce voz angelical….

Diez de la noche, residencia Uchiha.

-Sasukeeeee, ven corre, corre, Naoko ha dicho su primera palabra… - gritaba ilusionado Naruto sin apartarse de la niña.

El moreno salía del baño en ese preciso momento con una toalla anudada a la cintura que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Pero ese no era el centro de atención sino su pequeña hija.

-¿Qué a dicho? – se acercaba a ellos expectante.

-Dilo otra vez Naoko-chan…

Tras unos segundos la pequeña lo volvió a pronunciar…

-Mami…

Los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto hacía chiribitas de la ilusión – A dicho mami… ¿No es adorable?

Pero lejos de entusiasmarse, a Sasuke más bien le caía una gota por la sien…

-Sería formidable que dijera mama si alguno de los dos fuera mujer… - aclaró – Lo normal es que su primera palabra hubiera sido papá…pero claro, te compara con una madre, por eso te llama así…

La cara de ilusión se esfumó. Sasuke tenía razón, la primera palabra debía haber sido papá y no mamá…

Arrugó el entrecejo comprendiendo la situación. No podía dejar que su hija le viera como una persona femenina, como una madre. Debía cambiar esa impresión que tenía su hija de él, cuanto más tarde sería peor.

-Mami no… - Naruto negaba con la cabeza en dirección a su hija – Y soy papá… repite conmigo Naoko-chan… pa-pa…

Pero la niña parecía no entender… - Mami… - repitió con su dulce vocecita.

-¡Arggg!! ¡Mama no!! Tienes que decir papa… PA-PA… - insistía el rubio.

-Jajaja, dobe no lo intentes, la niña te llama según su sentido de la percepción, y como yo soy más masculino asocia que tú eres la madre y yo el padre… ¿A que sí Naoko? – le hacía carantoñas cerca de su cara – Dile a mama Naruto quién es el papa aquí… repite conmigo… Sasuke papa… Pa-pa…

Tras varios segundos en que la niña parecía más confundida que Jiraiya en una manifestación de orgullo gay, respondió inocente - … Uke…

Un alarmante tic nervioso se formó en su ojo derecho y la palpitante vena de su frente comenzó a latir con fuerza – Uke no… yo soy papa seme… Sasuke-seme…. – aclaraba molesto.

-Uke… - volvió a repetir de nuevo la niña.

-¡Arrrggg!! Esta niña no sabe lo que dice…

Molesto por el concepto que tenía su hija de él cogió a Naruto y lo tumbó de un movimiento a cuatro patas sobre la cama de matrimonio, agarrándolo de las caderas con el trasero bien alzado en posición erótico festiva. Le dio varios golpecitos por detrás con la entrepierna simulando una penetración – Papa seme… SE-ME….

Pero su hija parecía no querer entenderlo puesto que sus ojos negros destellaban un brillo liviano y no paraba de aplaudir con la baba colgando ante los gestos lascivos de sus padres.

-Jajaja… ¿No decías que la niña llamaba por su sentido de la percepción?... SasUKE – Naruto se descojonaba de la risa palmeando con una mano la cama.

-¡Urusai dobe!! – y visiblemente con un mosqueo de narices, Sasuke se fue a ponerse el pijama.

Limpiándose las lagrimillas de risa que le habían despertado la situación, Naruto se incorporó y cogió a Naoko entre sus brazos. Tumbándose posteriormente en la cama de matrimonio boca arriba con la pequeña sobre su pecho desnudo, arropada en su regazo – Y ahora a dormir… - le susurró calidamente besándole la frente.

Al poco regresaba Sasuke vistiendo como pijama tan solo unos ajustados boxers negros. Apagó las luces de dormitorio y se recostó a su lado. Ambos sabían que ninguno dormía y los largos minutos de silencio hicieron que al moreno le entrara la curiosidad.

-¿En qué piensas?

Naruto lo contemplo en la oscuridad durante unos segundos hasta desviar la mirada hacia su pecho donde dormía Naoko tranquilamente – En nada… - respondió en un tono desconcertante.

-Vamos dímelo… se que algo ronda en esa cabecita dorada – Sasuke se acercó más a él hasta apoyar la cabeza en la de su novio desplazando una mano sobre los cabellos rubios de su hija, acariciándolos con ternura.

-Estaba pensando… - hizo una pausa. Lo que rondaba por la cabeza era una tontería y le daba hasta vergüenza contarla. Pero sabía que una vez comenzada la conversación su novio haría lo que fuera necesario hasta que se lo contara todo – Estaba pensando en lo divertida que es esta situación.

-¿Nh?

-Me refiero a estar los tres en la cama. Tú, yo y Naoko-chan. – Sasuke lo miró como diciendo ¿qué tiene esto de gracioso? – Tal vez ya no lo recuerdes pero… todo esto comenzó también en una cama con tres personas.

-Como olvidarlo… hubiera sido perfecto si Sai no hubiera estado allí - arrugó el entrecejo molesto al recordar como el anbu se atrevió besar a su novio e intentó ponerlo a cuatro patas a él.

-Ahora, casi un año después, las consecuencias de aquella noche han derivado en esto…

Sasuke no supo como tomarse las palabras y lo miró interrogante - ¿Te arrepientes?

-No digas tonterías, claro que no… - se molestó por la pregunta – Esto es lo mejor que me a podido pasar en la vida… - acarició la mano de Sasuke sobre los cabellos de la niña– Es lo que siempre desee… tener una familia junto a ti.

Sasuke entrelazó la mano que tenía debajo de la de Naruto y la apretó en un contacto de mutuo sentimiento. Él también había deseado febrilmente rehacer aquella familia que un día perdió. Pero ahora, al lado de Naruto y de su linda hija, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza hasta cazar los labios del rubio, en un dulce beso – Te quiero… - susurró a milímetros de sus labios. No eran muchas las veces en las que él daba el primer paso a pronunciar algo que de sobra se conocía, pero tan solo por ver la radiante sonrisa que le dedicaba el kitsune tras esas palabras sería capaz de gritarlas al mundo todos los días de su vida. Él era su mundo, su vida, su felicidad. Rozaba la locura, pero no lo era, tan solo algo que se llama querer y le pertenecía, un sentimiento que le domina y le hacía vibrar en cara beso, a cada caricia, a cada mirada, a cada palabra.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Naruto y este se apoyó en su hombro moviendo a la pequeña para que quedara en una buena posición entre ellos dos. Así, en calma y en silencio el sueño comenzó a invadirles. Hasta que el rubio ronroneó medio dormido.

-Sasuke…

-¿Nh?

-Yo también te quiero.- susurró.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado satisfecho por completo en la vida. Le besó suavemente sobre el cabello dorado y cerró los ojos, apretando un poco el brazo que envolvían el amor de su vida, acariciando con la otra mano la retoña sobre su pecho. Oyendo esas palabras que salían con ternura, sintiendo las caricias que regalaban sus manos generosas, amándolo como nadie lo amaría jamás… sintiendo que sería por siempre feliz… plenamente feliz.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**N/A:** Ahora sí tengo que decirlo…, el fic se ha acabado. He querido terminarlo más o menos igual que comenzó, con un trío sobre la cama. Solo que las circunstancias ya no son las mismas, pero si las consecuencias de aquél día en sus vidas. Una familia.

Que me perdonen todas aquellas que querían un trío ItaSasuNaru, no he visto oportuno contarlo aquí, ¡Sumimasen!!! Quería aclarar y cerrar todo lo que tenía pendiente. Finalizar el fic con un lemon que no fuera una de las parejas principales como SasuNaru o SaiGaara me parecía algo fuera de lugar. Quizás algún día lo escriba como un bonus especial o una ova independiente a la historia, que no lo descarto, pero por ahora me retiraré un tiempo.

Agradecería que me dejaran un último comentario de resumen, si algo de mi escritura no ha gustado o cosas a mejorar, de los errores se aprende y ante todo quiero seguir mejorando. Y nada más, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo de la escritura y ojala tengamos ocasión de coincidir en otro fic. Gracias a todas/os. Besos Naruko.


End file.
